


Whether you want to or not

by raccoon88eight



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Dominance, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Slow Burn, Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 81,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoon88eight/pseuds/raccoon88eight
Summary: For all readers who can not do much with this foreign language: I try to write so that it is reasonably understandable with translation into English.By the way - I recommend a translation engine that offers the possibility to translate entire websites.Wegen englische Übersetzung musste ich im Text einige Kompromisse eingehen, besonders in der grammatikalischen Hinsicht. Ich entschuldige mich dafür bei allen deutschsprachigen Lesern.





	1. Von sexy Elfen, Kirschkuchen und einem bösen T-Rex

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unwanted Interest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917074) by [ten10texas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten10texas/pseuds/ten10texas). 

> * * *
> 
> For all readers who can not do much with this foreign language: I try to write so that it is reasonably understandable with translation into English.  
By the way - I recommend a translation engine that offers the possibility to translate entire websites.
> 
> Wegen englische Übersetzung musste ich im Text einige Kompromisse eingehen, besonders in der grammatikalischen Hinsicht. Ich entschuldige mich dafür bei allen deutschsprachigen Lesern.

Kandomere stand mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen vor dem raumhohen Fenster seines geräumigen Büros in der obersten Etage des MTF-Gebäudes, aus dem er die ganze Stadt überblicken könnte. Könnte, wenn er da hinschauen würde. Obwohl seine Augen auf die Stadt gerichtet waren, genoss er nicht die Aussicht, sondern beobachtete in der Fensterscheibe die schwache Spiegelung der verglasten Wand mit der Bürotür hinter ihm. Oder besser gesagt, des Raumes dahinter.  
  
Gleich ist es so weit.

Widerwillig registrierte er dort allerdings erst mal nur die verstohlene Blicke seines elbischen Sekretärs, der in diesem Vorraum am Schreibtisch saß, und sich offensichtlich unbeobachtet fühlte. Es war nicht das, was Kandomere sehen wollte, also schwenkte er die Aufmerksamkeit zu den Palmen-Kronen in dem Fenster weiter hinter dem Elf.

Einem Windspiel mit dem Palmen-Laub zusehen, war eins von den wenigen Sachen, bei denen sich Kandomere noch entspannen könnte, auch wenn es in den schalldichten Büroräumen eine steril lautlose Schau war. Aber etwas besseres war gerade nicht im Angebot. Als ein Stadt-Elf mochte er die Stadt, sehnte sich aber die letzte Zeit zunehmend nach der Ruhe der Natur und der schattigen Frische des richtigen Waldes – am besten eines solchen mit den riesigen Mammutbäumen, den man mit allen Sinnen fühlen könnte.

Kandomeres Blick glitt in der Spiegelung unwillkürlich über zu seinem Sekretär. Der wickelte sich gerade eine Strähne von seinen kinnlangen blonden Haaren um den Finger - wobei er jetzt von den verstohlenen Blicken zu einem schamlosen Anstarren wechselte. Das reichte ihm anscheinend nicht, also leckte er sich gerade dazu auch noch sinnlich über die Oberlippe.

Kandomere war überhaupt nicht amüsiert über dieses freche Verhalten hinter seinem Rücken - als er es es jäh begriff. Dieser junge Elf _**will**_, dass seine scheinbar heimliche Aktion entdeckt wird. Natürlich. Er hätte sich sonst gar keine direkte Annäherungsversuche zu ihm, seinem Vorgesetzten, erlauben dürfen. Trotz der gemeinsamen Vergangenheit.

Es war ihm unangenehm. Er hat doch diesmal einen männlichen Sekretär ausgewählt, der Hoffnung wegen, dass der nicht so überempfindlich wird wie die meisten Weibchen. Selbstverständlich schlief er mit allen, die jemals hinter dem Sekretären-Tisch saßen, und selbstverständlich forderte er von ihnen allen immer eine absolute Professionalität auf dem Arbeitsplatz, und besonders dann, wenn die Affäre vorbei war. Aber nicht immer hielten sich die Weibchen daran, und dann musste er die Stelle jedesmal mit jemand anderem neu besetzen, denn einen Ungehorsam war er nicht bereit zu dulden.

Wie lange ist es jetzt, als er die Sache mit diesem starrenden hübschen Elf beendet hatte, schon ein Jahr? Etwas über ein Jahr.

Ja, da fing es mit dem Leiden erst recht an, deshalb hat er ihn ungewöhnlich kurz, nur ein Paar Wochen gefickt. Schließlich musste er die Sache dann vorzeitig beenden. Ist der Kleine etwa darüber nicht hinweg? Eigentlich wurde er großzügig entschädigt... Trotzdem, die Endgültigkeit der Trennung hat er, so wie es aussieht, also noch nicht akzeptiert.

Aber wieso hat Kandomere das bei seinem Scharfsinn bis jetzt nicht bemerkt...

Ah ja, weil er wohl pausenlos damit beschäftigt war, vor anderen verheimlichen, dass es ihm dreckig geht. Zu dreckig, um auch noch das Gefühlsleben der anderen registrieren zu können.

Kandomere seufzte. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne tat, wird er wieder einen Neuen einstellen müssen. Diesmal wäre es aber ratsam es gänzlich professionell zu managen. Kein Sekretären-Sex samt belästigenden Folgen mehr.

Er sah sich jetzt in dem reflektierenden Fenster selbst an – und konnte nicht unterdrückten dieses bittere ironische Lächeln. Es bleibt ihm doch ohnehin nichts anderes übrig.

Er schaute auf seine Platintaschenuhr und sofort wurde er sich seines eigenen Pulses bewusst. Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Er zählte die Sekunden.

Also, nochmal – aus der medizinischer Abteilung erstmal raus, die all Fluren entlang, das Warten vor dem Aufzug A2, der Zeitpunkt der frequentierten Abschluss-Stunden des Freitag-Abends mitzurechnend, anschließend die Aufzug-Fahrt nach oben. Ein Dauer von 2 Minuten und 20 Sekunden. Wenn alles planmäßig abläuft. Gestern, spät am Abend, ist er es achtmal durchgegangen, als er mit nur der Nachtschicht der Wachmänner und den paar Krankenpflegern im Haus alleine blieb. Ihre fragenden Mienen gingen ihm auf die Nerven, als er auf dem Flur stereotypisch hier und her rumlatschte, als er wiederholtemale mit dem Aufzug hoch und runter fuhr, sowie nur vor ihm stand, und ihn fest anstarrte als er die Wartezeit nachahmte. Wenigstens haben sie es nicht gewagt, ihn mit dämlichen Fragen anzusprechen.

Ja, Kandomere wusste es selbst dass er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger benahm. Er fühlte sich ja schon seit längerer Zeit komisch, oder eher - irgendwie krank. Und wütend. Er war wütend weil die Sonne schien, dann weil sie doch nicht schien, und weil die Wolken andauernd die Form wechselten wie sie wollten. Und natürlich weil er kaum noch abspritzen könnte. Ja, er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht gut. Er glaubte, er ist tatsächlich wahnsinnig geworden.

Aber das wird er für sich behalten, er wird es auch gut wissen es vor anderen geheim zu halten.

Mit solchen Überlegungen kann er sich aber später befassen. Jetzt muss er aufpassen, und den Vorraum vor seinem Büro beobachten, damit ihm keine wertvolle Sekunde entgeht.

* * *

Kira klebte fast mit ihrer Nase an dem kalten Glas der Gebäck-Vitrine. Diese Kaffee-Bar im Erdgeschoss des MTF hatte eine kleine, aber extra feine Auswahl, denn ein Viertel der Mitarbeiter hier Elfen waren, die auf ihre gewöhnte Snacks nicht verzichten mochten. Diese Tatsasche konnte man schon aus der Ferne erkennen - an dem exquisitem Kaffeeduft der speziellen und teuren Mischungsorte Elfclass-Deluxe.

„Such dir endlich etwas aus, denn diese kleine Pause ist nur erschlichen, und erschlichenen Pausen haben ein kurzes Leben.“

Die blonde Rose, die sich zu Kira vertraut gesellte, schaute ihr über die Schulter.

„Und überhaupt, tu nicht so als müsstest dich entscheiden.“ Rose schnitt jetzt eine lustig-leidvolle Grimasse. „Selbst wenn du jetzt von jeder dieser Kuchensünde zwei Stück nimmst, merkt es weder dein Geldbeutel, noch deine Figur. Du behältst wie gewöhnlich deine O'Hara Taille, während ich fett werde schon wenn ich die Leckereien vom Weiten nur ansehe.“  
  
„Wie immer am Übertreiben,“ schaute Kira mit einem breiten Lächeln zu der sehr schlanken Rose, und fügte neckend hinzu: „Manche Elfen bevorzugen doch lieber kurvige Frauen. Und übrigens, ich hab schon gewählt, ich warte nur noch kurz mit der Bestellung. Billy scheint heute nämlich keinen guten Tag zu haben.“ Dabei deutete sie in die Richtung des schwitzenden Barista, der schnell wischte den Kaffee vom Boden ab, der gerade - warum zum Teufel auch - aus der Kaffeemaschine an falscher Stelle austrat.  
  
„Wohl wahr, er hat mir heute mittag aus Versehen ein Thunfisch-Zwiebel Sandwich verkauft anstatt das mit Schinken das ich wollte.“

„...was mir immer noch unendlich leid tut!“ Barista Billy schaute Rose schuldbewusst an – er war mit dem wischen fertig, und könnte jetzt endlich die jungen Frauen bedienen.

Die haben sich für den himmlisch schmeckenden und natürlich teuren elbischen Kirschkuchen mit Rosen-Streusel entschieden.

Elbische Snacks für Vormittags, sowie allgemein zwischendurch, anders als ihre proteinreichen Hauptmahlzeiten, waren - wohl als Ausgleich - meistens feine Gebäckstücke. Selbstverständlich nur aus der Auslese der besten und gesunden Zutaten zubereitet.

Beim bezahlen wurden beide junge Frauen nochmals Zeugen von einer weiteren Billys Pannen, als er die Schale mit dem Popcorn für den Zwerg Fred aus dem Archiv tolpatschig erfasste und sie unglücklich durch die Luft schleuderte. Sie gingen danach zügig und kichernd in ihre Abteilung zurück, bevor sie Billys Pechsträhne anstecken könnte.

„Hast das Thunfisch Sandwich danach gegessen?“ fragte unterwegs Kira grinsend ihre Kollegin. Es war eine überflüssige Frage. Sie hätte es selbst bemerkt wenn es dem so wäre. Ihr Arbeitsplatz war nicht weit entfernt von Roses Labor.

„Na sag mal , denkst dass ich geisteskrank bin?“ lachte schallend Rose. „Ich liebe zwar Thunfisch und Zwiebel, aber noch mehr liebe ich den blauhaarigen Zucker-Kandie,“ und glättete sich theatralisch eine unsichtbare Weste, so wie es der Chef-Agent Kandomere manchmal tat. „Ist doch klar, ich muss immer perfekt gepflegt sein, wenn ich einem solchen erstklassigen und begehrten Elf gefallen möchte. Und weil er letzte Zeit hier immer unvorhergesehen herum schleicht, darf ich selbstverständlich keine Millisekunde wie ein Fischerboot stinken .“

Beide Freundinnen haben es sich guter Laune mit ihrem Milchkaffee und Kuchen in der Pausenecke ihrer Abteilung in den Sesseln gemütlich gemacht.

„Also wenn du unbedingt einen Elfen willst – es gibt hier außer Kandomere auch andere Elfen-Jungs. Zum Beispiel Agent Hadrien hätte bereits sichtlich Interesse an dir, ihn müsstest du gar nicht erst bezirzen. Ich hörte ihn neulich, wie er im Gespräch mit dem Riesen Montehugh betonte, dass er blonde Menschenfrauen hübscher als elbische findet, und dabei hat er dich mit dem Blick geradeaus eingesaugt. Die zwei Blondinen aus der Buchhaltung, die neben dir standen, ignorierte er – interessanterweise – völlig.“

Kira überlegte - sie kannte Roses Schwäche für die attraktiven Elfen, insbesondere für den leitenden Agent Kandomere. Sie akzeptierte ihre Vorliebe, hörte immer schweigend ihren Schwärmereien zu, aber sie wäre eine falsche Freundin, wenn sie Rose nicht warnen würde – sie muss sie daran erinnern, das diese Münze auch eine Kehrseite hat, selbst wenn sie wusste dass Rose es nicht gerne hören wird.

„...obwohl ich immer noch nicht ganz verstehen kann, warum du unbedingt eine Affäre mit einem Elfen anstrebst. Bedenke, männliche Elfen sind meistens unter ihrem distinguierten Äußeren räuberisch roh, besitzergreifend und über alle Maßen eifersüchtig. Und du kannst kaum mit einem von denen eine - aus unsere Sicht - stabile Beziehung eingehen, und mit gar keinem eine Familie gründen, sowie von ihm keine zusätzliche Lebensdauer erhalten, weil er dich - einen Menschen - nicht als seine wahre Gefährtin erkennen würde.“  
  
„Aber ich kann mit ihm ficken bis zum Umfallen. Elfen sind erfahrener und bessere Liebhaber als menschliche Männer. Und viel attraktiver. Und definitiv wohlhabender.“ Rose schloss sinnlich halb ihre Augen.  
  
„Ich bitte dich, jemand könnte dich hören,“ Kira schaute belustigend zur geöffneter Tür.

„Ja, ich zum Beispiel!“ hallte die Stimme eines älteren Kollegen aus dem offenen Raum gegenüber.

Beide Frauen prusteten los vor lachen. Aber wurden leiser.

Rose fand jetzt diesen Augenblick geeignet, um etwas ihre Freundin zu fragen, etwas, was sie seit paar Wochen beschäftigte:

„Sag mal, Kira, du kennst dich da aus, wäre möglich dass die Elfen eine sexuelle Orientierung wechseln können?“

„Wie man es nimmt...“

Dürfte Kira direkt darüber reden? Aber - wenn Rose etwas wirklich wissen will, wird sie keinesfalls davon ablassen. Na ja, so extrem streng geheim ist diese Sache ja auch wieder nicht.

„Geht es dir um etwas oder jemand bestimmten?“

„Also ist doch etwas dran? Hm, die Sache ist - ich glaube dass mein Kandie ist möglicherweise schwul geworden. Was natürlich echt blöd wäre. Das würde meine Chancen ja ziemlich verringern. Dabei hatte er, soviel ich gehört habe, immer etwas _**nur**_ mit Frauen gehabt, sogar mit einer **Menge** Frauen."

Kira schaute plötzlich emotionslos aus. Nur ganz kurz, für einen Moment, aber Rose hatte eine Beobachtungsgabe, sowas entging ihr nicht. Sie bemerkte es schon mehrmals – manchmal setzte Kira diese seltsam unbeteiligte Miene auf, als wäre es ihr jedoch selbst nicht bewusst dass sie es tat.  
  
Wollte sie etwas verbergen? Etwa einen aufgewühlten Gemüt-Zustand? Am meisten hat sie solchen undurchdringlichen kalten Blick, wenn sie von den Sitzungen mit Kandie zurückkommt. Ob es mit ihm, oder ihrer neuen Aufgabe etwas zu tun hat..?  
  
Dem leitenden Agent fiel da vor einiger Zeit ein, dass er einen persönlichen Berichterstatter und Berater aus der medizinischen Abteilung regelmäßig konsultieren möchte. Also kam er, nahm auf der Stelle ausgerechnet die Dienst-jüngste Kira mit, und verschwand mit ihr in seinem Büro.  
  
Allerdings - Roses zuversichtliche Antennen haben bis jetzt nicht mal einen Hauch irgendeiner Zuneigung oder verräterischen Konflikt zwischen den beiden registriert. Na gut.  
  
„Wie kamst denn überhaupt zu diesem neuesten Klatsch?“  
  
Schien es Rose, als wäre ihre Freundin interessierter als sonst? Die Gerüchte über die Kollegen ließen sie doch normalerweise - zum Roses Leid - immer kalt.

„Also Kira, du weißt noch, letzter Monat hatte unser Chef-Direktor Jubiläum, 700 Jahre – also das ist schon Wahnsinn, das fasziniert mich immer, dieses elbische Alter, was er für interessante Geschichte erzählen könnte, nicht wahr? Also auf der Feier hab ich zufällig einen Gespräch mitangehört. Kandies hübscher Sekretär Limahl sprach vertraulich mit dem schwulen Analytiker Melwer, und hat vor ihm stolz angegeben, dass er seit einem Jahr der geheime Lover seines begehrten Bosses ist. Und wie er von ihm vergöttert wird. Entweder dachte er nicht dass ich Övüsi genug beherrsche um alles zu verstehen, oder wusste er es schon, und beabsichtigte auf diese Weise die Information zu verbreiten. Wie auch immer, der Süße sagte wörtlich, 'wir treiben es täglich wie die Kaninchen,' und dass der Boss von ihm Kandy-Daddy genannt werden will. Und wenn er, Limahl, eines Tages seinem Schicksal-Gefährten begegnet, wird Kandy-Daddy aus Kummer eigenes Leben beenden.“

Mit vielsagenden Blick machte Rose eine kurze Pause um an ihrem Kaffee zu nippen, und setzte dann gleich ihre Rede fort:

„Ich hab ihm schon fast den Quatsch abgenommen, aber bei dem Karnickel war dann Schluss. Schande über mich, dass ich es für selbst einen kurzen Moment glaubte. Der Melwer schmunzelte da nachsichtig schon de ganze Zeit, aber er ist ja ein hervorragender Analytiker aus dem Psychologischen Sektor. Und er kennt Kandis schon sehr lange. Aber - wie auch immer Limahls bunte Details nur einer offensichtlichen Wunsch-Fantasie entsprangen, er hätte sich sicher nicht erlaubt den Kandomere als seinen Lover zu bezeichnen, wenn es gar nicht wahr wäre, denke ich. Die Konsequenzen dafür wären für ihn bestimmt sehr unangenehm, so gut kennt man den strengen Kandie schon.

Ohne persönliche Meinung zu äußern, antwortete nun Kira sachlich:

“Nun, die Sache ist so - es gibt keine rein schwule oder hetero Elfen. Alle sind zu unterschiedlichen Intensität bisexuell. Der einzelne kann dabei über längere Zeit bevorzugen mehr das eine oder das andere Geschlecht - die Vorliebe der Mehrheit ist aber meisten zu den gegensätzlichen Geschlechtern, deshalb fällt es nicht so auf. Es kann es also wechselnde Phasen geben. Bis sie schließlich alle eines Tages ihre Gefährten erkennen. Die Paarung ist dann immer Heterosexuell, und aktiviert ihre Fruchtbarkeit, die sie dann bewusst steuern können. Das ist dir aber schon bekannt.“  
  
„Na großartig, also ich studiere die Biologie aller Rassen, und trotzdem bleibt mir so etwas essentielles, so wie dass alle Elfen eigentlich bisexuell sind, unbekannt. Wie schaffen die Elfen bloß vor anderen immer irgendetwas zu verheimlichen...“  
  
Es war nur eine rhetorische Frage. Kira musste nichts mehr zufügen, aber sie tat es .

„Die Elfen werden wohl immer die Verbreitung von Informationen, die sie geheim halten möchten, verhindern können. Und auch wenn etwas durchkommt - für den elbischen Herrscher gelten ja praktisch keine Zauberverbot-Gesetze. _**Womöglich**_ verfügt er über Mächte, mit denen beim Bedarf alle, samt des eigenen Elfen-Volkes, auf mentaler Ebene beeinflussen kann. Allerdings ist ausgeschlossen, dass es jemals jemand bestätigen wird.“

„Oh....“ Rose wurde durchaus bewusst, was das bedeutet.

Ja, nicht zufällig waren die Elfen die mächtigste Rasse.

Kira trank ihren vorzüglichen Kaffee aus. Sollte sie sich zum diesem Thema äußern? Nein, dürfte sie nicht. Die elbischen Schweige-Gesetze galten für sie doch ebenso wie für die Elfen.. Warum passierte ihr dann dieser Fehler? Lag es daran, dass sie sich plötzlich seltsam verwirrt fühlte...?

„Wegen deiner Familie, kennst du absolut alles über Elfen, oder?“ Rosa beneidete sie unverhüllt.

„Definitiv nicht alles.“

„Sei nicht so bescheiden. Als einem stillen Beobachter mit einem besonderen Status wird dir bestimmt mehr bewusst als den Elfen selbst. Also - wirst du so lieb und erstellst mir jetzt eine Prognose? Welche Chancen habe ich bei unserem blauhaarigen Chef-Agent?"

„Rosa...“ Kira räusperte sich. „ Sei dir sicher, du würdest ihn nicht wollen. Wenn es aber schon ein Elf sein muss, versuch es lieber mit dem für elbische Verhältnisse relativ liebenswerten Hadrien, der ist auch noch jung, mit bisschen Glück könntest du ihn für sehr lange behalten. Oder eher er würde dich behalten. Vergiss nicht, alle Elfen halten Menschen, mit denen sie Sex haben, für ihr Eigentum. Für Kandomere wären es wohl gar Sklaven.“  
  
„Und wer sagt, das mich das stören würde?“ Rosa kicherte.

„Ich gebe auf.“ Kira seufzte, aber lächelte jetzt wieder. „Jedenfalls, ich meine es nur gut. Mit Hadrien hättest du sicher mehr Spaß im Leben. Denn Kandomere ist nicht nur unangenehm und extrem gebieterisch, sondern auch übermäßig unterkühlt und staubtrocken. Oder hast du ihn jemals lächeln gesehen?“  
  
„Ach so ist es also! Jetzt raffe ich es endlich! Du willst den Kandie für dich selbst und deshalb willst ihn mir verleiden. Gib es zu!“ Dieses Teufling grinste Kira an.

„Nein Rose, so ist es nicht...“ Eigenes Handy unterbrach sie. Zum Glück, denn ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie einwenden könnte. Sie schaute nach, wer sie ruft, dann nahm das Handy an.

„Ja Sir?“

....

„Ab heute...?“

....

„Ja Sir, das wäre in der Tat jetzt gleich.

....

„Es ist vorbereitet.“

....

Nein Sir, es steht dem nichts im Wege.

....

Kira steckte das Handy zurück in die Tasche ihres Labormantels.

„Uuh, verlangt Zucker-Kandie nach dir heute früher als sonst?“

Natürlich, Rose beneidete sie um den persönlichen Kontakt mit diesem Befehle-erteilenden Elf. Egal wie diktatorisch er sein mag.

Kira seufzte, und sagte nur noch:

„Ach Rose, hör doch endlich auf, ihn so zu nennen. Denn glaub es mir, in Wirklichkeit ist der Chef genau so zuckersüß wie ein ausgewachsener T-Rex!"

* * *

Kandomere nochmal überlegte - vielleicht soll er doch noch kurz in den gegenüber liegenden Konferenz-Raumteil seines Büros zu gehen, zu dem hohen, zum Park ausgerichteten Fenster. Von da könnte er dem Wind-Laub Spiel in den letzten Tageslicht-Minuten dieses Dezember-Tages direkt zusehen. Wenigstens für einen Moment. Es hätte ihn wirklich etwas beruhigt.  
  
Nein. Er muss bereit sein, er will doch nichts verpassen, während er irgendwelches wackelige Gestrüpp anglotzt. Egal. Er braucht es nicht, er wird sich wie immer beherrschen, ganz gleich in welchem Zustand er sich befindet. Aber.. er könnte sich ein bisschen von diesem konzentrierten Druck befreien. Vielleicht hilft, sich bis dahin mit etwas beschäftigen, wobei er den Vorraum im Blickfeld behalten kann. Gut, er wollte doch den Anruf erledigen.  
  
Er wandte sich von dem Panorama-Fenster ab, nahm sein Handy, und tippte auf eine gespeicherte Nummer. Dann schaute er zu dem Sekretär, und erteilte er ihm gleich einen eisigen warnenden Blick durch die Glaswand, woraufhin der junge Elf mit geröteten Wangen seine Augen auf die Tastatur senkte.

....

„Ja, Kandomere.“

....

„Ebenfalls.“

....

„Bestellnummer 23.“

....

„In einer halben Stunde, in meinem Büro. Es ist das MTF Gebäude, sechster Stock.“

....

Der Aufzug klimperte kurz, als er in das oberste Geschoss ankam. Kandomeres linkes Ohr zuckte und er verschärfte seinen Blick.

„Exakt. Magic Task Force, in den Western Hills.“

....

„Gibt es ein Problem mit der Uhrzeit..?“

Ohne zu blinzeln folgten Kandomeres Augen einer kleinen und zarten jungen Frau, die sich von dem Fahrstuhl mit anmutigen Bewegungen näherte. Ihr offener weißer Laborkittel enthüllte ein Minikleid aus fließendem weichen Stoff, das wiederum kaum den aufregenden Körper verbarg. Ihre schlanke athletische Figur mit anziehend weiblichen Kurven und unglaublich schmaler Taille war atemberaubend.  
  
Mit ihren schönen feinen Gesichtszügen, der Stupsnase und vollen Lippen wirkte sie sehr jung. Man könnte fast denken, dass die eigentlich 25jährige Schöne noch eine Jugendliche wäre.  
  
Bei der Arbeit trug sie ihre lange schwarzbraune Haare immer hochgesteckt in einem chaotischen Dutt, so wie jetzt auch. In dieser, auf eine sympathische Art durchgewühlten, entzückend wirkenden Frisur steckte wie so oft ein Bleistift.

Energisch ging sie entlang der verglasten Bürowand, dabei grüßte sie mit einem liebreizendem Lächeln den Sekretär. Ihre große Mandelaugen waren auf den jungen Elf zu lang gerichtet, und zu intensiv, empfand Kandomere.

Flirtet sie etwa mit ihm?

Kandomeres Blick verengte sich. Sie will.... einen anderen... Seine Fantasie verselbstständigte sich, er sah nun diese hübsche Menschenfrau nackt, in den Armen seines blonden elbischen Sekretärs, seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern ... drückte er sie auf seine Erektion...

Augenblicklich kam in ihm eine wilde Wut auf. 'Ein Rivale!' schrien die Instinkte und übernahmen seinen seelischen und physischen Körper. Er bekam den Ausdruck eines Raubtieres, dem ein anderer seine mühsam erjagte Beute streitig macht. Die Sinne verschärften sich auf äußerste, alle Muskeln verhärteten sich wie für einen Konkurrenzkampf. Sein eigener Herzschlag trommelte ihm in den Ohren. Und dann spürte er einen seltsamen undefinierten Druck in seinen Augen.

....

„Das... ist perfekt...“ Seine Stimme klang gruselig.

....

„Es ist die oberste Etage.“ Doch, er ist kontrolliert. Er ist **immer** kontrolliert.

....

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Ausgesprochen blendend.“

Er beendete das Gespräch, machte das Handy aus und steckte es in seine Hosentasche.

Die junge Frau im weißen Kittel klopfte kurz, eher symbolisch auf die Glasscheibe, und nahm die Türklinke in die Hand. Gleich hob sie auch schon ihre Augen hoch, in seine Richtung.

Kandomere wandte sich schnell von ihr ab, zurück zu dem Panorama-Fenster.

Er muss versuchen sich mit aller Kraft zu beruhigen.


	2. Dunkel purpurne Träume

Kandomere hasste es, wenn sie die männliche Mitarbeiter anlächelte. Er hasste es abgrundtief - noch lange danach verspürte er diesen Unmut. Jedoch - diesmal war seine Reaktion noch heftiger als sonst, und irgendetwas geschah mit seinen Augen, das war ihm neu. Es war beunruhigend, anscheinend hat sich sein Zustand wieder verschlechtert.  
Es machte ihn wütend, wie ergreifend diese verfick'te rätselhafte Krankheit inzwischen über ihn herrschte. Gegen seinen Willen musste er gerade jetzt dieser umwerfenden Frau den Rücken zukehren, obwohl er jede Sekunde ihrer Anwesenheit auskosten wollte. Er hatte aber keine Wahl - er vermutete, dass ihn die merkwürdige Veränderung in seinen Augen in diesem Moment ungewöhnlich, vielleicht sogar abscheulich aussehen ließ. Was sich leider gleich bei dem Blick ins Fenster bestätigte. Soviel er in der Spiegelung erkennen könnte, sah es so aus, als wären seine Pupillen irgendwie ganz riesig geworden, als würden sie die eisblauen Iris komplett verschlucken. Aber- das letzte was er wollen würde, war, mit solchen dämonischen Augen diese, genau diese Frau zu erschrecken. Auf keinen Fall darf sie ihn verabscheuen. Wenn sie sich von ihm angewidert fühlen sollte, vor ihm Angst gehabt hätte oder geflohen wollen würde, hätte er es nicht ertragen können. Kandomere war sich ziemlich sicher was er dann am Ende täte. Er befürchtete, er würde sie aus Verzweiflung jagen und verletzen.

Er wusste aber nicht, warum eigentlich. Warum war sie ihm so wichtig? Er verstand sein starkes Interesse für sie nicht..

Er hat doch aufgrund seines Leidens schon seit langem überhaupt kein Verlangen nach irgendjemandem. Also warum fühlt er sich dann trotzdem in diesem leidenschaftslosen Zustand zu ihr so mächtig hingezogen?

  
Kandomeres frühere Beziehungen waren immer nur die Art des physischen Bedürfnisses. Vor langer Zeit hatte er viel Sex, extrem viel. Und dann, vor 16 Jahren, ging sein Bedarf mysteriöserweise auf einmal stark zurück. Weil er es damals zuerst nicht akzeptieren wollte, zwang er sich weiterhin dazu, sich mit den schönen Frauen zu begnügen. Wie immer behandelte er sie luxuriös, beim Sex war er sanft oder weniger sanft, oder überhaupt nicht sanft, so wie sie es verlangten. Er tat es, aber es ist ihm gleichgültig geworden, er wollte nur seinen nachlassenden Trieb wenigstens noch am laufen halten.

Und dann, vor einem Jahr, verlor er das Verlangen ganz.  
  
Seine Emotionen dagegen, waren selbst in seinen wilden Zeiten nie so stark, dass er irgendjemandem verfallen würde. Eine übermäßige Gefühlsduselei war ihm fremd. Er war immer beherrscht, und so sollte es auch bleiben.  
  
Warum ist dann jetzt alles anders...

Die einzige Möglichkeit, oder besser gesagt die Gefahr, dass er jemandem verfallen sollte, gäbe es allemal – wenn er eines Tages seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkennen würde. Dann sollten die bis dahin schlummernden höchsten Gefühle und Leidenschaft erwachen, denen er sich angeblich nicht entziehen können würde. Wenn auch von dem einem zum anderen Elfen dabei die Art und Intensität der Empfindungen variieren könnte. Aber die Erfahrenen versicherten ihm, dass egal wie es für ihn ausfällt, er wird es nie mehr missen wollen, wenn er endlich diese Schicksal-Liebe erkennt.

Zuerst wartete er auf die versprochene Gefährtin mit freudiger Begeisterung wie die anderen. Dann, mit der Zeit, hat er begriffen - er bleibt wohl einer von den wenigen Ausnahmen, die nie ihre Gefährten erkennen werden... Denn in seinem Alter hätte es schon längst geschehen sollen. Aber er hat sich damit abgefunden.

Obwohl er schon paarmal neidisch wurde, als er die dunkelpurpurnen dünnen Narben der Paarung-Markierungen bei den paar wenigen Auserwählten sehen und riechen könnte. Diese Narben im satten Purpur, die extrem selten waren.. Sie dufteten nach etwas faszinierend erregendem, was er sofort auf der Stelle ebenfalls haben wollte. Die Sehnsucht nach diesen Zeichen hat er jedoch lieber schnell mit aller Kraft unterdrückt. Denn falls er seine Partnerin doch noch jemals erkennt, diesen Farbton wird er nicht haben. Seine Markierung wäre dann irgendwas in dem gängigen blass violett - wenn er ein Glück haben sollte. Denn höchstwahrscheinlich wird er nicht mal das bekommen.

Und dann lernte er **_sie_ **kennen, und erlebte plötzlich die ihm versprochene Gefühle. Nein, es übertraf es sogar!  
  
War **_sie_ **also seine Gefährtin? Natürlich war es das erste was Kandomere damals glaubte. Aber - trotz seiner unendlichen Sucht nach ihr, war er sich nach einer sorgfältigen Beurteilung inzwischen sicher, dass sie es nicht ist.. An der Erkenntnis ist er fast zerbrochen, aber es war ein unerschütterlicher Fakt. Es lief irgendwie nicht nach dem Muster ab, nach dem sich zwei **_Elfen_ **als Gefährten gegenseitig erkennen sollten. Wobei sich die Zugehörigkeit zueinander durch begleitende Merkmale eines uralten Gesetzes der göttlichen Entitäten als die wahre Paarung bestätigen sollte. Diese magische Bestimmung sollte auch gewährleisten, dass sich immer die zwei fanden, die zu sich perfekt passten, damit sie ein glückliches Zusammensein, bis zu Tausend Jahre lang, verbringen könnten.

Und sie.. eben passte nicht zu ihm, sie war eine andere Wesensart, sie war doch nur ein Mensch. Ausserdem ist die wichtigste Begleiterscheinung gar nicht aufgetreten. Übrigens – er hatte Pflichten in den Kreisen der elbischen Traditionalisten, und da würde eine Menschenfrau an seiner Seite nur leiden. Die Elfen hätten sie aufgrund der Schicksal-Bestimmung tolerieren müssen - aber wäre sie wirklich glücklich - wie es das göttliche Gesetz versprach? Mit dieser erzwungenen Akzeptanz und unter den missbilligenden Blicken? Und wäre sie als ein Mensch überhaupt gebunden an diese Paarung-Gepflogenheit der Elfen?

Der endgültige Beweis, dass es sich bei ihnen um keine Gefährte handelt, bestätigte dann die Tatsache, dass sie sich für ihn gar nicht interessierte. Sie fand ihn kein bisschen attraktiv, nicht mal sympathisch – sie würde mit ihm definitiv keine Paarung vollziehen wollen. Sie hegte für ihn keine diese höchste Gefühle. Ihr Duft verdeutlichte es ihm bei jeder Interaktion mit ihr. Deshalb - nein, nach diesen Fakten könnte Kandomere die Schicksal-Bestimmung wirklich ausschließen. Selbst als Mensch, bei dem keine echte elbische Paarung-Erregung aufflammen kann, müsste sie für ihn wenigstens eine Zuneigung verspüren, wenn sie seine wahre Gefährtin wäre. Die Schicksal-Bestimmung ist doch keine Einbahnstraße. Wo wäre dann dieses versprochene Glück...

Verdammt, aber warum braucht er sie so sehr, und warum will sie ihn gar nicht. Es ist zum heulen. Wenn es ihm wenigstens besser ginge. Dann könnte er versuchen damit fertig zu werden. Sie.. und sein Leiden...

Kandomeres Verdacht, dass sein Wahn-Zustand möglicherweise mit ihrem Desinteresse zusammenhängt, verstärkte sich. Eigentlich ähnelte sein Leiden der Partner-Krankheit der Elfen, die nach einem Verlust des wahren Gefährten, oder nach dessen langer Abwesenheit ausbrach. Dabei verursachte die Absence des physischen Kontaktes mit dem geliebten Partner tiefe Depression, Lethargie und Agressionen, Wahnvorstellungen und Selbstmord-Drang.

Allerdings, Kandomere hat seine Schicksal-Gefährtin noch nicht erkannt, sodass er sie auch nicht verlieren konnte - demzufolge kann er auch an keiner Partner-Krankheit leiden. Aber – vielleicht könnte sein Körper nach dieser unechten Schicksal-Erkennung auch eine unechte Krankheit entwickeln? Er glaubte doch einst, dass Kira seine echte Gefährtin ist - vielleicht hat es sein Körper aufgrund der intensiven Emotion zu ihr als echt gedeutet, und nun jetzt auf den fehlenden physischen Kontakt mit den Krankheit-Symptomen reagiert.

Er sollte endlich handeln, und Cassian konsultieren. Jedenfalls muss er schnellstens herausfinden was genau mit ihm los ist, denn sein Zustand verschlechterte sich von Tag zu Tag.

  
Kandomere dachte einst, dass er vielleicht verhext sein könnte - also ließ er alle mögliche Tests mehrmals anonym durchlaufen. Nein, er war nicht verhext. Allerdings entdeckte einer von den Tests auch nebenbei, dass es für seinen ausbleibenden Sextrieb sowie das Erektion-Problem keinerlei physische Ursachen vorlagen. Dann startete er also regelmäßig Versuche, ob seine Lust wieder zurückgekehrt worden sei - es ging immer noch nur bedingt, er könnte zwar nach einer Prozedur den Höhepunkt erreichen, es war aber jedes mal eine langandauernde Tortur.

Er hatte einfach kein Verlangen mehr, und wusste nicht mal warum. Nur noch sie war da, sein helles Licht der Hoffnung,. Zu ihr spürte er immer diese starke Zuneigung und leichte Erregung. Wenn sie ihn nur wollen würde. Sie wäre bestimmt sein Rückfahrschein ins Sexleben. Aber was soll er machen, etwa an ihrer Tür klopfen und sagen 'Guten Abend, ich bin verrückt nach dir, außerdem würde ich gerne endlich mal mit gewöhnlichen Sex-Praktiken abspritzen. Bekomme ich von dir eine Runde Probe-Ficken aus Mitleid?

Wie subtil. Gott.

Selbst wenn er so tief gesunken wäre, um sie so unbeholfen aufzufordern, oder sie sogar unterwürfig anbetteln, wusste er - sie würde ihn ablehnen, weil sie auf ihn nun mal nicht stand, Sie hatte überhaupt keinen Grund mit ihm ins Bett zu gehen. Er könnte sich von ihr nicht mal ein Mitleid-Fick erhoffen.

Ihr Desinteresse schreckte ihn immer wieder zurück, aktiver zu werden. Er befürchtete, bei einem Annäherung-Versuch würde er vielleicht grobe Fehler begehen, wenn seine folternde Sucht ihn die Kontrolle verlieren ließe. Woraufhin sie ihn möglicherweise zum Schluss auch noch könnte anfangen zu hassen, also unternahm er lieber gar nichts. Er zog ihre Gleichgültigkeit ihrem Hass vor.

  
Kandomere war es eigentlich gewöhnt, dass andere ihn attraktiv fanden. Bei menschlichen Frauen, ungebundenen Elfenweibchen und manch Elfenmännchen roch er mehr oder weniger immer zumindest die Interesse. Nur bei ihr nicht. Niemals ein leichtestes Anzeichen.

Er stalkte sie bei der Arbeit oft unauffällig, und versuchte nebenbei herausfinden, warum er sie nicht interessierte, währenddessen er selbst von ihr besessen war. Er hielt sich oft in ihrer Nähe auf, damit er wenigstens seine Bedürfnis nach ihrer Anwesenheit stillen könnte, und versuchte immer soviel wie möglich von ihrem Duft aufzunehmen, um seinen Sucht-Zustand zu lindern, und auch, um alles über sie zu erfahren. Und da war etwas besonderes – es war verborgen, und er musste konzentriert diesen Duft einatmen, aber er roch es immer, seit dem er sie erstesmal traf, wie er es noch heute tat. Es war ein kleiner unscheinbarer Strahl heller Reinheit. Reinheit, die niemand vortäuschen kann. Er wusste was es bedeutet. Diese 25jährige umwerfende Assistentärztin war noch eine Jungfrau.

Auch wenn ihr Desinteresse fast alle seine Hoffnungen zerstörte - trotz seiner einstigen notorischen Abneigung für Emotionen - ohne jeglichen Sex-Trieb - und ohne dass sie seine Gefährtin war - er wollte sie. Er wollte sie sehr viel. Er brauchte sie. Er brauchte sie schmerzlich.

„Sir, hier sind die Auszüge der letzten laufenden Arbeit unseres Teams. Die Einzelheiten sind in der Datenbank, die Tabellen zu der Anomalie an der Green Street schickt der Laborant montag früh.“ Die hübsche junge Frau beendete den Satz und schaute auf Kandomeres breiten Rücken, auf seine über die Schulter fließende blaue Haare, und wartete still.

„Ich werde es lesen, trotzdem wäre eine Kurzfassung aller Punkte angebracht, Doktor Kira." Kandomere, wieder kühl und kontrolliert, drehte sich zu ihr um. „Dafür haben wir ab heute genug Zeit."

  
Kira. Es freute ihn, sie nicht mit einem Nachnamen ansprechen zu müssen. Obwohl sie biologisch ein Mensch war, hatte sie vor dem Elfen-Gesetz keinen menschlichen Nachnamen. Gut. Denn so fand er es viel vertraulicher.

Alle Tage wieder, dachte sich dagegen Kira. Heute, gestern, vorgestern oder übernächstes Jahrhundert, dieser unnahbarer Elf bleibt garantiert lebenslang auf seine überlegene ruhige Art kalt und arrogant. Wohl als Ausgleich zu dieser Strenge drängte sich ihr in den Sinn plötzlich eine fiktive Vorstellung auf, von voll angetrunkenem Kandomere. Ob er auch in beschwipstem Zustand ernst und unterkühlt bleiben würde? Sie würde wetten, das hätte er. Sie könnte ihren leichten schelmisches Schmunzel nicht unterdrücken. Wann wäre die nächste Betriebsfeier? Nicht dass der leitende Agent auf solchen Aktionen mehr als 15 Minuten bleiben würde.

  
„Die Kurzfassung scheint eine spaßige Angelegenheit zu sein, darf ich mitzulachen?“

Kandomeres stählerner Gesichtsausdruck verriet kein Stück von seinen Gedanken, Emotionen, oder Absichten. Meinte er es jetzt auf eine lustige Art, oder tadelte er sie? Wohl das letztere.

Seine unterkühlt strenge Stimme brachte ihr für eine Sekunde sogar ein kleines bisschen Schauer über den Rücken, gefolgt von leichter Röte über ihre Wangen. Wo er Recht hat.... Sie ist hier wegen dem Bericht, und nicht deswegen, über ihn zu lachen.

Vor allem nicht, wenn der Grund dafür die Vorstellung von ihm ist, wie er voll betrunken, auf einem Tisch einen Striptease aufführt.

Kira wollte losprusten, hatte den Gluckser aber geschafft zu unterdrücken. Gott, warum musste sie nochmal daran denken, also echt, weiter so und sie bekommt sicher ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten..

„In dem Fall Brixanne sind aus medizinischer Sicht die Untersuchungen der erste Stufe abgeschlossen,“ fasste sie sich. „Die neu entwickelte Tests liefern genauere Ergebnisse, also kann ich mit Sicherheit sagen, dass das Ork-Mädchen definitiv kein Bright ist. Dennoch verfügt sie über spezielle magische Fähigkeiten, die sich mit der Zeit noch entfalten werden.“ Sie schaute den Elf-Chef an:

“Darf ich fragen was mit ihr jetzt passiert?“ Kiras schöne und kluge Augen waren auf ihm geheftet. Sie mochte das zurückhaltende Ork-Mädchen, das über sich geduldig alle Tests ergehen ließ.

  
„Ihre Eltern wurden vor die übliche Wahl gestellt: a) in eigener Regie das hochprozentige Risiko eingehen dass das Mädchen von kriminellen Banden geschnappt wird, die dann ihr Talent zum was auch immer missbrauchen, oder b) eine erstklassige Ausbildung und Karriere im Dienst des Rechtes, samt Schutz und sorglosem Leben für die ganze Familie.

Während dieser Auskunft wies Kandomere mit der Handbewegung zu dem Plüsch-Stuhl auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches, und setzte sich selbst in sein Ledersessel - er ließ dabei Kira nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Kira wagte sich nun auf den weichen Besucher-Stuhl zu setzen. Sie versucht direkter nachzufragen...

„Ich weiß, es muss vielleicht geheim bleiben, aber wäre möglich, dass ich es wenigstens...“ Kira schluckte, sie dürfte es wirklich nicht fragen.

  
„Ich kann soviel sagen, dass die Familie trotz meiner skeptischen Erwartung und deren Ork-Mentalität die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat,“ sagte er, und beobachtete ihre Freude. Sie war so süß, so unglaublich süß. Egal, sie darf es erfahren.

„, Bei dem nächsten Meeting entscheiden wir, wer sie weiter betreuen wird. Persönlich glaube ich, dass in der nächsten Zeit wäre Brixanne weiterhin bei dir gut aufgehoben, Doktor Kira.“

  
„...danke...“

Gott, sie lächelte ihn an.. Wenn sie wüsste was das mit ihm tut.. Es fühlte sich noch himmlischer an als in seinen Träumen. Sie lächelte jetzt so süß, sie lächelte _**ihn**_ süß an. Kandomeres Atem vertiefte sich, er wollte mehr davon, viel mehr, er wollte dass sie ihn genau so den ganzen Tag anlächelt, jeden Tag.  
Und sie hat es für so einen geringen Preis getan. Was er alles dafür tun würde, dass sie nur für ihn für immer so lächelt.., alle geheime Archive der MTF würde er öffnen und sie ihr zu ihren Füssen legen....

„Dann wäre es weiter auch sehr wichtig zu erwähnen, dass das Mädchen mit einem Problem zu kämpfen hat,“ setzte sich Kira weiter für Brixannes Wohl ein.

Sie saß ihm gegenüber, auf der andere Seite seines Schreibtisches, mit ihrem Bericht in den Händen, und schaute ihn an. Sie war so unschuldig, sanft und intelligent, welch eine Kombination... Und welch eine umwerfende Schönheit...

Ihre Haut war das wunderschönste hellste Rosa, dazu der Kontrast ihres Haars, dunkel und samtig wie eine heiße Nacht. Die bezaubernden klugen Augen, deren Farbe ihn immer noch verwirrte. Gibt es bei den Menschen solche Augenfarbe? Er würde es als rostige Vollmilchschokolade bezeichnen. Was für ein Schwachsinn. Aber was soll, als Wahnsinniger hat er Anspruch auf jeglichen Irrsinn der Welt.

„Ich höre“... sagte er.

Spätestens jetzt wusste Kandomere, dass er sich auch in MTF-Interessen richtig entschieden hatte als er Kira vor einem Jahr bei Magic Tasc Force als Assistent-Ärztin anstellte. Sie war aufmerksam, und engagiert nahm sie ihre Arbeit sehr ernst an. Dadurch wurde von ihren älteren Kollegen respektiert. Ihre Art mit allen warmherzig umzugehen hat ebenfalls schon zum Erfolg beigetragen, zum Beispiel bei diesem letzten Fall. Sie arbeitete mit an den Tests und war für die Beobachtung und Betreuung des Ork -Mädchens zuständig. Kandomere wusste genau, dass er die Entscheidung der Eltern, mit MTF zu arbeiten nur ihrem persönlichen Einsatz und liebevoller Pflege des Kindes verdankt. Dass sie sich mit ihnen im perfekten Bodzvokhan, der orkischen Sprache unterhielt, überzeugte die Orks endgültig.

„Der biomagnetische Indikator deckte bei ihr eine tiefliegende Angst auf. Unter anderem blockiert dies das wahre Potential ihrer Fähigkeit. Ich vermute, dass sie möglicherweise von jemandem bedroht sein könnte. Nach der Einleitung des Programms empfehle ich auf jeden Fall eine Therapie bei einem Psychologen mit magischer Hypnosen Praxis, um die Ursache zu identifizieren.“

Kandomere hatte Kira über Monate, mehr oder weniger, nur aus der Ferne beobachtet, bis ihm irgendwann endlich einfiel, dass er bei MTF über eine grenzenloser Macht verfügt. Eigentlich wusste niemand, dass ihm sein Onkel, der Chef-Direktor, schon vor langem komplett freie Hand ließ. Kurzum wurde die Assistent-Ärztin Kira also in die neue Funktion seines persönlichen Beraters erhoben. Für erst bestand ihre Aufgabe aus einer direkten Übergabe des Tagesberichts der medizinischen Abteilung, immer am Ende des Arbeitstages. Was kaum ein paar mickrigen Minuten täglich in den Anspruch nahm. Das war aber wenig, definitiv zu wenig Zeit, die er mit ihr verbrachte! Also beschloss er gestern, dass ab sofort eine gründlichere Besprechung von mindestens 20 Minuten täglich vonnöten wäre. Er bekommt dann reichlich Gelegenheiten Kiras seltsame Auswirkung auf ihn zu erforschen. Aber vor allem - kann er ihre Präsenz in aller Ruhe aus der Nähe auskosten.

Und dann wartete er ungeduldig die ganze Nacht und den ganzen Tag auf genau diesen Augenblick. Endlich bekam er was er wollte – sie, hier und jetzt nur für ihn allein, für endlose wertvolle 20 Minuten - sie war ihm für diese Zeit ausgeliefert. Diesen Gedanken mochte er sehr. Er versetzte sich in die neue törichte Vision seiner Bedürfnis: in der Lage zu sein sie hart ficken zu können - er wäre der Erste und Einzige dessen Härte sie in sich jemals spüren würde. In seinem Unterbauch zuckte es - er würde ihr Jungfrauenblut von der Perforation-Wunde lecken bis sie vor Lust schrie, er würde sie beißen bis sie vor Schmerz weinte, er würde viel von ihrem Blut trinken und sie zu seinem Eigentum machen.  
Mit welcher Farbnote würde wohl seine Markierung auf ihrem rosig-weißen Hals haben?

Kandomere verspürte plötzlich den unvernünftigsten, ja ausgesprochen dümmsten und utopischsten Wunsch, den er jemals hatte - er wollte eine Markierung, auf seinem eigenem Nacken, von ihr, Kira. Am besten natürlich die rare Mischung der tiefsten blaugefärbten Liebe mit dem intensivsten Rot der Leidenschaft, vereint in dem kräftigen purpurnen Farbton dieser legendären Markierung, diese wollte er. Auch wenn er wusste dass es absolut unmöglich war. Erstmal würde ihn Kira niemals beissen wollen, und zweitens - mit den Tönen von Blau, über Violet bis Purpur, könnten sich gegenseitig markieren ausschließlich nur die wahre Gefährten.

Nein. Er ist nicht Kiras Schicksal-Partner. Ausgeschlossen. Verdammt, mit dem Biss könnte er es leicht herausfinden...

Ihr süßer Duft aus der kurzen Entfernung wurde noch betörender, es versetzte ihn in einen Rausch, er inhalierte dieses zauberhaftes Geschöpf, das er sich für fast halbe Stunde verpachtete.

Aber - Kandomere erkannte jetzt – sich mit Kira für mehr als paar flüchtige Augenblicke allein in einen Raum einschließen war vielleicht doch keine gute Idee. Sie waren ungestört, ihre bereits starke Wirkung auf ihn hat sich hier um Vielfaches ungehindert gesteigert. Er spürte deutlich wie die Sucht nach ihr seinen Verstand langsam benebelte. Was wenn er die Reste seiner Kontrolle über sich verliert?

Er sollte die Sitzung beenden. Sollte. Wird er aber nicht. Kandomere wurde zu heiß. Verdammt nochmal, wer heizt so sehr sein Büro. Er wird den verdammten heizenden Bastard finden und bestrafen.

Er stand auf, ging zu der Bar und füllte großzügig zwei Kristallgläser, dann kehrte zurück zu seinem Platz wo er die Drinks an den Schreibtisch stellte. Er zog sich sein blaues Jackett aus, hing es über die Rückenlehne seinen Sessels, richtete seine Brokatweste auf, und setzte sich wider hin. Ein Glas schob er zu Kira. Das andere nahm er, hob es sich zu den Lippen, fing das flüchtige Aroma ein. Dann kippte sich das Glas in einem Zug. Im Grunde eine bescheuerte Idee, wenn seine Kontrolle so dünn war, aber er musste sich entspannen. Er sah sie auffordernd an.

Kira schüttelte mit dem Kopf und schob ihm das Glas ein Stück zurück.

„Der beste Brandy des Landes,“ anmerkte Kandomere überredend.

„Das bezweifle ich nicht im geringsten.“ Die Menge würde umhauen selbst den Riese Montehugh.

Kandomere nahm sich das abgelehnte Glas, und leerte es auf die gleiche Weise wie das erste.

Kira beobachtete ihn. Vielleicht hätte sie sich lieber geopfert es doch selbst zu trinken, denn jetzt hatte er nämlich das doppelte Intus. Nun bekam sie also den angetrunkenen Agent Kandomere doch noch zu sehen.. Aber - es sah überhaupt nicht danach aus als würde er mit drolligem Jodeln über ein Striptease Tisch-Tänzchen nachdenken.

Viel mehr ausbreitete sich jetzt in seinem Gesicht der Ausdruck eines gefährlichen Raubtiers, das sich auf einen Sprung bereitet. Für einen Moment erschütterte es Kira kalt, sie wagte ihm nicht weiter in seine silbrige Augen zu schauen.

Kandomere beobachtete die junge Frau, sein Blick wurde immer wilder. Gewöhnlich trug sie unter ihrem Laborkittel bei der Arbeit Leggins und eine Bluse. Heute hatte sie aber dieses elegante Minikleid an, um den schlanken Hals hing ein Seiden-Chiffon Schal, alles in der exakt gleichen Farbe wie ihre Augen. Rostige Milchschokolade.

Hatte sie etwa vor, direkt nach der Arbeit auszugehen? Mit wem, einem Mann? Wer ist er, ein armseliger menschlicher Trottel? Ein verfick'ter Elf? Sein hübscher Sekretär? Kandomere fast unmerkbar knurrte, ganz kurz und leise, aber genug hörbar, sodass Kira etwas zuckte. Er verspürte einen Stich in der Brust. Ja, er könnte diesen Stich identifizieren. Die sich noch mal aufbauende Eifersucht war im Anmarsch. Es geht wieder los. Sein Herzschlag begleitete es spürbar. Nein. Einatmen, Ausatmen. Kein Nebenbuhler stört hier. Nur er war da, allein in einem Raum mit ihr, nah an ihr, zwischen ihnen nur sein verdammter Schreibtisch. Kandomere überlegte - mit einer konzentrierter Kraft wäre er imstande mit nur einem Faustschlag den doofen Stück Möbel in Kleinholz zu verwandeln.

„Könnte Brixanne einfach nur Angst vor den ganzen Tests haben? Ich sollte mir den Intro-Pegel und die Werte anschauen.“ Kandomere zwang sich zurück an die Arbeit zu denken. Er hätte aber auch nebenbei schon einen Plan.

„Ja, Moment, das hab ich hier,“ Kira blätterte in den Unterlagen, fand es und wollte aufstehen um es Kandomere über den breiten Tisch zu reichen.

„Bleib sitzen, ich komme rüber, du musst es mir vielleicht erklären.“

Kandomere ging um den fiesen Tisch und schaute ihn siegreich an. Die Sabotage des hinterhältigen Möbelstücks war erfolglos, und Kandomeres Plan ging auf.

Er warf dem Tisch noch einen drohenden Blick, und stellte sich lässig hinter die sitzende Kira, die in dem Test las. Sie zog den Bleistift aus ihrer Frisur, und umkreiste mit ihm auf dem Blatt die entsprechende Werte. Kandomere stützte sich hinter ihr auf der Rückenlehne und fing an, ihren blumigen Duft einzuatmen. Seine Hände auf der Lehne des Stuhls berührten dabei leicht ihren Rücken. Er beobachtete ihre samtige Haare, und ..ah, ist da etwa ein Stück Popcorn drin? Bei jemandem anderen hätte ihn ein Popcorn in der Frisur angewidert. In Kiras Haaren wirkte es aber irgendwie putzig. Er fischte das Stück Popcorn unauffällig raus, und steckte es sich in den Mund. Er überlegte, wie es in ihr Haar wohl landete.

  
„Da,“ stach Kira mit dem Stift in den bunten Graph, „Sir, sehen Sie es, es ist eindeutig, nicht wahr?“

Kandomere beugte sich über ihr, auf der Stuhl-Lehne stützte er sich jetzt mit den Ellbogen. Seine lange blaue Haare fielen nach vorne, streichten sie über ihren entblößten Nacken. Seine gepflegte und scharfe Zähne bei diesem Anblick automatisch aufblitzten.

  
Er wird sie beißen. Sie markieren. Sie wird ihm gehören. Er wird sie zu seiner Hure machen, die er nicht ficken kann.

Seine letzte Hemmungen, die sich ihm in den Weg stellen könnten, hat er soeben mit dem Brandy erfolgreich beseitigt.

  
„Hih..,“ ein Kicher entwischte Kira gegen ihren Willen. „Tut mir leid,“ entschuldigte sie sich aber sofort, „es kitzelte,“ und drehte sich zu ihrem Chef hinter ihr. Plötzlich stockte ihr der Atem. Sie erwartete nicht dass er so nah wäre. So nah, dass sie den Eindruck hatte, als würde sie ihn gerade flüchtig berühren als sie sich umdrehte.  
Sein Gesicht war nur ein paar Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt, er schaute sie aus der nächster Nähe undurchdringlich an. Sie sah jetzt die Details der feinsten Musterung den eisblauen Iris in seinen hypnotisierenden Augen, bemerkte die entblößte Zahnspitzen. Der elegante Männerparfum, vermischt mit seinem eigenen Duft, begann sich verführerisch auszuwirken. Warum eigentlich ist dieser... unverschämt attraktiver Elf... so nah..., wie konnte das passieren... Kiras Atem ging nur langsam. Sie brauchte Luft. Oder doch nicht.. Kira war sich nicht mehr sicher was genau sie in diesem Augenblick brauchte. Sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Ihr Körper war bewegungslos und ihr Bericht fiel ihr aus den Händen. Er hat sie überrascht, er würde es riechen. Nein, die Empfindung war zu kurz, um es zu registrieren.

Kandomere blieb, wo er war und machte keine Anstalten auf eine sittlich korrekte Distanz zu gehen. Ganz im Gegenteil, schamlos musterte er mit seinen silbrigen Augen jeden Millimeter ihres Gesichts. Er konnte nicht anders, er war fasziniert. Er genoss ihre vor Verlegenheit leicht gerötete Wangen, die jetzt unsichere Augen, die seinem Blick ausweichen versuchten. Er spürte einen Drang die Spitze ihrer Stupsnase zu berühren, bis sein Blick an ihrem Mund anhielt. Er hatte gerade den Eindruck etwas neues in ihrem Duft zu spüren, aber es war wieder weg. Hat er es sich nur eingebildet? Es war... als wäre sie kurz ganz leicht erregt, wäre es möglich? Oder war es ein Wunschdenken und er roch seine eigene Erregung? Ja, sein Körper reagierte auf ihre unschuldige Reize. Sein Atem vertiefte sich. Er hielt seinen Blick an ihren Lippen fest.. Kandomere konnte nicht mehr widerstehen, er hob den Zeigefinger und Mittelfinger zu diesem Mund und fing an, ihre perfekte Lippenform nachzuziehen. Kiras Körper erstarrte. Er umkreiste ihren immer noch leicht geöffneten Mund, seine stechend silbrige Augen verfolgten jedem Detail der Berührung. Es war der erste intensive Hautkontakt mit Kira, und es versetzte ihn in einen Rausch. Er fühlte sich wie benommen - er braucht mehr, mehr von diesem Hautkontakt. Verdammt, er wollte diesen Lippen Gewalt antun, sie liebkosen, und dann ihnen noch mehr Gewalt antun... Kandomere vernahm ihre Angst. Sie begann sich zu fürchten. Ja, das soll sie auch, sie ist seine Beute. Sie wird ihn auf jeden Fall sowieso hassen, er wird es nicht verhindern können.

Seine Hand stoppte, und die Mittelfingerspitze positionierte sich im Zentrum ihrer Lippen. Die langandauernde Zurückhaltung ihr gegenüber, sowie die Frust über der ausbleibenden Ejakulation verdichteten sich in diesem Finger an ihrem trocken gewordenem Mund. Dann drückte er den Finger langsam hinein.

Was passierte da gerade? Keiner von den beiden hatte es für ein paar Momente wirklich realisiert.

In Kandomeres Brust und Bauch begann es stark zu kribbeln, sein Glied zuckte.  
Er würde sie so gerne über den Tisch beugen, ihr Kleid hoch stülpen, das Höschen runter ziehen, ihre Schenkel auseinander drücken um sich freie Sicht in ihr Schritt zu verschaffen, sie lecken und einschließlich in sie eindringen. Er dachte an heiße Fickbewegungen, und sein Finger folgte automatisch diesem Wunsch in ihrem Mund, wo er an den stumpfen menschlichen Zähnen vorbei glitt, und auf die weiche Zunge traf. Und als er ein weiteres mal noch einmal tiefer eindrang, biss ihn Kira auf einmal kräftig in den frechen Finger. Er stöhnte mit belegter Stimme auf und bekam augenblicklich eine harte Erektion wie schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr.


	3. Der Schmerz ist mein

Kira, rot vor Scham und Wut, sammelte vom Teppichboden die Seiten des Berichts, den sie fallen ließ.

Ihr Chef machte keine Anstalten, sich bei ihr entschuldigen zu wollen, er sagte absolut gar nichts. Sie war allerdings der Meinung, dass derjenige, der ungefragt mit dem Finger in fremdem Mund einen Geschlechtsverkehr nachahmt, sich definitiv entschuldigen sollte.

Gut. Seine Chancen, dass sie es ihm vergibt, sanken gegen Null. Sie wird auf der Stelle zum Chef-Direktor gehen und sich beschweren. Sie wird von Kandomere eine _**schriftliche** _Entschuldigung einfordern, selbstverständlich mit einer zufriedenstellenden Begründung, und es dann eingerahmt über ihrem Schreibtisch aufhängen. Wenn sie dann immer noch hier arbeiten darf. Sie seufzte. Kandomere hat sie hier eingestellt, und als Chef-Agent ist er mächtig genug, sie in Sekundenschnelle fristlos wieder raus zu werfen.

Das jedoch darf nicht passieren. Auf gar keinen Fall. Sie schluckte als sie sich die Konsequenzen vorstellte. Langsam beruhigte sie sich. Sie musste.

Was ist überhaupt in ihren Chef gefahren? Warum hat er so was getan? Paar Brandy hier oder her - sie hätte von ihm solches obszöne Benehmen nicht erwartet. Es passte doch absolut gar nicht zu ihm. Oder hat sie etwas Grundlegendes übersehen? Will er eine Affäre? Das erschien ihr unwahrscheinlich. Und ist er nicht angeblich mit seinem Sekretär liiert? Sie schaute zu dem vermeintlichen Lover durch die Glaswand. Verdeckt von seinem Bildschirm tippte Limahl an seinem Computer. Den Vorfall hat er gar nicht mitgekriegt. Ehrlich gesagt sah es nach keiner Beziehung zwischen ihnen aus, wenn da überhaupt etwas war, ist es längst vorbei. Soviel sie mitbekommen hat, waren Kandomeres spärliche Blicke in Sekretärs Richtung immer nur gleichgültig. Aber egal ob er einen, keinen, oder einen Haufen Geliebten haben sollte, der Chef hat sich immer korrekt verhalten.

Bis eben.

Sie konnte sich Kandomeres Fehltritt nicht erklären. Es gab nie ein Anzeichen, dass er an ihr interessiert wäre, genau so wie er auch an den Anderen hier kein Interesse hatte. So lange sie ihn kennt, hat er nicht mal ein Lächeln jemandem geschenkt. Er verhielt sich immer nur kalt und reserviert. Nun, Roses Gerüchteküche erzählte etwas von einer Menge Frauen, noch bevor Kira zum MTF kam...

Also - ist er irgendwann vor einem Jahr entweder asexuell geworden, oder kontrolliert er sich jetzt strikt.

Gut, aber in keiner dieser Fälle wäre einer seiner Finger in ihrem Mund gelandet.

Stand er vielleicht unter irgendeinem Stress? Es würde die Drinks erklären, deren Wirkung ihn wiederum zu solchem ungehemmten frivolen Benehmen verleiten könnte.

Aber warum entschuldigt sie ihn, er ist ein erwachsener Elf, alter Elf, 130 Jahre alt, wie man sagt. Er sollte genau wissen was er tut!

Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie ihn mit dem Biss nicht abgewehrt hätte? Was hatte er eigentlich vor? Hat er das geplant oder war es eine spontane Aktion? Sie dachte an den Moment seiner unmittelbaren Nähe, und dann erinnerte sie sich wieder, gegen ihren Willen, an die bezwingende Mondschein-Augen, seinen Duft..., und den sinnlich geformten, männlich breiten Mund... Sie verdrängte schnell diesen Gedanken.

Und Gott, ja, es wird Komplikationen geben. Sie wollte nicht daran denken, wie viele. Nichts mehr wird sein, wie es war.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen legte Kira den Bericht auf den Schreibtisch. Sie hielt sich dabei davon fern, Kandomere anzuschauen.

„Wenn das für heute alles wäre, Sir, würde ich...“ es war ihr nicht ermöglicht, zu ende zu sprechen.

„Ich werde dir mitteilen wann du gehen darfst.“

Kira war sich sicher, sie könnte lernen ihn zu hassen.

Wenn er wenigstens _**versuchen**_ würde sich zu entschuldigen. Oder es Anzeichen gegeben hätte dass es ihm leid tut!

Kandomere stand immer noch neben dem Stuhl, auf dem Kira zuvor saß. Er war ein Meter von ihr entfernt. Ein Tropfen Blut fiel gerade von seiner Hand, wo er gleich mit dem dunklen Teppich verschmolz. Sie hatte ihn wirklich kräftig gebissen.

Ja aber warum steht er nur seltsam herum und heilt er es nicht? Kleinere Wunden könnten doch sofort verheilen, wenn die Elfen ihre Hände drauf gelegt haben.

Kira überwand sich und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Er betrachtete sie auf eine unheimliche Art, die sie einschüchterte - es war ein wilder, bedrohlicher Ausdruck. Verängstigt senkte sie ihre Augen, und gleich bereute sie es. Denn ungewollt streifte sie jetzt mit ihrem Blick über diese deutliche Beule, die sie zwar aus dem Augenwinkel bereits vermutete, aber bis jetzt vermied da direkt hinzuschauen.

Ihr Chef bemühte sich gar nicht seine Erektion zu verbergen und beobachtete mit kaltem hungrigen Blick ihre Entdeckung.

Oh Gott... Natürlich. Die Bisse sind doch für die Elfen sexuell erregend!

Heißt es also etwa, dass er sich jetzt von ihr eingeladen fühlt?

Rot vor Scham wusste Kira nicht, wohin sie mit den Augen ausweichen sollte. Die Konfrontation mit seiner eindeutig harten Bereitschaft stellte sich jedoch als ihr kleinstes Problem heraus, denn ihr wurde plötzlich klar, was sie getan hat.

Sie hatte ihn _**markiert,**_ sein Blut in sich aufgenommen...

Kira fing an zu schwitzen. Und - war es gerade eben nicht ein leichtes wildes Grinsen, das über sein Gesicht flog? So genau sah sie lieber nicht mehr hin.

Natürlich war es keine große Markierung - nur im Nacken, wo sich der blaue Lotos befand - wie die Äther-Chakra genannt wurde, hatten die Bisse eine bedeutende Auswirkung auf die Seele-Ebene, und nach der Paarung auch auf die Geist-Ebene. Und nur sie galten als ein offizielles Statement eines Paares über deren Verhältnis-Art.

Es war aber bereits eine kleine Bindung, die bestehen bleibt bis es vollständig heilt, und er sich auch entschließt alle Spuren des Bisses restlos zu entfernen. Bis dahin war schwierig einzuschätzen, welche Auswirkung der Biss haben wird - es könnte bei jedem individuell ausfallen.

Großer Gott.

Kiras Gesicht wurde plötzlich blass, denn ihr wurde bewusst, dass es noch nicht alles war. Seine Hand blutete jetzt nicht mehr, das hieß, die Narbenbildung wurde eingeleitet. Bald wird er also die Biss-Farbe sehen. Im Panik versuchte sie sich erinnern ob sie zu der Zeit, als sie ihn biss, über sich die Kontrolle hatte, aber es war ein Schock-Moment, sie war sich nicht sicher.

Kandomere bewegte sich plötzlich auf sie zu, immer noch mit diesem bedrohlichen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Kira machte einen Schritt nach hinten, womit sich sein Jagdinstinkt aber nur noch verstärkte. Er hob schnell die Hand, ergriff ihr Handgelenk, und hielt sie fest.

„Ah...“Kira stöhnte auf. Das tat schrecklich weh – wenn er nicht aufhört, sie so fest zu drücken, wird dieser Stahlgriff ihre Hand zerquetschen und abtrennen. Männliche Elfen waren so ungeheuerlich stark. Schmerz-Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Kandomere erschrak. Er sah ihre Tränen, sie rüttelten ihn wach. Sie weinte, weil er ihr wehgetan hat. Er ließ sofort locker und nachdem er bemerkte was er verursachte, nahm wieder, diesmal sanft ihr Handgelenk in seine Hände und heilte es sorgfältig mit seiner Lebenskraft. Danach kontrollierte er, ob es wieder in Ordnung ist, und ließ schließlich Kira los.

Er schaute jetzt auf seine Uhr, dann auf sie, und meinte: „Doktor Kira, du kannst gehen. Und nicht vergessen, am Montag wieder hier um die gleiche Zeit.“

Sie sah zu ihm auf, sein Ausdruck war nicht mehr gefährlich wild, sondern wieder nur undurchdringlich und kalt wie immer, und vielleicht auch... ein bisschen traurig..? Bedauert er etwa doch seine Entgleisung?

Sie blickte zu seiner Hand - wenn sie es bloß erkennen könnte – zeigt sich die Farbe des Bisses bereits? Die Färbung war nur für die Elfen sichtbar.

Er wird es sehen, und es ihr nicht verraten, er wird die Kenntnis gegen sie einsetzen. Sie wird mit dieser Unsicherheit zurecht kommen müssen, und extrem vorsichtig sein. Sie spürte eine aufkommende Übelkeit. Sie drehte sich und ging zu der Glastür, und raus aus dem Büro, und bevor sie hinter sich schloss, sagte sie: „Ja, bis Montag, Sir.“

* * *

Kandomeres Augen verfolgten Kira bis sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Könnte schlimmer ausgehen, und mit diesem Bonus hat er gar nicht gerechnet. Er strich sich mit der gebissener Hand über seine Härte.

Verfickte Scheiße. Vor sich selbst muss er sich nicht kontrolliert geben. Es ist verdammt beschissen gelaufen. Sie wird ihn hassen.

Sein Sekretär beobachtete ihn durch die Glastür. Zum Schluss kriegte er es doch noch mit, dass an dieser Besprechung etwas seltsam war. Auch er hat jetzt mit seinem geübten Blick den harten Schwanz seines Chefs bemerkt, und welche Ursache es auch dafür gab, jetzt sind nur sie zwei da allein, also schenkte er Kandomere das süßeste Lächeln das er auf Lager hatte. Er würde wissen was mit dieser delikaten Angelegenheit anzufangen wäre, signalisierte er.

Kandomere ging zu der verglasten Wand mit der Tür, und drehte an den Reglern, mit denen er jetzt alle Jalousien runter zog und die Lamellen gleich zuklappte. Keine störende Blicke mehr.

Was heißt übrigens sie _**wird**_ ihn hassen, sie _**tut**_ es bereits. Und da weiß sie nicht mal dass er soeben knapp davor stand sie mit Gewalt zu nehmen. Am Arbeitsplatz, und vor dem Sekretär. Ehrlich gesagt würde er es immer noch gern tun. Deshalb zog er es vor, sie lieber gehen lassen. Seine Erektion zuckte. Ja, er ist nicht nur wahnsinnig, er ist jetzt auch noch aggressiv. Aber vor allem ist er _**gefährlich**_. Was ist bloß los mit ihm. Was auch immer es aber sein mag, es wurde schlimmer.

Gott, warum hat er sie weggeschickt, er will dass sie zurück kommt. Er braucht sie.

Ja, nach dem er es so vermasselte, kann er viel brauchen. Was immer er will. Er wird es nicht bekommen.

Himmel, bitte, dann wenigstens ihren Geruch, damit er seine leidende Sinne täuschen kann.

Er braucht einen Gegenstand mit Kiras Duft, etwas was er anfassen und beschnuppern kann, einen Fetisch als Not-Ersatz für sie, für diese Wochenende, unbedingt, sonst wird er endgültig durchdrehen.

Er könnte durchsuchen ihr Schreibtisch nach etwas geeignetem, oder... Soll er es endlich doch wagen zu ihr zu fahren? Zum Beispiel könnte er sich dabei entschuldigen, für das was er gerade getan hat. Dann könnte er direkt sie beschnuppern.

Entschuldigen? Beschnuppern? Er weiß doch wie es enden wird, er verliert wieder die Kontrolle und ruiniert es vollständig. Aber er hat jetzt schon eigentlich nicht viel zu verlieren.

Verdammt. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder, dass sie gleich zu ihrer Verabredung gehen will. Kandomere verspürte in diesem Augenblick einen rohen Drang zu töten. Er würde töten, ohne zu fragen, ohne zu überlegen.

Beruhigen. Er muss sich beruhigen.

Gut. Nach dem Abendessen wird er sich etwas einfallen lassen.

Er nahm Kiras Bericht vom Tisch, fuhr mit der Hand über das obere bedruckte Papierblatt - diesen Gegenstand hielt sie bis jetzt in ihren kleinen süßen Händen. Plötzlich stockte sein Atem. Er entdeckte das Hauptgewinn – neben seinem Schreibtisch lag am Boden ein rostig braunes Stück Stoff.

Kiras Schal!

Natürlich, er hat sich widerwärtig und anstößig benommen, kein Wunder dass sie gestresst war und nicht merkte als er ihr von der Schulter runter fiel. In seinem wilden Wahn bemerkte er es ja selbst nicht. Es passierte wahrscheinlich während sie die Bericht-Seiten einsammelte. Er hob ihn hungrig auf, und strich sich mit diesem, nach ihr duftenden Hauch vom Seide über die Wange.

Durch den Duft stieg in ihm wieder verstärkt die Sehnsucht nach ihr. Nein, wahrscheinlich wird es ohne sie bis Montag nicht überleben, selbst mit einem Fetisch nicht. Er schaute auf seine Hand mit der weiteren kostbaren Trophäe. Der Biss verfärbte sich schon leicht. Es dauert noch, aber er sah schon, dass es dunkel wird. Fast verschluckte er sich. Purpur, dunkles purpur...

Aber sicher, sie sehnt sich nach dir, sie will dich so sehr. Du Elfen-Trottel. Es wird kein dunkles purpur sein, es wird schwarz. Der Hass? Es würde ihn nicht mal überraschen.

Er wagte es nicht weiter auf den Biss zu schauen. Er wollte das aufkommende Schwarz nicht sehen.

Kandomere lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, Kiras Schal hielt er sich im Gesicht, die gebissene Hand legte er sich auf seine Erektion. Kiras Geschenke.

Es wurde ihm bewusst, mit dieser neuesten Aktion wurden die Würfel erneut geworfen, also bräuchte er einen neuen und besseren Plan.

Er wollte darüber nachdenken, aber sein Geist rief unwillkürlich nur noch die Bilder ihres Gesichtsausdrucks hervor, der ihm Enttäuschung und Abneigung zeigte. Er erinnerte sich an den Duft ihrer Furcht. Die Vorahnung eines Desasters hat sich also erfüllt. Glückwunsch, sie ekelt sich jetzt vor ihm. Sein neuer Plan wird ausgesprochen genial sein müssen, wenn er es noch retten will.

Der Aufzug klimperte. Kandomere hörte hin. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. Kommt sie zurück zu ihm? Ja, sie kommt ihr Schal zu holen. O.k. Er kann sie hier im Büro nicht festhalten, aber den Schal wird er ihr nicht aushändigen, er gehört jetzt ihm – er stopfte sich den leichten Stoff hinter seine Brokat-Weste.

Es klopfte an der Bürotür. Kandomere öffnete.

Eine elegante schöne Elfe stand da und lächelte ihn verführerisch an. Ah, ja. Kandomere bot ihr die Hand und führte sie hinein:

„Guten Abend, Ninuve.“

Er schloss die Tür hinter ihr - der Elf im Vorraum begleitete das Geschehen mit einem verletzten Blick. Sein Arbeitstag war vorbei, er wird nicht erfahren, was es mit dieser Besucherin auf sich hat. So ein Mist aber auch.

Gleich wenn sie ungestört waren, schmiegte sich die Elfe an den Chef-Agent und begrüßte ihn mit einem leichten Wangenkuss.

„Lieferung der Bestellnummer 23, Sir.“

Sie war für eine Elfe sehr klein, schön wohlgeformt, mit feinen Gesichtszügen, ihr eigenes silber-blondes Haar war jetzt schwarzbraun gefärbt. Sie trug es hochgesteckt, mit freigelegtem Nacken. Der Kunde wünschte es so.

„Einen Drink?“

„Danke, aber nein, Sir.“

Kandomeres Hand glitt um ihre Taille, zog sie noch näher ran. Es war reine Höflichkeit, die erst mal nur einleiten sollte was als nächstes passieren wird. Sie roch es - trotz seiner physischen Bereitschaft, hatte er kein wirkliches Verlangen nach einem Sex mit ihr. Schade, denn sie hoffte bei diesem Kunden auf eine echte Interesse. Ob es vielleicht für immer vergebens war? Warum beeilen sich die Forscher nicht mit dem neuen Heilmittel...

Die Elfe drückte sich mit ganzem Körper an Kandomere. Nach dem sie es bereits vorher witterte, spürte sie jetzt seine Härte direkt an ihrem Bauch. Er war also schon erregt, das war ungewöhnlich.

„Warst du mir untreu, mon cheri? Du machst mich heute ja nahezu arbeitslos.“

Sie atmete noch mal tiefer ein - jetzt roch sie eine komplizierte Spannung zwischen Kandomere und einer menschlichen Frau die eben hier war. Interessant. Allerdings war diese Frau, warum auch immer, nicht in der Lage diesen Elf zu befriedigen. Im Gegensatz zu ihr. Ninuve zückte ihre scharfe Fingernägel, und zog sie über Kandomeres Bizeps, was sich für ihn durch das dünne Hemd doch angenehm anfühlte. Sie witterte es natürlich. Gut, das war schon ein kleiner Erfolg.

„Ja womöglich verkürzen wir uns diesmal etwas die endlose Folter.“

Kandomere begutachtete die kleine Elfe, nahm einen Bleistift von seinem Schreibtisch den er ihr in ihre Hochsteckfrisur reinsetzte, und führte sie dann zu einer Ledersessel-Gruppe in der Ecke des Büros.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, cheri. Dir Freude zu bereiten ist für mich das größte Vergnügen und keine Folter. Deine Ausdauer ist einfach beneidenswert und einzigartig.“

Diese Begleitung war auf die älteste männlichen Elfen spezialisiert, bei denen nach dem vorzeitigen Tod ihrer Gefährtin die Partnerkrankheit ausbrach. Bei ihnen wirkte das Medikament nicht so gut wie bei den jüngeren. Sie waren also auf eine einfühlsame und spezielle Hilfe angewiesen.

Ninuve hielt Kandomere für einen von den alten, bei denen das Heilmittel fast wirkungslos war.

„Wie dem auch sei, da ich bereits hart bin, sollte man es schnell ausnutzen bevor es sich legt.“

  
Kandomere vermutete, dass die Sitzung mit Kira ihn leicht erregen könnte - deshalb hat er sich die Begleitung zeitgenau bestellt, heute ausnahmsweise in sein Büro. Allerdings - der unerwartete Biss war so köstlich, dass er sogar richtig steinhart wurde. Diese Überraschung war der letzte Tropfen, der ihn in einen wilden Zustand versetzte. Er war endlich bereit für Kira. Er musste sich nicht mehr nur vorstellen, was er tun würde, er könnte es wirklich tun. Der Entschluss ist auf der Stelle gefallen, er wird sie nehmen, er wird sie endlich bluten sehen. Er ignorierte alles andere um ihn herum, er wollte sie gleich ficken, sofort, vor den Augen des Sekretärs, vor der ganzen Welt, es war ihm egal. Die Proteste seines Verstandes zertrat er erbarmungslos. Kira war nur ein Griff entfernt, er packte sie, dabei entschied er sich für die schnellste Version - er wird sie drücken zum Boden, exakt da wo sie stand, die Kleidung wird in Sekunden zerrissen sein…. bis er plötzlich ihren Schmerz und ihre Tränen bemerkte. Er hat seine Kraft vergessen zu regulieren. Er hätte sie fast ernsthaft verletzt... Danach besann er sich zum Glück etwas, und ließ sie gehen.

"Oh, heute willst du es schnell. Es ist eine Abwechslung, auch wenn mir deine hervorragende Ausdauer lieber ist. Nicht jeder kann so lange wie du.“ Ja, Ninuve war einfühlsam, und ihre Lügen waren lieb.

„Magst heute noch etwas spezielles, cheri?“ fragte sie, auch wenn sie es in etwa wusste, der Ablauf war festgesetzt.

„Ich bleibe angezogen.“

„Ja, ob ich das aushalte, deinen Körper ist so Exquisit...“

Aber egal ob nackt oder bekleidet, dieser blauhaarige Lieblingskunde war heiß. Für einen Elfen war er durchschnittlich groß, aber ziemlich muskulös und überaus attraktiv. Mit seiner blendenden männlichen Präsenz war er bestimmt gewöhnt des Interesses von anderen - natürlich roch er jetzt, dass Ninuve ihn auch privat haben wollen würde. Gut für den Zweck. Selbst die kleinste Unterstützung war hilfreich. Ninuve begutachtete mit Genuss seine Bekleidung - er war schick angezogen wie immer auf die klassische Weise, mit einer dunkelblauen feingestreiften Anzughose aus edlem Stoff, elegantem weißen Hemd mit hochgeschnittenem Kragen und blauer Brokat-Weste, ergänzt mit Platinschmuck und dem Silber-Gorget, das besonders von Elfen in wichtigeren Funktionen und Positionen in dem staats-königlichen Dienst getragen wurde. Elfen über Alle. Elfen über Alle. Seine extravaganten Tagore-Markenstiefeln waren ein Zeichen des höchsten Luxusstatus. Plus das Accessoire - der Ärmelhalter und Ascot-Krawatte, beides im aussagekräftigen Weinrot. Wie alle Elfen liebte er die Feinheiten und die Symbolik der Bekleidung.

Sie selbst zog sich jetzt langsam komplett aus, nicht dass sie ihn mit ihrer Nacktheit erregen hoffte – die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dies passieren würde war gering, sie sah nackt wohl etwas anders aus als seine verstorbene Gefährtin - sondern weil dieser Akt nicht ganz reinlich verlaufen wird.

Kandomere beobachtete sie. Als sie völlig nackt war, sah sie auf zu ihm und wartete auf seine weiteren Anweisungen.

Er fuhr mit dem Handrücken und dem Zeigefinger zart über ihre Wange.

„Geh auf die Knie.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Sofort sank sie gehorsam zu seinen Lederstiefeln.

Mit etwas Druck in der flachen Hand berührte sie gleich die noch von dem Stoff verdeckte Erektion. Als seine Härte leicht zuckte, schaute sie zufrieden in Kandomeres Augen. Er beobachtete aufmerksam alle ihre Bewegungen. Dann öffnete sie seine Hose und holte seinen steifen Schwanz heraus, und sogleich fing sie an, ihn mit beiden Händen zu streicheln.

Auch wenn er eine Erektion hatte, gab es aber keine Garantie, dass er auch kommen würde, und schon gar nicht schnell - Kandomere platzierte die Aktion deshalb schon mal zu einer Marmorsäule neben der Ledersessel-Gruppe wo er sich mit einer Hand stützte, es wird länger dauern.

Die Elfe wisperte: „ Ich mag dich cheri... du bist so erregend... “ und ihre plötzliche Röte und Duft verrieten ihre eigene Erregung. Und dass die letzte Worte diesmal kein Trost waren... Sie befestigte sich jetzt schnell an ihren scharfen Zähnen einen für diese Tätigkeit hergestellten speziellen Zahn-Schutz. Danach setzte sie seine dicke Spitze an ihren Mund und gleich begann sie sie zwischen ihren Lippen zu massieren. Dann wiederum nahm sie die Eichel in sich und saugte sie leicht, dies tat sie abwechselnd. Dabei sah sie immer wieder zu Kandomere auf, beobachtete seinen Gesichtsausdruck, kontrollierte seine Reaktionen. Gefällt es ihm? Das tat es sichtlich – er wuschelte sie mit der freien Hand in ihrem Haar.

Jetzt drückte Ninuve ihre Zunge fester auf die Unterseite der Glied-Spitze und fing an, kräftiger, aber nur über die große Eichel, zu gleiten, rhythmisch und fest, vor und zurück. Sie wollte ihn damit provozieren, und diese Rechnung ging kurz später tatsächlich auf. Mit einer Hand war er gestützt an der Säule, mit der anderen fasste Kandomere jetzt gröber ihre Haare im Hinterkopf und drückte ihren Kopf mit einem Schub gegen seinen Schwanz, den er gleichzeitig gegen sie stieß - er rammte ihr ihn direkt in den Hals. Ninuve unterdrückte einen Würgereflex, stöhnte gedämpft, ihr Mund bis tief hinein war gefüllt mit seinem Schwanz. Er ließ sie nicht mal ausatmen, und gleich fing er an, in ihre Kehle zu stoßen.

Verdammt, sein Schwanz war zu groß und dick, aber sie machte alles mit, packte Kandomeres festen Arsch, und drückte sich gegen ihn, um ihm zu härteren Stößen zu verhelfen. Kandomeres Atem vertiefte sich - mit dieser Haarfarbe und jetzt auch etwas unordentlicher Frisur sah sie fast wie Kira aus. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass diese Elfe wäre Kira, nackt, auf den Knien vor ihm - er wurde noch härter, stieß noch schneller zu. Wenn er jetzt weiter so macht, und dann noch die spezielle Behandlung bekommt, wird er mit Sicherheit den Höhepunkt erreichen.

Die Elfe schwitzte inzwischen, Ihre Haare klebten ihr auf der Stirn, aber sie machte mutig weiter, obgleich die dynamische Stöße mit einem Schwanz von solchem Umfang von ihr einiges abverlangten.

Es ging so weiter, er brauchte eine gute Weile, bis er schließlich meinte, dass er für den nächsten Schritt bereit wäre, und dann sagte er zu ihr:

“Du kannst anfangen..“

Ja, sie hoffte dass es diesmal besser laufen wird. Letztes mal haben sie mit der abschließenden Phase zu früh angefangen, die dann zu lang gedauert hat. Seine Verletzungen waren furchtbar - durch den Schmerz und in der Erwartung der Befreiung röchelte er zum Schluss extremst. Sie weinte als sie ihn so leiden sah, diesen alten Elfen, attraktiven alten Elfen, und ihre salzige Tränen flossen in seine Wunden, wo es zusätzlich schrecklich brennen musste, Gott, das wollte sie nicht...

Wie lang ist er schon wohl allein, wann ist seine Partnerin gestorben, hatte sie einen Unfall gehabt, oder war sie ein Opfer von etwas noch Schlimmeren... Sie wagte es nicht ihn zu diesem Thema anzusprechen, als Kunde sollte er nicht ausgefragt werden.

Nach einer Paarung verteilte sich die Lebensdauer den beiden so um, dass beide für den Lebensrest exakt gleich lang bekamen, damit sie zusammen bleiben könnten bis zum Schluss. Aber das Schicksal war für einige wenige grausam - es gab Fälle, dass einer der Gefährte vorzeitig ums Leben kam.

Wie lange wird **_dieser_ **Elf noch leben, leiden und um sie trauern... Die Alterungs-Endphase dauerte 70 Jahre, und die hat bei diesem Elfen noch nicht begonnen, er befand sich noch in seinem statischen Alter.

Bei den alten Elfen, bei denen die Partner-Krankheit sie ihrer Lebenslust und ihres würdevollen Sexuallebens beraubte, verhinderte Doktor Cassians Arznei nur das Schlimmste - in den Wahnsinn fallen, sich zu Tode trauern, und die Selbstmordgedanken zu beseitigen. Das Forschungsteam sollte jedoch laufend an dem Heilmittel arbeiten, damit auch den Ältesten geholfen werden könnte. Gut so.

Sie schaute zu Kandomere um sicher zu gehen. Er sollte seinen Wunsch bestätigen.

„Tu es.“

O.k., wird sie.

Aus einem bestimmten Grund hatte Ninuve provokativ auffällige, gehärtete Fingernägel. Sie aussahen eher wie scharfe Krallen. Diese Nägel und ihre scharfen Elfen-Zähne waren ihre Werkzeuge, mit denen musste sie ihren Kunden weh tun . Diese männlichen Elfen könnten nur zusätzlich mit starken physischen Reiz sexuell befriedigt werden - mit dem Schmerz. Mit einem speziellen Schmerz, ganz in der Tradition der elbischen Vorliebe.

Kandomere stieß weiterhin in ihre Kehle - die Dauer diese Handhabung belastete ihren Körper, aber sie musste gerade nicht viel tun, sie musste es nur aushalten. Er hielt sie weiterhin an ihren Haaren am Hinterkopf und drückte sie rhythmisch gegen die fick-Bewegungen seiner Hüfte. Gleich wird es sich aber ändern, wenn sie es übernimmt.

Er schaute sie dabei die ganze Zeit an, dabei atmete hörbar. Ninuve wusste aber - er sah nicht sie, er visualisierte in ihr Umriss eine andere. Die einzige die er wollte, seine Gefährtin.

Sein Wahl fiel nicht zufällig auf Ninuve, es war sicher, dass sie seiner verstorbenen Partnerin ähnelte. Alle diese betroffene Elfen suchten nach einem möglichen Ebenbild ihren verstorbenen Liebsten in der Begleitung-Auswahl – denn meist nur bei ihnen wurden sie erregt. Ninuve benutzte für diesen Zweck eine Instant-Haarfarbe des Kosmetik-Labels Mortice, das als einzige eine patentierte Haarfarbe mit sofortiger Wirkung in Kapselform zum einnehmen im Angebot hatte. Dies Mittel wäre zwar selbst für Elfen auf Dauer nicht ganz billig, aber ihre Kunden zahlten ihr gerade zu sagenhafte Summen für ihre Dienste. Alte Elfen waren reich, sehr reich.

Seine Stöße wurden immer heftiger. Er hoffte, dass er heute nur durch den gängigen Oralsex kommt, aber er hoffte es jedes mal. Er hat nicht freiwillig gewählt was jetzt folgen wird, er wollte es nicht, musste es aber über sich ergehen lassen, wenn er den Orgasmus erlangen wollte.

Ninuve nahm ihre Hände von seinem Arsch, packte den Schaft und rieb ihn eine Weile. Langsam begann sich seine Hüfte wieder im Takt mit ihr zu bewegen.

Und dann, ohne Vorwarnung, stoppte sie, und durchstach mit ihren spitzen Krallen plötzlich die Haut an dem Schaft und der Schwanzwurzel. Kandomeres Hüfte stoppte, sein rauer Atemausstoß kam noch vor den ersten Bluttropfen. Seine Hand ließ Ninuve los und gesellte sich zu der anderen an der Marmorsäule, er muss sich jetzt mit beiden Armen stützen.

Die kniende Elfe begann um die Wunden leicht zu kratzen, dann immer fester, und wieder bohrte sie die Nägel in ihn rein, die Eichel saugte sie dabei. Ihr Mund bewegte sich immer rhythmischer, sie nahm den Schaft wieder Stück für Stück tiefer hinein - Kandomeres Keuchen wurde lauter und unregelmäßiger. Sie bestimmte jetzt die Stöße in ihrem Mund, sie bewegte sich selbst, immer heftiger, als sie plötzlich stoppte und ihn biss. Kandomere stöhnte. Dann Ninuve abwechselnd leckte an seinem Schwanz und biss ihn, immer stärker, immer häufiger, zwischendurch kratzte ihn, und bohrte ihre Fingernägel in sein Fleisch. Er blutete, ihr Gesicht war davon rot verschmiert, ihr Mund war voll mit dem metallischen Geschmack, sie vernahm schon die Bindung zwischen ihnen durch die Menge des Blutes, könnte aber nicht tiefer in seinen hinteren Seelen-Reich sehen, denn das hat er für sie versperrt. Sie dürfte einsehen nur seine Wünsche und Empfindungen zum aktuellen Sex-Akt zwischen ihnen, und sie fühlte es, er war so erregt, trotzdem dem Höhepunkt noch fern. Er brauchte einen stärkeren Anreiz.

Gut, wird sie machen. Sie nahm ihren Zahn-Schutz ab, und legte wieder ihre Hände zurück auf seinen Arsch, um sich vorzubereiten. Sie nahm sein Glied wieder in den Mund und wartete nicht weiter - sofort hat sie ihn mit ihren spitzen Zähnen gebissen. Kandomere röchelte kurz, dann drückte seine Stirn gegen die Marmorsäule. Immer wieder tat sie es, zuerst kamen ein paar Stöße, dann ein Biss.

Und dann - biss sie wieder zu, ließ aber nicht los, und so glitt sie über den Schaft - sie fing an, ihn mit ihren scharfen Zähnen zu ficken. Kandomere schrie auf – seine Erektion wurde dadurch noch härter, aber trotz der hohen elbischen Schmerzverträglichkeit war es die empfindlichste Stelle des Elfenmannes - es war sehr schmerzhaft. Er versuchte sich ihr zu entziehen. Das erlaubte sie ihm aber nicht, sie war vorbereitet, ihre Hände auf seinem Hintern drückten ihn mit ihrer Elfenkraft wieder in ihren folternden Mund zurück - sie wird das brutale Spiel mit ihren Zähnen nicht beenden. Sie fuhr mit ihnen über seinen jetzt fast abgeschürften Schwanz, das Blut aus den Wunden floss über seine Hose und spritzte bei den Bewegungen auf ihre Brust, aus seinem Mund kamen röchelnde Laute eines verletztes Raubtieres, der Schmerz war zu stark. Er war jetzt steinhart, kam aber seinem Orgasmus immer noch nicht viel näher. Sie bemerkte, dass es beim jedes mal immer schwieriger wurde ihn zu befriedigen. Sie verstand es nicht, bei ihren anderen Kunden dieser Sorte war es umgekehrt. Die Elfen gewöhnten sich mit der Zeit an ihre liebevolle Fürsorge, die ihre Kummer milderte - sie akzeptierten sie als Ersatz. Nur Kandomere reagierte auf Ninuve anders. Sein Körper lehnte sie zunehmend ab.

Ninuve befürchtete, dass er diesen rauhen Akt diesmal nicht mehr lang fortzusetzen können würde. Sein Körper sträubte sich einfach gegen sie. Sein Geschlechtsteil war in einem schrecklichen Zustand, mit blutigen Bissen und Wunden durchlöchert, die Haut fast zerfetzt - sie kratzte ihn mit den scharfen Zähnen jetzt nur über die Eichel, er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Und dann sah sie wie er schwer keuchend hinter seine Weste griff, und ein hell-rostbraunes, feines Seiden-Knäuel raus zog und es sich aufs Gesicht drückte. Er atmete in das Stoff tief schnaufend. Die Tür zu seiner Seele öffnete sich plötzlich einen Spalt, und sie erkannte durch die Verbindung die Umrisse einer dunkelhaarigen weiblichen Gestalt, die ihr tatsächlich ähnelte. Sie spürte ganz leicht Kandomeres Gefühle zu ihr, und wie er diese Gefühle in der Vergangenheit schon mal erfolglos versuchte auszulöschen.

Ja, sie wusste von der grausamen Tragik wenn ein Elf von seiner Familie gezwungen wurde, die Liebe zu seiner verstorbenen Gefährtin abzutöten, damit er weiterleben kann. Ihre Augen wurden feucht. Und dann fühlte sie es.

Er kam in die Orgasmus-Phase. Er drückte seinen Schwanz tief rein in ihren Mund, sie hörte ihn schwer atmen. Und heiser befiehl er ihr:

„Schluck es.“

Natürlich, alles was er möchte, deshalb ist sie da. Und dann spürte sie die Kontraktionen seines gefolterten Geschlecht-Gliedes, die Ejakulation-Schübe direkt in ihre Kehle, die sie zum schlucken automatisch zwangen.


	4. Der Schal in der Farbe der rostigen Milchschokolade

Kandomere lag auf dem Ledersofa in einem komfortablen Privat-Raum, der sich hinter seinem Büro befand. Ehemals hatte er hier mit seinen Sekretärinnen Sex, jetzt nutzte er ihn nur noch dazu, wozu der Raum bestimmt war - um sich auszuruhen, zu duschen oder sich umzuziehen.

Nachdem er und Ninuve gemeinsam seine Wunden behandelt hatten, entfernten beide restlos auch die physischen Narben. Die Heilung hat lange gedauert, viel länger als beim letzten Mal. Das war also die Folge dieses verzweifelten Sex-Aktes. Es lief diesmal noch blutiger ab als das letztesmal. Kandomere vermutete, dass sein nächster Versuch einen Orgasmus noch mal zu erreichen, wird sinnlos sein...

Als Ninuve duschte, entfernte er auch noch die feinstofflichen Markierungen, die schon begonnen haben, sich wie immer leicht orange zu färben. Die Zuneigung. Ja, Ninuve war sehr lieb. Sie mochte ihn, und tat für ihn alles was sie könnte. Er zog das Scheckbuch heraus, zögerte keine Sekunde bei dem aufschreiben einer fetten Summe. Als ein Dankeschön. Er wird sie nicht mehr bestellen. Sie wird ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Kandomere musste sich zugestehen, diesen Krieg hat er verloren. Auf ihn warten nur noch fade Tage eines asexuellen Daseins. Na dann soll es so sein. Fick dich selbst, Schicksal.

Und dann ging Ninuve wieder, mit seinem Scheck in der Hand, auf dem sie dabei unterwegs nur ungläubig die zwei zusätzliche Nullen am Ende der Zahl durch die Tränen anstarrte, denn das bedeutete auch ein Abschied. Nein, sie wird ihm nicht mehr helfen können. Auch sie merkte es. Aber sie wird trotzdem bereit sein, wenn er sie irgendwann doch brauchen sollte. Sie hoffte es.

Dann hat sich auch Kandomere gewaschen und saubere Kleidung angezogen. Von denen hatte er hier immer genügend parat. Die Weste und das Hemd waren etwas verschmutzt, seine Hose im Schritt war aber mit dem Blut geradezu getränkt. Es wäre natürlich praktischer sich vorher auszuziehen so wie es Ninuve tat, aber es war ihm heute lieber den Hautkontakt mit der nackten Elfe auf das Minimum beschränken. Er wusste selbst nicht warum, aber irgendwie wollte er sie immer weniger anfassen, obwohl sie wirklich hübsch war. Übrigens wollte er auch mit seiner Vorliebe für die dominante Art die Erfolgschancen auf den Höhepunkt erhöhen.

Kandomere hängte die verschmutzte Stücke auf einen Bügel - am Montag wird er Limahl mit den Klamotten in die Reinigung schicken. Er überlegte ob die Leute ihm da in den Schritt neugierig schauen werden, ob er noch seinen Schwanz hat. Aber das würde Limahl bestimmt nicht stören. Viel mehr wird ihn stören, dass er nicht mitbekommen könnte was zum Teufel passiert ist - er wird _**ihm**_, Kandomere, in den Schritt glotzen, ob da noch sein Schwanz ist, und ob die blutige Hose etwas mit der letzten Besucherin zu tun hatte. Kandomere lächelte jetzt ein wenig, und freute sich darüber dass er lächeln kann, aber so ging es ihm immer jedes mal direkt danach, wenn er endlich geschafft hat abzuspritzen. Sexuell befriedigt zu sein ist so entspannend. Auch wenn es für soviel Aufwand nur eine magere Befriedigung war. Aber er kennt es nicht mehr anders, seit einem Jahr hatte er keine richtig heftige Orgasmen mehr. Aber immerhin hatte er wenigstens einen. Dabei war es diesmal schon fast verloren, und das obwohl er bereits vorher sehr steif war. Wenn er nicht Kiras Schal hätte, hätte er es aufgeben müssen. Kira. Kandomere schluckte laut. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Wohin ist sie wohl hingegangen, und mit wem?

Nein, es soll es mit dieser deprimierenden Unsicherheit nicht schon wieder losgehen, er muss noch bisschen den wohligen Zustand der Befreiung genießen, sich stärken für den neuen Kampf gegen Sehnsüchte und Wahn, die sein Leben übernahmen. Ein lustiger Wunsch, dessen Erfüllung eigentlich mit dem Gedanken an Kira endete. Er drehte sich nervös auf dem Sofa. Mit irgendwelchen wohligen Stimmungen war es vorbei.

Ihr feines Kleid verriet, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich eine bedeutende Verabredung hatte, direkt nach der Arbeit. Gewöhnlich trug sie hier nämlich Leggins. Sein Blut begann zu schäumen, das Geräusch erinnerte an über Kies laufende Küstenwellen. Er fühlte sich endlos dumm. Warum verhindert er nicht einfach dass sie irgendwohin geht. Er könnte sie beschatten, Informationen sammeln, und einen guten Plan ausarbeiten. Oder sie einfach entführen, sie in seiner Wohnung einsperren, sie würde danach niemanden mehr ansehen können, ihn anlächeln, oder, verfickt nochmal, mit jemanden ausgehen. Ja, das mit der Entführung klingt gut. Er wird sich die Details überlegen.

Kandomere hob die Hand mit dem verletzten Finger zu seinen Augen, und untersuchte jetzt gründlich Kiras Biss.

Ja, er könnte es heilen, die Narben entfernen und nur die Farb-Markierung, die nur von Elfen gesehen werden könnte, belassen, aber er wollte auch die physische Spuren wie einen Schmuck tragen, so lange sie bestehen bleiben. Lange wird es nicht sein, die Elfen heilten schnell. Er mochte dieses kostbare Geschenk, obschon dessen Farbe überhaupt nicht die war, die er wollte. Diese Farbe machte ihn ehrlich gesagt noch depressiver.

Er wagte bis jetzt kaum einen längeren Blick darauf zu werfen, er wartete noch, in der Hoffnung, dass die Färbung noch etwas Zeit brauchte, sich endgültig zu stabilisieren.

Nein, gar nichts wird sich hier stabilisieren, sie ist vollendet.

Kandomere war sich eigentlich immer noch nicht sicher was er von der Farbnuance des Bisses halten soll, soviel er wusste, gab es solche nicht.

Es hatte interessanterweise die Farbe ihrer Augen, nur dunkler – es war dieses einzigartige rötliche Braun.

Braune Markierung bedeutete Abneigung und könnte sich, wie auch die andere gewöhnliche, nicht vermischen, weder mit Rot, noch mit anderer Farbe. Es könnte aber kurzzeitig verdecken die grüne Gleichgültigkeit oder die gelbe Sympathie wenn es zu einen Wut-Ausbruch kommen würde. Ein liebender Elf könnte natürlich auch wütend werden, aber das Blau der reinen Liebe, das Rot der unauslöschlichen Begierde, sowie deren verschiedene violetten Mischungen waren die hohen Farben der echten Gefährten. Sie würden nie einem Braun oder anderen weichen.

Das also heißt, dass auf der Liste der möglichen Kiras Emotionen für Kandomere wäre Abneigung, Gleichgültigkeit und Sympathie.

Und es bedeutet, dass sie nicht seine Schicksal-Gefährtin ist.

Seine letzte Hoffnung wurde zerstört.

Er schloss kurz seine Augen.

Warum ist er jetzt enttäuscht, wenn er es ohnehin wusste.

Es hätte aber immerhin noch schlimmer ausgehen können, denn es gab es auch die graue Feindseligkeit und den schwarzen Hass.

Natürlich versuchte er sich auch davon zu überzeugen, dass es überhaupt nicht braun war, sondern ein sehr, sehr dunkles Rot, sogar ein Farbton von seltsamem Violett, aber sich selbst zu betrügen würde den Fakt, dass es braun ist, und sie nicht seine Gefährtin, nicht ändern.

Aber ebenso war ein Fakt, dass dieses Braun einen roten Stich hatte, den es nicht haben dürfte. Das Rosa bedeutete Leidenschaft in üblichen Beziehungen, und Rot war die Begierde, das nur den Schicksal-Gefährten vorbehalten war, aber selbst von denen hatte es nicht jeder in den intensiv satten Rottönen. Er analysierte noch mal genauer den Biss.

Auf einmal spürte er ein Empfinden, das nicht das seine sein könnte. Er lag wach auf dem Sofa, stand aber plötzlich gleichzeitig auf einer Einkaufsstraße - wo er mit Kira verbunden war. Mit dem inneren Auge konnte alles mit ihr, aus ihrer Sicht beobachten, und was sie in dem Bereich ihrer Seele fühlt, oder was sie tut. Sie schien seine Anwesenheit nicht zu bemerken. Sie stand vor einem luxuriösen Damenbekleidungs-Modehaus und suchte in ihrer Handtasche nach etwas - das Bild davon aufblitzte visuell vor Kiras Augen. Schlüssel, sah er. Sie war ein wenig verärgert und machte _**ihn**_ dafür verantwortlich. Hm, es ist eindeutig die Abneigung, das Braun ist somit bestätigt. War ja klar dass es nicht die gelbe Sympathie sein wird..

Bei dem wilden Wühlen in der Tasche hat sich jetzt ein kleines Päckchen geöffnet, aus dem etwas weißes seidiges zerknülltes, mit Spitze, halb herausfiel.

Ein Damenhöschen, exquisite Qualität, elbische Luxusmarke Marquis, eindeutig bereits getragen, vermutete Kandomere. Kira stopfte das seidige Ding wieder in die kleine Schachtel, jetzt sah er die Marke darauf - Marquis. Ja, auch wenn das benutzte Wäschestück wahrscheinlich nicht zu der neuen Schachtel passte, wusste er genau was es ist. Trotz seinem Sex-Handicap war er ein erfahrener Elf. Kira hörte auf, ihre Tasche durchzusuchen und seufzte, der Schlüssel war nicht dort. Dann überkam sie ein Unbehagen, sah sich unruhig um und die Bindung wurde gekappt.

* * *

Kira verließ beklommen Kandomeres Büro.

Elfen waren intelligente, hochentwickelte Raubtiere. Es lag in ihrer Natur, ihre Ziele mit all ihrem Scharfsinn, ihrer Hartnäckigkeit und Stärke, über die sie reichlich verfügten, rücksichtslos zu verfolgen. Darüber hinaus hatten sie mit ihrer Langlebigkeit von 1000 Jahren unbegrenzte Möglichkeiten. Bei solcher Lebenserwartung haben sie die Menschen als Kinder, oder sogar wie Eintagsfliegen betrachtet. Die anderen Rassen waren für sie nur Unterarten. Dadurch fühlten sie sich, sowie auch durch ihre eigenen höheren Dimensionen der Weisheit, zu einer Überlegenheit verpflichtet. Elfen über Alle. Über Allem Elfen. Die Menschenrasse hatte nie wirklich eine andere Wahl, diese nur 5% der elbische Bevölkerung als Herrscherklasse zu akzeptieren.

Kira erwartete selbstverständlich diese gewisse Weisheit von den älteren Elfen, sowie auch von denen bei MTF - sie respektierte die Elfen trotz ihrer manchmal überheblicher Art. Sie war schließlich an sie gewöhnt. Natürlich musste sie bei den Elfen, die noch keine Gefährtin hatten, immer ein kleines Risiko in Betracht ziehen – sie waren vitaler und Sex-fixierter als menschliche Männer und suchten öfters nach einem neuen Vergnügen. Zum Glück mussten sie sich bei den Mitarbeitern im Zaum halten. Kandomere persönlich achtete bei MTF darauf, dass sich Männer und insbesondere Elfenmänner korrekt verhielten. So war ihr Eindruck. Denn sie selbst war mehrmals Zeuge, als er einem Elfen einen eisig warnenden Blick zuwarf, oder den woanders weg schickte, der mit ihr flirten wollte. Selbst wenn derjenige sie nur anlächelte.

Folglich war sie jetzt von ihrem Boss enttäuscht - er war sehr autoritativ und sie würde von ihm eine Strenge erwarten, aber nicht ein sexueller Übergriff und Gewalt. Dazu noch mit Einsatz seiner überlegen unvergleichbarer Stärke. Nicht von ihm. Er veranstaltete eine Obszönität in ihrem Mund, und als wäre es nicht schlimm genug, griff er mit diesem gruseligen Ausdruck nach ihr. Kira fasste sich an dem Handgelenk, das von Kandomere gerade fast zerquetscht wurde. Was hatte er eigentlich vor? Kira für den Biss bestrafen? Er sollte es sich doch selbst zuschreiben. Soviel Urteilsvermögen sollte ein 130jähriger in einer verantwortungsvollen Position doch besitzen. Oder.. wollte er womöglich... Er war ja sichtlich plötzlich erregt..

Nicht. Kira schüttelte den Kopf.

Am Montag soll sie wieder in sein Büro kommen, als würde nichts passieren. Er wird dann auch die Farbe ihres Bisses kennen, und wer weiß was er durch die Verbindung noch alles herausfinden wird. Kira verspürte den Drang, in eine ferne Galaxis zu fliehen zu sollen.

„Na endlich! Wie war es bei Kandie? Du warst dort echt lange. Ihr habt doch nicht nur über Fälle diskutiert, hab ich recht? Wollte er was von dir, etwas privates, ich meine mit ihm ausgehen oder so...?“ Roses Fragen ähnelten einem Angriff. Sie wartete auf Kira, und verlangte nun hungrig nach brisanten Informationen, aber Kira war so müde. Gerade eben, oben im sechsten Stock, verbrauchte sie alle ihre Energie um sich zu fassen. Sie plumpste wortlos auf ihr Stuhl.

„Aha! Du bist geschafft! Von was denn wohl. Übrigens, keine Antwort ist auch eine Antwort! Hat er dich bedrängt?“ Rose schoss blind.

„Natürlich nicht.“

Es war vergebens.

„Wie, keine Kraft mehr um überzeugender zu wirken? Hat es dich müde gemacht, als du dich gegen ihn wehren musstest?“

Warum eigentlich arbeitet Rose im Labor? Sie sollte eine Versetzung zum Verhör-Einheit beantragen, und dort ihre Dienste als lebendiger Lügendetektor anbieten, falls das dortige Gerät zu ungenaue Ergebnisse liefern sollte.

„Komm schon, Rose, gleich ist Feierabend, ich muss mir noch ein Taxi rufen, und du könntest mir, anstatt mich einem sinnfreien Kreuzverhör auszusetzen, lieber meine Frisur ein wenig ausbessern, denn für einen Friseur hab ich keine Zeit mehr.“

Sie könnte Rose vertrauen - sie war zwar eine unbarmherzige Tratsch-Tante, aber sie war auch eine treue Freundin. Wenn sie es nicht wäre, wären sie schließlich keine gute Freundinnen.

Aber - diese Sache wollte Kira niemandem erzählen, sie wollte darauf selbst nicht nochmal denken, oder daran erinnert werden. Sie wollte es aus ihrem eigenen Kopf ausradieren.

Rose schwieg, sichtlich beleidigt.

„Glaub mir doch, da war nichts mit Kandie.“ Verdammt, jetzt nannte sie ihn auch selbst so.

„O.k. Liebes, ich glaube dir. Du beantwortest mir nur noch eine winzig kleine Frage, die mit Kandie nichts zu tun hat und ich lasse dich in Ruhe. Versprochen.“

„Na gut, frag mal.“ Sah sie jetzt viel zu erleichtert aus? Ja. Aber ein Fehler mehr oder weniger war nicht mehr von Bedeutung.

„Alles klar. Dann berichte mir bitte über der aktuellen Wetterlage im Aufzug. Denn wenn da eine ungünstige herrscht, würde ich nämlich lieber die Treppe nehmen.“

„...Wetter ...im Aufzug? Was für verwirrende Ausfrage-Taktik soll das denn jetzt sein?“ Fragte unsicher Kira. Aber sie vermutete bereits etwas teuflisches.

„Ja ich meine, es muss nur in dem Aufzug extrem starker Wind toben, der dir deinen Schal wegwehen könnte, ohne dass du es gemerkt hast. Und nur in dem Fahrstuhl kann den Sturm wüten, denn auf dem ganzen Flur hier ist nämlich absolute Windstille.“

Und dann hat Rose nur leise den sich verändernden Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Freundin beobachtet - Kiras gleitender Blick zu der Stelle, wo sich der Schal befinden sollte, und ihre Hand, die um ihren Hals suchend herum tappte, den Blick, als sie sich an etwas erinnerte, und schließlich den mulmigen Ausdruck einer Erkenntnis. Ja. Kira hat den Schal verloren. Und sie schien genau zu wissen, wo.

Rose entschied sich nachzuhelfen:

„Möglich ist aber natürlich auch, dass du es in Kandies Büro verloren hast. Aber so ist es nun mal, bei Besprechungen kann es ziemlich oft vorkommen, dass verschiedene Kleidungsstücke einfach plötzlich, und von selbst unbemerkt runter fallen. Hier ein Pullover, dort ein Schuh, oder ein Schal.“

„Weißt du..,Rose.." Ja. Kira war zu erschöpft, um sich plausible Ausreden ausdenken zu können.

Sie muss sich schleunigst aufraffen.

„Ja, weiß ich. Allerdings nicht die Details, aber du kannst mir alles erzählen, während ich dich fahre wohin du auch willst. Taxi brauchst selbstverständlich keins.“

Als Kira zur Antwort seufzte, lächelte Rose ihre Freundin freundlich an, und nahm sie eine Haarbürste in die Hand. So, _**jetzt**_ kann sie Kiras Haare stylen.

Kira blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Als sie dann gingen - über die Eingangshalle, bemerkte Rose dann amüsiert, dass Kira jetzt einen spitzohrigen Zwilling hat - und zeigte unauffällig zu einer Elfe. Sie war genauso groß wie Kira, sie ähnelte ihr, und sie hatte die gleiche Frisur und Haarfarbe wie sie - sie sprach gerade mit dem Empfang-Dienst. Sie hatten es aber zu eilig, um sich die fremde Elfe genauer anzusehen. Bald darauf waren sie schon in der Tiefgarage, und fuhren mit Roses Wagen fort.

Kira entschied sich ihr Schal aus Kandomeres Büro erst am Montag zu holen, es war natürlich klar dass er da irgendwo liegt. Aber heute wird sie nicht nochmal dorthin gehen. Definitiv nicht. Das würde aber bedeuten, dass sie einen anderen Schal oder geeignetes Stück braucht, denn da, wo sie gleich erwartet wird, kann sie nicht in nur einem Minikleid ohne abgestimmte Abend-Accessoire erscheinen, es wäre unangebracht. Es gab Kleiderordnung-Regeln bei offiziellen Feierlichkeiten, und die Elfen achteten penibel auf korrekte Bekleidung - es war nämlich eine wichtige repräsentative Aussage voll mit versteckten Bedeutungen. Die Missachtung dieser Regeln könnte sogar zu sozialer Verachtung führen. Kira war ein Mensch, also dürfte sie sich überhaupt keinen Fauxpas erlauben. Die immer anwesenden Traditionalisten werden sie besonders streng beobachten. Was ihr persönlich zwar nicht wichtig war, aber sie würde ihre Familie blamieren, und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall.

Gut, Kira hat sich ausgesucht eine frequentierte Einkaufsstraße mit vielen Luxus-Läden. Unterwegs erzählte sie - diesmal aber überzeugender - der neugierigen Rose eine ziemlich entschärfte Version des Konflikts in oberste Etage, worauf die Freundin die ganze Zeit gespannt nickte. O.k., warum es ihr Kira nicht erzählen wollte – sie befürchtete damit Rose zu verletzen, weil Kandomere nun mal ihr Schwarm ist. Gut, meinte dann Rose, Kandie hat also Interesse gezeigt, daran kann man nichts ändern, und weil es sich um Kira handelt, wird Rose damit klar kommen.

Und Details, Details! Was genau hat er getan, Rose wollte alles wissen, alles! Gut, also, es hat sich so abgespielt: sie waren in seinem Büro, der Boss kam direkt zu Kira, legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille, beugte sich dicht zu ihr, er wollte sie eindeutig küssen, glaubte Kira, aber nach offensichtlichem inneren Kampf hat er es sich im letzten Moment anders überlegt, wohl weil er selbst die ganze zeit bei MTF als ein Moralapostel agierte, also zumindest seit dem einem Jahr, seit sie ihn kennt. Dann roch er nur noch kurz an ihren Haaren, und ließ sie los. Dabei ist ihr der Bericht aus den Händen gefallen, sie war etwas nervös. Beim aufsammeln den Berichtseiten musste sie dann den Schal verlieren.

Diese romantische Interpretation der hässlichen Wahrheit war notwendig, denn Kira musste verhindern jegliches Risiko eines Verdachts über mögliche Feindschaft zwischen ihr und Kandomere. Niemand, absolut niemand darf denken, dass es zwischen ihnen einen Konflikt gibt.

Als dann die sichtlich überzeugte Rose vor einem Modehaus stoppte, könnte Kira endlich ausatmen. Als sie dann aus dem Wagen aussteigen wollte, bekam sie trotzdem noch einen Vorgeschmack für die nächste Zeit. Denn für Rose endete das Thema nicht, für sie fing es jetzt gerade an. Und dann wurde geschossen wie aus der Automatik.

'Also Kira, meine liebe, das müssen wir später nochmal alles gründlich analysieren', meinte sie.

'Übrigens, schien dir der Besuch der Elfe von eben nicht seltsam vor? Wohin wollte sie denn gehen? Am Freitag Abend ist doch keiner mehr da. Abgesehen von den Nachtwächtern und dem Krankenpfleger-Nachtdienst, die derzeit unsere zwei Patienten betreuen, bleiben nur wenige im MTF. Meistens ist es nur der Nerd Melwer, der bis in die Nacht immer neue und bessere psychologische Tests entwickelt, Archivar Fred, der wie gewöhnlich in einem Bücher-Regal einschläft, Barista Billy, der den Nachtwächtern noch die Snacks verkaufen möchte, und der Workaholic Kandie.'

Musste Rose nicht atmen ...? Nein, sie brauchte es nicht.

'Denkst dass die ultra feine Elfe zum Billy ging? Oder wollte sie zu dem schnarchenden Zwerg Fred gehen? Oder zu dem zurzeit schwulen Melwer? Die Patienten-Station ist nachts für Besucher geschlossen, und die Nachtwächter dürfen im Dienst keine private Besuche empfangen. Das bedeutet, dass sie garantiert zu deinem Kandie wollte. Und diese ihre auffällige Ähnlichkeit mit dir könnte doch nicht nur ein Zufall sein! Seltsam, sehr seltsam. Na egal, du musst dich jetzt um deine Elfen-Familie kümmern. Ah, wie ich dich um sie beneide! Also bis später, meine liebe'

Sie winkte noch kurz, sie wusste dass Kira jetzt wirklich keine Zeit mehr fürs Tratsch hat, und weg war sie.

Kira spürte den Bedarf anzuhalten, sich auf eine Bank setzen und mit einer Meditation etwas Ruhe schöpfen. Es gab keine Bank in Sicht. O.k. Gar keine Bank, aber dafür jede Menge des vorweihnachtlichen Trubel. O.k.! Dann eben nicht. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Sie muss ohnehin los.

In dem zweitem Mode-Laden war sie aber schon am verzweifeln. Es gab jede Menge hübschen Accessoires, in allen möglichen Farben und mit einer Auswahl an Mustern, aber weder in dem exakt gleichen Farbton wie ihr Kleid, noch etwas anderes Passendes. Sie hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass diese belanglose Sache wird zu einem solchen Problem avancieren. Sie kaufte sich nur ein Höschen ihrer Lieblingsmarke, weil sie das vorbereitete heute Morgen zuhause liegen gelassen hat. Schnell zog sie das neue Höschen in der Kabine an. Sie brauchte die Frische zu spüren, der Tag war lang und wird noch lange andauern. Fürs Duschen war keine Zeit, sie musste heute die Tests mit den Kollegen abschließen - es war das erste mal dass ihr so eine wichtige Mitarbeit zugetragen wurde. Se könnte sich heute keinen Urlaub nehmen, oder früher gehen.

Langsam sollte sie sich beeilen. Sie wird in noch ein anderes Mode-Haus gehen, das sich gleich neben befindet. In dem _**muss**_ es die Accessoire geben, die sie braucht. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wenn sie wieder nichts findet. Auf der Straße hielt sie inne – es fiel ihr jetzt etwas ein. Als sie an der Kasse zahlen wollte, und in ihre Tasche nach der Kontokarte griff, fehlte da nicht etwas? Der Schlüssel! Oh nein. Jetzt wird es erst recht ärgerlich. Kira fing an, in der Tasche wild zu wühlen. Das kleine Schachtel-Ding mit dem benutzten Höschen war im Weg, es öffnete sich, sie stopfte das Wäschestück zurück. Nein, der Schlüssel ist nicht da. Ein plötzliches seltsames Gefühl kam über sie, als würde sie jemand aus ihre innigste Nähe beobachten - jemand ganz bestimmtes - sie wehrte es mit aller Kraft ab, und es verschwand. Trat es etwa ein?! War es wirklich ihr Boss den sie durch diese magische Blutverbindung spürte? Sie kannte nur die Theorie, aber sie würde sagen - ja, es war eine Seelen-Verbindung, und es war ihr Boss der bei ihr gerade war, sie fühlte es. Gott. Sie muss Ruhe bewahren. Tiefe Ruhe. Und sie brauchte ihr Schlüssel. Sie nahm ihr Handy, tippte ein Kurzwahl und winkte nach einem Taxi.

„_Liebling, wo bist du denn, wir haben doch abgemacht, dass du kommst bevor die ersten Gäste eintreffen, Mortice wollte dich an seiner Seite haben, noch bevor er damit beginnt, sie alle zu begrüßen.“_

„Tut mir leid Mama, kommen die etwa schon?“ Kira stieg ins Taxi, deckte kurz das Handy ab und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse an.

„_Noch nicht, aber bitte beeile dich, es ist uns sehr wichtig, es ist ja auch dein Debüt als erwachsener Erbe an seinem Zehnten. Er will mit dir prahlen, in deinem schönsten Alter, vor jedem einzelnen Gast.“_

„Werde ich dem Papa bei seinem nächsten Zehnten mit 35 zu alt?“ Kira musste jetzt trotz ihren Sorgen für sich lächeln.

„_Aber Kira, natürlich nicht, das weißt du. Aber alle sind nun mal in den statischen 35ern. Jeder kann es natürlich nach seinen Wünschen optisch etwas verändern, insbesondere mit unseren Patenten, aber grundsätzlich sind alle, für 900 Jahre, physisch 35. Diese Zahl ist der Alltag, und nichts besonderes.“_

„Ja.“

„_Ach Liebling, tut mir schrecklich leid dass ich es erwähnte, sei jetzt nicht traurig, wir werden schon einen Weg finden. So lange wir noch Zeit haben, arbeiten wir daran. Lass uns aber nicht jetzt über so was plaudern, und komm jetzt in den Astorion.“_

„Ja, tue ich so schnell, wie ich kann, ich hatte nur eine klitzekleine Panne mit meinem Kleid, und muss ich mir deshalb etwas besorgen. Ich sitze gerade schon in einem Taxi, es dauert nicht mehr lange.“

„_Heiliger, siehst du, Liebling, die Dienerschaft wäre doch sehr praktisch. Jetzt hättest du dir irgendwelche Probleme mit der Bekleidung sparen können. Wehre dich bitte dagegen nicht mehr, und überlege dir langsam, welches Personal du benötigst. Du kannst dir natürlich auch nur rein elbisches Personal wünschen, du bekommst alles was du möchtest. Einen Chauffeur, Bodyguard, Stylist, Butler, oder wenigstens einen persönlichen Assistent? Der würde deine Angelegenheiten exakt koordinieren, entscheiden, ob du womöglich eine Ersatz-Bekleidung brauchen würdest, und es vorneweg vorbereiten, sowie es in einem Notfall natürlich auch dabei haben. Ja, am besten werde ich für dich gleich am Montag einen geeigneten Assistent aussuchen und anstellen. Du musst nun mal auch berücksichtigen deinen Status, und akzeptieren was zu einem guten Ton gehört - einige der alltäglichen Anliegen dem Assistenten überlassen. Jetzt im Augenblick könnte ich dir allerdings nur meinen Assistenten anbieten. Er ist erfahren und handelt effizient. Sag nur wo du hin fährst, und ich schicke ihn zu dir.“_

„Aber Mama, das kann ich selbst erledigen. Übrigens wäre ich genervt, wenn jemand andauernd wie eine Klette an mir kleben würde. Und selbst die _**besseren**_ Elfen sind nicht immer unterwegs mit Assistenten. Schau mal, nicht mal mein Boss läuft herum mit irgendeinem Butler, und hat keinen Chauffeur, und er gehört zu den höheren Kreisen."

„_Oh, dein Boss.. Kandomere. Er wäre mein Traum-Wahl für dich, als Partner, aber wir konnten ihn noch nie erreichen, er stammt nun mal, wie du gerade sagtest, aus höheren Kreisen als wir. Ah, aber warum erwähnst du ihn? Interessiert er sich für dich? Magst du ihn?! Hattest du etwa dieses Symptom, dass ich dir beschrieben habe? Du weißt doch was das bedeuten würde!?“_

„Nein Mama, da ist nichts.“

„_Hm, gut, mach dir nichts daraus, wir werden uns schon darum kümmern. Jetzt musst du dich aber erst mal beeilen. Also, wenn du den Assistent ablehnst, benutze wenigstens unseren Reichtum! Kauf dir schnell ein komplett neues Outfit, und vergiss nicht unsere Regel – nimm nur das aller feinste, was du findest!“ _

„Ja, ich erledige die Sache, und dann komme ich zu euch so schnell wie ich kann, ich verspreche es!“

_„Gut. Dann bis gleich. Ich liebe dich.“_

„Ich beeile mich. Und ich liebe dich auch, Mama.“

Kira war 10 Jahre alt, als das alte Elfenpaar Mortice und Samilla sie adoptierten.

Ihre traurige Geschichte der Kinderlosigkeit verschlang damals immer mehr von ihrem Frieden. Bis zu einer schicksalhaften Begegnung an einem ansonsten tragischen Tag, als sie die kleine Kira kennenlernten. Die traurigen klugen Augen des schönen Mädchens mit den langen Haaren berührten die alten Elfen, sie könnten das zarte Kind nicht mehr vergessen.

Also nahmen sie Kira als Pflegekind zu sich auf, und kurz danach waren sie sich sicher, dass sie sie adoptieren wollen. Bald liebten sie Kira mit ihrer ein Jahrtausend unterdrückten, und nun explodierenden Wucht. Heute würden sie gar nicht zögern, ihre verbleibenden Lebensjahre zu opfern, wenn sie Kiras Leben damit verlängern könnten. Die Elfen trübte die begrenzte Lebenszeit ihrer Tochter. Also haben sie sich beide zu ihrem wichtigsten Ziel gemacht, versuchen Kiras kurzen menschlichen Leben mit allen Mitteln in einen Elfen-statischen zu verwandeln. Selbst nach verbotenen Methoden suchten sie. Und natürlich waren andauernd dabei, ihre Liebling-Taktik anzuwenden – Kira mit allen männlichen Elfen in Kontakt zu halten. Sie waren überzeugt, dass die Adoption nur die erste Hälfte von Kiras vorherbestimmtem Leben unter Elfen bedeutete, nur um sie in die Gesellschaft der Elfen zu integrieren. Wo bereits ein junger unbekannter Elf auf Kira wartet, sie als wahre Partnerin erkennt und sein Leben mit ihr teilt.

Dann aber Kira bemerkte, dass der Such-Radius ihrer Eltern die ganze Erde umfasst. Sie versuchten, Kira systematisch mit absolut allen männlichen Elfen auf diesem Planeten, die noch keine Partnerin hatten, miteinander ins Sichtkontakt zu bringen, um keine Chance auszulassen. Sie wollten Kira ebenfalls als das Haupt-Model ihres Kosmetik-Labels einsetzen, damit sie sie auf den Plakaten jedem Elf präsentieren könnten.

Kira selbst wollte aber keinen Gefährten und auch keine Hälfte seines Lebens. Nur ihren Eltern zuliebe tat sie alles was sie verlangten, aber irgendwann wurde es ihr einfach doch zu viel. Sie teilte ihnen mit, dass sie aus ihrer riesigen Penthouse auszieht, und wenn ein Elf ihr Schicksal werden sein sollte, wird er sie von ganz allein finden. Dem mussten Mortice und Samilla zwar zustimmen, sie suchten aber insgeheim weiterhin, und noch verbissener, nach dem wahren Gefährten für ihre geliebte Tochter.

Das Taxi hielt an.

„Können Sie hier auf mich warten? Ich bin sofort wieder zurück.“

Der Taxifahrer nickte.

Nein, sie wird ihre Eltern nicht enttäuschen, sie wird an Papas Seite pünktlich stehen, perfekt gekleidet, bevor die ersten Gäste ankommen, um ihn zu seinem 1140. Geburtstag zu ehren.


	5. Ob du willst oder nicht

Also bemerkte ihn Kira doch noch – plötzlich wurde Kandomere so schön warm ums Herz, er spürte eine Euphorie, und das nur durch diese spontane Seelen-Verbindung. Die erste Blut-Verbindung. Für ihn war es eine wunderschöne intime Vereinigung, nur warum konnte es bloß nicht länger andauern...

Er erwartete eigentlich gar nicht, dass es so schnell und deutlich durchkommt. Ihre Seelen-Empfindungen waren ganz klar zu spüren. Er wünschte sich nur, sie wäre bei der Übertragung bisschen freundlicher zu ihm. Aber auch der Blick durch Kiras Augen könnte nicht schärfer sein - es war wie jetzt aus seiner aktuellen eigenen Sicht. Ihr kleiner, eigentlich unbedeutender Biss hatte solch unerwartete Auswirkungen. Kandomere wollte diese euphorische Wonne noch etwas beibehalten und auskosten, als ihm das Höschen in den Sinn kam. Und schon wurde sein schlimmster Zweifel aufs neu ausgerollt. Wohin ist sie gegangen, warum brauchte sie sich neue Unterwäsche anziehen, für wen, einen dreckigen Mensch, oder noch dreckigeren Elf, der mit seinen elendigen Pfoten seine Kira anfassen wird?

Was hat er bloß getan, er hat sie zu diesem Elf gehen lassen. Warum. Wollte er seine eigene Schmerzgrenze austesten? Verdammt, wo war diese Straße, in der sie stand? Kandomere versuchte sich mit ihr wieder zu verbinden, es ging aber nicht.

Und plötzlich kam etwas. Also doch! Und dann sah er sie - in den Armen eines Elfen. Panik ergriff ihn, war das jetzt nur ein Trug oder doch die Blutbindung die ihm die Realität zeigte, diesmal aber seltsamerweise aus der Perspektive eines externen Beobachters? Es waren deutliche Bilder - der fremde Elf verhielt sich ganz und gar nicht zurückhaltend, er beugte sich über Kira, seine Hand fuhr zwischen ihre Schenkel, glitt immer höher und dann bleckte er seine Zähne. Kandomere wurde bleich vor tödlicher Wut. Und dann biss dieser Elf in Kiras Nacken.

Töten. Er wird ihn töten. Brutalst foltern und töten. Kandomere sprang von dem Leder-Sofa direkt auf die Füße wie eine Raubkatze, und lief mit seiner elbischen Geschwindigkeit los, aus seinem Privat-Raum zurück in sein Büro. In einer Sekunde stand er vor dem Waffenständer der an der Zentralwand dekorativ platziert war, und nahm von da zwei alte Wakizashis, seine Lieblingswaffen, die dort ausgestellt waren.

Der elbische Bastard trank jetzt aus Kiras Biss-Wunde, das Blut triefte über ihren weiss-rosigen Hals, sie stöhnte dabei leise. Äußerst wütend, spannungsgeladen, für den Kampf mit scharfen Waffen bereit, wieder mit diesen verdunkelten Augen, hielt Kandomere gezwungenermaßen inne, er muss sie durch das Blut-Band orten. Er witterte in einer Angriffshaltung, versuchte erkennen wenigstens die Richtung ihres Standortes. Und dann verschwanden diese Szenen-Bilder von Kira und diesem Drecks-Elf. Mühsam atmend, versuchte Kandomere nochmal die Verbindung aufzunehmen. Er spürt sie auf, er findet sie und ihren elbischen Lover, er wird ihn vor ihren Augen brutal abschlachten und ihr verdeutlichen, wer ihr Herr ist.

Plötzlich kam er tatsächlich durch, bewusst mit seinem Willen. Gott, ja. Für kaum nur 5 Sekunden, aber es reichte aus, um mit ihren Augen zu sehen, sie zu fühlen. Und um zu sehen, wie sie _**allein**_ in einem Taxi saß, und eine Liebe zu ihren sehr alten Elfen-Eltern empfand, und dass sie ihr Schlüssel und Schal brauchte, und dann war sie wieder weg.

Kandomere fielen seine Schwerter aus den Händen. Verwirrt stand er nur eine Weile da. Er konnte die Realität von einer Einbildung nicht unterscheiden.

Er muss seine Gedanken ordnen. Deprimiert ging er zu dem Haustelefon, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand.

„_Ja Sir?“_

„Billy, ist die Kaffeemaschine noch einsatzbereit?“

„_Selbstverständlich, Sir.“_

„O.k., dann bring mir einen Espresso.“

„_Mache ich so bald ich kann, Sir, ich bringe nur noch Kaffee und Kuchen den Pflegern auf die Krankenstation, und bediene die Wachmänner. Sie stürzen sich gerade auf die übrig gebliebenen Kuchen und Sandwiches, da es ja jetzt alles nur den halben Preis kostet. Also wenn Sie auch noch etwas davon haben möchten, Sir, müssen Sie sich schnell entscheiden, ich hätte da noch...“ _

„Nein, ich brauche sonst nichts,“ unterbrach ihn Kandomere „und es eilt nicht, bring es mir wenn du fertig bist.“

„_Jawohl, Sir.“_

Kandomere hat einen Entschluss gefasst. Er holte sein Handy aus der Tasche, wählte eine Telefonnummer. Er muss tun, was er tun muss, jetzt, wenn er noch vernünftig handeln kann, bevor er den Verstand ganz verliert.

„_Ah, na sieh mal an, schön dass du auch mal anrufst. Ich nehme an, du brauchst etwas, Schätzchen?“_

„Guten Abend Cassian, ja, ich brauche _**dich**_. Heute jedoch nicht als meine Lieblingstante, sondern als Ärztin. Könntest die Sache aber diesmal für dich behalten? Ich möchte meine Eltern nicht mit dieser Angelegenheit belasten. Oder besser gesagt - sie müssen nicht alles wissen.“

„_Ist dir klar, dass das nicht geht? Du weißt wie es ausgeht wenn ich vor deiner Mutter über dich etwas wichtiges geheim halten werde. Du erinnerst dich sicher, wie endete euer Familien-Arzt Quinto. Du warst jung, sexsüchtig und _ **_ krank_**_, und hast geschafft eine ganze menschliche Stadt mit einer Geschlechtskrankheit zu verseuchen, wobei du das auch noch Kolumbus' Seeleuten in die Schuhe geschoben hast. Zum Schluss zwangst du dann den armen Quinto, nichts über deinem kritischen Zustand deinen Eltern zu erzählen. Obwohl du wusstest dass er deswegen, mild ausgedrückt, 'Schwierigkeiten' bekommt.“ _

„Ja, und es tut mir das mit Quinto bis heute immer noch unendlich leid, aber das war ein rohes Jahrhundert, Mutter wird heute niemanden mit dem Tod bestrafen, also, na gut.., jedenfalls keine Verwandten.“

„_Das denkst du, Schätzchen, das denkst du. Aber gut, deine Mutter hat mich verpflichtet, die _ _ wichtigeren _ _ Vorfälle in Bezug auf deine Gesundheit zu melden, aber vielleicht muss ich es nicht _ _ sofort _ _ tun. Kommt auch darauf an, um was es sich handelt. Reicht dir das?“ _

„Nein, aber wird es reichen müssen. Ich kann mit diesem Problem nicht zu einem anderen Arzt gehen, schon gar nicht zu einem von den unseren bei MTF, auch wenn sie recht gute sind.“

„_Dann lass hören.“_

„O.k., die Sache ist - ich bin verrückt. Verrückt _**und** _gefährlich. Mein Plan ist folgender - ich mache einen längeren Urlaub, damit du mich heimlich einsperren und hoffentlich heilen kannst.“

„_Also wirklich, Kandomere Schätzchen. Du hast sie nicht mehr alle.“_

„Ja Cassian, das eben ist das Problem. Ich bin wahnsinnig geworden.“

„_Gut, jetzt bin ich aber gespannt. Dann erzähle mir was du so wahnsinniges tust.“_

„Bitte schön, hier ist die Detail-Auswahl den letzten 24 Stunden: gestern Nacht stand ich einfach vor dem Aufzug, und starrte ihn an, dann fuhr ich mit ihm sinnlos hoch und runter, immer wieder, 8x war es. Heute habe ich mich gestritten mit meinem Schreibtisch. Und es scheint mir, als ob in Stress-Situationen meine Augen ganz schwarz werden - ich bin mir dabei gar nicht sicher, ob es real ist, oder nur eine Einbildung. Immer öfter halluziniere ich. Jetzt gerade hatte ich in den Händen meine alte Wakizashis, und wollte mit denen einen nicht existenten Gegner zerstückeln. Ich plante ebenfalls die Entführung einer Arbeits-Kollegin, die ich physisch verletzte ohne es zu merken, und dann hätte ich sie auch noch beinah vergewaltigt - auf der Arbeit, und es störte mich nicht mal, dass Zeugen dabei zugesehen hätten! Ich habe diverse Anzeichen, die den Symptomen der Partner-Krankheit ähneln, samt dem damit verbundenen Erektionsproblem.“

„_..so? Nun das ist wirklich beunruhigend. Aber auch schon leicht einleuchtend. Verstehe ich es richtig, dass du deine Kollegin fast vergewaltigen **könntest**, mit einer erektiler Dysfunktion ? Und wäre möglich, dass du die essentielle Information ausgelassen hast, dass alles was du schilderst, mit dieser bestimmten Kollegin zusammenhängt?“_

„Ja, möglicherweise stellt sie sogar die eigentliche Ursache dar. Irgendwie fing es an, als ich sie kennengelernt habe.“

„_Oh mein Gott, dann ist es wahr! Du hast deine Schicksal-Gefährtin also doch noch erkannt?! Das ist die beste Neuigkeit, die ich je erfahren dürfte! Langsam haben wir ja die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass dich das noch treffen wird, denn du warst mehr als überfällig. Weißt du, wie sehr mich traurig machte der Gedanke, dass du für immer allein bleiben solltest? Und nun, mit deinen 550 Jahren ist das Wunder passiert... “ _

Kandomere hörte Cassians Schluchzen. Sie, diese hartgesottene Elfe weinte...

„Cass...“

Cassian und Kandomere hatten schon immer eine vertraute Bindung. Damals, als Cassian an ihrem Medikament gegen die Partner-Krankheit arbeitete, erlitt sie einen schweren Schicksal-Schlag. Kandomere wich ihr danach nicht von der Seite, er half ihr, wieder den Weg ins Leben zu finden. Ihre Tragödie war von dem schrecklichsten Ausmaß, dass einen Elfen treffen könnte. Sie verlor damals auf einen Schlag ihren Gefährten, und ihre beiden Söhne bei einem Unglück. Somit wurde sie dem Trauer-Tod geweiht. Kandomere akzeptierte es jedoch nicht, er wollte seine Lieblingstante nicht aufgeben, also ließ alle seine Angelegenheiten liegen, und zog zu ihr ein, um sie rund um die Uhr zu betreuen. Und vor allem zwang er sie mit allen Mitteln, ihre Arznei schnell herzustellen, damit sie es schließlich selbst bei sich einsetzen könnte. Er musste sie dazu mächtig drängen, während er nebenbei alle ihre Versuche, sich umzubringen, verhindern musste. Er ließ aber nicht locker, bis seine Hartnäckigkeit endlich Früchte trug. Cassian hat bei ihr selbst experimentiert, wurde erfolgreich, und als erste Elfe ihre eigene Arznei genommen. Sie konnte zum Schluss die Krankheit besiegen. Kandomere war für sie nicht mehr nur ein Neffe, er wurde für sie viel mehr wie ein Sohn.

„_Aber - wenn du an der Partner-Krankheit leidest, läuft da etwas nicht optimal. Gehörst du oder deine Kollegin etwa zu denen, die sich als Schicksal-Gefährten erkannt haben, sich aber nicht akzeptieren wollen? Falls ja, kann ich dich beruhigen. Nach meinen Erfahrungen dauert diese trotzige Phase nie zu lang an. Die gegenseitige Anziehung-Kraft ist zu stark und gewinnt immer.“_

„Nein, nein, ich enttäusche dich wirklich ungern, aber sie ist nicht meine Gefährtin. Sie hat mich nicht erkannt, Emotion-mäßig ist sie mir nicht geneigt, ich bin ihr im besten Fall gleichgültig. Und als ich sie kennengelernt habe, hatte ich kein Erdbeben-Erlebnis. Übrigens das Altersunterschied übersteigt weit das göttliche Gesetz der maximal zulässigen Spanne den 400 Jahren. Also gibt es keine Schicksal-Bindung, und mein Leiden ist keine echte Partner-Krankheit. Meine Theorie lediglich wäre, dass mein Körper und die Seele nach der intensiven Begegnung mit ihr, sie fälschlicherweise als die wahre Gefährtin identifizierten. Und weil ich mit ihr natürlich keine Paarung vollzogen habe, reagiert der Körper ausgehungert mit einer unechten Krankheit darauf. Übrigens - auf mögliche Flüche und Zauber hab ich mich testen lassen, ich bin nicht verhext. Sonst hab ich keine andere Erklärung, wie das alles zusammenhängen könnte, oder was wirklich die Ursache für meinen Zustand ist. Langsam brauche ich aber eine Lösung. Es geht mir immer schlechter und ich bin sicher, wenn es so weiter geht, werde ich irgendwann komplett durchdrehen und ein irreparables Unheil anrichten.“

„_Schätzchen, Die Schilderung deinen Beschwerden ist doch aussagend. Du brauchst kein Experte zu sein, um zu erkennen um was es sich hier handelt. Übrigens, hattest mit ihr wenigstens schon einen Haut-Kontakt? Dein Zustand deutet auf einen Mangel an Berührungen hin.“_

„Eben hab ich etwas in der Art gewagt - ungeplant. Ihr Biss, den sie mir daraufhin und keinesfalls aus leidenschaftlichen Motiven erteilte, hat sich braun verfärbt. Verstehst du? Braun! Es sieht also nicht nach einer Schicksal-Gefährtin aus.“

„_Das ist ungewöhnlich, aber es schließt die Schicksal-Bestimmung trotzdem nicht aus. Da können andere Einflüsse eine Rolle spielen. Oder hast du schon Beispielsweise berücksichtigt, dass vielleicht nicht du, sondern deine Kollegin verhext sein könnte? Nun, jedenfalls musst du in mein Labor kommen, damit ich auch mit den Tests die Diagnose noch bestätigen kann - die ich gerade bestimmt habe. Mit der Therapie kannst du, und solltest du auch, unverzüglich anfangen.“_

„Gut. Bekomme ich die Medikamente, die du zur Behandlung der Witwer verwendest? Denkst du, dass es wirken wird, auch wenn es sich bei mir nur um ein Imitat der Partner-Krankheit handelt?“

„_Kandomere Schätzchen, du __**hast**__ die Partner-Krankheit, die echte. Diese Schicksal-Bestimmung ist echt, auch wenn du es nicht glauben möchtest. Und auch wenn es aus einem noch unbekannten Grund unkonventionell abläuft. Und nun zu der Therapie – nein, du wirst mein Medikament nicht bekommen, weil du kein Witwer bist. Du brauchst etwas anderes, viel besseres - die einzig wahre heilende Quintessenz, den Haut-Kontakt mit deiner Gefährtin. Übrigens, je intimer wird es, desto besser._

„Du hörst mir nicht zu. Es ist nicht echt! Heile mich, dann brauche ich von ihr gar nichts!“

„_Fein, also würdest einfach freiwillig hier her kommen und Medikamente einnehmen, die deine Gefühle zu ihr abtöten?“_

„Natürlich nicht freiwillig. Alles und jeden, der sich zwischen mich und sie stellt, werde ich unter einem inneren Zwang beseitigen wollen. Aber ich brauche dein Heilmittel, weil erstens die Qual zunehmend schwer auszuhalten ist, und zweitens bemerken einige langsam meinen Wahnzustand. Deshalb sagte ich es auch - du wirst mich einsperren müssen, und natürlich mich auch sorgfältig fesseln, um mir das Zeug zu verabreichen. Ich muss nur wissen, für wie lang ich mich dafür etwa beurlauben brauche.“

„_Schätzchen, ich kann es dir nicht geben, weil es unethisch und definitiv falsch wäre, mein Heilmittel einzusetzen, wenn du dich dabei in keiner aussichtslosen tragischen Lebenslage befindest. Was aber ohnehin gegenstandslos ist, weil das Mittel nur bei den Witwern wirkt. Da, wo die lebendige energetische Präsenz des Partners ausgelöscht wurde. Also würde es bei dir nicht wirken, weil deine Gefährtin lebt. Das Band eurer Zugehörigkeit zueinander ist Teil des Göttlichen Prinzips und ein Mittel kann es stören, aber nicht zerstören. Die starke Magie hinter der Schicksal-Bestimmung kannst du nicht austricksen. Seit dem ich das Medikament herstelle, wollten es trotzdem manche Elfen unbedingt ausprobieren. Sie mochten nicht, dass sie ihre Feinde als Gefährten erkannten. Und dann sind sie kurz später wieder zu mir gekommen, um zu berichten dass es wirklich nicht funktionierte, und dass sie mit ihren Gefährten überglücklich wurden, und den Sinn hinter der Unwirksamkeit des Heilmittels in ihren Fällen verstanden haben.“_

„'Kurz später' wäre toll. Ich Quäle mich seit einem Jahr.“

„_Was..?! Du leidest schon seit einem Jahr an der Partner-Krankheit? Mein Gott! Dann ist dein Zustand noch viel schlimmer, als du schilderst! Also mit dieser Information ändern sich paar Regeln. Es tut mir leid Schätzchen, aber ich werde es deinen Eltern doch beichten müssen. Denn du befindest dich in einer ernstzunehmenden Gefahr. Deine Eltern müssen auch entscheiden, ob du vielleicht für erst sogar sediert werden musst, damit du dir nichts antun kannst. Ah herrje, warum bist du damit nicht früher zu mir gekommen?“_

„Lass es, Cass, wenigstens bis die Tests-Ergebnisse da sind...“

„_Nun ja, du hast ein großes Glück, dass du diese Kollegin bei der Arbeit wenigstens öfters sehen darfst, und ihr Duft aufnehmen kannst. Deshalb bist du noch bei einem relativ klaren Verstand. Das kann aber deinem Paarung-Verlangen auf lange Sicht nicht mehr ausreichen. Weil du die ganze Zeit dein Bedarf nicht befriedigt hast, verschlechtert sich logischerweise dein Zustand. Nach mehreren Monaten steigen alarmierend die panischen Attacken, sowie die Aggression. Deine Oxytamin Werte und Cortisol Spiegel muss kritisch hoch sein! Das aber bedeutet, dass in diesem Fall dein Leid mit nur einem Haut-Kontakt nicht gelindert wird. Dein Körper will jetzt mehr. Er braucht endlich eine endgültige Vereinigung euren genetischen Signaturen die sich im Blut, und auf der Schleimhaut befinden. Deine Seele verlangt nach der Bindung der Gen-Impulsen in dem fluidalen Kraftfeld, das nur durch das Vereinigung des Plus und Minus euren Geschlechtern entsteht. Also ist es notwendig die Paarung vollziehen, und die Biss-Markierungen an dem blauen Lotus versiegeln. Aber jetzt für erst, brauchst du vor allem eine Linderung - du brauchst so schnell wie möglich einen richtigen Sex mit ihr.“_

„Großartig, damit sind wir wieder bei dem Vergewaltigung-Versuch. Oder hab ich noch nicht ausdrücklich genug erklärt, dass sie an mir gar nicht interessiert ist? Übrigens bin ich weiterhin nicht überzeugt, dass es sich um eine Schicksal-Bestimmung handelt.“

_„Schon wieder? Sag mal, ich bekomme langsam den Eindruck, dass selbst wenn du sie als die wahre Gefährtin erkennst, würdest du sie am liebsten loswerden. Ich kann zwar deine Frust, verursacht durch ihre Ablehnung verstehen, aber bedenke, wenn es echt ist, und das ist es, bleibt sie für immer die einzige in deinem Leben. Du kannst keine andere, willigere erkennen.“_

„Cass....“

„_Wie heißt sie?“_

„Kira...“

„_Sehr schön.“_

„Sie ist ein Mensch.“

„_... ah...“_

„Ja.“

„_Großer Gott...“_

„Und jetzt?“

„_...nun, jetzt verstehe ich endlich deine Zweifel, es ist in der Tat etwas heikel. Aber wenn es vom Schicksal vorbestimmt ist, müssen es alle akzeptieren.“_

„Es ist komplett egal was die anderen akzeptieren. Sie will mich nicht..“

„_Kandomere Schätzchen, wie wäre es damit, dass du mir endlich sagst, was **du** eigentlich willst?“_

„Freilich, das kann ich dir sagen. Ich will verrecken, weil ich die Folter nicht mehr ertragen kann.“

_„In Ordnung. Erinnerst du dich, als ich vor langer Zeit immer wieder genau dasselbe sagte? Und wie du darauf reagiert hast?“_

„...ja.“

„_Sehr gut. Also nochmal, was willst du wirklich?“_

„Was ich will? Kira. Ich will sie, ich will Kira. Ich will sie so sehr, sodass ich _**alles** _für eine echte Paarung-Nacht mit ihr geben und tun würde, ich will ihr sagen können, dass ich Gefühle für sie habe, mächtig starke Gefühle, sowie ich unter unermesslichem Verlangen nach ihr leide. Ich will dass sie sich von mir freiwillig markieren lässt. Und dass sie mich ihrerseits mit einem möglichst dunklen Purpur-Biss kennzeichnet, aber auch ein helles Violett wäre berauschen schön, oder das hellste Lila. Ja, auch nur reine blaue spirituelle Liebe oder nur die physische rote Begierde hätte mich wahnsinnig glücklich gemacht, weil damit nebenbei auch bewiesen wäre, dass sie meine wahre Gefährtin ist. Ja, ich will dass es mit ihr die echte Schicksal-Bestimmung ist. Und ich will ein gemeinsames Leben mit ihr verbringen."

„_Großer Gott, und du nennst es eine Fake-Bindung und Fake-Krankheit...“ _

Kandomere hielt inne. Es überkam ihn die Auswirkung eigener Worte. Es war das erstes mal, dass er für sich seine Emotionen und Verlangen für Kira so klar formulierte, und dass es sich deren so klar bewusst wurde. Er konnte spüren die Macht seines laut ausgesprochenen Geständnisses, es lief ihm über die Haut als feine elektrische Vibration. Ja, Cassian wusste genau warum sie ihn zu dieser Aussage zwang. Aber dann wurde er sich der grauen Realität bewusst. Es war ein folternder, Leid bringender Wunsch...

„Eigentlich ist es mittlerweile egal ob es echt ist oder nicht, jedenfalls wenn sie mir nicht bald zumindest etwas Zuneigung schenkt, oder du mich von diesem Verlangen nicht heilst, werde ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen können. Dann, in meiner Verzweiflung, tue ich ihr eine Gewalt an, wobei es niemand schafft, mich aufzuhalten. Ich werde sie brutal nehmen und wild beißen, woraufhin sie mich für immer hassen wird. Falls sie als Mensch diesen aus der Kontrolle geratenen Übergriff und meine Bisse überhaupt überleben wird. Und dann werde ich mich entweder in tiefer Hoffnungslosigkeit zum Tode trauern, mich umbringe werde, oder ihre Familie erlöst mich, in dem sie mich aus Rache hinrichtet.“

„_Ich verstehe. Also es geht eigentlich nur um das Problem, dass sie dich ablehnt. Vielleicht liegt es daran dass sie ein Mensch ist und die Schicksal-Erkennung bei ihr anders verläuft. Leider hab ich mit einer Elf-Mensch Schicksal-Paarung keine Erfahrungen, habe auch davon noch nie gehört, aber es ist, wie man sieht, wohl nicht ausgeschlossen. Ich könnte auch in älteren Transkripten nachschauen, vielleicht finde ich etwas.“ _

„Du selbst kennst keinen solchen Fall? Also weißt du auch nicht was ich tun sollte...“ Kandomere seufzte.

„_Doch, das weiß ich schon. Du könntest zum Beispiel etwas Initiative ergreifen. Du warst mal ein Verführer der ein 'Nein' nie akzeptierte, du wirst doch noch wissen wie das geht? Hast du Kira schon mal ins Cafe oder zum Essen eingeladen, oder ihr ein Geschenk gemacht? Kennst du überhaupt ihre Vorlieben oder den Geburtstag?“_

„Nein, hab mich nirgends mit ihr getroffen, und sie wird bald 26, am 21. Dezember.“

„_Ah, 21. Dezember, das ist ein wirklich Traditionsstarkes Zeichen. Na dann gib dir einfach etwas Mühe. Finde heraus was sie mag und schenke es ihr. Also echt, muss ich dir wirklich solche Ratschläge geben? Und wieso hast du bis jetzt noch gar nichts unternommen?“_

„Cass..., sie kennt meine Gefühle für sie nicht. Weil ich befürchtete, dass sie mich ablehnt. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass ich leider recht hatte.“

„_Mir ist ehrlich gesagt schleierhaft, weshalb sie auf dich überhaupt nicht reagiert, die Frauen wie auch viele Elfenmänner finden dich doch anziehend. Hat sie womöglich einen Freund?“_

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

„_Sagt der leitende FBI-Agent von MTF.“_

„Ich wollte nicht herausfinden dass es möglicherweise einen anderen Mann in ihrem Leben gibt. Aber ich hoffte immer, dass sie keinen Freund hat, weil sie noch eine Jungfrau ist.“

„_Oh mein Gott! Jungfrau-Blut der eigenen Gefährtin? Grün, sie werden alle grün vor Neid sein! Stell dir die Gesichter aller vor, wenn sie erfahren werden, dass dir diese seltene mächtige magische Ingredienz in den Schoß gefallen ist!“_

„Gar nichts wird mir in den Schoß fallen. Die _**wahre**_ Gefährtin, muss ihr Blut _**freiwillig**_ schenken!“

„_Schätzchen, du musst es nur mit etwas Geschick angehen. Du hast den ersten Schritt getan, und jetzt bist du dir klar darüber, was du willst, du verbirgst es nicht mehr hinter __deinen Zweifeln__. Als nächstes musst du nun versuchen herauszufinden, warum sie sich dir gegenüber gleichgültig verhält. Du bekommst eine Aufgabe: Heute Abend machst es dir Zuhause bequem, bringst dich in meditative Stimmung und versuchst dich dann an alles erinnern, was bei eure erste Begegnung geschah. Ruf dir aus der Gedächtnis alle Details auf und analysiere sie. Irgendwo wird sicherlich ein versteckter Hinweis auftauchen, der das Geheimnis ihres Desinteresses lüften wird. Dies bringt dich wieder einen Schritt weiter. Vielleicht findest du so auch dein verschollenes Erdbeben-Erlebnis, das womöglich stattfand, und du es durch einen unglücklichen Zufall nicht erkannt hast. Und Punkt 2 - gleich morgen früh kommst hierher. Ich mache die komplette Palette aller Tests, um ganz sicher zu sein."_

„Werde ich machen, ich rufe dich morgen vorher an. Und danke, Cass.“

„_Dann bis morgen, Kandomere, und vergiss nicht - führe die Retrospektion sorgfältig aus.“_

Kandomere steckte sein Handy wieder ein, und schaltete seinen Computer ein. Dann rief eine entsprechende Datenbank auf und gab Schicksal-Bindung ein, und Elfen - Menschen. Er wird diese alle gemischte Beziehungen analysieren. Wenn es welche gibt. Er kannte auch keine, nur Sex-Beziehungen. Die gab es häufig, damit hatte er genug Erfahrung.

Aber das mit Kira war etwas anderes. Etwas einzigartiges, heiliges, was es mit den anderen schmuddel-Affären nicht mal verglichen sein dürfte. Er zog wieder ihr Schal aus seinem Platz hinter der Weste, roch an dem Chiffon Stoff und legte ihn neben dem Laptop.

Ja, er akzeptierte es jetzt. Er akzeptierte, was er sich nicht gestehen wollte, wogegen er sich die ganze Zeit wehrte - dass er Kira liebte, sie mächtig stark liebte.

Er musste sich endlich gestehen, dass er sie als seine wahre Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannte.

Der Aufzug klimperte wieder. Das wird Billy sein mit dem Espresso. Kandomeres Blick fiel auf die Wakizashis, die immer noch auf dem Boden rumlagen – er räumt sie lieber sofort auf, bevor jemand drüber stolpert und den Fuss verliert. Er antwortete auf das Tür-Geklopfe. Der Barista trat mit dem Espresso ein – und plötzlich zuckte er zusammen, und dann blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Verdammt nochmal, er hat den ganzen Tag mit den blöden Pannen überstanden, und jetzt am Endziel hat er versagt, total versagt. Kandomere hat ihn durchschaut, bewaffnet wartete auf ihn bereits. Ihm lief ein kalter Schweiß den Rücken runter. Dieser verhasste blauhaarige Elf, der berüchtigte kaltblütige Killer, stand da, umhüllt von seiner verfickten eiskalten Eleganz, in jeder Hand ein von diesen japanischen Kurzschwerter, und war begierig darauf, ihn auf der Stelle zu erledigen.

Er würde sich gegen diese Bestie wenigstens verteidigen versuchen, aber womit, mit dem Tablett und einer Mini-Espressotasse? Wo ist ihm bloß der Fehler unterlaufen. Er war doch vorbereitet. Billys Leben als Barista bei MTF hat er gründlich einstudiert und alles sauber durchgeplant, als er heute früh schließlich Billys Körper übernahm.

'Grig, meine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen.' Kevan in Barista Billys Körper hat sich verbunden mit seinem Komplizen durch den vorbereiteten Runen-Kanal.

_'Direkte Konfrontation?'_

'Er steht mir gegenüber - mit seinen Scheiß-Wakizashis in den Händen.'

_'Verdammter Mist. Tu trotzdem weiter als wärst du der dumme Billy, und versuche am Leben bleiben, ich bereite den Notfall Fern-Austausch vor.'_

'Zähl mal die letzten 15 Sekunden ab, wenn es soweit ist..'

_'Zögere seinen Angriff hinaus, Kevan, improvisiere, 60 Sekunden können verdammt lang sein.'_

'Weiß ich...'

„Hübsche Dinge, Sir, ein echter antiker Edo-Tamahagane, nehme ich an?“ Kevan war ein miserabler Barista, aber ein guter Schauspieler. Oder doch nicht, Grigs Ansicht nach, denn prompt merkte er an: 'Kevan, was soll der Quatsch, denkst du dass dieser Dussel Billy erkennt einen antiken Tamahagane aus Edo?!' Kevan schluckte, kann er die Pannen nicht loswerden?

„Ah, du kennst dich mit Waffen aus?“ Billy ist also ein Waffenliebhaber, das hätte Kandomere nicht erwartet. „Die Qualität ist zwar veraltet, denn die Schwerter wirklich sehr alt sind, aber für die Enthauptung würde es noch heute ausreichen.“

Klar, er droht ihm jetzt mit einer Enthauptung. Zusätzlich zu seiner Angst wurde Kevan wütend - ja, du musst es wissen, wofür deine Waffen gut sind, du sadistischer Bastard. Genau wie es auch mein Bruder erfuhr, der von dir geköpft wurde, womöglich mit genau diesen alten Wakizashis. Es erschütterte ihn, aber sofort hat er sich wieder gefasst. Diese Bestie würde den Hass an ihm riechen. Zum Glück hat Kandomere gar nichts bemerkt. Und überhaupt schien er etwas lahm zu sein, als würde er von seinem Scharfsinn kein Gebrauch machen können. Lag es etwa an einer post-sexueller Müdigkeit? Kevan spürte es nur ganz schwach durch seine elbische Seelen-Matrice, denn der menschliche Geruchssinn war nicht gut entwickelt, konnte aber identifizieren, dass Kandomere hier soeben einen blutigen Sex hatte. Nichts gegen Bisse, aber das hier schien etwas heftig zu sein. Natürlich, diese blauhaarige Bestie ist auch noch in sexueller Hinsicht pervers. Wie denn sonst.

Die perverse blauhaarige Bestie ging inzwischen gemütlichen Schritts zu der Marmorsäule an der Zentral-Wand seines Büros, und setzte die Waffen dort zurück in die Schwert-Halter. Was...?

Kevan schaute ihn an, Kandomere verhielt sich wirklich ganz friedlich. Hat er sich geirrt, als er dachte, dass er von ihm entlarvt wurde? So ist es.. Er nutzte die Entfernung zwischen ihnen – zu nah wollte er ihm trotzdem nicht kommen - und stellte schnell den Espresso ab auf Kandomeres Schreibtisch neben irgendeinem Knäuel rotbraunes Stoffes.

'Grig, Abbruch. Ich setze die Aktion fort.'

_'Bist sicher?'_

'Ich denke schon.'

_'Dann bin wieder raus. Beeil dich, Kevan.'_

Kandomere konnte durchaus die Sekunden von Billys Wut riechen. Genau so wie auch seine vorherige Furcht. Aber warum sollte der Barista beim Servieren von Kaffee solch ein dramatisches Durcheinander empfinden? Großartig, er halluziniert wieder. Resigniert kehrte er zurück zu seinem Computer.

In geklautem Billys Körper eilte Kevan zur Tür bevor sein Hass erneut auflodert und Kandomere dann doch etwas bemerken würde.

„Sir, ich hole das Geschirr ab in etwa 10 Minuten, wenn es recht ist.

"Ja, ist es."

Kevan stieg in den Fahrstuhl und fuhr hinunter. Er geriet im Büro unnötig in Panik und gefährdete die Mission. Wieder spürte er den kalten Schweiß auf seinem Rücken. Dass er sich angesichts dieses perversen Bastards für einen Moment nicht beherrschte, war ein grober Fehler. Kevan beschloss, seinem Komplizen diesen Beweis seiner Inkompetenz vorzuenthalten. Zum Glück hat alles geklappt. Alles ist perfekt. Er wischte sich mit einer Serviette über die Stirn. In 10 Minuten wird er den zweiten Teil der Mission abschließen. Dann, in Barista Billys Wohnung, ein paar Blocks entfernt, tauscht er den physischen Körper mit Billy aus, dessen Seele und Geist von Grig bewusstlos gehalten werden. Dann wird er ihm mit Hilfe von Thyrals Zaubermittel geeignete Erinnerungen an den fehlenden Tag implantieren. Billy wird morgen früh mit Erinnerungen an Kevans miserablen Arbeitstag aufwachen, als wäre er seiner, zusammen mit einem langweiligen Fernsehabend mit Bier. Absolut niemand wird herausfinden, was passiert ist, es wird keine Verdächtigen geben, Grigs und Kevans Spuren werden unentdeckt bleiben. Es war ein guter Plan.

Kandomere wandte sich wieder der FBI-Datenbank der elbisch-menschlichen Partner-Bindungen zu, die Suche ergab erstaunlich viele Treffer. Zu viele. Er seufzte, war ja klar. Als 'Partnerbindung' bezeichnet, waren hier gewöhnliche Sex-Beziehungen gemeint. Logisch, aus der Sicht den menschlichen Bearbeiter, die diese Daten eingetragen haben, war sogar reine Vergnügen-Affäre eine Beziehung oder eben Partnerbindung, sie differenzierten nicht, könnten gar nicht. Die Menschen wussten zwar, dass es bei den Elfen ab einem gewissen Punkt eine ernstzunehmenden Beziehungen gab, es war für sie aber kein signifikanter Begriff, weil sie es bei den Elfen kaum erkennen könnten. Sie sahen weder die Nacken-Markierungen, noch rochen dessen offizielle Statements, nahmen diese, für Elfen offensichtliche Anzeichen nicht wahr, es fehlte es ihnen bei der elbischer Schicksal-Bestimmung an Symbolen wie ein Ehering oder Heiratsurkunde. Und die Elfen spürten keinen Bedarf, etwas zu erklären, oder für die untergeordnete Rasse etwas erkennbar zu machen.

Es hatte keinen Sinn, diese Tausenden von Einträgen anfangen durchzulesen, er wird damit am Montag einen elbischen Mitarbeiter beauftragen es durchzusuchen. Er griff nach dem Espresso, einmal probierte, und dann trank es in einem Schluck. Ihr Cafe-Bar hatte die Luxus-Misch-Sorte von Kaffeebohnen, hervorragend, aber, schmeckte er da gerade nicht etwas anderes heraus, wie einen leichten Anflug einer Kräuter-Beimischung die da nicht hineingehörte? Es war ein seltener Geruch, aber er kannte es, konnte sich aber nicht genau erinnern was es war. Wird wohl die modische Probiersorte, die derzeit in mehreren Läden zu finden ist. Warum nicht. Er wird jedoch Billy anweisen ihm ab dem nächsten mal wieder lieber den klassischen zubereiten.

Kandomere machte seinen Computer aus, schaute auf die Uhr – er wird jetzt in sein Lieblingsrestaurant zum Abendessen gehen. Er ist aufgestanden. Auf Billy muss er nicht warten, sein Büro wird nicht geschlossen, der Barista holt sich das Geschirr selbst wie immer. Kandomere will sich heute beeilen, er hat noch was zu tun, Cassians meditative Aufgabe - über Kira nachzudenken. Offiziell vom Arzt angeordnet. Nichts lieber als das - den ganzen Abend und die ganze Nacht, mit ihrem Schal auf seinem Gesicht, wird er Cassians Anweisung befolgen. Kandomere nahm vom Tisch den Schal - noch bevor er ihn wieder hinter der Weste verstecken werde, möchte er sich noch einen Moment diesem traumhaften Duft ergeben.

Es war so befreiend sich der Wahrheit zu stellen - er konnte aufhören diese starke Emotion in die Ecke seiner Seele zu drängen. Sein Problem wird es nicht lösen, aber bewusst die Gefühle anzuerkennen ist der erste Schritt, Cassian hatte Recht. Dies zu unterdrücken führte ja ohnehin zu keiner Lösung. Seine Liebe zu Kira darf ihn jetzt ganz durchfluten - er ergab sich sofort dieser Hochstimmung - das Gefühl war unbeschreiblich. Wie würde sich wohl anfühlen wenn er es auch noch ausleben dürfte, mit ihr... und plötzlich wurde ihm schwindlig, stark schwindlig, er musste sich an dem Tisch abstützen, er sah nur schwarz vor ihm, und dann wusste er es. Mitternachtsraute. Das war das Kraut, an das er sich vorhin nicht erinnern könnte. Und augenblicklich ergab alles einen Sinn, er sah es nur nicht rechtzeitig, weil er beeinträchtigt war durch persönliche Angelegenheiten, er ignorierte die Warnungen seines exzellent entwickelten Instinktes. Das seltene wertvolle Kraut, das nur für hohe Zauber benutzt wurde, Billys unerwartet professionelle Waffen-Kenntnis, besser gesagt jemandes, der sich offensichtlich als der einfache Billy tarnte, und dessen starke negative Emotionen, dieser kurze Hass, der gegen Kandomere gerichtet wurde. Das Schwindelgefühl wurde noch stärker, und dann spürte er einen heftigen implodierenden Sog in seinem Inneren. Er bekam Krämpfe, Kiras Schal fiel ihm aus der Hand. Mit aller Kraft versuchte Kandomere bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben, aber er wusste es jetzt – so fühlen sich die letzten Augenblicke, bevor er in das Jenseits hinübergehen wird. Und nur eines tat ihm leid – dass er nicht mit Kiras Schal in den Händen sterben durfte.


	6. Das kleine riesengroße Problem

„Ja, er ist noch da, Doktor Kira, in seinem Büro leuchtet es noch.“

Der Sicherheitsmann hinter dem MTF-Empfangspult legte beiseite sein Thunfisch-Sandwich, das er sich gerade in der Kaffee-Bar nur noch zum halben Preis kaufte, und schaute Kira mit strahlendem Gesicht an. Oder besser gesagt - ihr hinter her. Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht stillstehend ab, sondern sie lief bereits eilig zum Aufzug. Diese junge Ärztin, für ihn das schönste Geschöpf der Welt, hat mit ihm eben persönlich geredet - er wird diese Nachtschicht in Fantasien schwelgen. Er spähte kurz zu seinem Kollegen neben ihm. Auch er beobachtete genüsslich die Ärztin in ihrer Freizeit-Bekleidung. Heute dürften sie sie also in diesem kurzen Kleid und mit einer bezaubernden Frisur bewundern. Ihre Haare waren so schön gestylt, es war wie ein Mix aus ihrer üblichen Arbeitsfrisur und freien Pferdeschwanz-Haarsträhnen. Wunderschön. Er wusste auch nicht wie er das bezeichnen könnte – vielleicht als ein Prinzessinnen-Haarstyle? Exakt. Ab jetzt wird er Doktor Kira heimlich eine Prinzessin nennen.  
Bereits als er zur Arbeit kam, und er sie nach Hause gehen sah, war er von diesem ihren Freizeit-Look angetan. Schade dass sie nicht öfters kurze Röcke getragen hat, etwas wie dieses Kleid, dachte er. Das trägt sie aber wohl nur für jemanden, den sie besonders mag. Er beneidete diesen glücklichen Mann, der mit Doktor Kira ausgehen darf. Ob er ein Elf ist..? Bestimmt. Und ob dieser Elf ihr auch dieses rostbraune Kleid ausziehen dürfen wird?  
Sie ging schnell zu den Aufzügen, und dabei hüpften diese lange Haarlocken, der Stoff ihres Minikleids schmiegte sich um ihre Hüften, und verdeutlichte ihre sehr schmale Taille. Das, zusammen mit ihrem Parfum und lieblicher Stimme hat jetzt seinen Tribut gefordert – der Sicherheitsmann war jetzt etwas erregt.  
Am besten würde er sich gleich in einer den Klo-Kabinen des Drucks entledigen, aber wie er selbst gerade sagte, **_er_ **war noch da. Und _**er**_, der Chefagent Kandomere, wird auch irgendwann nach Hause gehen, mit bisschen Pech kommt er an dem Empfangspult zu nah vorbei, und würde es an ihm mit seinem hervorragenden elbischen Geruch-Sinn riechen, dass er eben bei der Arbeit masturbierte. Bestimmt würde er dann seinen Wachmann-Job verlieren. Er seufzte, nahm wieder sein Thunfisch-Sandwich, biss hinein und wechselte zur medizinischen Etage auf dem Bildschirm, um zumindest den Schritten der Ärztin durch das Gebäude zu folgen.

Kira musste sich beeilen. Nach dem sie beim Empfang-Theke dem Sicherheitsdienst Bescheid sagte, dass sie nochmal in ihre Abteilung, sowie auch nach oben in Kandomeres Büro zurückkehren müsse, weil sie dort etwas zurückgelassen hatte, entschied sie sich zuerst für den einfacheren Teil und ging in die Labore. Da, wie erwartet, lag der kleine Schlüsselbund auf ihrem Tisch. Sie war nach der Arbeit zerstreut, durch die bedauerlich ausgehende Besprechung mit dem Chef, und dem darauffolgendem Roses Verhör, und als sie ihre Schublade schloss, und sie dann von Rose gestylt wurde, ließ sie die Schlüssel unglücklicherweise dort liegen. Aber sie wollte, nein, sie musste den Schlüssel jetzt zurückholen, sie muss nachher nach Hause gehen, wie in jeder Freitagnacht. An diesem Tag kann sie nicht übernachten in der Wohnung ihrer Eltern. Auch wenn sie es sich sehnlichst wünschten, wieder mit ihrer Tochter in einer vertraute Familiäre Stimmung am Samstagmorgen zu frühstücken. Sie schnappte sich die Schlüssel und ging im schnellen Tempo zurück zum Aufzug.

Jetzt erwartet sie das unangenehme Teil, sie muss ihren Schal holen, der noch in Kandomeres Büro herumliegt, oder da irgendwo sichtbar aufgehängt ist, damit sie es findet, falls sie zurückkommt. Zuerst Kira hoffte, dass ihr Chef inzwischen gegangen wäre, und weil die Büroräume nicht verschlossen waren, hätte sie den Schal problemlos holen können. Denn den Chef heute nochmal zu sehen wollte sie nicht unbedingt, nicht nach dem, was vorher geschah. Der Sicherheitsmann meinte jedoch, dass Kandomere noch da ist. Na gut, sie hat kein Glück.

Sie fürchtete sich ehrlich gesagt etwas vor erneuter Begegnung mit ihm, irgendetwas ist an diesem Abend mit ihrem Chef passiert, seit dem fühlte sie sich in seiner Nähe nicht besonders sicher. Jetzt ist nicht mal sein Sekretär da, und die Überwachungskameras waren überall, außer in den Büros im obersten Stockwerk. Sie wird also in seinem Büro mit ihm jetzt alleine sein.

Aber sie musste wegen des Schlüssels zu MTF zurück, und als sie dort war, konnte sie auch ihren Schal abholen, es war die einfachste und schnellste Lösung ihres Kleidungsproblems, wie sie nach der erfolglosen Suche in den Mode-Häuser die Erfahrung machte. Oder eher sie musste es holen, denn für nochmaliges Shoppen blieb ihr sowieso keine Zeit mehr.  
Die Erfüllung von Papas Traum, eines Tages einen erwachsenen Erben offiziell der Welt präsentieren zu können, auf den er stolz sein kann - der ihn selbstverständlich nicht mit unpassender Bekleidung blamieren wird, ist in diesem Moment ihr oberster Ziel. Diese bedeutenden Einführungen der Nachkommen wurden zusammen mit dem Zehnten arrangiert, wie die elbischen Geburtstage genannt werden, da sie nach dem dreißigsten Jahrestag nur noch alle zehn Jahre gefeiert werden. Beim Papas letzten war Kira 15, bei Mamas Zehnten 16. Diesmal ist sie in dem erwachsenen Alter, es ist für ihre Eltern die wichtigste Sache überhaupt. Es ist daher klar, dass eine Unannehmlichkeit, wie das erneute Betreten von Kandomeres Büro um das unverzichtbare Kleidungsstück holen, ist zu einem unbedeutenden Detail geworden, das sie bereitwillig für ihre liebevolle Familie tun wird. Für ihre Eltern würde sie schließlich sogar in eine Löwengrube gehen. Also schafft sie auch eine halbe Minute mit Kandomere allein zu bleiben. Auch wenn sie gerade jetzt lieber den Löwen als ihren Chef bevorzugen würde.

Kira kam mit dem Aufzug in die sechste Etage an. Bedauerlicherweise war Kandomere offensichtlich tatsächlich noch da, wie das Licht verriet, das spärlich durch die Rolladen-Spalten den dunkleren Vorraum beleuchtete. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Sie wird reingehen, ihm kurz den Grund ihrer Rückkehr nennen, dabei konzentriert den Schal schnell suchen, finden, mitnehmen und sofort wieder gehen, bevor Kandomere überhaupt reagieren schafft. Sie klopfte auf die Glasscheibe. Dann nochmal, aber Kandomere antwortete nicht. Kira hatte keine Zeit, sie öffnete die Tür und tritt ein. Ihr Chef war nicht da. Er könnte aber nicht weit sein, auf dem Chefsessel war immer noch sein Jackett. Also war er womöglich neben in seinem Privatraum. Sie überlegte - wenn sie schnell handelt, und den Schal findet bevor er wieder kommt, vermeidet sie die Begegnung mit ihm. Rasch überschaute sie also das geräumige Büro. An der Stelle, wo sie die Bericht-Seiten sammelte, war er jedenfalls nicht. Der Schal hing weder auf dem kunstvollen Kleiderständer, noch über irgendeine Stuhllehne oder einem Sessel. Sie ging paar Schritte, um hinter die Ecke zu schauen in den Konferenz-Teil. Nichts da. Wo könnte es sein... Sie ging zum Kandomeres Schreibtisch zurück - und dann sah sie es, seitlich auf dem Boden da herausschaute ein rostbrauner kleiner Stück Seide. Gott sei dank, es ist also hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wie auch immer es dahin kam. Schnell ging sie umher, da lag tatsächlich der unglückliche Schal – sie beugte sich, griff danach, dann erstarrte sie, und in der nächsten Sekunde schrie erschrocken auf.

Sofort jedoch schämte sie sich für ihr Aufschrei. Fürchtete sie sich denn vor ihrem Chef so sehr, dass sie sich vor einer kleinen blauhaarigen Puppe in blauem Anzug, und die halb in ihrem Schal eingehüllt da lag, erschrecken könnte? Kira schaute sich die kleine Figur genauer an. Überrascht konnte sie erkennen, dass es sogar ganz detailliert genau wie ihr Chef aussah. Es war eine erstaunlich realistisch ausgearbeitete Miniatur ihres Elfen-Chefs, nur so groß wie ihre Hand. Es musste ein Werk eines wahren Meisters sein. Die Feinheit der Kleidung, den Mini-Händchen, spitzen kleinen Ohrchen, und Gesichtszügen war bemerkenswert. Die Augen waren geschlossen und um die Nase war etwas von rotem Farbstoff geschmiert, der aus irgendeinem Grund wohl Blut darstellen sollte. War diese Figur ein Geschenk von jemand? Oder hat es Ihr Chef selbst bestellt? Wieso sollte er es tun sollen und warum liegt es jetzt ausgerechnet hier auf ihrem Schal am Boden ? Wirklich seltsam.. Kira pikte die Figur mit dem Finger – sie war fest aber elastisch, wie ein echtes Fleisch-Körper. Könnte es eine tote Fee sein? Eine, die bis ins Detail exakt wie ihr Elfen-Boss aussieht und die eine Vorliebe für dunkelblaue Anzüge, weinrote Ascot-Krawatten und silbrigen Schmuck hatte? Also keine Fee. Nochmal drückte sie mit dem Finger die Puppe leicht am Bauch. Der Arm diesen winzigen Kandomere rutschte bei der Berührung zur Seite, und blieb kraftlos über dem Seidenstoff hängen - darf ein künstliches Material eigentlich so echt und verletzlich aussehen?...und exakt so blendend gutaussehend sein wie er... Sie wurde etwas rot bei dem Gedanken, aber egal, sie muss gerade nichts verstecken, ist doch niemand da, kein Elf ist hier, der riechen könnte die Tatsache, dass sich Kira durchaus des überdurchschnittlichen Aussehens ihres Chefs bewusst war.  
Verzaubert von diesem perfekten Kunstwerk nahm sie jetzt vorsichtig die Puppe in die Hand um es sich näher anzuschauen, als sich plötzlich diese Puppe spürbar in ihrer Hand bewegte. Es war nichts zu hören, aber ihre Mimik sah so aus, als würde sie stöhnen.

„**_Grundgütiger_**...!“jetzt schrie Kira wirklich laut auf und ließ die Puppe vom Schreck fallen. Dieser Mini-Elf lebt! Oder zumindest hatte er, bevor er ihr aus der Hand fiel. O.k., er landete wenigstens weich wieder auf ihren zerknüllten Schal auf dem Teppich. Sie hob den Kleinen schnell und behutsam auf, um zu überprüfen ob er Lebenszeichen aufweist. Es schien so. Er bewegte sich wieder, und dann öffnete er seine Augen – gleich machte er einen höchst schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. Und in dem nächsten Augenblick biss er sie auch schon in ihren Daumen, den sie um ihn gewickelt hatte um ihn diesmal besser festzuhalten.  
„Autsch!“ es war ganz schön schmerzhaft, von diesen kleinen scharfen Zähnchen gebissen zu werden. Der Schmerz wurde allerdings plötzlich von einer anderen, stärkeren Empfindung übertönt.  
Sie nahm eine Seelen-Verbindung wahr.  
Es war ihre erste, kurze, aber vollständige Seelenbindung. Sie spürte, dass sie mit Kandomere auf der Seelen-Ebene verbunden war, sie fühlte ihn, seine Verwirrung, Wut, und die Furcht, dass er etwas wichtiges verlieren könnte. Es war was sich auf der Oberfläche befand, und es ihr als erstes auffiel, es gab aber noch viele andere Gefühle tiefer dahinter. Aber sie dürfte nicht die Zeit verlieren damit, in seiner Seele zu trödeln, sie musste sofort ihre eigenen Seelengefühle verbergen.  
Und dann sah sie mit seinen Augen. Sie sah sich selbst, und aus dem Standpunkt dieses kleinen Geschöpfes. Jetzt wurde sie ihrer Vermutung gewiss. Diese lebendige winzige Kopie ihres Chefs war kein anderer als ihr Chef selbst.

Sie fühlte eine gegenseitige Verbindung, und dass auch er sich gerade durch ihre Augen sah und spürte zumindest ihre Überraschung und Verwirrung, denn sie schaffte nur die Emotionen abschirmen, die unbedingt geheim bleiben sollten. Dann die seelische Übertragung endete.

Kira wusste nicht, worauf sie zuerst reagieren oder aufpassen muss. Gerade hat sie erlebt diese berüchtigte Seelen-Bindung. Eine sehr klare, mit ihrem winzigen Chef. Sie muss aber weitere solche Seelen-Bindungen vermeiden! Und was ist hier überhaupt passiert, warum ist er so klein geworden?! Fragen häuften sich. Auf jeden Fall ließ die Verwirrung, die sie bei ihm verspürte, darauf schließen, dass diese Verhexung von ihm weder erwartet, noch gewollt war.

Vorsichtig setzte Kira ihren Chef auf den Tisch ab. Der Mini-Kandomere schien zu keuchen. Sein Blick wanderte von Kira zu der Umgebung, zurück zu ihr, dann zu den Gegenständen auf dem Tisch. Er holte seine winzige Taschenuhr hervor, schaute auf die Uhrzeit und dann erneut zu Kira.. Dann sank er auf die Knie. Ging es ihm nicht gut, oder fühlte er sich niedergeschlagen? Wohl beides.

Kira war sich nicht sicher, was sie jetzt am besten tun sollte, was genau kann sie für ihren Chef tun? Soll sie ihn einfach hier lassen und jemanden rufen? Er wurde offensichtlich ein Opfer der hohen Zauberei. Was ist normalerweise zu tun in solchen Fällen? Den leitenden Agent des Magic Task Force benachrichtigen? Makaber überflüssig, er wurde schon benachrichtigt. Sie erinnerte sich jetzt allerdings wieder, dass sie trotzdem unbedingt weg muss, und dass das Taxi wartet. Sie wird also gehen, und es unten beim Empfang dem Sicherheitsdienst melden, sie werden sich um ihn, und alles nötige weiter kümmern. Sie hob jetzt ihr Schal auf, hing sich ihn um den Hals um - und plötzlich sprang ihr Mini-Chef auf, zog an dem Seiden-Stoff, und wollte sie nicht mehr loslassen. Dabei versuchte er offensichtlich etwas zu sagen, sie konnte ihn aber nicht hören. Er wollte sie damit wohl aufhalten, weil er Angst hatte allein zu bleiben. Kira wunderte es nicht, sie sollte ihn sofort beruhigen.

„Sir..., ich würde ihren Anweisungen folgen, soweit ich sie auch hören könnte, was leider nicht der Fall ist, allerdings habe ich auch etwas sehr wichtiges zu tun, in einer privaten Angelegenheit. Mein Vorschlag wäre - ich werde nach unten gehen, und den Sicherheitsmännern mitzuteilen was passiert ist. Ich werde sie hierher schicken. Die Wachen werden auf jeden Fall in der Lage sein, sich um Sie vorläufig kümmern können, sowie unsere zuständige Fachkräfte informieren.“  
Sie versuchte ihm dabei ihr Schal auf sanfte Weise aus seinen Mini-Händen zu ziehen, er war aber erstaunlich kräftig. Natürlich, ein Elf dürfte verhältnismäßig auch als Miniatur-Ausgabe extrem stark sein. Aber, so stark? Sie zog noch kräftiger, er ebenso, er war geerdet wie ein Stein, und so wirkte ihrer Kraft entgegen. Er hatte bestimmt schreckliche Angst davor, zurückgelassen zu werden, also entwickelte er eine solche Stärke. Er wollte sie nicht mal gehen lassen, damit sie eine Hilfe holt. Plötzlich stoppte er mit einem gehobenen Mini-Händchen dieses ausgeglichene Kräftemessen.  
Er zog etwas aus seiner Tasche. Sein Handy? Oh, aber das ist perfekt, es wurde zusammen mit ihm verkleinert, es ist somit eine funktionstüchtige Miniatur, die in ihren Parametern seine Stimme normal registriert und durch den Ether hörbar am anderen Ende wiedergibt. Er kann sich also selbstständig kompetente Hilfe organisieren. Ihr Chef hatte jedoch vor, etwas anderes zu tun als telefonieren, er hantierte kurz damit, und steckte es in die Brusttasche seiner Weste - und dann hörte sie ihn sehr deutlich. Natürlich - eine solche Lautsprechfunktion war das geringste, was ein speziell entwickeltes Handy eines hochrangigen Agenten drauf hatte.

„Doktor Kira, ich stehe etwas unter Zeitdruck, also werde ich mich kurzfassen. Ich kann dir deinen Schal nicht zurückgeben, aber ich werde dir ihn rückvergüten, nenne mir den Preis, egal wie hoch er sein sollte.“

Gott, er meint es ernst?! In dieser Situation hat er kein anderes Problem? Also wollte er sie nicht aufhalten, sondern er wollte nur den Schal. Na ja, hätte sie sich doch gleich denken können, dass dieser arrogante selbstbewusste Elf sich niemals verängstigt verhalten würde. Oder um Schutz betteln hätte. Nicht mal in der größten Not. Aber wozu braucht er dieses Kleidungsstück?  
Wie dem auch sei, wenn dieser Abend vorbei ist, wird sie ihm dieses ärgerliche Ding mit Freude **_schenken_**.

  
Oder hat er durch diesen Zauber einen Hirnschaden erlitten, und ist er nicht beim klaren Verstand? Also bei der Verbindung spürte sie jedenfalls keine solche ernsthafte Störung des Nervensystems.

„Sir, nach heutigem Abend gehört der Schal Ihnen, aber sind Sie sicher, dass es in diesem Moment ihre wichtigste Sorge ist?“ Er war in der Tat so groß wie ihre Hand.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, das sieht man ja. Du musst sofort handeln.“

„Ja, natürlich tue ich das, Sir.“ Gut, er hat es eingesehen und ihren Vorschlag akzeptiert. Er wartet hier, und sie wird den Sicherheitsdienst hierher schicken, sowie auch gleich einordnen, dass sie den Bereitschaft-Arzt sofort anrufen. Er soll kommen und ihren Chef untersuchen.

„Hervorragend, dann gehen wir. Du wirst meinen Wagen nehmen.“

Wie? Ignoriert er irgendwie absichtlich sein Problem?

„Sir...“

Er unterbrach sie:

„Dann werde mich deutlicher ausdrücken. Wir müssen zusammen das Hauptgebäude verlassen." Er schaute auf die Uhr: "Und zwar jetzt sofort. Nimm aus meiner Jackett-Tasche die Schlüssel. Beeil dich.“

Irgendwie schien er doch zu wissen was er tut. Gut, sie wird seinem Wunsch folgen.

„Draußen wartet ein Taxi, wenn es recht ist.“ Sie nahm seine Schlüssel die sie in dem Jackett fand, und steckte sie in ihre Handtasche.

„Ausgezeichnet, und jetzt schnell weg von hier, aber unauffällig, ich weiß nicht ob ich allen Wachmännern trauen kann. Wenn du rausgehst, lass es so aussehen als wäre ich noch im Büro. Du musst auch überzeugend ruhig zu wirken. Schaffst du es nicht, sind wir möglicherweise beide bald in einer Lebensgefahr.“

Gott, nimmt es jetzt auch noch richtig bedrohliche Züge an? Es wäre wohl wirklich vom Vorteil schnell und exakt befolgen, was er verlangt. Aber jetzt muss sie ihn irgendwie mitnehmen - soll sie ihn einfach packen, oder ihm nur die Hand geben, damit er aufspringen kann? Und wo soll sie ihn verstecken? Aber für solche Überlegungen blieb keine Zeit. Also nahm sie ihren Chef einfach schnell in die Hand, und setzte ihn in ihre Handtasche. Das Licht im Büro ließ sie leuchten, sie ging zügig hinaus. Dann machte sie die Tür hinter ihr zu, wissend, dass den Vorraum die Wachen auf dem Bildschirm beobachten könnten. Unterwegs vergewisserte sie sich, ob sie ihren Schal wirklich anhat. Ja, sie hatte diesen ärgerlichen Schal an.  
Kurz später war sie bereits in dem Taxi, hielt fest ihre Handtasche in der ihr Boss saß, und fuhr sie zu ihrer Familien-Feier.  
Kira hatte kaum Zeit sich ihre Gedanken zu ordnen oder weitere Schritte überlegen, sie konnte sich nicht einmal für einen Moment entspannen, denn jetzt hörte sie das summen ihres Handys. Automatisch griff sie in die Tasche und erfasste etwas Stoff-weiches. Ah, ja. Weiche Auswahl wäre entweder ihr Boss oder das wieder raus gefallenes Höschen. Bereits getragenes Höschen, das sie den ganzen Tag anhatte, neben ihrem Elfen-Chef mit perfektem Geruchssinn. Trotz ihren feinen Manieren hätte sie aber jetzt Lust zu schnauben – nein, diese peinliche Situation in ihrer Handtasche ist nicht schlimmer als sein Finger in ihrem Mund und schon gar nicht als die Information über die tödliche Gefahr, der sie vielleicht noch ausgesetzt war. Sie entschied sich ignorieren die Gedanken an Kandomeres enge Nachbarschaft zu ihrer schmutzigen Unterwäsche. Sie schaute in die Handtasche, das Wäschestück befand sich immer noch in der Schachtel. Kandomere saß drauf, seinen Mini-Mobiltelefon hatte er in der Hand. Er sah zu ihr auf. Ist es derjenige der sie anruft? Irgendwie wäre es praktisch. So könnten sie sich in Anwesenheit des Taxifahrers, sowie unauffällig vor anderen verständigen. Sie schaute auf ihr Handy, ja, das ist er.

„Kira, hat dich eben irgendjemand außer dem Sicherheitsdienst gesehen? Vielleicht ein Fremder oder unser Barista ?“

„Nicht das ich davon wüsste.“ Oh, was hat denn Billy damit zu tun? Ist er selbst diese Gefahr?! Wenn sie so nachdenkt, er war heute ungewöhnlich ungeschickt und unsicher bei dem was er tat. War er irgendwie verhext? Auf Kandomeres Tisch stand eben eine leere Espresso-Tasse. Und dieses Zaubermittel musste dem Chef doch irgendwie zugeführt werden. Kira könnte gut schlussfolgern.

„Gut. Wohin fahren wir?“

„Zu einer Zehnte-Feier, Hotel Astorion.“

„Wer feiert denn, ein **_guter_ **Freund?“

„Mein Vater.“

Ihr Vater? Nicht zu fassen. Nicht nur dass er unvorsichtig geworden ist, jetzt benimmt er sich so als wäre er hirnlos. Werden alle Elfen etwa immer so dämlich, wenn sie ihre Schicksal-Gefährten kennenlernen? Er hat doch aus den Daten mitbekommen, als er sich über ihre familiäre Verhältnisse informierte, dass ihre Adoptiv-Eltern sich schon in der Alterungsphase befanden, und dieses Jahr, kurz vor Kiras Geburtstag, ihr Vater den Zehnten feiern wird. Kandomere ging aber selbstverständlich und misstrauisch davon aus, dass sie sich heute für einen Freund so fein gemacht hatte, als gäbe es keine Alternative.  
Aber - auf der andere Seite, es gibt fast immer einen triftigen Grund zu einer berechtigten Eifersucht. Und seine Kira wird in ein paar Minuten direkt zum bewundern ausgestellt, vor hunderten Elfen. Mit ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit, ihrem aufregenden Körper und dem Duft ihrer Jungfräulichkeit. Kandomere war überzeugt, alle ungebundene, männliche Elfen-Gästen würden gerne versuchen sie zu verführen.  
Die Eifersucht rüttelte wörtlich mit ihm, er glaubte wieder zu spüren eine erneute Veränderung seinen Augen, konnte beobachten eigene Emotionen die in die tödliche Wut ausarten drohten.  
Kira konnte weder die schwarze Augen, noch sein Gesichtsausdruck in dem Halbdunkeln des Taxi sehen, aber selbst wenn sie es könnte, es wäre ihm in diesem Moment egal.

„Ich verstehe.“

Kira verspürte wieder eine Furcht vor ihrem Chef. Wie schafft er das bloß, er ist doch jetzt so winzig und das macht ihn eigentlich irgendwie süß, und trotzdem war gerade seine Stimme kalt und furchterregend. Sie unterdrückte es, er muss von diesen gemischten Empfindungen nichts wissen.

„Sir, haben sie schon alarmiert unsere Mitarbeiter der magischen Sektion? Und jemanden der sie abholt? Soll ich jemanden kontaktieren oder für Sie etwas tun?“

„Ich habe die wichtigsten erreicht, und ja, du kannst etwas tun. Ich werde bei dir bleiben, bis morgen früh, dann bekommst du weitere Anweisungen.“

Kandomere entwickelte augenblicklich einen Plan. Er wird gegen diese alle Rivalen auf dieser Feier jetzt nichts ausrichten können, nein, aber er könnte sich die Stimmen und die Gerüche der schlimmsten Sünder so gut wie möglich ins Gedächtnis fest einprägen, sie später ausfindig machen und anschließend exekutieren. Ohne Zeugen. Denn er hat Kira noch nicht rechtmäßig markiert, weder als seine Schicksal-Gefährtin, noch als sein Eigentum. Die Elfen sehen auf Kiras unmarkierten Hals, dass sie noch frei ist, also hat er eigentlich kein Recht, die Annäherungs-Versuche den anderen zu bestrafen.

„Sir, ich befürchte, ich kann dieser Bitte nicht nachkommen – auf mich warten Verpflichtungen bei der Familien-Feier, und danach habe ich noch etwas anderes Privates und Wichtiges zu tun.“

„Etwas Privates, Wichtiges?“ Kandomere vergaß auf einen Schlag all die Elfen die er hinrichten plante. Er erkannte die eigentliche, wahre Gefahr. Es gibt ihn also doch, diesen einen Bastard, und mit ihm will sie heute Nacht etwas bedeutendes tun. Das kann nur heißen, dass sie plant ihre Jungfräulichkeit zu verlieren.  
Er wird ihn häuten, und seinen Skalp am Gürtel tragen. Seine Stimme wurde noch eisiger:

„Doktor Kira, es ist keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Da es sich um einen Notfall handelt, hat diese Situation Vorrang vor privaten Angelegenheiten. Ich habe alle Optionen in Betracht gezogen und beschlossen, dass wir vorerst bis zu meinem persönlichen Rückruf zusammen bleiben. Niemand außer dir weiß wo ich mich befinde - diesen Vorteil muss ich strategisch ausnutzen. Denn der Feind wartet sicher noch auf seine Chance.“  
Genau, er wird sie überwachen, an ihr **_kleben_ **bleiben, und ihre verfickte Liebesnacht sabotieren. Denn sie traut sich nicht in seiner Gegenwart sich mit diesem Bastard zu treffen, geschweige denn mit ihm intim zu werden.

„Ja, Sir...“

Kira wartete nicht weiter ab, ob ihr Chef noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Jedenfalls hatte **_sie_ **nichts mehr zu sagen. Obwohl sie sich nicht erlauben dürfte, das Gespräch selbst zu beenden. Aber sie war gekränkt. Nach seinen Übergriffen, die sie nicht so schnell vergessen kann, wird sie jetzt von ihm auch noch privat beansprucht. Als ob er nicht genügend Gehilfen zur Verfügung hätte - die sich sicher kompetenter um ihn und sein Problem kümmern würden.

Sie warf ihr Handy blind zurück in die Tasche, und hoffte es würde ihn erwischen. Leider war das in der Tat der Fall, denn er trat jetzt auf die Schachtel um mit seiner Hand auf der Stirn sie vorwurfsvoll anzusehen - dann verschwand er wieder in ihrer Tasche.  
„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte sie, „es ist mir aus der Hand ausgerutscht.“ Sie bemühte sich, gleichgültig zu klingen, um zu vermitteln, dass es gelogen war. So, Lüge oder nicht, das muss ihm reichen, **_sie_ **hat von **_ihm_ **immerhin keine Entschuldigung bekommen.

Jetzt wurde sie sich allerdings auch noch dieser anderen Sache bewusst. Der Sache, die geduldig im Hintergrund wartete, und jetzt endlich hervortrat. Gott, enden die heutigen Katastrophen nie? Denn - auch er hat sie jetzt gebissen, und ihr Blut in sich eingenommen. Sie und Kandomere haben es somit irgendwie unbeabsichtigt geschafft, sich gegenseitig zu markieren. Sie muss also schnellstens das tun, was sie tun kann - einen Weg finden, wenigstens diesen Biss auf ihrem Daumen vollständig entfernen, denn eine gegenseitige Markierung verstärkt die Verbindung auf der Seelen-Ebene. Das muss sie unbedingt verhindern.  
Und dann stoppte das Taxi schon vor dem luxuriösen Hotel Astorion.

* * *

Der genervte Kevan in Billys Körper verließ die MTF-Eingangshalle, und ging in Richtung des Parkplatzes, auf dem er Billys Auto abstellte. Was lief da nur falsch, warum ist es diesem Mistkerl gelungen abzuhauen? Er hat in jeder Ecke seines Büros nachgeschaut, überall wo er sich verstecken könnte, er war einfach nicht da. Er sah sich auch noch in dem privaten Nebenraum und Bad um - auch da war er nicht. Er sah da nur die vom Blut verschmierte Kleidung dieses perversen Bastards. Schließlich musste er aber das Büro verlassen, er hielt sich dort schon zu lang auf. Er konnte nicht auch noch die Schubladen und Klub-Sessel durchsuchen, es würde mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, den Wachmännern könnte es verdächtigt vorkommen. Wenn jemand von denen zu misstrauisch werden würde, könnte er die Idee bekommen, Kevan in den antimagischen Raum einsperren, und aus dem würde ihn Grig nicht rausholen können. Der Körperaustausch wäre nicht durchführbar.  
Er hat also die Kaffeetasse wieder mitgenommen, die er noch gründlich ausspülte. Dann schloss schnell die Kaffee-Bar und ging. Verdammt noch mal, Kandomere sollte doch klein und bewusstlos sein, wieso lag er dann nicht ohnmächtig da, der Espresso, den er vollständig ausgetrunken hat, sollte doch eine sofortige Wirkung herbeiführen. Oder liegt er doch noch unter dem Schreibtisch in einem unüberschaubaren Winkel, und er sah ihn dort nicht? Fuck, es ist jedenfalls fehlgeschlagen, absolut fehlgeschlagen. Er kehrt jetzt schnellstens zu Grig in Billys Wohnung, sie durchführen den Körperaustausch, beseitigen alle Spuren und tauchen sofort ab. Denn nicht nur dass er nicht geschafft hat Kandomere in dem vorbereiteten kleinem Stahlkästchen zu entführen, dieser perverse Mistkerl versteckt sich gerade höchstwahrscheinlich in irgendeiner Schublade, und bald läuft er als wichtiger Zeuge dieser Aktion frei herum. Kevan benachrichtigte Grig gleich schon mal über den missglückten Zustand der Dinge.

Die Aktion endete beschissen. Und trotzdem flog jetzt über Kevans Gesicht ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen. Er hat zwar für seinen Boss Thyral nicht den gewünschten Gefangenen, aber er selbst bekam dennoch die Rache für seinen Bruder. Denn dieser Zauber ist noch grausamer als alles andere, schlimmer als der Tod. Dafür haben Kevan und Grig vorneweg gesorgt. Wenn Kevan nicht mehr schafft Kandomere doch noch zu schnappen und ihn seinem Chef zu übergeben, ist die blauhaarige Bestie zwar frei, aber er bleibt für den Rest seines Lebens ein Winzling. Für immer. Kevans leichtes Grinsen verwandelte sich zu einem unverhohlenem Lacher.

„Dir wird das Lachen schon noch vergehen!“ Aus den parkenden schwarzen Vans vor dem MTF sprangen bewaffnete Männer des Spezialeinsatzkommandos, mitsamt des Agenten Montehugh - der Billy aka Kevan gleich unsanft packte, und ihm hinter seinem Rücken die Handschellen anlegte.  
Kevan stieß überrascht einen Schrei aus, gleich rief er schon: „Was soll das, ich habe nichts getan!“

Eine riesige Hand pfefferte ihm prompt eine Ohrfeige, die ihm fast den Kopf wegfegte.

„Weißt du, wegen dir ist mein hoffnungsvoller Abend mit einer sexy Mieze ruiniert." Der rothaariger Riese neigte sich zum falschen Billy, und hauchte ihm mit seinem etwas alkoholisierten Atem zu: „Und sie hatte Titten, groß wie zwei Melonen, dann kannst dir ausrechnen, wie angepisst ich gerade bin... Also wer auch immer du bist, du Arschloch, ich gebe dir einen guten Rat – halte den Maul, wenn dich keiner etwas fragt.“

Agent Hildebrandt Ulysses Montehugh und Agent Hadrien haben sich nach der Arbeit für die erste nah gelegene Bar entschieden, die sie fanden. Mit dem Plan, heute zwei besonders reizvolle Frauen kennenzulernen, mit denen einen netten Abend verbringen, sowie es zum Abschluss in Hadriens komfortabler Wohnung auf einer privaten Party befriedigend zu Ende bringen. Egal was es kosten sollte. Und sie hatten Glück. Gerade als der Elf Hadrien dem menschlichen Kollegen seine Absicht mitteilte, sein langes hellbraunes Haar blau zu färben, weil **_manche_ **Frauen offensichtlich besonders auf blauhaarige Elfen standen, kamen gleich zwei Hübschen rein.  
Montehugh stürzte sich auf die Brünette mit den riesigen Brüsten, und Hadrien setzte seinen unwiderstehlichen charmanten Gesichtsausdruck ein, mit dem er am meisten Erfolge hatte, bei der anderen, der kleinen Blondine. Nach zwei Flaschen guten Rotweins waren alle vier so weit, weiter zu ziehen, diesmal in ein besseres Lokal, wo man auch etwas zu essen bekommen würde.  
Und genau in diesem Augenblick bekamen beide Agenten eine Alarm-Nachricht mit kurzen Informationen und Befehlen vom ihrem Boss Kandomere. Ihre Funksignale wurden ihm angezeigt als die nächste dem Tatort - es ging um einen magischen Angriff auf den Boss selbst, in seinem eigenen Büro. Das war in der Tat eine bodenlose Frechheit, die sie besonders motivierte. Also verabschiedete sich beide rasch von den zwei enttäuschten Frauen, und fuhren los, Montehugh zum MTF, Hadrien direkt zu Barista Billys Wohnung. Unterwegs koordinierten sie sich mit dem auch schon benachrichtigten Kommandanten Hagen, der schon die Bereitschafts-Trupps zu den Einsatzorten führte. Mit Rekord-Geschwindigkeit kam der Riese Montehugh rechtzeitig zum MTF Gebäude, um den Falschen Billy festzunehmen.

„Beweg dich, oder ich packe dich an den Ohren und ziehe ich dich dorthin!“ Montehugh brachte den Fake-Billy zurück in die Eingangshalle, jetzt nickte er dem Kommandooffizier zu. Er soll ihm mit dem zappelnden unechten Barista helfen, ihn schnellstens in den Aufzug zu bekommen. Wenn er sich zu sehr wehren wird, werden sie ihn dann über den Korridor zu der Kammer tragen müssen. Denn der Boss hat ausdrücklich befohlen, den Verhafteten umgehend in dem antimagischen Raum im Untergeschoss einsperren.  
Kevan hat allerdings auch keine Zeit vertrödelt. Er verband sich wieder mit seinem Komplizen durch den Runen-Kanal.

'Grig, ich wurde geschnappt, fang mit dem Fern-Austausch sofort an!'

_'Hier dringen sie gerade auch schon in das Haus ein, also hab ich es eingeleitet. Lass dich bloß bis dahin nicht einsperren.'_

'Ja, Grig, ich hab nur die menschliche Kräfte dieses doofen Billy. Aber ich tue was ich kann. Also echt, der verdammte Kandomere ist schneller als ich dachte.'

_'Es dauert nicht mehr lang, Kevan, kämpfe!'_

Montehugh schleppte zusammen mit dem Offizier den sich wehrenden Kevan durch den Korridor, und meldete sich wieder durch den Funk:

„Wie sieht es aus, Hadrien?"

_„Wir müssen laufen noch eine Etage nach oben, Hagens Leute brechen dann sofort die Tür auf.“_

„Hat es unser Schamane zu euch geschafft?“

_„Er rennt hinter mir, und ist bereit einzuschreiten.“_

„Wie viele sind es?“

_„Der biothermische Indikator zeigt zwei männliche Elfen - einer von ihnen liegt auf dem Boden.. Da wird wohl der Billy im Körper des Arschlochs gefangen sein. Der Boss hatte eine richtige Vermutung als er uns her geschickt hat..“ Hadrien gab den Männern jetzt paar Anweisungen, und im Hintergrund könnte Montehugh lautes Poltern hören._

„Lass niemanden entkommen, und bring die beide schnell hierher, der Boss sagte es ist sehr wichtig.“

_„Klar. Wir sind jetzt drin.“_

Montehugh öffnete schnell den spezial-Raum, den Fake-Billy rein zu werfen, als dieser auf einmal in der Tür zusammensackte. „Spiel mir hier bloß kein Kasperl-Theater vor, du Arschloch, wenn du selbst nicht rein gehst, werde ich dich eben rein treten.“

_„Ulysses...“_

„Nein, sag es nicht, Hadrien...“

_„Eine verdammte Sekunde, und wir hätten sie, das Portal schloss sich sofort hinter ihnen..“_

„Also hab ich hier nur noch den schlafenden echten Billy..“

_„Ich ruf dann mal den Boss an...“_

„Verdammt...“


	7. Kandomeres neuer Fetisch und Kiras glückliche Eltern

Kandomere fühlte sich dem Wahnsinn wieder näher, er war eifersüchtig und dazu auch noch sehr durstig, aber immerhin war er vor allem erleichtert, dass es Kira weit weg aus der Nähe des Fake-Baristas geschafft hatte. Sie befand sich in dem MTF-Gebäude in einer großen Gefahr, insbesondere in seinem Büro. Kandomere war jetzt nur eine Miniatur sich selbst, er hätte sie nicht beschützen können.  
Ein Gemisch aus Scham und Wut überkam ihn, als er realisierte, dass **_sie_ **gerade **_ihn_ **beschützte.  
Er war mickrig klein, schwach und hilfebedürftig, und diese Erkenntnis versetzte ihn in einen rasenden Zustand - er keuchte vor Wut. Er wird sich an den Tätern rächen, vor allem für diese schrecklichste Erniedrigung, der er je ausgesetzt wurde.

Sein Handy summte.

„....“

„...ich verstehe...“

„....“

„...ich weiß.“

„....“

„Waren es Inferni?“

„....“

„O.k., habt ihr Billy?“

„....“

„Gut. Lasst ihn trotzdem noch in dem Raum, bis ihn Siwaka überprüft, dann soll er auf die medizinische Station gebracht werden, und dort gut bewacht bleiben. Informiere die Pfleger, ein elbischer Arzt soll ihn untersuchen.“

„....“

„Nein, mir geht es gut. Bin an einer Sache dran. Wir reden später, Hadrien.“

Kandomere beendete die Unterhaltung. Er ließ es sich nicht anmerken, aber nach dieser neuen Information fühlte er sich ziemlich deprimiert.  
Die Täter sind geflohen. Verdammt. Er konnte nicht enttäuschter sein. Das schlimmste war, dass sie verschwanden mitsamt dem Wissen über das Zauber-Gegenmittel. Und er hätte so gerne beim Verhör zugeschaut, wie Hadrien diese Information aus ihnen mit seiner physischen Elfen-Kraft raus prügelt.  
Die zwei Bastard-Elfen brauchen sich aber nicht freuen, entwischt zu sein. Er wird die beide früher oder später trotzdem fangen. In Billys Wohnung haben sie genug frische morphogenetische Abdrücke hinterlassen, weil sie überstürzt flüchten müssten und schafften es nicht ihre Spuren zu beseitigen. Der Schamane Siwaka wird diese Spuren in bereinigten Bergkristallen speichern - somit haben sie die Chance, die Täter später zu identifizieren. Wenn Billy aufwacht, wird er auch eine Aussage abgeben. So gesehen war die Aktion teilweise doch ein Erfolg.  
Wenn er dann irgendwann die Bastarde findet, sowie diejenige, die diese möglicherweise instrumentalisierten, wird er denen seine erbarmungslose Seite offenbaren. Sie werden bitter bereuen, ihn angegriffen zu haben.

Als ihn Kira in die Handtasche hinein setzte und sein Büro verließ, alarmierte er augenblicklich Kommandant Hagen, und die Agenten, die er auf dem Radar seines Handys sah, die sich in der Nähe befanden, und die am schnellsten zum Ort gelangen könnten.

Es war wirklich ein ausgesprochener Glücksfall, dass er sein multifunktionales Handy in der Tasche hatte, denn der Zauber erfasste alles mit, was sich in Kandomeres unmittelbarer Aura befand, ähnliche Temperatur hatte, sowie seinen persönlichen Geruch aufwies – das sollte eine makellose Transformation gewährleisten. Somit wurde verwandelt auch alles was er anhatte, samt dem Taschen-Inhalt. Wenigstens war es hilfreich. So musste er keine Zeit verlieren mit einer Suche nach Kommunikation-Wegen. Denn wie er bemerkte, keiner konnte ihn hören.

Es war ihm schmerzlich klar dass Kira ihn gerettet hat. Wenn sie nicht in sein Büro zurückgekehrt wäre und ihn nicht fand, und er sie und ihre Berührung nicht gespürt hätte, würde er nicht rechtzeitig aufwachen.  
Noch wusste er nicht warum, aber dieser als Billy getarnter Elf, wollte ihn offensichtlich entführen. Wie die Hass-Gedanken dieses Elfen andeuten ließen, könnte Kandomere später höchstwahrscheinlich spaßige Prozeduren erleben - wie zum Beispiel eine lange Folter und anschließender Tod.  
Obwohl, wäre das nicht eine Lösung? Erwartet ihn denn nicht bereits das gleiche, wenn nicht gar schlimmere? Die Partner-Krankheit im Endstadium ohne die Chance auf eine Heilung sollte fürchterlich quälend sein.

Nach dem Kandomere das Bewusstsein verlor, roch er wie in einem Traum etwas Angenehmes, Vertrautes. Als er erwachte, könnte er im ersten Moment nicht realisieren was geschehen ist, träumte er, oder war er tot? Befand er sich also schon im Jenseits? Er war sich nicht sicher. Etwas hielt ihn im Griff, das erschreckte ihn. Gleichzeitig war alles um ihn plötzlich riesig, selbst die kleine Kira, die auf einmal bei ihm war. Er war stark verwirrt, und befand sich in einem Schockzustand.

Und dann verspürte er plötzlich wieder eine Seelen-Bindung mit ihr. Und dann merkte er, dieser angenehm vertraute Duft war ihr, Kiras, und dieser Duft war es, der ihn dazu brachte aufzuwachen.

Diesmal konnte er die Bindung mit ihr aber nicht genießen, denn das, was er mit ihren Augen sah, entsetzte ihn zutiefst, denn anstatt sich selbst zu sehen, sah er diesen Winzling. Nein, er war dieser Winzling.  
Er versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er glaubte nun, er war nicht tot, sondern verhext, und er sollte fliehen.  
Kandomere hatte allerdings keine Gelegenheit, darüber nachzudenken, denn Kira schien wieder gehen zu wollen, und er geriet in Panik. Wenn sie ihn verlässt, brauchte er wenigstens den duftenden Schal, den sie mitnehmen wollte. Aber er musste es behalten, es war lebenswichtig. Sie dürfte ihm diesen seinen Schatz nicht wegnehmen.  
Er ergab sich diesem törichten Verhalten, jedoch seine Instinkte hämmerten auf ihn immer stärker, bis er zum Glück schließlich wieder die Kontrolle über seinem Verstand erlangte, um vernünftig zu handeln.  
Hätte er noch weiter so idiotisch getrödelt, würde der Elf im Billy sie beide direkt im Büro überraschen. Wo keine Überwachungs-Kameras installiert waren. Ihr Leben hing da an einem dünnen Faden, nur weil er sich nicht schnell genug von seiner Sucht nach diesem Schal-Fetisch befreien konnte.

Nach dem sie problemlos das Gebäude verlassen konnten, und Kandomere die Agenten, Hagen und den Schamanen alarmierte, hat auch den besten MTF Magie-Experten, und den ältesten Elfen-Arzt angerufen, und befahl ihnen, unverzüglich nach dem Gegenmittel für diese Verzauberung zu suchen. Er fragte auch den herausragendsten Alchemist, den er kannte - seine Tante Cassian. Er beschrieb jedem von ihnen den Zauber, jedoch verriet er niemandem, dass er es selbst ist, der betroffen wurde. Sowie er auch den Agenten nicht mitteilte, mit welcher Art von Zauber ihn der Fake-Billy eigentlich attackierte. Er wird es geheim halten, solange er kann. Kira war derzeit also die einzige, die von seiner Verwandlung wusste.

Mit diesem Zauber hatte er keine Erfahrungen, es könnte auch passieren das nach eine Gegenmittel-Formel lange gesucht wird, vielleicht über Monate. Das könnte nebenbei auch bei der Partner-Krankheit kritische Auswirkungen haben. Seine Lage hat sich mit diesem neuen Problem doppelt verschlechtert.

Kandomere lehnte den Kopf bei diesen Gedanken an die Höschen-Schachtel. Seit Anfang an hat er befürchtet, bei Kira keine Chance zu haben. Aber dann hatte er einen Gespräch mit Cassian, die ihn überzeugte, die richtige Schritte zu unternehmen. So schnell wie möglich. Denn wenn Kira diese Schicksal-Bindung und ihn als Gefährten nicht bald akzeptiert, wird sich sein Zustand schneller verschlimmern. Da waren sie sich einig. Cassian verdeutlichte, dass er keine Gewalt anwenden darf, sondern soll er versuchen, Kira für ihn zu gewinnen, und ihr sanft die Gefährten-Bestimmung erklären. Kandomere glaubte, dass er nur eine geringe Chance auf Erfolg hatte, aber immerhin gab es diese Chance, er musste es zugeben. Danach war er tatsächlich endlich bereit zu handeln, bereit, sich dem Risiko der befürchteten Ablehnung zu stellen. Und als er beschloss, den klassischen, sanften Weg zu gehen, ist er zu einem Winzling geworden. Jetzt kann er in dieser Angelegenheit also nicht mehr agieren. Denn wie soll er jetzt mit Kira ausgehen, einen stimmungsvollen Abend arrangieren, seine verführerische Künste einsetzen, physischen Annäherungsversuche wagen. Bestenfalls würde es lustig aussehen.

Von diesen Gedanken geplagt, saß nun Kandomere deprimiert in Kiras Handtasche, gelehnt an die kleine Schachtel. Er registrierte jetzt die Geräusche und die Gerüche der ankommenden Gäste, zumindest derjenigen, die sich in der Nähe aufhielten. Leider spürte er fast nichts von Kira, sie war zu weit entfernt. Nach der Ankunft in Astorion hängte sie ihre Handtasche an ihren Stuhl an dem Gastgebertisch, und ging weg, ohne Kandomere und seine mögliche Bedürfnisse weiter zu beachten. Er spürte, es war absichtlich und demonstrativ, sie versuchte ihn loszuwerden. Sie wollte, dass er jemanden anderen anruft und anfordert, der ihn übernehmen würde. Dass sie ihm ihr Handy auf den Kopf warf, war aussagend. Er fasste sich an der Beule auf dem Kopf - ja, das stand noch aus. Er legte drauf seine Hand an und heilte es. Jetzt verspürte er auch wieder diesen schrecklichen Durst. Kandomere überlegte – der ganze Tag war er angespannt, dachte kaum daran etwas essen und trinken. Wann hat er eigentlich zuletzt was getrunken? Er konnte sich erinnern nur an die zwei 2 große Brandys und den verseuchten Espresso, die es nur noch schlimmer machten. Er glaubte jedoch, dass es vor allem an dem Kräuter-Zaubermittelzusatz liegen muss, dass er sich so dehydriert und miserabel fühlt. Denn eigentlich war er zäh genug, ein bisschen Durst sollte ihm nichts ausmachen.

Jetzt sollte er sich aber wenigstens kurz hinlegen. Er sah sich um, wo er sich zwischen all den Sachen etwas frei-Platz machen könnte – da war die Schachtel, Feuchtetücher-Packung, seine und ihre Schlüssel, Geldbeutel, Schmink-Etui, kleiner Spiegel und übrigen Zeug. Er beachtete nicht mehr was es noch da war, denn ihm wurde wieder schwindlig. Er legte sich also einfach zwischen die Gegenstände, ohne alles zuerst zur Seite schieben. Er würde Kira anrufen und sie um etwas Wasser bitten, aber ihr Handy war ebenfalls in ihrer Tasche, er lag da drauf.  
Raus zu gucken und ihre Aufmerksamkeit versuchen zu erlangen war eine schlechte Idee, er wollte nicht, dass ihn jemand sieht. O.k., er wird seinen Durst ignorieren. Nach einer Weile starker autosuggestive Konzentration fühlte er sich etwas besser. Er wird es aushalten.

Allerdings verspürte er nun einen ganz anderes Problem. Er war die ganze Zeit ausgesetzt einer mächtig erregenden Sache, und jetzt, wenn er nach dem vorigen Trubel endlich ruhig da lag und sich diesem duftenden Reiz still ergab, fing diese Sache an, richtig zu wirken. In seinem Bauch begann es zu kribbeln. Normalerweise wäre es ihm willkommen, aber in dieser Situation war es etwas ungünstig.

Der Grund war ihr Höschen in der Schachtel. Kandomere versuchte sich der Verlockung widersetzen, er drehte sich nervös um. Da war das Spiegel, er sah sich jetzt selbst an, bemerkte etwas trockenes Blut um seine Nase. Folge des Zaubers? Er stand auf, um ein Stück Feuchtes Taschentuchs aus der Packung raus zu ziehen, abreißen und sein Gesicht sauber machen. Dann entschied er sich, doch ein bisschen aus der Handtasche raus zu schauen. Er sah Kira weiter entfernt, in der Mitte des Saals mit einem Elfen-Paar stehen, das mussten die Eltern sein. Es fiel ihm ein, dass sie keine Anzeichen der Alterungs-Phase aufwiesen. Ja, sie waren selbst die beste Werbung für ihre Kosmetik-Firma.  
Er sah zu Kira. Sie schaute so wunderschön aus, keine Elfe könnte so schön sein wie sie. Sie redete gerade mit neuen Gästen, sie lächelte sie so süß an - es regte Kandomere auf, sie beachtete andere, und ihn ignorierte sie.

Bisschen gekränkt legte er sich wieder auf ihr Handy und starrte nach oben durch die offene dünne Spalte Kiras Handtasche. Dabei versuchte er dem Reiz dieses Duftes widerstehen, dem er so stark ausgesetzt war. Eine Weile könnte er dem standhalten. Und dann - er gab es auf, es war einfach zu sehr verführerisch. Er stand wieder auf, öffnete die Marquis-Schachtel, und kroch hinein. Machte sich genug Platz in dem seidigen Unterwäsche-Stück, und legte sich bequem hin. Es war allerdings kein friedliches Herumliegen, denn der unmittelbare intime Duft der Frau, nach der er sich sehnte, erregte ihn immer stärker. Er umgriff den Seiden-Stoff, drückte sich an ihn, atmete es. Ja, Kandomere hat sein neues Fetisch gefunden. Er beachtete nicht mehr den Saal und die Gäste, er ergab sich völlig nur der Wirkung des Höschen-Duftes. Er klammerte sich immer stärker daran. Er begann, die Seide zu lecken. Seine Hüften zuckten, und er machte paar reibende Bewegungen, und dann war er wieder so weit.  
Er bekam wieder eine Erektion. Kandomere zwar wusste, dass er nicht ejakulieren kann und dass er sich nur eine quälende Erektion ohne Erlösung aufbaut, aber er könnte nicht aufhören, sich an Kiras Höschen zu reiben. Er wurde recht hart - ohne zu überlegen öffnete er die Hose und holte seinen Schwanz heraus.  
Er stöhnte als die empfindliche Eichel in Kontakt mit der Seide und dem Spitzenstoff kam. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus, er fing gleich an, eine Stoff-Falte zu ficken.  
Seine Hüften wippten immer schneller, sein geschwollener Schwanz wurde steinhart. Er umarmte jetzt mit beiden Armen das Wäschestück, immer heftiger rieb er den Schwanz an der Spitzenborte und der Seide. Vielleicht kann er doch den Höhepunkt erreichen? Wenn er genug lang rein stoßen wird, und dabei sich die Erinnerung seines Fingers in Kiras Mund aufruft..? Sofort kam die Erinnerung an Kiras aufregende Lippen, zwischen denen sein Finger glitt. Er dachte an die Wärme und die Weiche ihrer Zunge. Und daran wie sie ihn biss. Wie sie ihn **_blutig_ **biss. Eine Lust durchfloss alle seine Nerven, als er sich in diesen Moment zurück versetze.

Er drückte jetzt mit der Hand die seidige Unterwäsche auf seinen Schwanz und so fing er an in den Spitzen-Stoff kräftig zu wichsen. Die Erektion wurde schmerzhaft, und dann wurde es ihm klar. Er kommt nicht, nicht mehr. Nicht mit einer brutalen Hilfe von Ninuve, und schon gar nicht wenn er nur masturbieren wird, selbst wenn er dazu diesen herrlichsten Fetisch benutzen würde. Cassian hatte es erkannt. Er befindet sich in einer schwierigen Phase der Krankheit, und wird für erst die Ejakulation nur durch intimen Kontakt mit seiner Schicksal-Gefährtin erlangen.  
Immerhin hatte er den Vorteil im Gegensatz zu den Witwern. Er hat noch Hoffnung, da hatte Cassian recht.  
Aber er konnte gerade mit dem Stoßen nicht aufhören, es fühlte sich trotz dem brennenden Gefühls so unbeschreiblich gut an. Diese Reibung an dem Stoff, der über den ganzen Tag ihren Schritt und ihren Kitzler berührte. Es war so aufregend, den Seiden-Stoff auf seinem nackten Schwanz zu spüren. Er fing an zu stöhnen, er wollte mehr, noch mehr von dieser himmlischen Wonne. Er versuchte zu ignorieren, dass er den Orgasmus nicht erlangen kann.  
Was wohl passiert, wenn er weiter ihr Höschen hartnäckig ficken wird, ohne abspritzen zu können? Was kann er, abgesehen von Schürfwunden, erwarten? Er glaubte, er wusste es. Durch diese lustvolle Folter würde er womöglich binnen kurzer Zeit wahnsinnig werden, den Verstand komplett verlieren.., und selbstverständlich - trotzdem nicht kommen. Kandomere stieß noch paar mal, nur noch letztes mal. Er wollte nicht aufhören, überhaupt nicht, auch wenn sein Schwanz bereits schmerzhaft brannte. Und noch bisschen, noch einmal..

Gott, wenn er wenigstens etwas zum trinken bekommen würde, jetzt war er erst recht dehydriert...

Er zwang sich mit aller Kraft aufzuhören, er muss sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, er versucht es mit einer beruhigenden Konzentration. Er stopfte zuerst widerwillig seinen brennenden, harten Schwanz zurück in die Hose, die er resolut zumachte. Er muss sich zuwenden dem Wesentlichen - der Lösung des generellen Grund-Problems, anstelle dem aussichtslosen Kampf mit den Symptomen zu erliegen. Er sollte lieber das tun, was ihm Cassian anordnete, was eigentlich sein Plan für heute Abend war - ausführen seine Aufgabe. Er sollte über die erste Begegnung mit Kira meditieren und anschließend nach versteckten Hinweisen suchen, warum ausgerechnet seine wahre Gefährtin für ihn eine Abneigung empfindet.  
Jetzt hätte er Zeit, er kann ohnehin sonst nichts tun. Nach dem seine Leute die Täter-Spuren gesichert haben, bleibt nur darauf zu warten, wann Billy aufwacht, und die Mediziner und Magier erste Fortschritte bei der Suche nach dem Gegenmittel melden werden. Was definitiv nicht mehr heute sein wird. Und später wird er keine Zeit für Meditationen haben, denn er wird Kira bis morgen früh strengstens bewachen, die sich mit einem Mann treffen will – ja, dass muss er auf jeden Fall verhindern.

* * *

„Vielen Dank,“ Kira brachte dem Concierge das ausgeliehene Kästchen mit den Pflastern zurück. Kandomeres Biss mit kleinem Stück Wundpflaster zu bedecken, war das erste was sie tat, nach dem sie das edle Hotel Astorion betrat. Das musste sie tun, noch bevor sie sich ihrer Pflicht widmen sollte. Sie wollte mögliche Fragen über äußerst komisch aussehende, und wer weiß wie verfärbte Feen-Bisse vermeiden. Selbst Kandomere bekam ihre Pflaster-Aktion nicht mit, soweit sie es bemerken könnte, als sie in ihre Tasche spähte - er war an der Schachtel angelehnt, und hat er mit angespannten und konzentrierten Gesichtsausdruck wieder mit jemandem telefoniert.

Dann betrat sie den prunkvollen riesigen Speisesaal, der mit zehntausenden goldenen Lichtern märchenhaft beleuchtet wurde, und winkte ihren Eltern zu, die vorbereitet in der Mitte gegenüber dem Eingang als Gastgeber positioniert standen, bereit gleich die Gäste zeremoniell zu begrüßen. Kira hängte zuerst schnell die Handtasche auf ihren Stuhl an dem Haupt-Tisch, und ging sie zu ihren Eltern um sie zu küssen.

„Du bist gerade rechtzeitig, Liebling, schau, da kommen schon die ersten,“ Kiras Mutter Samilla war sichtlich erleichtert. Sie umarmte jetzt Kira, und flüsterte ihr: „Ich wusste dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann, so wie immer...“

„Natürlich, unser Schatz ist nun mal perfekt. Und so ausgesprochen bezaubernd!“ Auch Vater Mortice umarmte nun seine Tochter. „Ich wette, dass heute Abend wird jeder Elfen-Vater, der dich kennenlernt, mich um eine menschliche Tochter zutiefst beneiden, und wird neidisch tauschen wollen!“

Für jeden würde es als die liebste Lüge klingen, aber Vater Mortice meinte es absolut ernst.  
Kira lächelte und küsste ihn: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Papa,“ und tat so als würde sie seine Träne der Rührung nicht bemerken, denn Elfen-Männer schämten sich den Tränen in der Öffentlichkeit.

Es war schon sein zweiter Zehnter der Alterungsphase, somit sollte er wie ein 50jähriger aussehen, aber seine eigene Kosmetik-Produkte hatten wirklich eine hohe Qualität. Er und Mutter Samilla werden sicher noch mindestens die nächste 20 Jahre immer noch wie in ihren statischen 30-35ern aussehen.  
Ihr Vater war ein großer Elf, majestätisch und attraktiv. Er hatte bis zu der Teile lange goldblonde Haare, wie immer auf die traditionelle Art frisiert – frei und herabfließend, nur paar Strähnen nach hinten gekämmt, die im Hinterkopf mit einem Haarschmuck befestigt wurden. Auf diese Weise trugen es die ältere Elfen gerne. Und Mortice war alt. Er war der älteste Elf in dieser Stadt, den Kira kannte. In seinem eleganten Anzug und mit feinstem Schmuck sah er aus wie ein Aristokrat. Das musste ihm Kira natürlich mitteilen, es wird ihn freuen.

„Wie der elbische König, so siehst du aus...“

Mortice schmunzelte:

„Ich weiß...“

Die erste Gäste näherten sich schon, aber Vater Mortice flüsterte Kira noch zu:

„Übrigens, für dich, Prinzessin, haben wir eine Überraschung.“

Und auch Samilla zwinkerte:

„Oh ja, und du wirst begeistert sein, aber du musst dich noch etwas gedulden, erst mal wirst du die Gäste schön willkommen heißen, und vergiss nicht jede Sekunde selbstbewusst zu lächeln, genau wie ein stolzer Elf!“

„Mir schwant böses!“ Kira lächelte sie beide an. Aber egal was sie wieder vorhatten, sie sollten es tun, denn mit ihren verschmitzten Gesichtsausdrücken sahen sie so glücklich aus...

Schnell füllte sich der große Speisesaal. Der alte Elf Mortice hatte mit seinen 1140 Jahren und mit dem Ansehen des bedeutendsten Kosmetikunternehmers einen breiten Bekanntenkreis aufgebaut.  
Fast alle Gäste waren Elfen, nur wenige darunter andere Rassen, davon meistens Menschen.  
Es waren bekannte Persönlichkeiten, der Adel, ein paar Politiker, Modeschöpfer, Stars und Sänger dabei, sowie Freunde, Verwandte, Handelspartner und leitende Kräfte seiner Firma. Für alle andere Mitarbeiter seines Unternehmens, gab es separate Betriebsfeier. So eine wie es vor kurzem auch bei MTF eine Feier gab, als der MTF-Direktor das Jubiläum feierte.  
Kira sollte ausdrücklich uneingeschränkt alle ihre Freunde einladen, aber da sie zurzeit nicht mit vielen im engen Kontakt stand, entschied sie sich nur für ihre zwei besten Freundinnen. Für Vaters Geschmack wäre es zu wenig, aber die Qualität dieser Wahl machte es weitaus wett. Viel mehr als das, es war die allerfeinste Auswahl, die er sich je als Elfen-Vater wünschen könnte, die diesem Feier den höchsten Glanz verleiht und ihn auf Kira besonders stolz machte.

Zuerst ist Rose eingetroffen. Mit ihrer schlanken Gestalt, blonden Haaren, und hübschem Kleid machte sie unter den Elfen eine gute Figur. Sie ließ sich für diese Angelegenheit in einem Elfen-Salon frisieren, was zwar sehr kostspielig war, aber sie wollte mögliche Styling-Fehler vermeiden. Auch mit der Wahl ihres Kleides ließ sie sich beraten, von Kira. Denn Rose war nicht unfehlbar vertraut mit elbischen Gepflogenheiten wie ihre Freundin.

Rose gab sich die größte Mühe, perfekt auszusehen, weil auch die Elfen immer perfekt waren. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wird sie hier heute einen attraktiven Elfen-Mann kennenlernen, der an ihr sogar interessiert sein wird. Und das wollte sie sich mit welchen Missgeschicken bei ihrer Aufmachung nicht zerstören, denn sie brauchte so sehr einen Elfen, mit dem sie vielleicht ausgehen könnte. Sie brauchte diesen Trost, denn Kandomere war ja derzeit anscheinend an Kira interessiert. Seine Absichten, sie im Büro zu küssen, waren unmissverständlich.

Rose bewunderte die Elfen, und diese Feier genoss sie mit allen Sinnen. Die elbische Höflichkeit-Regel schrieb vor, dass _**jeder** _Gast sollte respektiert werden. Das gab ihr das Gefühl, als würde sie jetzt irgendwie mit den anwesenden Elfen auf einer Stufe stehen, als wäre sie eine von ihnen. Und dieses Gefühl war für Rose einfach göttlich.  
Sie hat immer alles mögliche getan, sich den Elfen anzunähern. Einmal hat sie sogar schon überlegt, sich ihre Ohren operativ formen lassen, damit sie als die elbischen aussehen, aber dieses Gehabe war zu recht von allen verspottet, und es würde sie ja sowieso nicht zu einer Elfe machen. Sie konnte aber immerhin gerade zufrieden sein. Sie hat bereits das erreicht, was nur wenigen Menschen gewährt wurde. Denn zu einer solchen großen elbischen Feier eingeladen worden zu sein, war eine Ehre, und für einen Mensch wahrlich keine Selbstverständlichkeit.  
Rose war begeistert von Kiras liebenswürdigen und freundlichen Eltern, sie waren die sympathischsten Elfen, denen sie jemals begegnet war.. Natürlich spielte es eine wesentliche Rolle, dass sie die Freundin ihrer geliebten Tochter war. Aber bei den bisherigen paar gelegentlichen Treffen, haben sie Rose immer wie eine Elfe behandelt.

Sie war nun im siebten Himmel, mitten in diesem lichtdurchfluteten elbischen Luxus, goldenem Glanz, erstklassiger Mode, feinsten Parfums und wunderschönen Spitzohrigen Wesen. Und sie registrierte schon die interessierte Blicke von ein paar umher stehenden offensichtlich ungebundenen männlichen Elfen. Oh ja, Rose war glücklich.

Wenig später kam Kiras andere Freundin, eine Elfe. Nach Kiras Angabe waren sie befreundet schon seit den Studien-Zeiten. Das, sowie ein gemeinsames Foto von ihr und Kira, von einer lustigen College-Party, das Kira zu Hause ausgestellt hatte, war alles, was Rose über diese elbische Freundin kannte. Nun sie glaubte, diese gelbhaarige Elfe auf dem Foto, tatsächlich als Kiras andere Freundin zu erkennen.  
Aber... jetzt, wenn sie diese Junge Elfe auch in echt vor sich sah, empfand Rose etwas Seltsames.. Sie bekam eine Vermutung, aber das könnte nicht sein, überhaupt nicht! Sie beobachtete diese Kiras elbische Freundin. Nein, sie irrt sich. Es ist nur eine Ähnlichkeit, mehr nicht. Und dann bemerkte sie das erhöhtes Aufsehen der Gäste - und als diese Kiras Freundin, diese junge vornehme Elfe mit Sonnenblumen-gelben langen Haar zu Mortice ging, um ihm zu gratulieren, beobachtete Rose erstaunt etwas Unerwartetes. Der uralte Elf und Samilla verneigten sich vor der jungen Elfe, die aber sofort mit der Hand beide angewiesen hat sich wieder aufzurichten. Rose hörte nicht ihr Gespräch, aber sie hörte die Worte neben stehenden Elfen. „Wer hätte so was gedacht, solche Ehre, die königliche Hoheit, zweite Prinzessin...“

_**WAS?!**_ Oh Gott, es ist wirklich so! Rose war verdutzt. Sie bemerkte natürlich die Ähnlichkeit schon auf dem Party-Foto, aber es war einfach zu verrückt zu glauben, dass Kiras Freundin tatsächlich die Tochter des Elfen-Königs sein sollte. Sie hielt es nur für zufällige Ähnlichkeit. Und Kira hat daraus natürlich keine Sensation machen wollen, und sprach nie darüber. Ja, Kira, war immer eine Geheimniskrämerin! Gütiger Gott..! Aber wenn Kira ihre gemeinsame Freundin ist, macht es sie nicht alle drei miteinander zu Freunden? Rose, befreundet mit der Elfen-Prinzessin! Diese Unvorstellbare Idee wurde zur denkbaren, greifbaren Realität. Rose war der Ohnmacht nahe.  
Schnell griff sie nach einem von den Gläser mit Champagner, die die Kellner auf den Tabletts zwischen den Gästen herum trugen – aus dem Anlass dieser Hoffnung musste sie sofort eins trinken. Und natürlich um sich aus diese schockierende Überraschung zu erholen.  
Sie wird natürlich einen gemeinsamen Abend vorschlagen. Aber erst, sobald sie Kira erreicht hat, wird sie sie zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Wie konnte ihre Freundin ihr so etwas antun, und solche Sache verheimlichen?!  
Jedenfalls - jetzt war Rose an einem neuen Punkt angelangt, von dem sie nie zu träumen gewagt hatte.  
Sie bemerkte einen Elf-Mann mit schulterlangen lila Haaren, der ihr etwas bekannt vorkam, und der sie gerade sinnlich ansah. Sie schenkte ihm das entzückendste Lächeln, zu dem sie fähig war.  
Jetzt war Rose endgültig wunschlos glücklich.

Der Restaurant-Manager und seine Helfer gingen umher, fragten nach Namen denen, den noch kein Platz zugewiesen wurde, und führten sie zu ihren Plätzen hin, zu Tischen für jeweils 8 Personen. Glückliche Rose war überwältigt, als sie zusammen mit der Königstochter zu dem Gastgeber-Tisch navigiert wurde. Sie bekommt ein Platz am Ehren-Tisch, zusammen mit der Prinzessin?!

Noch zwei männliche Elfen gesellte sich gleich dazu, Freunde von Vater Mortice. Beide offensichtlich noch Single. Sie waren als Gesellschaft für die jungen Frauen bedacht, und damit auch abwechselnd männliche und weibliche Anwesende nebeneinander sitzen könnten. Ah, einer davon war dieser Elf von eben, der mit den lila Haaren. Jetzt fiel es Rose ein, er war ein bekannter Geigenspieler. Dass er sich nun an sein Platz setzte, der direkt neben dem von Roses war, störte sie nicht im geringsten.

Mortice und Samilla wollten es für Kira möglichst unterhaltsam gestalten und planten ein, dass sie auf der Feier zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen sitzen könnte, wobei - einen königlichen Mitglied dabei am Tisch zu haben war eine besondere Ehre. Und sie wussten – sie hatten es ihrer Tochter zu verdanken. Sie freundete sich mit der Prinzessin ganz von allein an. Ja, sie könnten mehr als stolz auf sie sein, mehr als sie je wagten zu hoffen, sie war genauso fähig wie die Elfen, nein, eigentlich fähiger als die Elfen.  
Und bald, sehr bald wird sie auf der anderen Ebene den Elfen komplett gleichkommen. Gleich werden sie Kira die vorbereitete Überraschung präsentieren, und es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, und ihr gemeinsames Glück wird vollkommen sein.

Mortice und Samilla waren sich nun absolut sicher, sie sind die glücklichste Eltern der Welt.


	8. An einem sonnigen Tag im Spätherbst

Es war ein warmer und sonniger Spätherbst-Tag. Der leitende Agent Kandomere fuhr mit seinem roten Sportwagen Aston Martin-DBC durch das Nobelviertel Western Hills, entlang einer Straße an einem felsigen Hang mit kleinen, aber luxuriösen Läden.  
Sein Musikplayer spielte gerade 'Nights in White Satin', und Kandomere überlegte – hatte er einen Liebling-Song..? Nein, er hatte keinen, aber wenn er einen hätte, könnte es vielleicht dieser sein? Ja, möglicherweise. Obwohl er ihn immer sehr traurig machte.  
Aber hat er sich selbst nicht verboten, an diese Sache zu denken? Ja, das hat er, also muss er seine eigene Regel befolgen.  
Er erinnerte sich jetzt stattdessen an die damalige Zeit. Ist denn seit diesem Song ein halbes Jahrhundert vergangen?  
Wieder 50 Jahre vorbei. Ja, das wird wohl wirklich nichts mehr...  
Verdammt, er denkt immer noch daran. Er stoppte diese unerfreuliche Gedanken.

Wieder kontrolliert dachte er nun an aktuelle Angelegenheit - er sollte die Familie heute besuchen gehen. Seine Eltern werden auf ihn warten, wie jedes Jahr an diesem Tag. Auch in der Vergangenheit, egal wo er sich befand, immer hofften sie, dass er doch noch nach Hause kommt, um in dem Familienkreis zu feiern.  
Jetzt befinden sie sich nicht mehr auf verschiedenen Kontinenten. Die Eltern wohnen in derselben Stadt. Also erwarten sie automatisch den Besuch ihres Sohnes. Denn heute hat er Geburtstag. Er ist ... ja wieviel war es verdammt noch Mal? Ah ja, 549. Oder schon 550? Kandomere hatte keine Lust es wieder nach zu zählen.

Eigentlich war es für ihn kein besonderer Grund, einen Geburtstag zu feiern, aber seine Eltern sahen darin einen geeigneten Anlass, und selbst solche Kleinigkeiten haben sie ergriffen, um einige Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Letzte Jahre vernachlässigte er sie etwas, also haben sie angeordnet, dass an allen Feierlichkeiten sich die Familie füreinander genug Zeit nehmen soll.

Es war ihr Recht dies zu fordern, Kandomere wird es aber auch dieses Jahr versuchen, den Besuch zu vermeiden. Denn zunehmend entwickelten sich seine Geburtstage eher zu einer traurigen Feier. Seine normale kurze Besuche liefen friedlich und angenehm ab, aber bei seinen Geburtstagen gab es einfach zu viel Wein und Alkohol, und er war wieder ein Jahr älter, und immer noch allein. Das Unheil nahm somit jedes Mal unweigerlich seinen Lauf.  
Ja am Anfang herrschte immer Glückseligkeit, das schon, aber dann tranken alle zu viel, und irgendwann wurde seine Mutter traurig, weil er zu einer ewigen Einsamkeit verurteilt wurde. Danach fing sie häufig an zu weinen, und später auf etwas rätselhaftes zu schimpfen, und begann irgendwelche mysteriöse Regeln zu verfluchen. Sein Vater betrank sich auch, jedoch erwähnte er Kandomeres einsames Schicksal mit keinem Wort, aber das musste er gar nicht, sein trauriger Blick war aussagender als tausend Worte. Genauso wie Cassian, die meistens nur traurig war und schwieg. Kandomeres Geschwister gestalteten es auch nicht entspannter. Sie drückten Kandomere an sich, wollten sie ihn nicht loslassen, und meinten: 'Wir sind immer für dich da...'

So endeten also immer Kandomeres Geburtstage. Mit einer Trauerfeier-Stimmung. Und auch diesmal wird es sicherlich wieder dasselbe sein. Auf so was würde er wirklich gerne verzichten. Er hasste dieses Mitleid. Selbstverständlich werden sie seine Beteuerung, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht, allein zu bleiben, absolut ignorieren.  
Nun, Kandomere hat sich zwar mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden, und das hat er auch seiner Familie erklärt, aber insgeheim hat er doch gelitten. Also hat er dieses Leiden in sich vergraben, und sich selbst verboten daran zu denken. Demzufolge wollte er nicht, an sein zukünftiges einsames Leben erinnert zu werden. Seine Familie machte es ihm allerdings mit dem Gejammer nicht leicht.  
Und deshalb, diese Feier auszulassen wäre eine gute Entscheidung. Gut, er ruft an, und sagt, dass er heute nicht kommt. Erst im nächsten Jahr. Problem verschoben, Thema erledigt.

Kandomere hielt jetzt seinen Sportwagen direkt vor dem noblen elbischen Restaurant 'Safran' an, und stieg aus. Er reichte gleich dem Parkservice-Mann, der zu ihm eilte, den Autoschlüssel. Der junge Mann parkt das Auto gleich um die Ecke in der Tiefgarage. Dessen Hand zitterte leicht, als er den Schlüssel hielt, er wird dieses atemberaubend heißes rotes Ding wieder fahren dürfen, und er wollte auch Mr. Kandomere etwas fragen. Schließlich wagte er es, bevor dieser feine Elf in dem Restaurant verschwindet.

„Sir, wenn ich mir die Frage erlauben darf – es geht um Ihr Wagen. Dieser Aston Martin-DBC dürfte doch gar nicht existieren. Dieses Modell wird überhaupt nicht produziert, oder irre ich mich?“

„Richtig, es existiert nur als Konzept. Das hier ist ein Einzelstück, also keine Kratzer, o.k.? Ersatzteile zu bekommen ist umständlich,“ erwiderte Kandomere, und ging in das Restaurant.

Heilige Scheiße, dachte sich der Parkservice-Mann. Das ist sogar für elbische Verhältnisse krass, denn der Wagen ist ein Unikat. Und dann grinste er - er darf diesen Wagen fast jeden Tag fahren. Wenn auch nur zum parken. Aber – jetzt weiß er auch - er würde sehr lange arbeiten müssen, um einen möglichen Kratzer zu bezahlen. Er schwitzte, als er vorsichtshalber mit einer Schrittgeschwindigkeit in die Tiefgarage fuhr.

Kandomere machte Mittagspause, wollte aber noch bisschen über neueste Fälle auf dem Tablet-PC recherchieren, bevor ihm sein Essen serviert wird. Er hätte gerne Montehugh dabei gehabt, um mit ihm die Fälle durchzugehen, aber der Riese hat sich für zwei XXL-Burger aus der Imbissbude und eine Parkbank entschieden.

"Boss, solch einen Spaß, in Lokalen wie in diesem 'Safran' zu dinieren, kann ich mir nicht leisten," meinte er. "Also, nicht nur dass dort ein kleiner Bach aus einem echten Brunnen durch das Lokal fließt, und die Pissoirs vergoldet sind. Dort werden die Gäste sogar von **_Elfen_ **bedient! Also verlängern sie die Preise um eine zusätzliche Null. Wobei es auch ohne diese zusätzliche Zahl schon extrem teuer wäre. Selbst die Rühreier kosten da einen **_dreistelligen_ **Betrag! Ich kann es zwar verstehen, dass sich von einem Elfen bedienen zu lassen hat nun mal logischerweise seinen Preis, aber - selbst wenn ich reich wie ein Maharadscha wäre, würde ich für eine Mahlzeit nicht soviel ausgeben wollen. Man sagt ja, dass Rothaarige sparsam sind, und damit hat man definitiv recht."

"Du bist selbstverständlich eingeladen, Ulysses. Ich dachte dass ich es nicht jedes Mal zu erwähnen brauche," meinte Kandomere, aber Montehugh hatte etwas dagegen:

"Eben, Boss, du hast mich bereits gestern, vorgestern, sowie vorvorgestern eingeladen, und da spreche ich nur über diese Woche. Was bekomme ich bitteschön als nächstes, ein Schmuck, Eigentumswohnung und einen Heiratsantrag? Lass mir doch wenigstens die Reste meines Stolzes behalten,' grinste er. 'Übrigens, ein solcher Burger ist gar nicht mal so übel. Mein Bierbauch braucht es," tätschelte er sich den Bauch.  
Aber eigentlich wollte Montehugh auch eine Pause, die wirklich eine Pause ist - der Boss redet die ganze Mittagspause Tag für Tag nur über die Arbeit. Wenn er gelegentlich bloß auch etwas Persönliches beisteuern würde, zum Beispiel welche Weiber oder BH-Größe er bevorzugt, oder ähnliche anständige Themen. Genau wie es sich für eine Mittagspause unter Männern gehört. So wie bei Pausen mit Hadrien. Montehugh grinste für sich, er kennt womöglich Hadriens Vorlieben inzwischen besser als Hadrien selbst.  
Na ja, Boss ist da halt anders. Montehugh wählt jedenfalls heute mal die Parkbank, da kann er wenigstens vorbeilaufenden vollbusigen Weibern zugucken.  
Also nahm der rothaarige sparsame Riese den schwarzen Infiniti-Wagen, und Kandomere holte seinen Sportwagen aus der MTF-Tiefgarage - er fährt zu dem 'Safran' allein.

Das Restaurant war in der noblen Gegend unweit des MTF, und es war in der Tat erstklassig, luxuriös, und wie Montehugh recht hatte, sehr teuer. Es war in dieser Stadt die einzige Gaststätte außerhalb von Elftown, wo sich Gäste von elbischem Service-Personal bedienen lassen könnten.  
Vor allem die wohlhabenderen Elfen, die in den Western Hills und Umgebung beschäftigt waren, dinierten im 'Safran'.

Es war stilisiert wie ein Gewächshaus, mit vielen Fenstern und einem Glasdach. Es war angelehnt direkt an einer echten Felswand, wo eine Wasserquelle aus einem mit Farnen bewachsenen Spalt sprudelte - sie floss zur Mitte des Raumes, in einen angelegten bepflanzten Mini-Teich mit Fischen. Ein paar Service-Tische waren direkt aus dem Fels zuteil gehauen und poliert. Was nicht aus Naturstein, Glas oder Edelholz war, war vergoldet.  
Der Speiseraum war mittags nur halbvoll gefüllt, also könnte sich Kandomere wie immer selbst einen Platz aussuchen. Er setzte sich an seinen Lieblingsplatz - einen Tisch unter einer kleinen Fächerpalme, dicht an dem Teich.  
Er überlegte, was er sich bestellen könnte. Abends mochte er zum essen am liebsten blutige Beefsteaks, manchmal gänzlich roh, aber zum Mittag nahm meistens etwas Leichteres. Nach einem Blick auf die Speisekarte hat er sich entschieden. Heute nimmt er Hühnerbrust vom Grill, mit Kompott-Pfirsich und Schlagsahne garniert, und ein paar Trüffel-Kastanien als Beilage, ganz in elbischer Tradition der Hauptmahlzeit-Kombination vom Fleisch mit Früchten oder Gemüse. Es war nicht nur allein einer genetischen Veranlagung zu verdanken, dass es so gut wie keine korpulente Elfen gab.  
Er gab die Bestellung auf, und schaltete seinen Tablet-PC ein - er wird zu dem letzten Fall die Zeugen-Aussagen und Test-Ergebnisse vergleichen.

Auch nach dem Essen analysierte Kandomere an dem Tablet-PC weiter den Magie-Fall, als er bemerkte, dass er etwas Schwierigkeiten bekam, bei der Sache zu bleiben. Er konzentrierte sich irgendwie nicht ausreichend, könnte aber nicht herausfinden, woran es liegen könnte. Als wäre hier plötzlich etwas Seltsames in der Luft, das ihn zerstreute. Vielleicht war das eine Rebellion seines Geistes und der Seele, die ihn zwangen, sich einfach endlich zu entspannen und die Pause nicht auch noch mit einer zusätzlichen Arbeit zu füllen. Na gut, ausnahmsweise gab er nach. Er schaltete den Tablet-PC aus.

Er bestellte sich einen Kaffee und ein paar Vanuatu-Schokoladenpralinen mit den feinen Goldblättchen. So wie alle Elfen hatte Kandomere eine Schwäche für Schokolade.  
Jetzt beobachtete er die Koi Karpfen in dem Teich, und deren verschiedene Muster, und dabei überlegte, ob er heute Abend sein sexuelles Bedürfnis in seinem privaten Zimmer hinter dem Büro schnell befriedigen soll. Damit hätte er aber Limahls Wünsche ignoriert, und nebenbei auch sein Gejammer ertragen müssen. Sein neuer Sekretär Limahl war fordernder als seine Vorgängerinnen. Büro-Sex war ihm zu wenig, er strebte eine Beziehung, offizielle Beziehung an, und wollte immer öfter in Kandomeres Wohnung übernachten, er verlangte einen ausdauernden heißen Sex, am liebsten über die halbe Nacht. Kandomere war aber einfach nicht dazu bereit. Seine lauwarme Lust wollte nur eine schnelle Befriedigung ohne die lästige Aufregung. Er hätte vorgezogen Limahls paar Minuten Handjob, damit er so schnell wie möglich abspritzen könnte. Danach würde er ihn idealerweise zum Abendessen mitnehmen, und ihm dann ein Taxi bestellen, und er selbst nach Hause fahren. Allein.

Früher hätte er es allerdings definitiv anders gewollt. Vor langer Zeit mochte er intensiven Sex, nicht selten genoss er es stundenlang. Eigentlich könnte und wollte er immer, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Er war zwar nicht mehr extrem sexsüchtig wie vor ein paar Jahrhunderten, war aber immer noch sexuell hungrig, hungriger als ein durchschnitt-Elf. Gerne nahm er sich gleich zwei Frauen in sein Bett mit, oder ab und zu eine Frau und einen Mann, er mochte die Abwechslung. Aber diese Zeiten sind längst vorbei - seit Jahren verspürte er nahezu keinen Sex-Trieb mehr. Das seltsame war, es änderte sich nicht allmählich, sondern abrupt.  
In Gedanken versunken, fütterte Kandomere jetzt die Koi-Karpfen. An dem Teich-Rand standen für diesen Anlass vorbereitet ein Paar Schalen mit trockenem Fischfutter, damit die Gäste sich mit der Fütterung beschäftigen könnten, wenn sie es wollten.

Kandomere könnte sich an den Tag, als er die Leidenschaft und Verlangen verloren hat, gut erinnern. Immerhin hat er jahrelang versucht, dieses Rätsel zu lösen.  
Es geschah vor 15 Jahren, an einem seltsamen Freitag, dem nicht minder seltsamer Donnerstag vorausging.  
Also damals an dem Donnerstag wurde von einem Radar-Pylon außerhalb der Stadt auf einer unbedeutenden Straße in den Bergen ein magisches Feld gemeldet. Kandomere überlegte, wen er da schicken wird, aber dann entschied er sich, den Fall mit dem jungen Neuling Montehugh selbst zu untersuchen.  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass es sich aus magischer Sicht um einen eher kleineren Vorfall handelte, jedoch mit tragischen Nebenfolgen. Der mutmaßliche Täter, ein Elf in einem Druiden-Kostüm, befand sich noch am Ort, konnte aber mit einem Portal fliehen als der gerade angekommene Kandomere mit ihm in Sichtkontakt kam. Was der Druide beabsichtigte, konnte man nicht mehr herausfinden. Jegliche magische Spuren verflüchtigten sich, bevor die Agenten das Speicher-Gerät zur Erfassung morphogenetischen Informationen aus dem Koffer geholt haben. Eigentlich konnte Kandomere keine Magie mehr wittern, bereits als er aus dem Wagen ausgestiegen ist. Dieser Druiden-Elf war offensichtlich sehr erfahren und fähig.  
Am Tatort befanden sich zwei verunglückte Fahrzeuge, die etwa an der Stelle des magisches Kraftfeldes kollidierten, wobei zwei Farmer bei dem Unfall ums Leben kamen. Wurden die Wagen nur versehentlich darin verwickelt, oder wollte der Druide diesen Unfall verursachen? Beabsichtigte dieser offensichtlich mächtige Elf auf diese plumpe Weise unbedeutende Farmer zu töten? Irgendwie unwahrscheinlich, aber es wird noch alles untersucht. Kandomere hat auch angeordnet, einen Überlebenden für paar Tage in MTF-Krankenstation zu hospitalisieren, von den restlichen nahm Montehugh alle Daten - er und Hadrien werden später Befragungen durchführen, und den Fall bearbeiten.  
Es war eine tragische Sache, aber so weit war der Fall an dem Tatort auch schon vorläufig beendet.

Allerdings, als Kandomere mit Montehugh zurück zu MTF fuhr, bekam er auf einmal ein seltsames, nervöses Gefühl. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, aber ohne Erfolg. Es war anscheinend eine äußere Wirkung, die er mit einer Selbstbeherrschung kaum beeinflussen konnte. Kandomere fühlte sich richtig seltsam, er begann zu schwitzen. An der ersten Tankstelle mussten sie stoppen, damit ihm Montehugh eine Flasche Mineralwasser kaufen konnte.

Hat sich der Boss nur seltsam benommen, weil er mit dem Tod und Blut in Berührung kam? Dieser alte erfahrene Elf? Montehugh schaute seinen nervösen Boss an. Er war vom Blut der Unfall-Opfer verdreckt, weil er an dem Tatort seine physische Elfen-Kraft einsetzen musste. Es bedurfte einer schnellen Hilfe, denn die Feuerwehrleute noch nicht angekommen sind.

Als dann Kandomere versuchte die Mineralwasser-Flasche zu öffnen, und sie ihm das zweites Mal aus der Hand flog, wagte selbst der noch unerfahrener Montehugh zu anmerken, was Kandomere allerdings auch schon vermutete.

"Boss, wäre möglich, dass das Ziel des Elfen-Druiden eigentlich du selbst sein könntest?"

Aber Kandomere war mit seinen Überlegungen auch schon wieder paar Schritte weiter:

"Das war das erste was mir auch einfiel, aber wir sahen von weitem schon, den Druiden-Bastard samt seinem Portal zu verschwinden. Als wir angekommen sind, blieb es von jeglicher Magie keine Spur, rein gar nichts, nicht mal an der Stelle wo das Portal stand. Es gab keine magische Energie, die auf mich wirken könnte. Abgesehen davon, die Sache war nicht bedeutend genug, in der ein leitender Agent ermitteln müsste. Niemand könnte ahnen, dass ich zu diesem Vorfall persönlich gehen würde. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war sehr gering.  
Aber ich werde mich natürlich im Labor gleich testen lassen, damit wir es ausschließen können."

Bei MTF ergab es nachher einen negativen Befund - laut den Tests war Kandomere nicht verhext. Gut, aber dieses merkwürdige Gefühl ist geblieben. Als es Kandomere versuchte, zu beschreiben, war einfach nur ratlos, es war nichts, was er je schon gefühlt hatte. Es war wie ein Gemisch verschiedenen, sogar gegensätzlichen Empfindungen, von denen manche so stark zu spüren waren, wie noch nie. Freude, Angst, Ekstase, Trauer, Erwartung, Verlangen, Depression, Erregung, Liebe. Liebe? Er empfindet Erregung und Liebe, weil er eben unschuldige verunglückte menschliche Opfer sah? Na, er hat so paar raue Vorlieben, und kann sicherlich kaltblütiger handeln, als irgendjemand vermuten würde, aber ein Psychopath ist er definitiv nicht.  
Er schaffte es jedoch nicht, diese Mischung von Emotionen bis zu Ende der Arbeitszeit abzuschütteln. Also, beschloss er, ausnahmsweise pünktlich seine Arbeit zu beenden. Er wird früher essen und nach Hause gehen, und dann ausgehen.

Also ging er dann etwas später direkt in seine Lieblingsbar, wo er anfing, dieses Emotionale Problem weg zu saufen. Später wechselte er noch in ein paar andere Luxus-Bars, bis er schließlich in einem erstklassigen Tanzclub landete. Dieser gehörte Thyral, einem von seinen Bekannten. Und der kam auch schon prompt zu Kandomere, als er ihn sah.

"Mein Teuerster, es ist immer eine Freude, dich zu sehen."

Es klang wie eine höfliche Gastgeber-Floskel, aber Kandomere konnte riechen, dass es Thyral wirklich freut, ihn zu sehen. Offensichtlich sogar mehr als das, denn gleich unterstrich Thyral seine Worte mit einer Tat – er neigte sich zu Kandomere, ja er lehnte sich direkt an ihn, und ins Ohr flüsterte ihm so, dass seine Lippen Kandomeres Ohr berührten:

"Mein Schatz, ich rieche, dass du heute irgendwie emotional hin und her gerissen bist. Und ich vermute, dass du gekommen bist, um nach einer entspannten Erlösung zu suchen. Ausgezeichnete Wahl, denn ich bin der richtige dafür. Ich werde mich um dich kümmern. Mit meinen Methoden wirst du dich noch heute Nacht viel besser fühlen, das garantiere ich dir."

Und dann Thyral leckte an der Spitze von Kandomeres Ohr, bis Kandomere grunzend ausatmete:

"Nur zu, mach weiter so, und ich abspritze auf der Stelle, hier in deinem Lokal."

Die Spitze eines männlichen Elfenohrs war bekanntermaßen fast so empfindlich wie die Penis-Eichel.  
Der hübsche Thyral hatte allerdings Spaß daran. Noch einmal leckte an Kandomeres Ohr, aber gleich dann musste flüsternd zugeben:

"Ja, jetzt bin ich in meine eigene Falle getappt. Ich berührte dich, und schon bin ich hart. Aber wir sollten diesen Spaß für später aufheben Ich organisiere für dich jetzt etwas. Du wirst heute absolut keine Sekunde übrig haben, sich seltsamen oder traurigen Launen hinzugeben."

Der Elf Thyral war attraktiv und extravagant, nur wenig kleiner als Kandomere, schlank. Seine hüftlange Haare waren gefärbt, leuchtend rot. Er trug elegante Hose und eine Weste aus feinem schwarzen Leder, schwarzes Hemd, und rote Krawatte. Seine Lieblingsfarben waren offensichtlich rot und schwarz, mit diesen Farben war auch der Club ausgestattet.  
Jetzt schnippte er mit den Fingern, und sofort kamen zwei hübsche junge menschliche Frauen, die Kandomere zu einer Sitzecke begleiteten, und sich zu ihm setzten. Danach gesellte sich zu ihnen noch eine umwerfende Elfen-Frau, und erstaunlicherweise auch eine Orkin. Das war Thyrals neue Leibwächterin Roxie, und zum Schluß kam auch Thyral selbst. Dann war die Gruppe komplett. Sie tranken Champagner und flirteten ein bisschen und wechselten wenig später zu einer privaten Party in Thyrals große Wohnung über dem Club.

Es gab reichlich Alkohol und die Unterhaltung entwickelte sich noch heißer und aufregender, und dann wechselte Thyral die bisherige Musik nach Kandomeres Geschmack um. Er wusste, was Kandomere bevorzugt - Slow Blues. Eine langsame Bassgitarre-Version des Musik-Stücks 'I Loved Another Woman' im ekstatischen tiefen Bass erklang im Raum. Dann schnippte Thyral wieder mit den Fingern, und zeigte auf die schöne Elfe. Sie stand sofort auf, im Tanzschritt kam sie zu Kandomere, und fing vor ihm an, zu dieser sinnlichen Musik erotisch zu tanzen. Nur dabei blieb sie aber nicht, langsam begann sie sich auszuziehen, bis sie alle ihre nackten Reize präsentieren könnte. Kandomere ließ seine Augen nicht von ihr ab, es gefiel ihm. Mit der Handbewegung zeigte er ihr, dass sie näher kommen sollte. Das tat sie, mit gespreizten Schenkeln setzte sie sich auf ihn. Ihre Sitzposition gewährte nun überschaubar einen Blick auf ihr unbehaartes Geschlecht. Kandomere blinzelte, sein Glied in der Hose zuckte sichtbar. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre Beine, und begann sie zu streicheln.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, schob sich enger an ihn, und drückte ihre nackte Mitte an seinen erhärteten Schwanz. Dann griff sie nach seiner Krawatte, lockerte sie ein wenig und öffnete seinen oberen Hemdknopf. Dann lehnte sie sich mit ganzem Oberkörper an Kandomere, strich mit ihren Lippen über seine Wange, kam zu seinem Ohr, wo sie ihn begann zu lecken und schließlich knabberte sie an seiner Ohrspitze. Kandomere knurrte kurz, ergriff mit den Händen ihren Arsch und drückte sich die Elfe fest gegen seine Erektion. Thyral sah zu, und neckend fragte:

"Willst du sie? Sag ja und 'Bitte', und ich gebe meine Erlaubnis. Dann kannst du mit ihr tun, was immer du willst."

Kandomere ignorierte Thyrals Frage, er blinzelte ihn nur an. Und dann musste wieder grunzen. Die Elfe auf seinem Schoß begann, sich reizvoll mit ihrer Mitte an seinem Schwanz zu reiben:

Er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er befehligte der Elfe:

"Mach es mir."

Die Elfe schaute etwas fragend zu Thyral, aber der reichte ihr nur wortlos und lächelnd einen Zahn-Schutz, den Elfen zum Oralsex verwendeten. Sie verstand, stand von Kandomeres Schoß auf, und kniete sich auf den Boden zwischen seine Beine. Zuerst streichelte sie die Beule unter seinem Bauch - wieder zuckte es dort. Dann machte sie seine Hose auf. Augenblicklich sprang sein erigierter Schwanz ihr entgegen. Mit ihrem Gesicht rieb sie sich an Kandomeres entblößten Schwanz, und dann nahm sie ihn, vor allen Anwesenden, in den Mund, und begann ihn oral zu befriedigen. Kandomere grunzte. Er wird es nicht lange aushalten, er war irgendwie heute sehr erregt, und in der Tat, alsbald, nach nur paar Minuten dieser heißen Behandlung, kam er. Unter den Blicken aller anderen ejakulierte er in den Mund der Elfe.

Bald darauf nahm sich Kandomere in das anliegende große Schlafzimmer die zwei menschlichen Frauen. Thyral schaffte ihm nur zuflüstern:

"Aber bitte nur einmal. Denk daran, du sollst dich nicht ganz ausgeben, Schatz. Ich bin auch noch da."

Ebenfalls diese Worte wurden von Kandomere ignoriert.  
Und dann hörte man aus dem Schlafzimmer nur Geräusche, bei denen man sich unmissverständlich vorstellen könnte, was da wohl vor sich ging.  
Eine Weile später kamen alle drei wieder heraus, die Frauen mit rosigen Wangen, und es wurde weiter getrunken. Als aber Kandomere eindeutig vorhatte, die Elfe, die ihn oral befriedigt hatte, auch in das Schlafzimmer mitzunehmen zu wollen, schickte Thyral sie und die zwei Menschen-Frauen unter einem Vorwand wieder nach unten in den Club. Denn jetzt will er Kandomere für sich haben. Er blieb nur mit seiner orkischen Leibwächterin Roxie und Kandomere allein. Sofort wandte sich Thyral zu Kandomere, und fragte:

"So, Schatz, ich hoffe, du hast noch Saft, und möchtest weiter machen ... "

Kandomere ließ ihn aber nicht ausreden. Er sagte nur trocken:

"Geh in das Schlafzimmer."

"Uh, ja, wie ich sehe, willst du. Hervorragend," blinzelte Thyral freudig, und ging in das anliegende Zimmer.  
Seine Leibwächterin Roxie war nun unsicher, aber sie wurde nicht instruiert in anderem Raum zu warten, also blieb sie in Thyrals Nähe, und verlegen versuchte sie sich irgendwie unsichtbar zu machen. Und gleich wurde sie sich der Situation voll bewusst, und errötete. Wird sie gleich etwa aus nächster Nähe erleben, wie ihr Boss und dieser heiße blauhaarige Muskel-Elf miteinander einen Männersex haben werden?


	9. Sex, Peitsche, eine Unbekannte, und paar fliegende Schokoladenpralinen

'Zieh dich aus.'

Kandomeres Anweisungen waren karg und bündig.

Aber natürlich, gerne wird er das tun! Rasch zog sich Thyral aus. Nun könnte er seine Erektion nicht mehr verstecken. Vielleicht sollte er jetzt für etwas Privatsphäre sorgen. Ja, das wird er machen. Er wies die Leibwächterin an, das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

'Nein. Sie bleibt hier.' Jetzt war es Kandomere, der hier die Befehle erteilen wird. Und gleich folgte der nächste:

'Knie dich hin!'

Thyral sank auf den Teppich. Kandomere wollte heute also ein Publikum. Gut, wenn er es möchte, soll er es bekommen.  
Jetzt griff Kandomere zu der Gerte, die auf der Kommode lag, und schwippte einmal mit der kleinen Peitsche über Thyrals nackte Schulter, und gleich folgte nochmal ein kräftiger Hieb über seine Wange. Brennender Schmerz überkam Thyral.

'Also, du hast es tatsächlich gewagt? Ich sollte dich um die Erlaubnis, eine Frau zu haben, anbetteln? Und dann hast du sie auch weggeschickt, obwohl du gesehen hast, dass ich sie ficken wollte? Ich glaube du hast eine Menge Züchtigung nötig.' Nochmal bekam Thyral paar Schläge.

'Ah..' Thyral stöhnte.

Thyral wusste natürlich, dass Kandomere sehr dominant war. Die Peitsche wurde speziell für ihn dort hingelegt - paarmal ist sie auch schon von ihm zum Einsatz gekommen. Aber diese heutige Schläge waren etwas heftiger als sonst, und ohne Vorwarnung. Und es war das erste Mal, dass er Thyral mit der Peitsche ins Gesicht geschlagen hatte.

Roxie blieb nun nicht mehr still am Rande stehen. Als sie sah, dass ihr Boss geschlagen wird, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es Teil des Sex-Vorspiels war, aber sie stellte sich auf alle Fälle als Schutzschild zwischen ihren Boss und Kandomere. Sie war auf Befehl bereit, ihren Job zu machen, und Thyral zu beschützen, falls er entscheiden sollte, dass ihm diese heiße Spielchen doch zu heiß sein sollten. Mit dieser Tat geriet sie aber nun in den Fokus.

'Zieh dich aus.'

Die Ork-Frau Roxie schaute Kandomere überrascht an. Der Boss ist doch schon nackt.

'Bist du schwerhörig?'

Er meint sie?  
Ebenfalls Thyral schaute jetzt überrascht aus. Kandomere steht auf Orks? Aber war er nicht jederzeit darauf vorbereitet, dass er von seinem heißen blauhaarigen Freund eigentlich absolut alles erwarten kann?

'… darf ich wissen, wieso, Sir?' Sie schluckte, wenn sie sich die möglichen Gründe vorstellte. Will er sie nackt anschauen, sie ebenfalls auspeitschen, oder.... mit ihr Sex haben wollen?

'Ja, das kann ich dir verraten. Ich brauche heute einen etwas härteren Sex. Bei den zwei menschlichen Mädchen musste ich mich aber zurückhalten, sonst hätten sie jetzt überall blaue Flecken wie du. Also wollte ich die Hübsche ficken, die so nett den Blowjob erledigte. Als Elfe hätte sie alles aushalten können, aber sie wurde gerade von **_jemanden_ **weggeschickt. Demzufolge brauche ich einen Ersatz.'

'Sir, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es möchte.' Roxie versuchte höflich abzulehnen.  
So war ihre Regel - wenn sie sich in diesen Dingen unsicher fühlte, sagte sie lieber immer 'nein'. Obwohl dieser Elf wirklich heiß, sehr heiß war.

Und schon hat sie mit der Gerte ebenfalls einen Hieb übers Gesicht bekommen, zusammen mit dem Befehl:

'Du wirst dich jetzt ausziehen und auf die Knie gehen. Noch mal wiederholen werde ich es nicht.'

Roxie wird wohl ausdrücklicher versuchen müssen sich zu weigern, aber eine Tatsache erschwerte es ihr. Für die Elfen war der orkische Duft noch deutlicher zu riechen, als der Duft der Menschen. Und er roch an ihr bestimmt gerade unverkennbar, dass sie erregt ist. Das **_er_ **sie erregt. So sehr, dass sie bereits die Nässe in ihrem Slip fühlte. Aber sie konnte sich dagegen nicht wehren. Roxie konnte nicht mehr aufhören, an die erregende Szene zu denken, wie die Elfe das Glied dieses heißen muskulösen Kandomere saugte. Sie erinnerte sich an seinen entblößten dicken Penis, der den Mund der Elfe füllte, und wie diese Elfe mühevoll versuchte, mit ihren Lippen an Kandomeres Glied vor und zurück zu gleiten. Sie strengte sich an, aber sie bekam kaum die Hälfte seines Stücks in den Mund. Natürlich, weil sie keine professionelle erfahrene Begleitung für erotische Dienste war. Thyral hat sie angestellt um hauptsächlich seine Gäste am Tisch zu unterhalten.

Auf der Hälfte des Schafts, die nicht mehr in den Mund hinein passte, könnte Roxie dann die sichtbare, kräftig pulsierende Kontraktionen beobachten, als er in dem Mund der Elfe ejakulierte. Angespannt neigte er den Kopf nach hinten, ein grunzendes kurzes Stöhnen entging ihm, als er die höchste Wonne auskostete. Ja, Roxie wollte ihn in dem Augenblick als er kam. Sie wollte, dass er sie mit Gewalt nimmt, und mit ihr schmutzige Dinge tut, und sie will es immer noch. Die selbstbewusste Dominanz dieses blauhaarigen Elfen wirkte sich stark erregend auf sie aus. Sie wusste selbst nicht, wie weit sie bereit wäre zu gehen. Ja, sie wollte es nur in ihrer Fantasie, aber sein Geruchssinn wird es nicht als bloße Fantasie definieren.

'Sir, ich weiß dass Sie es an mir riechen, aber... ich möchte es wirklich nicht ...' sie könnte nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn plötzlich bekam sie paar kräftige Gerte-Hiebe über beide Wangen.

'Ich glaube, du wirst lernen müssen zu gehorchen.'

Und noch ein Hieb und Befehl folgten:

'Übrigens, von jetzt an wirst du sprechen, nur wenn ich es dir erlaube.'

Roxie, gerötet vom Scham, vor Erregung und den brennenden Streifen auf ihrer Haut, schaute ihren Boss an, er wird sie irgendwie aus dieser Situation retten müssen, aber das tat er gar nicht. Er befiehlt ihr nur:

'Mach, was er verlangt.'

Roxie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Und danach hatten die drei ausdauernden Sex, wobei alles nach Kandomeres Wünschen und Anweisungen geschah. Diesmal zog sich Kandomere ebenfalls vollständig aus - und spürte die sofortige Aufregung der beiden, die ihn beim Ausziehen beobachtet hatten. Ja, für einen Elfen war er tatsächlich äußerst muskulös.

Zuerst mussten sie beide vor ihm knien und nacheinander an Kandomeres Schwanz lecken, und ihn so tief in den Mund nehmen, wie sie es schafften. Kandomere behielt die Peitsche in der Hand, und wenn es ihm so vorkam, als würden sie sich nicht anstrengen, spürten sie die Peitsche. Oder wurden geschlagen, nur weil es ihm einfach gefiel, den beiden weh zu tun. Trotzdem bekam Roxie seinen Schwanz nicht viel weiter in den Mund als die Elfe. Thyral war dagegen ein anderes Kaliber, er war alt, erfahren, und überwiegend schwul. Und er hatte eine Schwäche für Kandomere. Wenn sich Kandomere wünschte seinen Schwanz bis zum Anschlag in Thyrals Mund rein zu drücken, dann wird es so geschehen.

Dann zogen sie zu dem großen Bett. Dort musste Roxie auf allen vieren halten, und Kandomere drang von hinten in sie ein. Nach nur paar langsameren Stößen begann er sich in ihr schneller zu bewegen. Sie stöhnte, es hat etwas wehgetan, aber sie wollte mehr, noch mehr davon. Er zog immer wieder den Schwanz heraus, schlug auf ihren Arsch, und danach hat er sie wieder gefickt, zunehmend immer gröber. Dabei musste sie nun auch noch Thyrals Schwanz in dem Mund nehmen, der vor ihr kniete. Sie schämte sich zutiefst das zu tun, aber beide mussten tun was Kandomere verlangte, und er wollte es so.

Danach wurden ihr die Hände hinten gefesselt, und Kandomere hat ihr befohlen, sich an Thyral zurückzulehnen, der hinter ihr saß, und sie in einen Würgegriff gleich packen musste. Dann drückte Kandomere ihre Beine breit auseinander, und band fest ihre Fußknöchel an jeder Seite des Bettes. Als sie nun hilflos vor ihm lag, gefesselt, und mit gespreizten Beinen, konnte er den Blick auf ihren offengelegten Kern voll auskosten. Sie hatte eine extrem große Klitoris, die vor Erregung deutlich geschwollen und erigiert war. Es sah aus wie ein kleiner Penis eines Mannes. Kandomere strich sich über seine Erektion, und griff wieder nach der Peitsche. Roxie zuckte zusammen, als sie es sah. Sie erkannte, dass sie nicht darüber nachdachte, wie weit **_er _**gehen würde. Sie versuchte sich zu winden, aber die Fesseln waren stabil, der elbischen Stärke angepasst. Thyrals Griff um ihr Hals verfestigte sich. Kandomere hat es mit halb geschlossenen Augen beobachtet, er genoss diese Szene, sowie ihre Furcht.

'Nein, nicht,' wimmerte sie, aber das war für Kandomere nur ein neuer Anlass, sie über den frechen Mund mit der Gerte zu schlagen.  
Und dann bekam sie unzählige Schläge über die Schenkel und zwischen ihre Beine. Diese Schläge waren nicht so stark, sie spürte sie aber immer noch deutlich. Überrascht stellte Roxie nun fest, dass es weh tat, aber gleichzeitig verstärkte es ihre Geilheit noch mehr. Obwohl sie Schmerzen nicht wirklich mochte. War es so, weil es dieser aufregende Kandomere tat? Er kniete zwischen ihren gespreizten Beinen, mit seiner Peitsche, nackt und muskulös, wie ein böser und wunderschöner Dämon.

Nach dem es zwischen ihren Beinen schon ziemlich brannte, überging er zum nächsten Schritt. Er befeuchtete seine Finger an der glitschigen Nässe, die aus ihrer Vagina herauskam, und fing an, ihren riesigen Klitoris zu massieren. Unerwartet zärtlich, aufmerksam, und mit einem hohen Feingefühl widmete er sich ihrem geröteten Geschlechtsteil. Diese Handlung stand in krassem Gegensatz zu seiner bisherigen harten Dominanz. Aber Roxie hatte keine Gelegenheit sich zu wundern, denn sie befand sich bald in einer ekstatischen Stimmung - das was er mit ihrem Kitzler anstellte, war so göttlich. Wenn er so was mit den Fingern tun kann, was würde er wohl mit seiner Zunge können? Gegen ihren Willen stöhnte sie nun sehr laut vor Vergnügen.  
Und als sie viel zu tief zu atmen begann, und Kandomere ihren nähernden Höhepunkt witterte, hörte er auf, sie zu streicheln.

'Nein, ich lasse dich noch nicht kommen,' sagte er ihr, und stand vom Bett auf. Er brachte sich aus dem Wohnzimmer ein Glas Brandy, dann kehrte zurück, und setzte sich in einen großen weichen Sessel gegenüber dem Bett, sodass sie sich beide gegenseitig beobachten könnten. Er winkte zu Thyral, der Roxie losließ und zum Kandomere kam. Wortlos zeigte Kandomere zum Boden zwischen seinen Beinen. Thyral sank gleich auf die Knie, und nahm Kandomeres Schwanz in den Mund. Kandomere nippte an dem Brandy, und beobachtete die immer noch vor Lust keuchende Roxie, während Thyral an seinem Schwanz saugte.

Etwas später witterte er in Roxies Richtung - ja, sie ist zwar immer noch sehr erregt, er wird es aber fortsetzen. Er ging zu ihr, befreite sie von den Fesseln, dafür hat jetzt aber Thyrals Hände festgebunden, der sich in dem Sessel gemütlich machte. Dieser langhaariger hübscher Elf soll inzwischen nicht etwa auf die Idee kommen zu masturbieren und abzuspritzen.

Und dann befiehl Kandomere Roxie, sich an ihm sehr fest zu halten. Er wollte sie jetzt sehr kräftig ficken. Er nahm ihre gespreizte Beine hoch, drückte seinen Schwanz in sie rein, und sogleich begann er grob zu stoßen. Sie schrie auf – er tat ihr jetzt wieder weh. Eine menschliche Frau an ihrer Stelle wäre wohl bereits ohnmächtig, und womöglich ernsthaft verletzt.  
Zu dem Schmerz spürte sie aber auch zunehmend eine große Lust. Mit ihren gelben Augen schaute sie in Kandomeres männlich kantiges Gesicht, seine lange Haare berührten sie im Takt seiner Stöße. Er war definitiv der attraktivste Elf, den sie jemals sah, und dieser Elf brachte sie gerade an den Rand des Orgasmus. Als er sie in die Matratze so fest drückte, und sie sehr hart fickte, zuflüsterte sie ihm heißer, dass sie seinen muskulösen Körper und das blaues Haar mag und dass sein Schwanz so dick ist wie der eines großen Orks, woraufhin sie heftig kam. Dabei zogen sich die vaginale Kontraktionen so stark um seinen Schwanz, und sie machte sie so tiefe kehlige erregende Geräusche, sodass Kandomere ebenfalls sofort seinen Höhepunkt erlangte. Er ergoss sich direkt in sie, während ihres Orgasmus.

Er ließ sie nicht ausatmen. Gleich wurde Roxie von Thyral gefickt, denn Kandomere wollte die beide dabei beobachten, bis er erneut hart wird, das nicht lange dauerte.  
Und dann war Thyral an der Reihe – nun musste er auf allen vieren bleiben. Kandomere hat ihn von hinten etwas mit Gleitgel und dem Finger vorbereitet, dann setzte er die Eichel an seinen Arsch, und drückte ihm den Schwanz langsam rein bis zum Anschlag. Allerdings absichtlich nicht langsam genug, und Thyral zuckte vor Schmerz und schrie auf, wollte sich ihm entziehen. Aber Kandomere hielt ihn fest, er ignorierte nicht nur Thyrals Schmerz, er genoss ihn, und fing sofort an, sich in ihm zu bewegen, immer schneller, immer kräftiger. Er wusste dass als Elf hält er noch einiges mehr aus als ein Ork, und nach wenigen Momenten fickte Kandomere den hübschen leidenden Thyral noch roher als zuvor Roxie. Thyral blutete bereits leicht trotz dem benutzten Gleitmittel, aber dem Schmerz mischte sich bald auch ein lustvolles Gefühl, dann ließ auch der Schmerz etwas nach. Nun stöhnte Thyral endlich nur vor Vergnügen.  
Über den ganzen Abend war er sehr hart, er wartete nur darauf, von Kandomere gefickt zu werden. Und Kandomere wusste es, aber beachtete ihn absichtlich bis jetzt kaum. Ja, er wusste ganz genau mit was er Thyral foltern kann.

Thyral hielt es folglich nicht mehr aus - bald wollte er die Erlösung, aber er wurde aufs Neue wieder einer speziellen Folter ausgesetzt.  
Kandomere erlaubte es ihm nicht abzuspritzen – er hielt inne, als er roch, wie Thyrals Orgasmus näher rückte. In den Pausen peitschte er Thyral mit der Gerte über den Rücken, aber das reichte ihm nicht. Er hob ihn zu sich hoch, und biss ihn mehrmals wild in die Schulter. Und dann biss er ihn plötzlich sehr stark, und trank das Blut aus der Wunde, bis Thyral nur leise und erschöpft nach Luft schnappte. Seine helle Schulter war mit den Biss-Spuren übersät. Aber Kandomere zeigte kein Mitleid, er fesselte Thyrals Hände hinter dem Rücken, damit er sich nicht wehren oder bewegen kann, und drückte dessen Gesicht zwischen Roxies Schenkel, die vor ihm saß, gelehnt an großen Kissen.

'Jetzt wirst du sie befriedigen. Dann werde ich dir erlauben zu kommen. Schaffst du es nicht, oder ich empfinde, dass es zu lange dauert, darfst heute Nacht nicht abspritzen. Dann bleibst du gefesselt, und wirst nur noch zuschauen.'

Kandomeres Anweisungen waren klar und grausam. Thyral und Roxie schwitzten, Kandomere hat sie unter Druck gesetzt. Roxie schämte sich auch noch mehr als sie den Penis ihres Bosses in den Mund nehmen musste. Ihr Boss wird jetzt gezwungen, sie so lange lecken, bis sie den Höhepunkt erreicht. Was wenn sie zu nervös wird, und nicht kommen kann? Gott, und wird sie dem Boss noch morgen vor dem Scham in die Augen schauen, und für ihn noch arbeiten können? Und dann hatte er schon seine Zunge auf ihrer riesigen Klitoris. Thyral war jedoch ein alter erfahrener Elf, er konnte beim Oralsex definitiv Techniken einsetzen, deren Feinheiten garantiert keinem von Roxies orkischen Ex-Lovern bekannt waren. Und tatsächlich war er so gut, dass sie schon nach kurzer Weile keuchte, und dann kam ihr Orgasmus, begleitet von ihrem erregenden kehligen Stöhnen.  
Thyral hat sich nun seine Freilassung verdient, aber Kandomere wusste es, ihn wieder mit einer neuen Methode zu foltern. Er drückte den dicken Schwanz ganz in Thyrals Arsch, und blieb in ihm bewegungslos drinstecken. Somit hielt er ihn ganz knapp vor dem Gipfel. Thyral atmete schwer, er bettelte nun Kandomere an:

'Fick mich, und fasse mich an, bitte, nimm meinen Schwanz in deine Hand, mach es mir, Schatz.'

Aber Kandomere flüsterte ihm grausam ins Ohr:

'Nein. Du musst so kommen, Thy, Mit meinem bewegungslosen Schwanz in deinem Arsch, und ohne meine Hand.'

Als aber Thyral anfing weinend zu stöhnen, begann ihn Kandomere doch wieder zu ficken, und griff nach Thyrals steinhartem Schwanz, um ihn ordentlich zu reiben. Er hat ihn immerhin genug gefoltert.  
Thyral spritzte so heftig ab, dass er für paar Sekunden ohnmächtig wurde. Danach wurde er von Kandomere lang, und so sinnlich geküsst, dass er fast nochmal in Ohnmacht fiel, und wieder hart wurde.

Nach einer sehr kurzen Verschnauf-Pause nahmen beide Elfen Roxie gleichzeitig, Tyral vaginal, und Kandomere anal. Und dann machten nochmal das gleiche in der Dusche, denn Kandomere bekam nicht genug davon, wie sich Roxie wieder tiefrot schämte. Diesmal weil sie von beiden gleichzeitig gefickt wurde, und auch noch in den Hintern. Und er wollte genießen den Duft ihres Schmerzes, den er ihr mit seinem dicken Schwanz in ihrem jungfräulich engen Arsch verursachte.  
Dann bekam Kandomere Lust nochmal Roxie zu fesseln, und ihre große Klitoris zu saugen, was er auch tat, bis sie vor Vergnügen schrie. Er hatte mit Frauen definitiv mehr Erfahrungen als Thyral, und hat ihre Vermutung über seine Fähigkeiten nicht enttäuscht. Während Kandomere sie leckte, war sie die ganze Zeit in der Ekstase, und kam gleich zweimal schnell hintereinander.

Und so und ähnlich ging es noch etwas weiter, bis alle todmüde eingeschlafen sind.

Ja, Kandomere hatte in der Tat in dieser Nacht keine Sekunde Zeit, sich diesem merkwürdigen Gefühl, das an seiner Arbeit bekam, hinzugeben. Da versprach Thyral wirklich nicht zu viel.

Kandomere war zufrieden - er hat sich wie immer bei allen mit einem Geschenk bedankt. Jeder von denen, der seine etwas rohe Bedürfnisse bereit war zu befriedigen, erhielt einen Schmuck als ein Dankeschön. Die schüchterne Roxie bekam einen besonders wertvollen. Die ganze Nacht erregte sie ihn mit ihrer unschuldigen Scham. Sie war keinen Dreier gewöhnt, für sie war es etwas perverses, und er hat sie dazu gezwungen. Das stellte für ihn eine besondere Befriedigung dar, obwohl er wirklich nicht auf Orks stand. Ein bekannter Juwelier erledigte dann wie immer die Versendungen.

Nun, das war also dieser allerletzte, heiße, aufregende Sex, den Kandomere hatte – damals, vor 15 Jahren. Er konnte sich noch an alle Details erinnern, denn manchmal dachte er mit Nostalgie an diese Nacht zurück.

Am darauffolgenden Tag, am Freitag, besuchte er die medizinische MTF-Abteilung, insbesondere wegen des Vorfalls am Donnerstag, als etwas noch Seltsameres passierte als am Vortag.  
Er sprach zum Schluß noch mit der zuständigen Ärztin, und dann ging er wieder, durch den Korridor aus der Abteilung, Richtung Ausgang, als alles um ihn stark erschütterte. Der Boden stark bebte. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht, und musste sich an der Wand stützen, damit er nicht zum Boden fiel. In diesem Augenblick kam Montehugh aus einer Tür, mit seinem Notizblock in der Hand. Kandomere schrie Montehugh an:

'Evakuieren! Wir müssen schnell alle aus der Krankenstation evakuieren!'  
Wobei er versuchte sich umzudrehen, und zurücklaufen - er muss bei der Evakuierung aus der medizinischer Abteilung und aus aus dem Gebäude zu helfen. Mit mäßigem Erfolg, denn er musste sich weiterhin an der Wand halten. Montehugh lief sofort aufgeschreckt zu ihm, und ebenfalls schrie - was ist los, wollte er wissen, warum muss man alle evakuieren?

'Ulysses, verdammt nochmal, versuchst du in dieser Situation witzig zu sein? Das Erdbeben haut uns gleich auf den Kopf ein paar Erdstöcke! Wir müssen von hier alle und jeden rausholen! Zuerst aber die Patienten!  
Und dann beobachtete Kandomere, wie sich Montehugh **_seelenruhig_ **und etwas verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte.

'Erdbeben, o.k. Boss, ich bin hier noch nicht lang genug, und weiß noch nicht alles. Natürlich werde ich aber mein Bestes geben, mich anzupassen. Ich bräuchte mich nur etwas orientieren. Ist das hier eine gespielte Katastrophen-Übung?''

Kandomere dachte, er hört nicht recht. Wütend traf er eine Entscheidung – wenn er das hier überlebt, wird er alle Verantwortlichen, die diesen rothaarigen riesigen Komiker rekrutiert und eingestellt haben, nicht nur entlassen, sondern ihre Existenzen von Grund auf vernichten. Denn solch ein unprofessioneller Abschaum verdient es nicht anders. Hier sind Patienten, die Hilfe benötigen, und der spielt hier den Clown. Nicht zu fassen! Alles wackelte, aber nochmals versuchte Kandomere, wenigstens gerade zu stehen, und plötzlich hörte dieses Erdbeben auf.  
Sofort eilte Kandomere zu der medizinischen Station zurück, um sicherzustellen, dass alle in Ordnung sind - nur dann um zu erfahren, dass niemand von irgendwelchem Erdbeben etwas mitbekommen hatte.  
War das etwa nur eine Einbildung, und eine Fortsetzung der merkwürdigen Wahrnehmung nach dem gestrigen Vorfall auf der Landstraße in den Bergen?

An diesem Freitag, etwas später, als er abends in die Bars ging, stellte er fest, dass er die Clubs satt hatte, das Interesse an Frauen und Männern war nicht mehr vorhanden, und er kein sexuelles Bedürfnis verspürte.  
In den folgenden Wochen versuchte er dieses Handicap verbissen zu ignorieren, und verabredete sich mit besonders schönen Frauen. Er hoffte, dass ihr Sexappeal ihm die Lust zurückbringen würde. Aber dem war nicht so, das Verlangen kam nicht mehr zurück.  
Für den mageren Höhepunkt, zu dem er noch fähig war, hat er sich später nur noch seine Sekretärinnen in das Zimmer hinter dem Büro genommen. Zu ihm nach Hause brachte er sie immer seltener. Sein kaltes Verhalten diesen Frauen gegenüber kompensierte er mit teuren Geschenken.  
Auf diese Weise hat er es dann die letzte 15 Jahre praktiziert.

Was die Ursache dieser grundlegenden Veränderung war, hatte er nicht herausfinden können. Die Tests ergaben, dass es sich um keine Zauber und Flüche handelt. Aber ein Test verriet etwas anderes. Etwas, was eigentlich nicht möglich war – in seinem Blut wurde gefunden Oxytamin. Zwar nur eine kleine Menge, aber es war da. Das Hormon kam in dem Blut der Elfen vor, die bereits ihre Schicksal-Gefährten erkannten. Kandomere fiel auf – er hatte die Einbildung von Erdbeben, und das ist doch ein bekanntes Symptom bei der Erkennung des Schicksal-Gefährten. Aber er hat doch keine Gefährtin erkannt. Das würde er doch mitkriegen.

Kandomere sind dann aus Mangel an plausiblen Erklärungen nur absurde Ideen eingefallen, die er zuerst nicht ernst nehmen könnte, sie aber dann doch einbeziehen musste. Wie zum Beispiel dass er irgendwie nur zum Teil, flüchtig doch aus der Ferne mit nur einem Sinn seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannte, was anscheinend ausreichte, um die Interesse an anderen Frauen zu verlieren. Zum Teil? Das hat er noch nie gehört dass so was schon mal passierte.

Nun gut, er wird es theoretisch annehmen. In Frage kamen also alle geschlechtsreife weibliche Elfen, ohne Gefährten, die er mit mindestens einem Sinn wahrnehmen könnte, und mit denen er in Kontakt kam etwa 24 Stunden vor dieser Erdbeben-Einbildung. Also irgendwann ab dem Vorfall mit dem magischen Kraftfeld auf der Landstraße in den Bergen, über dem Party-Abend in Thyrals Wohnung bis zu dem Moment des Erdbeben-Gefühls am darauffolgenden Tag, wo er in der medizinischer Abteilung des MTF Gebäudes kurz vorher mit den Ärzten sprach.

Aber er könnte keine bestimmte Elfe als Gefährtin identifizieren - oder war sie keine Elfe? Oh. Eine Frau anderer Rassen als eine Schicksal-Gefährtin? Wäre es denn überhaupt möglich? Als Agent war er gewöhnt, nichts auszulassen. Also musste er auch die menschliche und orkische Frauen sowie weibliche Zwerge und Goblins als potentielle Partnerin berücksichtigen, denn ein paar davon sind ihm an dem Abend über den Weg gelaufen. Oder zur Sicherheit die Frauen aller Rassen. Denn es war unmöglich sich alle weibliche Wesen und Details in den allen Bars dieses Abends merken können.

Er fing an, es methodisch anzugehen, mit einem Ausschluß-Verfahren. Er begann mit den weiblichen MTF-Ärzten, und arbeitete sich durch jedes weibliche Wesen, das er zurückverfolgen konnte. Er spürte alle auf, die er konnte, und unter irgendwelchen Vorwand suchte ausreichend persönlichen Kontakt zu ihnen, wobei er beobachtete, ob es auf ihn irgendwelche Wirkung haben würde. Die wahre Gefährtin tauchte jedoch nicht auf.  
Er durchfuhr dann bei sich selbst nachts in verlassenen Laboren gängige neurologisch-elektroenzephalografische und psychologische Tests. Bei denen hat er sich Frauen-Bilder aller Rassen, Konstitutionen, Hautfarben, Haarfarben, sogar Frisuren und anderen körperlichen Merkmalen anschaute, und dann seine Reaktionen auf den Aufzeichnungen des Detektors analysierte. Er wollte die Suche zumindest so einschränken. Schlussendlich hatte aber keine der Typologie-Frauen auf ihn eine besondere Wirkung, also hat er diese Untersuchung irgendwann eingestellt.  
Er kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass er keine Schicksal-Gefährtin finden kann, weil es schlicht keine gab.  
Es musste also eine psychisch bedingte Veränderung bei ihm selbst sein, deren Grund er nicht mehr enträtseln konnte. Ihm blieb nur noch die Eventualität, sich Cassian anzuvertrauen. Hat er dann aber nie gemacht, stattdessen hat er sich an den lustlosen Sex gewöhnt.

Kandomere stoppte diesen Gedankenfluss, und wandte den Blick von den Koi Karpfen. Er hatte kein Fischfutter mehr für sie, er hat ihnen alles gegeben, was in der vorbereiteten Schale am Rande des Teiches vorhanden war.  
Er roch in dem Haupt-Speiseraum des Restaurants 'Safran' immer noch dieses seltsame Etwas, das ihn unkonzentriert und nervös machte. Zuerst dachte er, es liege an seiner Müdigkeit, aber dann bekam er den Verdacht, dass es sich um einen Einfluss von außen handeln musste. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf. Dieses Gefühl war dem vor 15 Jahren nach dem magischen Ereignis auf der Landstraße in den Bergen sehr ähnlich. Ja, exakt.  
Hat das ganze etwas zu bedeuten? Gibt es jemanden, der es auf ihn abgesehen hat? Kandomere wurde wütend, ist er etwa ein Spielzeug in Händen irgendwelches Magiers, der mit ihm seit 15 Jahren Experimente veranstaltet, und gegen dem er sich nicht verteidigen kann? Also jetzt reichte es. Er muss dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen. Und jetzt scheint es, dass er eine neue Chance bekommen hat, es zu enträtseln. Gut, zuerst wird er diesen gegliederten Speiseraum genauer inspizieren. Er schaut in alle Ecken, hinter die Sichtschutzgitter, Palmen und Separees dieses Restaurants, und sucht nach der Quelle.  
Plötzlich summte sein Handy. Er nachschaute wer ihn anrief und seufzte.

_„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Kan. Und, wann können wir dich erwarten?“_

„Danke. Aber ich denke wir sollten das heute auslassen, ich hab keine besondere Lust aufs Feiern. Übrigens bin ich zu beschäftigt. Ich hoffe dass du mir nicht böse bist. Wir machen dann nächstes Jahr etwas größeres, denn dann habe ich einen Zehnten, also verspreche ich, mich auf alles einzulassen, was ihr euch einfallen lässt."

_„Nein nein, Kan, so geht das nicht. Das kannst du uns nicht antun. Dein Vater hat für dich etwas vorbereitet, und Lorin hat für dich ein großartiges Geschenk.“_

„Es tut mir leid, Mutter. Sag Lorin, dass ich...“

Kandomere sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende. Er roch in der Luft. Diese seltsame Sache, die ihn mit einer Mischung von Emotionen unruhig machte, kam plötzlich näher, und ist klarer geworden. Fieberhaft versuchte er jetzt, es zu identifizieren, und es wurde noch deutlicher. Es zog ihn jetzt auch mächtig an, dabei verursachte einen ziemlichen Chaos in seiner Seele und dem Geist.  
Mit verschärften Sinnen Kandomere witterte, um das Ding aufzuspüren.. es war etwas.. nein, es war jemand... ein Wesen, eine Frau, menschlich.. Wer ist sie, und wo ist sie? Kandomere schaute sich rasch um, sah aber keine Menschen-Frau, nur paar Elfen, die an ihren Tischen saßen. Und plötzlich wurde dieser Duft wieder etwas schwächer. Nein! Er darf diesen Duft nicht verlieren. Der Ausgang! Kandomere sah zu dem weit entfernten Ausgang, und dann hat er sie gefunden. Da! Da war sie! Er sah sie nur von hinten. Wunderschöne dichte schwarzbraune Haare, die leicht auf natürliche Weise in großen Bögen herabflossen, ihr den ganzen Rücken bedeckten und ihr bis zu der sehr schmaler Taille reichten. Einer Taille die sich in einer atemberaubender Proportion zu einem runden Hintern zeichnete - es erinnerte ihn an eine Mandoline.  
Sie trug einen anliegenden Minirock, dunkelroten Pullover und hochhackige Riemchensandalen. Über der Schulter hatte sie eine braune Wildlederhandtasche.

Sie bewegte sich sehr graziös, Kandomere glaubte, dass er noch nie gesehen hatte eine Frau, die sich so bewegte. Wie gebannt musste er sie anstarren. Und dann verspürte er aufeinmal eine Erregung.  
Und im nächsten Moment verschwand sie schon aus seiner Sicht.

Nein, nein, warum trödelt er hier noch, sie darf ihm nicht entkommen! Er sprang wie gestochen von seinem Stuhl, ließ auf dem Tisch liegen seinen Tablet-PC, Bankkarte, und das Handy, wo an dem anderen Ende seine Mutter vermutlich immer noch wartete. Dabei stieß er den Kellner um, der gerade mit dem Kaffee und seinen Pralinen ankam - er landete hart am Boden. Die Tasse flog in den Teich, wo versenkte, die Pralinen beendeten ihre Flugbahn irgendwo in den Farnen. Der Kellner auf dem Boden und auf allen vieren rief seine tiefsten Entschuldigungen Kandomere hinterher, ja, es war ein wirklich extrem teures Restaurant, wo die Gäste nicht Könige waren, sondern gleich Götter.

„Sir, war etwas nicht in Ordnung?“  
Der Empfangschef versuchte es zumindest. Der vorbei flitzende Kandomere ignorierte ihn, und als Antwort bekam er nur das Knallen der Haupttür. Er seufzte nur. Mr. Kandomere war ein alter Stammgast, er darf in dieser Empfang-Halle rennen wie ihm lieb ist, sowie auch Fußball spielen oder Fahrrad fahren, wenn ihm danach wäre. Mr. Kandomere stand hier noch ein Stück über den Göttern.

Kandomere stürzte aus der Restaurant-Tür auf die Straße und schaute in alle Richtungen. Sie war nirgends zu sehen. Wo ist sie wohl hingegangen? Die gegenüberliegenden Mode-Geschäfte könnte er ausschließen. Sie sind zu weit weg, um dorthin in so kurze Zeit zu gelangen. Links war ein Blumen-Laden. Er einatmete tief die Luft in diese Richtung. Nein. Sie ist nach rechts gegangen. Dort war ein Taxistand mit einem parkenden Taxi, er sah sich um, nein, kein anderes wegfahrendes Taxi konnte er sehen. Rechts neben dem Restaurant war ein Tabak-Geschäft an der Ecke. Ist sie da hin gegangen? Ihr Duft verriet, dass sie nicht raucht. Hinter der Ecke war eine kurze Sackgasse mit dem Eingang zu diesem Tabak-Laden und Einfahrt in die Tiefgarage. Da ist sie also hingegangen. Parkt sie da? Würde sie mit den hohen Absätzen Auto fahren? Wartet jemand auf sie? Er stürmte nach rechts, in die Richtung der Gasse.


	10. Verliebte Elfen,  trauernde Elfen, tanzende Elfen

Genau als er die Ecke erreichte, trat die Unbekannte aus der Sackgasse heraus und der stürmende Kandomere prallte mit ihr zusammen. Seine Nase traf hart ihre Stirn. Die Handtasche, und eine Zeitschrift, die sie in dem Tabak-Laden gerade kaufte, flogen ihr aus der Hand. Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht, und war kurz davor, rückwärts zu stürzen.  
Augenblicklich hat er sie mit seiner elbischen Behändigkeit gefangen. Gott, ja, das war sie, das war die menschliche Frau mit diesem am unwiderstehlichen Duft, der mit absolut nichts auf der Welt verglichen werden konnte.  
Kandomeres Aufmerksamkeit wurde gelenkt zu dem körperlichen Kontakt mit ihr. Er könnte sie jetzt direkt riechen, sie berühren. Das wirkte sich stark auf ihn aus, er fühlte sich noch merkwürdiger. Sein Atem wurde schwerer, er war wie benommen. Wie versteinert stand er da, als er sie so sanft, aber fest, und auch lang in seinen Armen hielt. Zu lang, aber er hatte nicht vor, sie loszulassen. Eher das Gegenteil, er verfestigte den Griff. Kandomere hatte das Gefühl, dass er nicht in der Lage sein wird, sich von ihr zu loslösen.  
Er dachte in dem Moment kaum daran, warum dem so ist. Sein Verstand war vernebelt. Die Seele die nach diesem Wesen hungerte, übernahm die Handlung. Ob es ein Fluch ist - ja, mehr davon bitte, wenn es ein Zauber ist, will er für den Rest seines Lebens verzaubert bleiben. Wenn er wüsste dass es sich so anfühlt, hätte er darum _**gebettelt**_, verzaubert zu sein.  
Kandomere schluckte. Er konnte diesem herrlich duftenden Geschöpf jetzt auch ins Gesicht schauen, aus nächster Nähe. Sie war hinreißend - diese junge Frau war das anmutigste, was er je sah. Berge der edelsten Blumen würden verblassen neben ihr, nichts auf der Welt könnte faszinierender sein als sie. Hypnotisiert beobachtete er in ihren Augen den endlosen Kosmos mit einem goldenen Sternenstaub. War sie etwa eine Gottheit, die zur Erde herabstieg?

Er schaute sich langsam jeden Zentimeter ihres sehr jung aussehenden Gesichts an. Sie war so wunderschön. Ihr ehrlicher, unschuldiger Ausdruck rundete diese atemberaubende Perfektion ab. Ihre Lippen begannen ihn unwiderstehlich anzulocken, und er bekam eine Lust, sie zu küssen. Dann blickte er zu ihrem Hals, schluckte noch lauter, und wusste plötzlich genau, was er will. Er wollte sie nicht nur jetzt, sondern für immer küssen können. Er wollte sie kräftig beißen, ihr Blut schmecken, und sie markieren. Für die Ewigkeit markieren.  
Verdammt, unzählige Male war er immer wieder von jemanden angetan, den er gerne beißen wollte, aber nicht so, bei weitem nicht so, auf so eine endgültige Art. Meistens entfernte er seine Bisse schon gleich nach dem Sex-Akt, und manchmal markierte er jemanden für eine Weile als sein Eigentum, aber er hat noch nie verspürt das Verlangen, jemanden am blauen Lotos für immer und ewig zu markieren.  
Heißt das alles etwa vielleicht...  
In Kandomeres Bauch begann es zu kribbeln, und er bekam plötzlich Gänsehaut - hat er seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannt? Seine wahre Schicksal-Gefährtin?! Oh, Gott, was könnte es denn anderes bedeuten, er spürte es doch bereits mit jedem Faser seines Körpers!  
Also ist es passiert, er hat also doch die Schicksal-Begegnung erfahren, obwohl er daran nicht mehr glaubte! Kandomere wurde von mächtigen Emotionen überwältigt.  
Aber - eine menschliche Schicksal-Gefährtin? Gut, denn dann ist es ein Glück. Denn er würde diesen kostbarsten Schatz für keine Elfe eintauschen wollen. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl, sie nur zu halten. Wie sich dann erst die Paarung-Nacht anfühlen wird?  
Kandomere spürte, wie sich das Glück in ihm ausbreitete. Also so unendlich himmlisch fühlte es sich an, wenn man seine Gefährtin erkennt.  
Willenlos fügte sich Kandomere nun der Zugehörigkeit zu diesem reizvollen Geschöpf. Ab jetzt gehört sie wirklich ihm, nur ihm, und er hat nun auch offiziell das Recht sie zu markieren. Allerdings wäre es angebracht, wenn er sie erst in der Paarung-Nacht markieren wird, und nicht auf der Straße vor irgendeinem Tabakladen. Er sollte also noch etwas warten? Kandomere keuchte – ihre Nähe ließ jetzt auch erwachen seinen seit 15 Jahren schlummernden physischen Instinkt, mehr noch, er verspürte so ein leidenschaftliches Verlangen, das er selbst aus seinen Zeiten der Sexsucht nicht kannte. Und er spürte, wie diese Mauer in seiner Seele fiel, hinter der er so lange seine Sehnsucht nach der Schicksal-Gefährtin verschlossen hielt.  
Das alles kam nun über ihn – wie konnte er sich noch beherrschen? Nein, er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er möchte sie gleich, jetzt gleich markieren. Es ist ihm doch egal wo das geschehen sollte, vor einem Tabakladen, einer Currywurst-Imbissbude, oder vor den öffentlichen Toiletten. Er wartete so lange, so extrem lange. Er konnte sich kaum noch kontrollieren.  
Kandomere bloßlegte die Spitzen seiner scharfen Zähne, roch jetzt intensiv an ihr, und erkannte überrascht noch etwas - eine spezielle, versteckte Duftsträhne. Es war der Duft der jungfräulichen Reinheit. Sie ist eine Jungfrau? Mit einer Wucht traf ihn endgültig eine wilde Begierde, und er verlor die Reste seiner Beherrschung. Kandomere atmete schwer, kam mit seinen Zähnen fast an ihren Nacken heran. Jetzt fehlte nur noch eins – bevor er sie markiert, will er unbedingt auch ihre Gefühle riechen, er wollte spüren auch **_ihre_ **Leidenschaft für **_ihn_**. Wenn er in ihrem Blut das Verlangen schmeckt, wird es vollkommen, dann erfährt er das allergrößte Schicksal-Glück.  
Er wusste, sofort passiert es. Sofort wird er den Duft aufnehmen, wie sehr sie ihn will, und ihr sehnsüchtiges Empfinden für ihn. Gleich wird sie, seine Schicksal-Gefährtin, seine Umarmung erwidern, und er wird ihre Erregung riechen.  
Gott, ja, er wollte es so sehr, er wollte schnell ihre erste brennende, leidenschaftliche Zuneigung spüren...

„Sir, würden Sie mich bitte loslassen?“

Kandomere drückte sie noch näher an ihn heran. Gleich, gleich erkennt sie ihn auch...

„Sir..?“

Aber wieso riecht er überhaupt nichts davon, es musste doch gleichzeitig auftreten..

„Sir, sind Sie verletzt?“

Das einzige was Kandomere riechen konnte, war ein Anflug einer leichten Furcht, Furcht vor ihm, weil er sie bedrängte. Seine Nähe wurde mit jeder Sekunde unangenehmer für sie. Sie fühlte nichts für ihn. Absolut gar nichts...  
Kandomere nahm nochmal tief Luft ein. Nichts.

Und plötzlich verspürte er den schrecklichsten Schmerz, als würde sein Seelenkörper unter heftigsten Krämpfen absterben.

„Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?“

„...nein, mir war nur etwas schwindlig, es tut mir leid...“

Er ließ sie los, er ließ sie tatsächlich los. Sein Körper wurde kraftlos, dieser innere Schmerz war unerträglich. Hassen ihn denn die Götter so sehr?

„Sir, bitte kommen Sie mit.“

Was? Kandomeres Herz aufsprang, er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an. Aber selbstverständlich kommt er mit ihr mit!  
Zurück in das Restaurant? Ah ja, er hat da seine Sachen liegen lassen. Und auch der Parkservice-Mann schaut ihn mit fragendem Blick und dem Autoschlüssel in der Hand.

Sie führte ihn zu dem Empfangschef.

„Können Sie dem Herr ermöglichen sich hier irgendwo hinzulegen und auszuruhen, und würden Sie für ihn einen Arzt anrufen? Er fühlt sich nicht wohl.“ Sie legte ihren Handrücken auf seine Wange – Kandomere ächzte leise, Gott, sie hat ihn berührt. „Er hat Fieber.“

„Selbstverständlich, Miss, wir werden uns darum kümmern.“ Den Empfangschef überraschte es nicht, Mr. Kandomere hat sich eben wirklich für ihn untypisch verhalten, er dachte schon, dass da mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte.

Die junge Frau schaute Kandomere prüfend noch mal an, dann verabschiedete sich und ging. Kandomere blieb verdutzt stehen. Was, das war es? Genau als er neue Hoffnung schöpfte, und dachte, dass sie mit ihm doch etwas Zeit verbringen wollte, verließ sie ihn? Sie wollte ihn also nur loswerden.  
Er hörte, wie draußen ein Auto startete. Das Taxi! Aber er weiß doch nicht mal wer sie ist, wo er sie suchen soll! Was tut er bloß, er verliert sie! Wieder stürmte Kandomere aus der Tür raus. Das wartende Taxi stand nicht mehr da, er sah es nur in die Straße einbiegen, die ins Zentrum führte. Die Taxi-Nummer schaffte er nicht mehr zu lesen. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, er muss jetzt rational handeln. Eine Sekunde lang überlegte er, und dann drehte sich um, lief zurück, unterwegs wies er den Parkservice-Mann an, seinen Wagen aus der Tiefgarage zu fahren. Der zuvor gerammte Kellner wartete jetzt hilfsbereit in dem Eingang zum Speiseraum - Kandomere forderte ihn auf, seine Sachen vom Tisch zu holen. Bezahlen wird er nächstes Mal. Dann wandte er sich an den Empfangschef:

„Diese Frau, wer war sie, war sie allein hier? Ich brauche den Namen, Adresse, alle Details!“

Der angesprochene Elf schaute zuerst unsicher auf das Bildschirm. Nicht deswegen, nach den Daten der jungen Frau in den Reservierungen zu suchen, sondern um 2 Sekunden Zeit zu gewinnen, um sich eine schonende Antwort zu überlegen. Denn er roch jetzt, dass für diesen geschätzten Gast die Frau irgendwie wichtig ist, und er ihn gleich gründlich enttäuschen wird. Dann seufzte er:

„Bedauere, das kann ich Ihnen beim besten Willen nicht sagen, Sir. Die junge Dame ist keine von unseren Stammgästen oder einigermaßen bekannten Gästen. Und ich erlaube mir zu vermuten, soviel ich mich erinnern versuche, dass sie gar das erste Mal hier war. Sie ist allein gekommen, zahlte bar, und hat nicht reserviert. Ich rufe Ihnen jetzt den Arzt an, wenn Sie es erlauben, Sir.“

„Gut. Und nein, das ist in Ordnung, mir fehlt nichts.“ Kandomere dachte konzentriert nach: Er darf sich jetzt keinen Fehler leisten. Er muss pragmatisch vorgehen. Wenn er versucht, ihr direkt zu folgen, wird er das Taxi oder auch sie womöglich nicht mehr finden, und damit verliert er die Zeit, um eine anständige Fahndung einzuleiten, die mit der frischen Spur eine hohe Erfolgschance hat.  
Er nahm seine Sachen und ging raus. Draußen wartete kurz auf seinen Wagen, sprang sofort rein und fuhr zurück zur Arbeit. Noch unterwegs gab er bei der MTF-Belegschaft die Anweisung – Montehugh, oder ein Special-Agent der gerade am wenigsten ausgelastet ist, soll sich in seinem Büro umgehend melden.

Bei MTF angekommen, wartete bereits Hadrien auf ihn. Er hatte zwar einiges zu tun, ergriff aber sofort die Chance und Gelegenheit, sich bei dem Boss auf direktem Weg endgültig zu beweisen. Als noch junger 55jähriger Elf, hatte den leitenden Agenten als Vorbild, und sah zu ihm auf. Jetzt schien sein Boss irgendetwas wichtiges im Augenmerk zu haben, etwas, was nicht warten könnte. Alles klar, er, Hadrien, wird sich dieser Mission annehmen, und sie erfolgreich durchführen. Er musste aber Montehugh, der eigentlich als Chefs Partner agierte, überreden, ihm diese Aufgabe zu überlassen. O.k., Montehugh grinste. Klar, Hadrien kann die Aufgabe haben, muss dafür aber den gemeinsamen Kneipen-Abend am Samstag bezahlen. Er sagte es zwar nur aus Spaß, er machte sich nur lustig über den eifrigen fleißigen Hadrien, den manche Agenten schon kleiner Kandomere nannten - aber Hadrien wird trotzdem alles bezahlen. Und das auch mit Freude! Er war froh, die Gelegenheit dazu zu bekommen, denn Montehugh leistete immer stolz den Widerstand. Aber Hadriens Gehalt war fünfmal höher als das seines besten Kumpels Montehugh, also war es Hadriens Meinung nach eigentlich eine Pflicht.

Nun, Hadrien verstand alles, der Boss suchte nach einer menschlichen jungen Frau, mit genauerer Beschreibung, Zeit, Ort, Angaben, nein, sie ist nicht gefährlich. Er muss die Suche sofort beginnen, die Spur ist noch ganz frisch. Er bekam den Zugriff auf alle MTF-Ressourcen. O.k. Boss, auf Hadrien kann man sich verlassen, er wird sie finden.

Nachdem Hadrien schnell gegangen war, um die Suche zu starten, erstellte Kandomere ein Fahndungsbild der schönen unbekannten Frau auf seinem Computer und schickte es ihm. Dann ging er in das Hinterzimmer, zog sich das Jackett aus, legte sich auf das Ledersofa und machte seine Augen zu. Jetzt rief er sich in den Gedanken die Begegnung mit ihr wieder auf, und versuchte verstehen was da passierte. Warum fühlte es sich so an, als hätte er seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannt, obwohl es doch keine Schicksalsbegegnung sein könnte. Sie reagierte auf ihn doch gar nicht. Aber war es nicht selbsterklärend? Glaubte er wirklich, dass ein Mensch ein Schicksal-Gefährte eines Elfen sein könnte?

„Schatz, brauchst du etwas? Du siehst müde aus.“ Kandomere merkte gar nicht dass Limahl reinkam.

„Ich brauche nichts.“

Limahl ignorierte es, ging zu ihm und setzte sich neben seinem Kopf, und fing an, ihm sanft die Schläfen zu massieren. Plötzlich hörte er auf und sagte vorwurfsvoll:

„Süßer, du hast ja Fieber, wieso sagst du es nicht? Warte, ich bringe dir etwas.“

Kandomere antwortete nicht. Aber als sein Sekretär mit einer Tablette und Glas Wasser wieder kam, schluckte er es widerstandslos. Limahl legte jetzt seine Hände auf Kandomeres Stirn auf, um mit seiner heilender Kraft die Wirkung der Tablette zu unterstützen.

„Ich werde runter gehen und dir einen von unseren Ärzten holen, das Fieber hat sicher eine Ursache.“

„Nein.“

„Ich verstehe, das bedeutet wohl dass du auf meine Anwesenheit nicht verzichten möchtest.“ Der blonde Limahl lächelte ihn an.

Nach einer Weile sank Kandomeres Fieber spürbar. Limahl beugte sich über seinen Boss, küsste ihn und flüsterte:

„Möchtest du jetzt meine spezielle Behandlung?“

Er wartete allerdings keine Antwort ab, wechselte seinen Sitzplatz zu Kandomeres Hüfte, beugte sich leicht über ihn und fing ihm über die Brust zu streicheln, glitt weiter nach unten bis zu dem Schritt. Dann öffnete seine Hose, steckte die Hand rein und streichelte langsam seinen Geschlechtsteil.

„Süßer, was ist mit dir, hast du keine Lust?“  
Denn nach Minuten des geübten Hätschelns versteifte sich Kandomeres Penis kaum. Limahl war besorgt, erregt er seinen Boss nicht mehr? „Dann mach ich ihn hart in meinem Mund, das gefällt dir immer."

Kandomere bewegte sich jetzt. Er griff nach Limahls Hand, die in seiner Hose steckte. Es war jedoch keine Geste der Aufforderung, weiterzumachen. Der Sekretär hat es plötzlich verstanden, es war eine Geste der Ablehnung. Auch roch er es jetzt, sein Boss fühlte absolut keine sexuelle Lust. Es war zwar normal so, dass Kandomeres Verlangen allgemein nicht sehr stark war, und auch seine Erektion sich gewöhnlich nur langsam aufbaute, wahrscheinlich aufgrund von Überarbeitung und Arbeitsstress, wie Limahl glaubte. Aber zumindest wurde er immer hart, wenn Limahl sich anstrengte und ihn richtig berührte, und dann könnte Kandomere auch manchmal sehr lang anhaltenden Sex haben. Vielleicht nur deshalb, weil er Schwierigkeiten mit der Ejakulation hatte, aber Limahl wollte es nicht hinterfragen, und genoss lieber diese Kandomeres Ausdauer.  
Diesmal regte sich aber der Schwanz seines Bosses gar nicht.

... könnte es vielleicht diese eine verdammte Sache bedeuten? Wäre es möglich, dass Kandomere jetzt seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannte?! Ausgerechnet wenn sie beide so schöne Beziehung führten?  
Limahl wollte diesen unangenehmen Gedanken kaum laut aussprechen:

„Kandomere, Süßer, hattest du eine Schicksalsbegegnung?“

„..nein.“

Limahl atmete etwas erleichtert aus.

„Dann hast du jemanden neuen kennengelernt, hab ich recht?“ Das wäre zwar auch schlimm, aber dennoch ein viel kleineres Übel als der Anmarsch der echten Gefährtin.

Kandomere zog Limahls Hand raus und machte seine Hose zu. Eigentlich hoffte er auf die schnelle Befriedigung durch den Handjob, aber unerwartet ging es nicht, es erregte ihn gar nicht. Und er vermutete - es wird ihn auch nicht mehr erregen. Es wurde ihm sogar unangenehm, dass Limahl ihn intim angefasst hat. Es hatte keinen Sinn.

„Limahl...“

„ Ist es eine Frau? Kann sie dich besser befriedigen als ich es kann?“

Ja, das war es. Er hat eine Frau kennengelernt. Limahl glaubte sogar, dass er ihr Geruch noch an Kandomeres Händen riecht...

„Limahl, wir beenden heute die Beziehung.“

Ob er will oder nicht, Kandomere kann es nicht ändern.

„... beenden...?“

„Es tut mir leid dass es so gekommen ist, glaub es mir.“

„...es endet, heute...?“ Limahl wiederholte mechanisch diese grausame Worte, was genau passierte da gerade? Er verstand es nicht.

„ Ja, ab jetzt nennst mich also nicht mehr 'Süßer' sondern Sir, bitte denk daran.“

„..ich, ich will es aber nicht beenden, ich bin damit nicht einverstanden!“ Der arme schockierte Limahl schrie nun, dann schluchzte laut auf.

Kandomere hob Limahls Hand an seine Lippen und küsste sie. Der junge blonde Elf war hübsch und aufmerksam, lieblich devot, seine satte rosafarbene Bisse der Leidenschaft grenzten fast an das Rot der Schicksal-Gefährten. Kandomere war mit ihm zufrieden, aber er muss es beenden. Durch die Trennung spart er Limahl übrigens nur die Frust, denn offensichtlich erregt er ihn nicht mehr.  
Aber Kandomere befürchtete, dass nicht nur Limahl, sondern auch niemand andere ihn erregen wird. Er fühlte es.

„Du kannst dir aussuchen, was du als Abschiedsgeschenk haben möchtest...“

„Kandomere Schatz, ich will keine Abschiedsgeschenke! Ich will dich! Ist doch nicht schlimm, dass du gerade keine Lust auf Sex hast, das kann passieren."  
Limahl versuchte es, aber wusste, dass es vergebens war. Kandomeres Wille ließ sich selten umstimmen. Trotzdem machte er noch einen Versuch:

„Wir müssen doch nichts überstürzen. Das ist sicherlich nur vorübergehend, dass du nicht in der Stimmung bist. Deshalb müssen wir uns doch nicht gleich trennen! Bitte, tu es nicht...“

Jedoch Kandomere meinte nur:

„Egal was du möchtest..."

Ja, Kandomere mochte vor einer langen Zeit einen harten Sex, mit allen dazugehörenden Elementen, aber jemanden so emotional zu verletzen, war niemals ein Hobby von ihm, das war es keinesfalls. Deshalb versuchte er immer jede Geliebte reichlich entschädigen, wenn er es beenden wollte. Er machte immer schnell den Schluss, denn sich auf lange Diskussionen einzulassen brachte den Geliebten immer nur noch mehr Tränen. Er könnte aber diesmal ohnehin nichts anderes tun. Oder würde Limahl etwas anfangen können mit einem Geliebten, der höchstwahrscheinlich nicht mehr ficken kann?

"... du kannst dir auch etwas richtig teures wünschen.“

Limahl hat verloren. Nun sagte er nichts mehr, er stand nur auf und ging zur Tür. Dann drehte sich doch noch um.

„Wenn es dem so ist, **_Sir_**, wünsche ich mir eine Luxus-Wohnung, aber nicht irgendwelche, ich möchte Ihre Wohnung, mit Ihrem Bett drin. Und all den Kissen...“

„Natürlich, ich gebe es dir.“

Als Antwort gab es nur Limahls neues Schluchzen.  
Verstört und weinend ging Limahl zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück. Es war eine zu kurze Beziehung mit diesem traumhaft anziehenden blauhaarigen Elf, dessen Gunst er sich einst musste erkämpfen.  
Aber noch darf er anscheinend seinen Arbeitsplatz behalten. Also wird er auf eine neue Gelegenheit warten, in seiner Nähe. Trotz dem allem fing Limahl sich eine neue Hoffnung machen. Es ist sicher nur irgendwelche Stress-Phase seines Bosses, und es wird bestimmt erneute Chance geben. Und wenn es kommt, wird er es ergreifen.

Hadrien brauchte für den Jagd-Auftrag nach Kandomeres weiblichen Menschen den halben Nachmittag.  
Der Befehl lautete – die Identität und Adresse der Frau unauffällig herausfinden und sie fortan beobachten. Er nutzte alle Ressourcen. Stadt-Kameras, Satelliten-Bildübertragung, und ein paar Kamera-Drohnen. Mehrere Spezialisten saßen an Computern und verfolgten im Zielgebiet die Schritte und elektronische Spuren vorläufig mehrerer junger dunkelhaariger Frauen, auf die die Beschreibung passte. Hagens Männer wurden einbezogen, und durchsuchten alle Geschäfte und Nebenstraßen, es bestand ein Kontakt mit den Taxi-Zentralen, und Streifen-Polizisten in dem Gebiet wurden angewiesen. Alle suchten herum dem Ziel des Taxis – einer langen Einkaufsstraße im Zentrum des Stadtviertels Western Hills, wo die gesuchte Frau ausstieg.

Und dann hatte Hadrien die richtige gefunden. Auf der gespeicherte Kamera-Aufzeichnung stieg sie aus dem Taxi, das von 'Safran' losfuhr. Es war nur eine Aufzeichnung, aber er konnte so ihren weiteren Schritten folgen. Sie ging in einen Buchladen, und dann in mehrere Modehäuser. Nur leider wollte die junge Frau, nichts über sich preiszugeben. Alles was sie kaufte, zahlte sie bar, und somit keine Daten hinterließ. Sie hat sich mit niemanden getroffen. Hadrien konnte auch keine brauchbare Aufnahme machen, die er mit dem Identifikation-Programm verwenden wollte. Die Bild-Aufnahmen, die er machte, ergaben nur Ähnlichkeit-Erkennung mit zu vielen Treffern. Die Stadt schien voll mit dunkelhaarigen hübschen jungen Menschenfrauen zu sein. Und zu seinem Ärgernis liefen viele von denen auch noch in dunkelroten Pullovern und Sandalen herum. O.k., dann eben verwendet Hadrien andere Methode, denn schlussendlich fand er eine heiße Spur.

Es gab keine Aufzeichnungen, dass sie aus dem letzten Modegeschäft rausging, also müsste sie noch dort sein. Und da fand er sie auch. Noch hat er die junge Frau nur auf den Kameras beobachten können, aber ein paar seiner Leute waren schon unterwegs in die Etage des Modegeschäfts, wo sie zuletzt von einer Kamera aufgenommen wurde. Sie kaufte Nylonstrümpfe, die sie bar bezahlte, und dann wurde sie schon direkt überwacht. Sie verließ unter Beobachtung das Modehaus, und stieg in ein Taxi. Ausgezeichnet. Jetzt könnte er sie nicht verlieren, und es gab Chancen auf neue Daten. Gegebenenfalls lässt er von Streifen-Polizisten ihren Ausweis überprüfen. Sofort hat Hadrien von der Taxi-Zentrale die Zieladresse angefordert, und schickte Leute und Drohne dorthin, sowie hinter dem Taxi her. Und bald darauf hatte er endlich ihre Identität.

Hadrien wartete sehr unruhig an seinem Schreibtisch. Der Boss war draußen, einen wichtigen Fall überprüfen. Dann kam Montehugh, der mit ihm da war, und meinte, dass Kandomere wieder in seinem Büro wäre. Gut, Hadrien wird dem Boss sein schriftliches Ergebnis nachher schicken, jetzt geht er es ihm erst Mal persönlich berichten - er will Chefs zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck mit eigenen Augen sehen und auskosten. Mit seinem PC-Tablet rannte Hadrien in den sechsten Stock, denn der Aufzug war gerade besetzt, vorbei am Chefs Sekretär Limahl, der sich mit geröteten Augen gerade laut die Nase putzte und ihn nur wortlos mit der Handbewegung weiter wies.

Als Hadrien Kandomeres unverhüllt erwartungsvollen Blick sah, wusste er, diese Aufgabe war in der Tat von einer Wichtigkeit. Er präsentierte seinen Erfolg: Foto mit persönlichen Daten.  
Kandomere schaute es sich eine Weile aufmerksam an. Dann sagte er:

„Das ist sie nicht.“

„Sir...“

Special-Agent Hadrien könnte nicht zerrütteter sein.

Allerdings war er nicht längst so zerrüttet wie Kandomere. Egal dass die süße Unbekannte nicht seine Gefährtin war, egal dass sie keine Interesse an ihm zeigte, er musste sie wieder sehen, er brauchte ihre Nähe. Aber er selbst fühlte sich zu verstört, und fürchtete, er könnte dadurch bei der Verfolgung einen Fehler machen, und damit verpasste die Gelegenheit ihr nachlaufen wenn er noch konnte, und verließ sich auf Hadrien. ... er war sich so sicher, dass der sehr fähige Agent sie findet.

„... dennoch gute Arbeit, Hadrien, die Ähnlichkeit ist bemerkenswert. Sie hatte die beschriebene Kleidung, oder?“

„Ja Sir, hatte sie,“ flüsterte fast Hadrien. „ Samt einer wirklich süßen Stupsnase und dunkelroten Riemensandalen...“  
Er roch sehr gut die Kummer und Enttäuschung seines Chefs. Der Boss versuchte es zu verbergen, jedoch war die Emotion der Enttäuschung sichtlich zu stark. Anscheinend war die Sache von noch größere Bedeutung als Hadrien vermutete, womöglich privater Art.

„Gut, danke, du kannst gehen.“

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Büro verfluchte Hadrien die ganze Modewelt, die sich dieses Jahr für die Trendfarbe dunkelrot entschieden hatte, und den Markt mit Pullovern und Riemensandalen dieses Farbtons überflutete.  
Ja, Hadrien konnte seinen Chef in der Tat über seinen Qualitäten überzeugen. Besonders von der Tatsache, dass er komplett inkompetent ist. Er ist nichts anderes als ein Schandfleck der Agenten-Welt. Es war doch eine so simple Aufgabe...

„Hadrien, ist Kandomere oben?“

Er hob den Blick, und sah – einen dunkelroten Pullover. Hadrien machte einen angeekelten Gesicht - als er bemerkte dass in dem Pulli der wunderschöne Engel, diese blonde Laborantin Rose steckte, es war aber zu spät seinen abfälligen Ausdruck irgendwie verbergen. Sollte er erklären, dass sein angewiderter Blick nicht seine Meinung über sie zum Ausdruck bringt, sondern dass er nur ihren eigentlich sehr hübschen Pullover nicht ausstehen kann? Was war schlimmer, dass sie ihn für ein Arschloch oder einen Idioten hielt?

„Ja, Rose, ist er..“

„O.k., danke dir.“ Rose antwortete kalt. Sie war enttäuscht. Der Agent, den sie wirklich mochte, und sie ihn für den sympathischsten in MTF hielt, hat sie gerade angesehen, als wäre sie eine Kakerlake in seiner Suppe.

Hadrien kam in sein Büro, setzte sich hinter den Tisch und legte den Kopf auf die kühle Oberfläche. War dem hinterhältigen Schicksal sein Pech nicht grauenhaft genug? Kandomere hält ihn jetzt für einen unfähigen Schwachkopf. Der Misserfolg hat den immer kontrollierten Boss persönlich so getroffen, sodass er seine Emotionen vor Hadrien nicht mal geschafft hatte zu verbergen. Die Sache war dem Boss sehr wichtig, und Hadrien hat es vermasselt.  
Und jetzt hasst ihn auch noch seine blonde Traumfrau.

„Ja was ist denn heute los hier, mit euch allen? Du erweckst den Eindruck, als würdest planen von der Brücke zu springen, der Boss ist in einer Beerdigung-Stimmung, und der kleine Limahl heult nur. Nun gut, Hadrien, beweg dich, es ist Feierabend, wir gehen!“

Montehugh zog Hadrien aus dem Büro, und nicht nur ihn, denn kurz später fanden sich in einem Lieblingsbar alle vier: Hadrien, Montehugh, Limahl und Kandomere.

„So, Jungs, genug mit dem Trübsal,“ eröffnete den Abend Montehugh und bestellte viermal 'on the rocks'.

„Und jetzt hebt jeder eine Hand, wo eine Frau die Ursache seines jämmerlichen Zustandes ist!“  
Der rothaariger Riese wusste wie man einen Männerabend einleitet.  
Er schielte zu Kandomere.

„O.k., der Boss darf es nur mit seinem düster-resignierten dreinblickenden Ausdruck zugeben, sei denn er erhebt jetzt einen Widerspruch.“ entschied er.  
Kandomere blinzelte ihn an, sagte aber nichts.

"Kein Widerspruch? Alles klar."

Montehugh zählte:

„Boss – düsterer Blick, das bedeutet ein Weib, Limahl – ebenfalls eine? Na das ist eine echte Überraschung, und Hadrien – sogar zwei? Großartig, Hadrien wird heute doppelt ernten. Also alles ist wie ich mir dachte, hinter eurem Geheul stecken tatsächlich Weiber. Na dann verschreibe ich euch jetzt eine Medizin. Das heißt ihr werdet jetzt trinken, singen, und tanzen! Wer von euch nicht mitmacht, ist der glückliche Gewinner der Tombola, derer erster Preis ist die Teilnahme an einem intensiven Boxtraining mit mir persönlich!“

  
Dann schaute er auf die drei Elfen, und wurde ihm bewusst ihre Stärke. Sie blieben unbeeindruckt von Montehughs Gewicht, Größe und Box-Erfahrungen. Uhm, selbst der zarte Limahl hatte bestimmt eine enorme Kraft, dachte sich Montehugh, also sagte er schnell:

„Aber ich bin sicher, das riskiert keiner von euch, hab ich recht? Nochmal vier, eh, nein, drei und einen doppelten. Barmann, der braunhaarige Elf trinkt heute für zwei!“

Der Abend war ein Erfolg. Es gab zum Schluss keine Gewinner der Box-Training-Tombola. Am Anfang war es etwas lustlos, aber eine Stunde später hat sich Montehugh als begabter Witz-Erzähler bewiesen und es wurde gelacht. In der nächsten Stunde fing das Gejammer wieder an, Hadrien und Limahl hingen vollgetrunken zu beiden Seiten an Kandomere, und heulten auf seiner Schulter. Dass sie sich als männliche Elfen für irgendwelche Tränen schämen sollten, schienen sie völlig ignoriert zu haben. Nach einer weiteren Stunde haben alle drei Elfen gesungen, in Övüsi, tausende Jahre alte elbische Lieder. Montehugh widerstand nicht der Versuchung, davon heimlich ein Video zu machen. Ein wertvoller Fang, grinste er für sich. Dafür wird ihn Boss grausam killen, aber nur wenn er das Video finden sollte, versteht sich.  
Und dann, noch etwas später, übertrumpfte es die nächste geheime Videoaufnahme auf Montehughs Handy, als Kandomere sich das Jackett auszog und fing an zu tanzen, uralte elbische Männer-Tänze, wunderschön, faszinierend, kraftvoll und geschmeidig. Er tanzte zum Hadriens und Limahls Liedern - sie sangen laut, der eine trommelte dazu in den Rhythmus auf einen leeren Schnaps-Karton, der andere spielte auf eine Ukulele, die er von der Wand nahm, die dort als Dekoration hing, und die ganze Bar klatschte begeistert dazu.

Kandomere fiel auf – also hat er doch irgendwie zum Schluss des Tages seinen Geburtstag gefeiert, wenn auch nur insgeheim, für ihn allein.

Am Morgen kam Kandomere zur Arbeit wieder fit – Elfen könnten Alkohol schnell abbauen. Fit war er allerdings nur körperlich, in der Seele machte ihm das Ereignis mit der verlorenen schönen Unbekannten weiterhin sehr zu schaffen. So sehr, dass es Montehugh schon gestern bemerkte, als sie beide zusammen einen Fall überprüfen gingen, und später oben im Büro, beunruhigte es schon ziemlich den guten Mann, als er Kandomere nach einem Gespräch mit Hadrien in einem ausgesprochen niedergeschmetterten Zustand erwischte. Deshalb hat er ihn dann gezwungen mit ihm was trinken gehen - wenn ihm danach wird, kann er auch darüber reden was ihn bedrückt, und wenn er darüber nicht reden will, ist es auch in Ordnung. Ein entspannter Abend ist nicht verkehrt, es wird ihn wenigstens ablenken von seinem geheimnisvollen Problem. Als Montehugh dann auch den heulenden Limahl sah, an dem er vorbei ging, hat ihn prompt auch dazu eingeladen. Montehugh, der Retter der traurigen Elfen.

Der Abend war amüsant, aber nicht ablenkend genug, Kandomere dachte die ganze Zeit an die schöne unbekannte menschliche Frau und wie lange es dauern wird sie zu finden, und ob er überhaupt einen Erfolg haben wird. Was wenn sie in dieser Stadt nur zum Besuch war? Dann kann er die ganze Welt anfangen zu absuchen.

Seit er aufwachte, könnte er wieder an nichts anderes denken als an sie.  
Er wird sich zu seiner gewohnten Routine zwingen müssen, wenn er irgendwie funktionieren soll. Er sollte zuerst etwas essen, und dann sich auf die Arbeit stürzen. Er muss die ganze Zeit beschäftigt bleiben, damit er keine Zeit hat, über die unbekannte junge Frau nachzudenken und sich selbst nicht zu quälen. Aber er wird einem von den Praktikanten die Aufgabe geben, eine systematische Suche nach ihr zu starten. Seine Abende wird er ab heute mit dem Analysieren den eingrenzenden Ergebnissen verbringen.

Bei MTF angekommen, ging er zuerst in die Cafe-Bar, bestellte sich bei Billy einen starken Kaffee und begutachtete das Angebot. Er hatte keine Lust etwas zu essen, aber er muss alles wie immer machen, Schritt für Schritt. Das hat er sich selbst doch gerade auferlegt. Soll er also das Hummer- oder Kaviar-Sandwich nehmen? Nein, er hatte keinen Hunger.  
Sein hübscher blonder Sekretär schien heute wieder bereit zu sein, sich professionell zu verhalten und ihn zu begrüßen, als ob nichts passieren würde. Sehr gut. Er verdient seine Wohnung. Es war eigentlich viel mehr als ein großzügiges Abschiedsgeschenk. Normalerweise verschenkte Kandomere teuren Schmuck oder Automobil, das hing manchmal auch von der Art der Beziehung ab, und der Farbe des Bisses. Je tiefere Gefühle oder Leidenschaft hatten für ihn seine Geliebten, umso wertvollere Entschädigung als Trost bekamen sie. Limahls Bisse hatten sattes rosa, er spürte den Schmerz des jungen Elfen über die Trennung. Ja, er soll bekommen was er verlangte.

Es heißt es aber auch, dass er sich jetzt eine andere Wohnung nehmen sollte, und auch umziehen muss. Im Büro setzte sich Kandomere mit seinem PC-Tablet und dem Kaffee in einen von den großen bequemen Clubsesseln. Er wird sich zunächst den Tagesplan erstellen. Ah ja, etwas hat er doch vergessen. Etwas vergessen? So was passiert ihm nicht sehr oft. Er muss sich also bei dem gewöhnten Ablauf mehr Mühe geben, konzentrierter vorgehen – nun, sein Handy hat er seit dem gestrigen Trink-Abend noch nicht wieder eingeschaltet. Er schaltete es ausnahmsweise aus, weil ihn die Anrufe von seiner Familie nur noch zusätzlich deprimiert hätten. Bestimmt haben sie gestern auf ihn mit der Geburtstag-Feier doch noch lange gewartet. Trotz seiner Absage.  
Wenn es arbeitsbedingt einen Notfall gäbe, wäre ja Montehugh benachrichtigt, er schaltete ja sein Handy nicht aus, er hatte sogar das Ding fast ständig in der Hand.  
Ja, er sah nun auf dem Handy, es gab mehrere Anrufe. Er legte das Handy auf den Tisch, er trinkt zuerst seinen Kaffee und er macht den Tagesplan, dann beantwortet alles.

Abgesehen von dem kleinen Familien-Stress, seinem Leiden durch die unechte Schicksalsbegegnung, und der zunehmenden Sehnsucht nach der unbekannten Frau, war es ein friedlicher Morgen.  
Eine ganze halbe Minute lang. Denn dann marschierte mit raschen Schritt Montehugh in sein Büro, und meldete:

„Boss, es gibt mächtig viel Kacke am dampfen.“


	11. Die dampfende Kacke

Beide Büro-Telefone und das Handy ertönten gleichzeitig. Kandomere schaute durch die Glaswand zu Limahl, und mit einer Geste gab ihm zu verstehen was zu tun ist. Der blonde Sekretär machte sich flink an die Arbeit – er wird alle Anrufe schnellstens bedienen, den Betreff und den Grad der Dringlichkeit notieren und Notsituation-Antwort geben. Das hieß, die Anrufer werden gleich nach Möglichkeit zurückgerufen. Seine eingehende Handy-Anrufe leitete Kandomere ebenfalls zu dem Sekretär um. Er wollte sich zuerst von Montehugh anhören, worum es da überhaupt ging.

„Boss, der Leiter des FBI-Hauptquartiers hat gerade angerufen. Er fragte, warum er dich an deinem Handy nicht erreichen kann, und dass wir dich schleunigst finden sollen, dann erklärte er kurz was passiert ist, dass es dein Fall ist, und dass er dir sofort Unterstützung schickt.“

Montehugh versuchte berichten alles in einem Atemzug, jetzt jedoch einen Moment innehalten musste, um Luft zu holen.  
Kandomeres scharfer Blick hing an ihm - was zum Teufel ist es so dramatisches passiert, sodass der immer gefasste Montehugh sich nervös verhielt, und der FBI-Leiter sich persönlich an die MTF wandte?

„Boss, es geht um...“

Montehugh wollte gerade Auskunft über die 'dampfende Kacke' abgeben, wenn zwei neue Besucher ohne zu klopfen hereinstürmten. Sie waren alte Elfenkollegen vom FBI-Hauptquartier. Noch in der Tür fragte einer von ihnen eilig:

„Wurdest du schon benachrichtigt, Boss?“

„Womit seid ihr denn angekommen? Mit einem Kampfjet?“ meinte trocken zu den zwei Kollegen Montehugh. Der FBI-Leiter hat doch soeben angerufen. Und wieso zum Teufel sagen die Agenten von FBI-Hauptquartier zu Kandomere Boss? Aber für diese Gedanken war keine Zeit, Montehugh musste das Wesentliche fortsetzen:

„Also Boss, es geht um den Thronfolger, anscheinend wurde er ermordet.“

Dann drehte er sich zu den FBI-Agenten, und hat ihnen mitgeteilt:

„Ja, er wurde benachrichtigt.“

„...Thronfolger? Verstehe ich es richtig?“

„Boss, wenn du darunter den einzigen Sohn des Elfen-Königs verstehst, dann ja.“ Montehugh wurde sich nun bewusst, dass die Bezeichnung 'dampfende Kacke' für diese Katastrophe eine Untertreibung war. Denn es könnte sogar den Beginn eines verheerenden Weltkrieges bedeuten, falls der König aus Trauer und Wut verrückt werden würde.

„...“

„Wenn du was Spezielles benötigst, Boss, also, ähm.., Kandomere, alles bereit. Der Hubschrauber wartet übrigens auf dem Dach.“

Nur einige wenige Elfen in höheren Positionen waren mit der Tatsache vertraut, dass Kandomere mit seiner zweiten verdeckten Funktion stand im Dienst des Königs. Seine genaue Tätigkeit war allerdings absolut niemandem bekannt, nur dass er als ein hochrangiger königlicher Geheimagent in Notfall-Angelegenheiten als Haupt-Ermittler fungierte. Diese zwei FBI-Agenten waren in diesem königlichen Dienst Kandomere unterstellt. Natürlich dürften sie es nicht öffentlich machen, oder ihn, vor Zeugen, als ihren Boss bezeichnen. Aufgrund des Ausnahmezustands waren sie jedoch einem enormen Stress ausgesetzt, und machten den kleinen Fehler.

„Wo ist die Leiche?“

Einer den FBI-Agenten übernahm das Recht Kandomere weiter zu informieren:

„Das dürfte kein Zufall sein, auf dem King's Square,..“

„Dann lasst uns gehen.“

„...und auf der Bortafor Avenue,..“

„Was?“

„...und auch im Westpark, sowie noch an drei anderen Orten.“

„Spielt hier etwa jemand mit einer versteckten Kamera? Wenn ja, werde ich diese Kamera persönlich mit Marmelade schmieren und dem Verantwortlichen zum essen servieren. Mit meiner Waffe auf seinem Kopf wird er dann garantiert alles sauber aufessen.“

Ja, alle drei ihm gegenüberstehenden Agenten waren sich sicher, er würde das tatsächlich machen.

„Sorry Kandomere, damit meinte ich, dass das Opfer wurde ermordet _**und** _in sechs Teile zerstückelt, und an verschiedenen Orten so platziert, damit sie gezielt zur gleichen Zeit am Morgen entdeckt werden konnten. Die Untersuchung wurde eingeleitet, wobei die Ermittler eine Platinbankkarte fanden, in einer intakten Westentasche. Die Überprüfung ergab, dass es sich um eine Bankkarte der A-Klasse handelt, die keine Identifizierung ermöglichte. Das bedeutete, dass das Opfer wahrscheinlich der elbischen Oberschicht angehörte, da bekanntlich nur diese Elfen diese Bankkarten verwenden. Also wurde eine gründliche Überprüfung vorgenommen, aus der hervorging, dass es sich um ein Stück des königlichen Bankkarten-Sets handelte, das sich nur im Besitz der Königsfamilie befindet. Die Beschreibung des Toten, soviel man das vorläufig an den Körperteilen, und den grünen Haaren beurteilen könnte, verstärkte dann den Verdacht. Also wurde die bisherige Ermittlung an den Fund-Orten gesichert, und sofort entschieden, dass du übernehmen sollst.“

Beide FBI-Kollegen nickten unisono.

Alle vier waren hartgesottene Agenten, jetzt hielt aber jeder für einen kurzen Moment wortlos inne.

Auf die Glastür wurde kurz laut geklopft, und Limahl fiel ins Büro ein. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Sir, es geht um einen Ihren privaten Handy-Anruf. Jemand behauptet, er ruft aus dem königlichen Palast an, und als ich sagte, Sie, Sir, werden gleich zurückrufen, hat er mir mit einer Stimme, grausiger als der Tod, mitgeteilt, dass er zählt bis drei , und wenn Sie bis da nicht an Ihr Handy gehen, soll ich anfangen zu beten, denn dann kommt er mich persönlich zu häuten.“

Kandomere zog sein Handy raus, tippte etwas, und sagte zu Limahl:

„Gut, geh zurück an die Arbeit,“ und schaute kurz zu den Agenten. Sie verstanden es, und gingen raus aus dem Büro.

„Kann mir jemand sagen was los ist?“ Limahl flüsterte den Agenten seine Bitte auf dem Weg zum Vorraum zu.

„Ist noch offen, aber anscheinend ist der königlicher Thronfolger tot. Ermordet,“ erlöste ihn Montehugh.

„WAS?!“ Limahl fasste sich an der Stelle, an der sich das Herz befand.  
Bevor sie die Tür schlossen, hörte sie noch den Boss sich mit demjenigen zu verbinden, der doch noch mehr als nur bis drei zählen musste.

„Belfour?“

….

„Ja, ich bin es, Kandomere.“

\---

Nachdem Kandomere alle Tatorte besichtigte, die Leichenteile beschnupperte und die Untersuchung und Speicherung allen Spuren bewachte, führte er ein leises Gespräch mit den zwei FBI Agenten und gab ihnen dann weitere Anweisungen.  
Montehugh beobachtete den Boss, es war eine höhere Angelegenheit. Bisher notierte er nur paar Daten zu den Uhrzeiten und Orten, sowie Einzelheiten, die Kandomere diktierte, und fuhr den Wagen von Ort zu Ort, falls ihn der Boss brauchen sollte. Kandomere selbst flog zwischen den Tatorten mit dem Hubschrauber.  
Bei der letzten Szene des grausamen Vorfalls stieg er jedoch in das Auto und gab Montehugh die Anweisung zu fahren.

"Hier sind wir jetzt fertig."

„O.k., wohin jetzt, Boss?“

„Wir besuchen den König.“

„Jep.“

Gott, er meint es ernst? O.k., das war nun wohl unvermeidlich. Allerdings, ob es sich um einen König handelt oder nicht, sein Sohn, einziger Sohn, ist tot, und den Eltern Leichen-Fotos ihrer Kindern zu präsentieren, ganz egal ob diese Kinder 5 oder 500 Jahre alt sein sollten, war die schlimmste Pflicht in diesem Job.

„Ulysses, keine Sorge, heute wirst du keinen weinenden Elfen zu Gesicht bekommen. Zumindest keinen männlichen Elfen.“

Ah ja, das war ein Hinweis auf den gestrigen Abend in der Bar, mit Hadrien und Limahl. Die zwei weinten eine Weile so sehr, dass es zum Teil fast lustig aussah. Versucht ihn sein Boss irgendwie aufmuntern? Er wusste ja, dass Montehugh nur widerwillig den Familien berichtete über die Details des Todes ihren Angehörigen.  
Jedenfalls hat Montehugh gestern tatsächlich zum ersten Mal Elfenmänner gesehen zu weinen, auch wenn dies natürlich unter dem Alkohol-Einfluss geschah. Und wahrscheinlich, weil Limahl etwas weiblich war, und Hadrien zu viele menschliche Züge hatte. Der Herrscher dieser Welt ist sicherlich von härterer Natur, aber...

„Sicher, Boss, der König hat keinen Grund zu weinen, womöglich wird er sogar vor Freude tanzen, wenn er hört in wie viele Teile wurde sein Sohn zerhackt.“

„Der Tote ist nicht der Thronfolger.“

Der rothaariger Riese verstummte. Er ist es nicht? Also werden andere unglückliche Elfen-Eltern bitterlich weinen...  
Aber auf jeden Fall bleibt er den königlichen Tränen tatsächlich erspart, sowie die Welt einer möglichen schlimmen Katastrophe. Denn die Ermordung des Königssohnes könnte den ganzen Erdball in einen Konflikt stürzen.  
Hm, aber vielleicht ist es jetzt überflüssig, in den Palast zu gehen...? Nach Kandomeres Information, dass es sich bei dem Toten nicht um den Sohn des Herrschers handelt, fühlte sich Montehugh etwas weniger angespannt, aber trotzdem freute er sich nicht besonders auf die Begegnung mit dem mächtigsten Elfen der Welt. Weil er sich normalerweise nicht um die gesellschaftlichen Regeln der elbischen Elite kümmerte, deren Vorschriften er nur bei seiner Arbeit notwendigerweise berücksichtigte, und nun hatte er Bedenken, ob er sich dort angemessen manierlich verhalten würde. In eine Etikette-Falle wollte er jetzt in dem Palast nicht unbedingt treten. Und er war sich sicher, er wird in alle diese Fallen stapfen, die da aufgestellt werden..

„Ist es dann noch dennoch notwendig, da hin zu fahren, Boss?“

Montehugh versuchte das Unvermeidbare zu verhindern – aber sie waren bereits unterwegs. Übrigens wurde bei dem Toten ein königliches Gegenstand gefunden, und grundlos würde der Boss wohl kaum den König wagen zu stören.

„Ich kannte den Toten. Er arbeitete für das Königshaus, die Bankkontokarte die er bei sich hatte, gehört einer der Prinzessin - in ihrem Auftrag erledigte er Einkäufe. Ich kann die Karte zurückbringen, sie wurde bereinigt für die Überprüfung, und enthält keine Spuren mehr.

Kandomere zog aus der Tasche besagte Bankkarte, winkte mit ihr kurz, und steckte sie wieder ein.

„Die Art der Präsentation der Leichenteile deutet nicht auf einen affektiven Mord hin. Es wurde geplant. Das erhöht nebenbei auch die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es sich um ein Warnsignal handeln könnte, und gezielt dem Königshaus gilt.“

Montehugh nickte resigniert zu. Wenn der tote Elf so eine direkte Verbindung zur Familie des Königs hatte, ist der Besuch natürlich unvermeidlich.

Kandomere zeigte Montehugh, auf welche Landstraße er abbiegen soll, und fuhr mit seinen Überlegungen fort:

„Da die Öffentlichkeit den Thronfolger aufgrund des bekannten Schutzes der königlichen Familie nicht genau identifizieren kann, legt die Hypothese nahe, dass das Ziel tatsächlich der Thronfolger sein sollte und dass das Mordopfer mit ihm verwechselt wurde. Viel spricht dafür. Der getötete Elf hatte eine ähnliche Statur, trug sein Haar ebenso lang und grün gefärbt wie der Thronfolger, als Assistent der zweiten Prinzessin bezahlte er mit der königlichen Bankkarte, und lebte in dem Palast.  
Falls der Tote aber doch selbst das Ziel war, muss man berücksichtigen, dass er im persönlichen Dienst der Königsfamilie stand. Auch in diesem Fall könnte es bedeuten, dass der Mord war eine Drohung oder Attacke direkt gegen das Königshaus.“

Sie fuhren nachdenklich durch die wilde Natur außerhalb der Stadt.  
Montehugh verspürte plötzlich Hunger, verdammt, er hatte nur einen Kaffee am Morgen. Direkt danach ging die Hölle los. Den ganzen Vormittag hetzte er nur dem Hubschrauber hinterher, von einem Tatort zu anderem. Ja hier draußen gab es keine Hotdog-Buden mehr. Na schön, dann eben nicht. Es blieb ihm nur die Hoffnung, dass seine Majestät Kaffee und dazu Kekse anbieten wird.

Kandomere navigierte Montehugh an einer Kreuzung weiter höher in die Berge.

„Boss, ich würde sagen, dass zu viele Elfen dem Königssohn nacheifern. Ist es die elbische Mainstream-Mentalität, oder färben die jüngeren Elfen ihre Haare grün, nur um die Frauen glauben zu lassen, dass einer der Sohn des Königs sein könnte? Also aus Erfahrung weiß ich, dass sich die menschliche Weiber schon automatisch nach allem umdrehen, was grün ist. Jedoch, wie wir sehen, kann es für einen freiwilliger Doppelgänger auch Nachteile haben.“

„In diesem Fall ging es nicht um Nachahmung, der Tote war ein bodenständiger Elf.“

Montehugh warf seinem Chef einen Blick zu. Er wirkte etwas traurig. Er sagte, dass er den Toten kannte. War er vielleicht mit ihm befreundet? Na dann hätte er auch einen persönlichen Grund, den Psychopathen zu schnappen, der den Elf tötete.

Bald kamen sie in die Hügel an, von wo aus sie die ganze Stadt überblicken konnten, und da endete auch schon die Landstraße, vor einem kunstvoll geschmiedeten Tor, das verziert war mit goldener elbischen Schrift, und eine Sicht auf einen weitläufigen Park mit alten knorrigen Eichen dahinter gewährte. Vor dem Tor standen uniformierte Elfen des Sicherheitsdienstes. Sie schauten in den Wagen hinein, und als sie Kandomere drinnen sahen, öffneten sie das Tor, und ließen sie ihn und Montehugh ohne Fragen passieren.

Die Agenten fuhren weiter durch den Park, bis endlich ein leuchtendes weißes Gemäuer zwischen den immergrünen Steineichen auftauchte, und dann ließen sie die alte Bäume auch schon hinter sich, und erreichten eine sonnige, offene Ebene, wo sich ein weißer, fantastischer Palast befand.  
Es war ein atemberaubender Bau - in einem ganz alten klassischen elbischen Stil, mit vielen Terrassen und Säulen aus weißem Marmor, der in der Sonne schimmerte. Der Palast hatte originelle, schwungvoll weich geformte Fenster, die Montehugh an Gaudís architektonische Werke erinnerten. Teilweise war der Bau bewachsen mit Kletterpflanzen, von denen manche um diese Jahreszeit keine Blätter mehr hatten - deren verflochtene Äste und Wurzeln schlängelte sich weitläufig über den Terrassen und in den Spalten der Steinmauer. Der ganze riesige Palast-Komplex war um einen verwitterten Felsen erbaut, der ein Teil des Baus war - beide Elemente flossen auf harmonische Art ineinander. Seitlich brauste ein kleiner Wasserfall beruhigend hervor, und füllte auf dem Weg nach unten kleine kunstvolle Steinbehälter, die in Kaskaden natürliche Springbrunnen bildeten.

Kandomere zeigte zu dem Haupteingang, wo Montehugh anhalten sollte. Sie wurden von einem großen muskulösen Elfen mit kurzgeschnittenem hellem Haar bereits erwartet, der von Wachen begleitet wurde.

„Willkommen, Lord Kandomere.“

Darauf blinzelte ihn Kandomere ohne Worte an, er nickte dem Elf nur zu.

Huh, Lord? Der überraschte Montehugh wurde völlig ignoriert. Oder auch nicht ganz, denn dann hat der Muskel-Elf fragend angemerkt:

"Ich dachte, keiner der MTF-Unterstellten weiß von deiner wirklichen Arbeit im königlichen Dienst, nicht einmal dein Partner?"

Kandomere schaute ihn mit seinem undurchdringlichen Blick an:

„Das dachtest du vollkommen richtig. Er wusste es in der Tat nicht, bis du es ihm soeben freundlicherweise mitgeteilt hast.“

Montehugh beschloss, vorerst eine ruhige, neutrale Haltung zu diesem Gespräch, sowie zu den explosiven Informationen einzunehmen - er hatte vernünftigerweise erwartet, dass er an der Spitze der Elite der elbischen Arroganz begegnen würde, anstatt gutmütigen menschenfreundlichen Elfen wie Hadrien. Außerdem musste er jetzt versuchen, die verblüffende Neuigkeiten schnell zu verdauen.

Das Gesicht des muskelbepackten Elfen mit der Igel-Frisur wurde allerdings sehr bleich, er erstarrte. Hat er es jetzt dämlich aus Versehen verraten? Dachte er dass der Mensch eingeweiht wurde, weil Kandomere ihn hierher gebracht hatte? Und wieso ist der überflüssige Mensch überhaupt da? Ist es ein Test um seine Reaktionen zu prüfen? Ja, es war eine Falle, um seine Inkompetenz in Notsituationen zu beweisen, was sich leider als gerechtfertigt erwies.  
Verdammt, normalerweise würde er niemals einen solchen Fehler begehen, aber der enorme Stress dieses Morgens lastete immer noch auf ihm und forderte schlussendlich seinen Tribut. Zuerst kam ein Anruf, dass möglicherweise der Thronfolger zerstückelt wurde, und weil er ihn nirgends erreichen könnte, musste er zu dem königlichen Paar gehen, und die Sache ihnen melden. Woraufhin er sich um die Königin kümmern musste, die im Schock schrecklich weinen und schreien begann, so wie auch um den König, der am Boden zerstört in die Knie ging, und sein Gesicht in den Händen hielt.  
Es waren ohne Übertreibung die grausigsten Momente seines bisherigen Lebens. Wenig später stellte sich zwar heraus, dass es sich um eine Fehlermeldung handelte, aber er blieb angespannt, als er von Kandomere erfuhr, dass der Tote sein Kumpel aus dem Palast war.

Kandomere beachtete die sichtliche Bestürzung und das grobe Missgeschick des Elfen nicht weiter, und stellte ihn nun vor:

„Ulysses, das ist Belfour, er hat hier das Kommando.“

Und zu Belfour meinte er nur:

„Den Ulysses kennst du ja, da vertraue ich deiner Spionagearbeit."

Uhm, dieser Belfour ist der Sicherheits-Chef des Königs, und trotzdem fürchtet er offensichtlich Kandomere? Wer zum Teufel ist eigentlich sein Boss wirklich?  
Bereits am Morgen schien es Montehugh seltsam, dass die FBI-Agenten Kandomere als ihren Boss nannten und der FBI-Chef ihm den Fall übergab. Denn da in diesem Fall kein Verdacht auf magischen Missbrauch bestand, gab es keinen Grund, sich an MTF zu wenden. Vielmehr wäre logischer, dass jemand von der privaten Einheit des Königs die Ermittlungen übernimmt. Nun, und genau das ist anscheinend passiert. Sein Boss hat es übernommen, denn er ist dieser Jemand - der Geheimagent des Königs. Und so wie es aussieht, der Furcht in Belfours Augen nach zu urteilen, sogar ein hochrangiger. Aber, so etwas zu wissen könnte sehr ungesund zu sein. Obwohl er um diese Information nicht gebeten hat. Dieser Belfour war schuld.

Jetzt fiel ihm aber eine Nebensache ein. Nicht er, sondern einer aus dem königlichen Team hat den ersten Fauxpas begangen! Es war zwar keine wichtige Sache, aber die Besorgnis, dass er vielleicht nicht richtig die Etikette befolgt, wurde ein wenig kleiner.  
Nun, der Kommandant nannte den Boss auch noch 'Lord'. Gehört sein Chef also auch noch nebenbei zu dem Adel? Tja, seit einer Ewigkeit arbeiten sie zusammen, und er weiß gar nichts über ihm.

„Lord Kandomere, ich..,“ Belfour schwitzte - er wusste, wenn er jetzt degradiert wird, verdient er es.

„Ist in Ordnung, Ulysses wird damit nicht hausieren gehen. Vergiss die Sache und lass uns gehen, ich hab etwas zu erledigen.“

„Selbstverständlich. Hier rechts lang. Der Lord und die Lady warten im Grünen Salon.“

Der nervöse Belfour begleitete sie durch breite, hell beleuchtete Korridore, ausgestatteten mit weißen Statuen und Kokos-Palmen. An den mit goldenen Mustern verzierten Marmorwänden leuchteten kleine, blütenförmige Lampen aus Edelsteinen und Halbedelsteinen mit gedämpften, farbigen Lichtern. Hier war alles auf die klassische elbische Art eingerichtet, und noch etwas strahlender als im Elftown.

„Boss,“ flüsterte Montehugh, „ ist der Begriff mit dem 'Hausieren' eine codierte Bezeichnung für ein Befehl für eine magische Gehirnwäsche, die mich jetzt erwartet?“

„Was redest du da?“

„Na weil ich jetzt etwas erfahren hab, was ich nicht sollte. Ich kenne jetzt dein Geheimnis, Boss. Oder wird man mich hier gleich direkt liquidieren?“ fragte er spaßeshalber, aber gleich wurde er sich des Ernstes seiner Lage bewusst. Der Elfen-König ist der Herrscher der ganzen Welt, und Kandomere, als sein hochrangiger Geheimagent, verfügt womöglich über die Lizenz, ganze Städte auszulöschen. Er, Montehugh, weiß jetzt zu viel. Die Vorstellung seiner Liquidation nahm reale Umrisse an.

Kandomere sah ihn mit einer hochgezogene Braue:

„Kommt darauf an. Wenn du mir jeden Tag nach Feierabend die Füße massieren wirst, werde ich dich als 'noch brauchbar' einstufen.“

Montehugh sah ihn nun halb unsicher, halb argwöhnisch an:

„Boss, machst du dich gerade über mich lustig?“

„Jep, Glückwunsch zu deinem Scharfsinn.“

Also echt - liquidieren? Macht er denn auf Montehugh so einen kaltblütigen Eindruck?

„Tja, das weiß einer ja nie...,“ murmelte für sich der rothaarige Riese.

„Als ich sagte dass du mit diesem neuen Wissen nicht hausieren gehst, meinte ich es genau so, wie ich es sagte - dass du es von selbst als vertrauliche Angelegenheit verstanden hast, und behandeln wirst, ohne dass ich dich dazu auffordern muss. Oder irre ich mich?“ Kandomere musterte Montehugh mit seinen silbrigen Augen.

„Natürlich irrst du dich nicht, Boss! Selbstverständlich behalte ich es für mich!“

Uff, ist es jetzt gut gelaufen? Wirklich? Montehugh hoffte es.

Belfour lauschte still diesem Gespräch, und kurz nervös räusperte sich. Er selbst hat diesen Sicherheitsleck verursacht, das war ihm bewusst. Aber egal, wessen Schuld es ist, seiner Meinung nach sollte Kandomere die Erinnerung dieses Menschen an diesen Inzident wirklich auslöschen lassen.

Bevor sie den Grünen Salon erreichten, flüsterte Montehugh zu Kandomere noch mal seine Gedanken:

„Aber.., auch ein Lord? Boss, bist du auch noch ein Aristokrat? Und wieso weiß das im MTF niemand?“  
Allerdings, wenn er nachdachte, ergab durchaus Logik, dass ein hochrangiger Geheimagent des Königs auch von der adligen Herkunft abstammt.

„Doch, manche Elfen bei MTF, die schon eine Weile dabei sind, wissen es. Und die wissen auch, dass ich es nicht mag, bei der Arbeit als Lord tituliert zu werden. Das würde bei dem MTF-Alltag nur Komplikationen mit sich bringen.“

Montehugh blieb nun still. Sein Boss wusste immer was er tat und warum er es tat.

Sie betraten den großen lichtdurchfluteten Grünen Salon, mit seltenen Pflanzen-Arten, einer Musik-Ecke wo ein Klavier und eine Harfe standen. Durch ungewöhnlich geformten Bogentüren mit gravierter Verglasung sah man zu einer Terrasse mit Palmen. Inmitten des Salons, neben einer Fontäne, war eine weich gepolsterte Sesselgruppe, wo das königliche Paar saß und auf sie wartete. Belfour fuhr die Agenten zu ihnen, und stellte sich wortlos hinter die königliche Elfen.

Kandomere und Montehugh wurden aufgefordert sich zu setzen, um mit dem Herrscher-Paar den Mordfall und die Situation zu bereden. Besser gesagt, es war Kandomere, der redete, Montehugh beisteuerte nur mit den notierten Daten und Details zum Fall. Angesichts diesen mächtigsten Elfen wurde er wieder etwas nervös, wenn auch er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Es war eine vergebliche Mühe, die Elfen müssten einen starken Schnupfen haben um seine unprofessionelle Nervosität nicht zu riechen. Er fing an zu schwitzen. Gott, er muss sich in den Griff kriegen. Vielleicht mit Beobachten? Ja, er beruhigt sich mit einer Beobachtung und Analyse. Montehugh sah sich um, er braucht Material zum einem konzentrierten Analysieren. Die Pflanzen und die Fontäne waren angenehm anzusehen, jedoch kein Recherche-Stoff. Sein Blick heftete sich also auf die Elfen. Es fiel ihm auf – es war wirklich erstaunlich, wie ungezwungen sich der Boss mit dem Herrscher-Paar unterhalten könnte. Er muss schon lange für sie gearbeitet haben.

Die kleine, umwerfend schöne Königin war angezogen in ein fließendes weiches langes Kleid, und trug eine aufwendige Frisur mit eingeflochtenem Perlen-Haarschmuck. Ihr naturschwarzes Haar war bei der elbischen Rasse etwas Besonderes, diese Haarfarbe kam bei den Elfen äußerst selten vor. Sie schien strenger und härter zu sein, als ihr silberhaariger, gutmütig wirkender königlicher Gefährte. Sie war temperamentvoll und direkt und verhielt sich sehr natürlich.  
Der König war hochgewachsen und gutgebaut, hatte einen lässigen Hosenanzug ohne Jackett an, mit einer Ascot-Krawatte. Sein langes silbernes Haar war nach hinten glatt gekämmt. Er trug einen goldenen Kopfschmuck, der funktionell seine Frisur fixierte. Er war elegant, gutaussehend, und überraschend sehr sympathisch. Er machte auf Montehugh den Eindruck eines wohlbedachten und weisen Elfen, der den friedlichen Weg bevorzugte, aber durchaus mit einer eisernen Hand herrschen könnte, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Montehugh musste zugeben, sie beide waren charismatische Elfen, er wunderte sich nun nicht mehr, dass sie von dem elbischen Volk verehrt wurden.

Zu Anfang der Unterhaltung redete die Königin über ihrer Angst, als sie dachte, dass es sich bei dem Toten um ihren Sohn handelte. Sie war definitiv eine harte Elfe, aber auch sie war eine Mutter, die sich Sorgen um ihre Kinder machte. Sie benahm sich wirklich direkt - sie sprach über den emotionalen Schmerz den sie an diesem Morgen erlebte, und daraufhin fing sogar an zu weinen. Der König musste seine Gefährtin schnell trösten, aber auch er sah sehr bedrückt aus. Sie befanden sich noch in den Nachwirkungen des Schocks, obwohl sie bereits mit ihrem Sohn gesprochen hatten und sich davon überzeugten, dass er tatsächlich am Leben war. In dem Moment erschien dieses mächtigste Paar der Welt wie gewöhnliche Menschen, die sich nicht schämten, Emotionen zu zeigen bei der natürlichsten Aufgabe. Sie waren gerade einfach nur Eltern.

Im Laufe des Gesprächs wurde der Blick der Königin immer finsterer, besonders wenn es um das Thema Identität und die Entstellung der Leiche ging. Als Kandomere die mögliche Verwechslung des Opfers mit dem Thronfolger ansprechen wollte, hielt er inne, und schaute die Königin zögernd an. Er wollte sie nicht noch mehr beunruhigen, aber er dürfte seinen Verdacht nicht verschweigen, dass das Ziel wahrscheinlich wirklich der Thronfolger war. Also mittelte er es dem Herrscherpaar, woraufhin erschien in dem Gesicht der Königin ein gefährlicher Ausdruck - es sah kurz fast so aus, als würden ihre Augen feuerrot aufblitzen. Montehugh erschauderte es unwillkürlich. Es war wohl nur eine unheimliche, seltsame, und zufällige Reflektion einer der Hängelampen aus Rubinsteinen, die den Lichtstrahl der niedrig stehenden spätherbstlichen Mittagssonne brach, und der sich in den Augen der Königin spiegelte, dachte sich Montehugh. Aber er hatte auch das Gefühl, dass sie trotz ihrer außergewöhnlichen Schönheit auch ohne den roten Reflektionen jetzt gerade sehr furchterregend aussah. Allerdings war ratsam, keine Furcht vor dieser mächtigen Elfe zu zeigen, denn angeblich könnte sie ängstliche Schwächlinge nicht leiden.  
Montehugh erinnerte sich jetzt auch an Gerüchte, die er über sie gehört hatte - dass sie früher eine harte Kriegerin war und ihre Fähigkeiten die eines durchschnittlichen Elfen weit übertrafen. Sie sollte sogar in dem großen Krieg im 3. Jahrhundert kämpfen, obwohl es sich offensichtlich nur um einen erfundenen Mythos handelte - kein Elf könnte so lang leben. Oder doch könnte? Mit der Hilfe irgendwelcher Magie? Wie dem auch sei, diese Elfenfrau war sagenumwoben.

Der Boss dann meinte, dass er noch mit ihrer Tochter, der zweiten Prinzessin, reden muss, als sich Montehughs leerer Magen plötzlich laut zum Wort meldete – das Mittagessen war längst fällig, und Pausen-Snacks wurden ausgelassen. Er eilte nur von einem Tatort zum anderen, ohne Zeit zum Essen zu haben. Und leider gab es auch keine Kekse oder Kuchen zu dem angebotenem königlichen Tee, wie sich Montehugh erhoffte. Natürlich. Jetzt erinnerte er sich an eine Hadriens Aussage - Süßigkeiten oder Gebäck essen kurz vor der Mittagszeit zeugte nicht nur von schlechten Manieren, mehr noch, es war für die Elfen ein Verbrechen. O.k., Pech für Montehugh.  
Sein Magen knurrte jetzt noch einmal, störrischer und lauter. Verdammt, er kann versuchen sich korrekt zu benehmen wie er will, nun hat ihn sein eigener Körper mit diesen grauenhaften Magen-Geräuschen hinterhältig bloßgestellt. Sein Gesicht wurde durch die Peinlichkeit röter als sein Bart, aber die Königin ließ nicht zu, dass sich ihre Gäste unwohl fühlen müssten. Sehr nett _**entschuldigte** _sie sich, dass sie die Lunch-Zeit verschoben hat auf die Zeit nach dem Gespräch, und sagte dass sie beide natürlich zum Mittagessen eingeladen seien. Es war ein erstaunlicher Wechsel gegenüber ihrem wilden, gefährlichen Gesichtsausdruck, den sie soeben gehabt hatte. Sie winkte Richtung Salon-Tür, und eine hübsche rotblonde Elfen-Frau mit hüftlangem welligen Haar und Sommersprossen kam herein, schenkte Kandomere einen kaum merklichen verstohlenen Lächeln und wartete auf Anweisungen.

„Elmiri, führst du bitte unseren Gast, Agent Montehugh zu der Bar, er nimmt vielleicht vor dem Lunch gerne einen Aperitif.“

„Natürlich, Lady Kassandre.“  
Es war eine indirekte Instruktion, diesen Gast begleiten, bis der Butler alle zum Tisch gebeten wird.

„Lord Kandomere, Ich wollte mit dir noch etwas bereden, aber wir verschieben es nach dem Essen. Du kannst dich jetzt mit unserer Tochter unterhalten,“ aufforderte ihn der König. Er schaute den Elfen-Agent mit seinen eisblauen Augen durchdringend an: „Sie ist in ihrem Palastflügel, du kennst den Weg. Begleite sie danach bitte ins Speisesaal.“

König Silvius' Bitte war natürlich ein Befehl.

„Du musst es ihr schonend mitteilen,“ merkte er noch an, „sie weiß es noch nicht.“  
Und dann verhärtete sich seine Miene. Normalerweise bevorzugte er friedliche Lösungen, aber der Verantwortliche dieser abscheulichen Tat verdiente keine Gnade. Derjenige, der seinen treuen Untergebenen ermordet hat, wird ihn am Ende _**anbetteln**_, sterben zu _**dürfen**_.

Kandomere ging durch das Labyrinth der langen Palast-Korridoren und Treppen, er musste noch zwei Stockwerke höher gehen. Ja, er kannte den Weg.

Der ganze Vormittag war stressig, er versuchte Spuren zu dem Täter zu entdecken, leider ohne Erfolg. Dieser Psychopath hat genauestens alles geplant, er hat alle Spuren sauber verwischt. Viel zu perfekt für Menschen, Orks, oder Zwerge, denn die wären nicht in der Lage, alle verräterische Feinheiten zu beseitigen. Falls es sich um einen Einzeltäter handelte, der keine Helfer hatte, gehörte er keinen diesen Rassen an.  
Das ist alles was er für den Anfang hatte. Er muss jetzt abwarten den medizinischen Befund, Ergebnisse der Bevölkerung-Befragung, alle Kamera-Aufzeichnungen, die Antwort der Magie-Abteilung, und die Bilanz der Analytikern. Sie setzten den Bioindikator, den morphogenetischen Oszillator und Speicher-Kristall ein. Vielleicht finden sich doch noch irgendwelche Spuren.

Für erst könnte er sich also entspannen. Aber das bedeutete, dass das bestimmte Thema, das durch die Arbeit vorübergehend verschoben wurde, wieder die Oberhand gewinnen wird. Es war der Gedanke an sie, die Menschen-Frau, die er gestern kennenlernte. Wieder verspürte er die bittere Schuld, dass er die schöne Frau durch seinen eigenen unzulänglichen Einsatz verlor. Er könnte aufzählen Methoden und Ressourcen, die er zusätzlich nutzen könnte, und es nicht getan hatte. Warum griff er nicht auf verbotene Magie zurück? Das Glas mit ihrem Lippenabdruck, aus dem sie im 'Safran' getrunken hat, oder ein Haar das vielleicht in dem Taxi geblieben ist, wären magische Utensilien, um sie zu orten. Aber dafür war es nun zu spät.

Kandomere ging die Treppen hoch. Zwischen zwei Stockwerken hielt inne, bei einem Fenster, aus dem er die ganze Stadt sehen könnte. War die junge menschliche Frau immer noch in dieser Stadt? Lebt sie hier? Er hoffte dass sie es täte. Welche hilfreichen Hinweise zu ihrer Identität hatte er also bisher? Kandomere überlegte – sie musste für einen Menschen finanziell sehr gut situiert sein, wenn sie sich für das exquisite Restaurant 'Safran' in dem Edel-Viertel Western Hills entscheiden könnte.  
Übrigens bemerkte er die Modemarke ihrer Wildleder-Handtasche. Die Tasche stammte von Tagore, genau wie seine Stiefeln, die er gerade eben trug. Kandomere erfreute der Beweis einer gemeinsamen Vorliebe für die Produkte dieser allerfeinste Modemarke.  
Bei Tagore jedoch kauften nur die Elfen der Oberschicht, sowie die wohlhabendsten der anderen Rassen, weil diese Marke als Status dementsprechend extrem teuer war. Es war nun mal das besondere Prestige nur für wenige. Das könnte den Such-Radius nochmal enger eingrenzen.

Hat sie einen wohlhabenden Geliebten? Kandomere verspürte eine wilde Eifersucht bei diesem Gedanken, aber es gelang ihm, sofort dieses störende Element aus seinen Überlegungen verbannen. Er muss bedacht bleiben und konzentriert analysieren. Also - hat sie einen reichen Geliebten? Sie war eine Jungfrau. Wäre dieser Mann bereit viel ausgeben, und die Früchte seiner Abmühe nicht schmecken wollen? Die Tasche wurde wochen- oder sogar monatelang getragen, weil sie ein paar kleine Gebrauchsfalten aufwies. Also musste dieser Mann schon eine Weile da sein. Wie lange würde dieser Mann es schaffen, sich vor dieser Schönheit zurückzuhalten? Ja, es war eher nur ein Gefühl, aber Kandomere vermutete, dass sie keinen Geliebten hatte.  
Ist sie dann etwa selbst wohlhabend? Sie war keine bekannte Persönlichkeit, und soweit er sich an die VIP erinnern könnte, gehörte sie auch nicht zu den bekannten Bestverdienern. Lebte sie in Ausland? Oder stammte sie aus einer wohlhabenden Familie?

Des weiteren gab es noch eine andere Indizie. In dem Tabak-Laden an der Ecke kaufte sie diese bestimmte Zeitschrift, deren Überschrift er blitzschnell registrierte, als ihr das Ding aus der Hand flog. Er kannte es, es war eine Monatszeitschrift mit wissenschaftlichen Reiseberichten, in der etwa ein Viertel der Artikel in Övüsi publiziert wurden. Spricht sie Övüsi? Die elbische Sprache lernten menschliche Studenten an manchen ihren besten privat-Schulen und Hochschulen. Es gab auch einzelne menschliche Studenten an den elbischen Universitäten, sie waren entweder besonders begabt oder hatten Eltern, die es sich leisten konnten. Sie waren aber seltene Ausnahmen. Gehörte sie dazu?

Sie schien sehr jung zu sein. Nach Kandomeres Ansicht hat sie vielleicht gerade mit dem Studium begonnen. Er fängt also an, alle Universitäten der Stadt durchchecken. Er lässt erstellen Listen allen weiblichen menschlichen Studierenden der letzten fünf Jahren. Und weil diese schöne Unbekannte gehört höchstwahrscheinlich zu den privilegierten, und einem Bezug zu der elbischen Sprache hat, beginnt er mit den besten privaten und elbischen Universitäten.  
Wenn er nach dem Mittagessen zu MTF zurückkehrt, gibt er einem der Praktikanten spezifische Anweisungen für den priorisierten Suchbereich.

Kandomere erreichte nun das Stockwerk, wo sich die Wohnräume der Prinzessin befanden.  
Jetzt rief er sich wieder die gestrige aufregende Szene auf. Er dachte daran, wie einzigartig es war, als er seine schöne Unbekannte in den Armen hielt. Er erinnerte sich an ihren herrlichen Duft, und wie betörend dieses Erlebnis war. Sogar die bloße Erinnerung daran hat sich jetzt göttlich angefühlt. Er verlor sich darin, es war ihm, als würde er nochmal ihre Nähe stark spüren, als wäre sie jetzt gerade anwesend.  
Er ging träumerisch den Flur entlang, dabei ergab er sich noch intensiver der fast materialisierten Erinnerung, wie er die schöne junge Frau sah, roch, hörte und berührte. Es kam ihm, als würde er sie jetzt tatsächlich riechen, der Duft schien, als würde direkt vor ihm zu liegen.

Und dann plötzlich stockte sein Atem, nein, es ist nicht nur eine Erinnerung, er wittert sie wirklich! Unmöglich! Aber es musste real sein, es war stark wahrzunehmen, und verwechseln würde er diesen Duft definitiv nicht. Es kam sogar irgendwie direkt auf ihn zu. Automatisch lief er schneller, ja, der himmlische Duft der unbekannten Frau kommt ihm entgegen! Kandomere wusste, dass es absolut nicht möglich sein kann, trotzdem könnte er sich nicht aufhalten zu diesem Duft zu laufen. Er muss nur noch schneller sein, schneller, und dann wird er sie erreichen, dann wird er diese Frau finden!


	12. Lord Kandomeres Blutlache unter der königlichen Gartenbank

Kandomere bog mit Geschwindigkeit scharf in den Korridor ein, in dem sich nur die Wohnräume der Prinzessin befanden - und stieß mit jemandem an der Ecke zusammen. Einem weiblichen Jemand. Sein Kinn schlug auf ihre Stirn - sie erschreckte sich, stöhnte leise auf.  
Ein stark aufregender Gefühl dieses bestimmten Déjà-vu explodierte in seinen Nervenzellen, es wurde real - er sah sie, schaute in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie schwankte durch den Aufprall und er reagierte mit seiner Elfengeschwindigkeit, fing sie auf, und dann hatte er sie wieder in seinen Armen. Sie, sie war es wirklich!  
Diese unbekannte Frau, das himmlische Wesen! Eine Glückseligkeit breitete sich in ihm aus und erfüllte seine Seele. Er, Kandomere, hat die schöne Frau, die er suchte, wieder gefunden, und diesmal wird er sie nicht mehr verlieren.  
Sie schien kleiner sein als gestern, gestern traf ihre Stirn seine Nase, heute aber sein Kinn. Ja, sie hatte jetzt Schuhe mit etwas niedrigeren Absätzen.  
Konzentriert versuchte er sich absolut alle Details dieser körperlichen Nähe zu ihr in den Gedanken dauerhaft zu behalten, er wollte sich alles einprägen, um in dieser Erinnerung später schwelgen zu können. Denn diese Umarmung wird nicht ewig dauern, auch wenn er versucht, diese Frau so lange festhalten, wie nur möglich. Heute reagierte er blitzschnell bedacht und gezielt. Sein Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, und mit seiner Hand und den Fingern tastete er ihren Körper über einen weichen Kaschmir-Stoff ihres sportlich-eleganten, langärmeligen roten Minikleides. Seine andere Hand hielt ihren oberen Rücken fest.  
Diesmal nutzte er es geschickt aus, tarnte es als Teil der Rettung vor dem Sturz, und sofort drückte er sich eng an sie, fester als gestern. Er spürte nun den erregenden Körper ab dem Nabel abwärts bis zu den Knien an ihm. Die großflächige Berührung fühlte sich so gut an – aber es weckte auch den Bedarf nach mehr, er wollte noch mehr davon. Ihren _**ganzen** _Körper wollte er spüren. Ihren _**nackten** _Körper.

Seine Vorstellungskraft begann diese Szene zu entwickeln, wie es wohl weiter ginge, wenn er etwas aktiver sein werden sollte. Was würde er jetzt tun, wenn er alle Freiheiten hätte? Er würde nicht warten. Mit seinem Knie würde er sich zwischen ihre Beine zwingen. Mit Gewalt, weil sie es ihm nicht erlauben würde. Er würde mit seinem Schenkel spüren die Wärme in ihrem Schritt. Und dann würde er sie gegen die Wand drücken. Mit seinem anderen Bein hätte er dann ihre Schenkel auseinandergespreizt, und seinen Schwanz an sie gedrückt. Dann würde er in ihre Augen schauen, und ihr allein mit einem Blick verdeutlichen dass sie ihm gehört. Er würde ihre Handgelenke festhalten, und ihren Hals küssen. Sie würde sich wohl versuchen zu wehren, und vielleicht ihn in sein Ohr beißen. Kandomeres Atem vertiefte sich. Das wäre natürlich schmerzhaft, aber auch extrem erregend, er würde sofort eine steinharte Erektion bekommen.

Diese undurchführbare Fantasie folterte ihn aber nur, denn er dürfte gerade nehmen nur das, was die Situation erlaubte. Und die Situation erlaubte rein gar nichts von dieser Vorstellung. Gut, dann nimmt er das was er hat, und wird es auch genüsslich auskosten. Sein Bein befand sich fast zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln, wenn er sich ganz unmerklich, nur ein wenig, weiter dazwischen rein drücken würde? Seine ganze Willenskraft setzte er darauf ein, es nicht zu versuchen. Wenn er sein Ziel erreichen möchte, braucht er einen Plan, einen guten Plan um ihr näher zu kommen, denn er roch an ihr immer noch keine Zuneigung oder wenigstens Sympathie, schon gar keine Erregung, von Gefühlen ganz zu schweigen. Wenn er jetzt seinem Verlangen nachgibt, verbaut er sich mit unüberlegten Trieb-Handlungen den Weg zum Erfolg.

Besser gesagt als getan. Er spürte diesen warmen Körper an sich, und ein unglaublich starkes kribbelndes Verlangen fing durch ihn zu pulsieren, vor allem an den Stellen wo sie sich berührten. Von da an ausgehend, wo ihr Schritt an seinen Schenkel drückte, breitete sich in alle seinen Nervenzellen ein Feuer aus.  
Sie versuchte sich jetzt leicht zu befreien, die Zeit der heißen Umarmung war um, aber seine Hände ließen sie kein Millimeter weichen, mit seinem stählernen Griff hielt er sie fest, er konnte sie nicht loslassen. Damit allerdings folterte er sich selbst, und befürchtete, er wird es nicht lange aushalten können, er spürte den Hunger nach ihr. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich langsam, seine Triebe drohten ihn zu übernehmen.  
Was passiert wenn er sie einfach nimmt und sie beißt, tief, blutig..? Verrückte Idee. Sie ist weder seine Schicksal-Gefährtin, noch hat sie Interessen an ihm, und wenn er sie mit Gewalt beißt, wird sie nie wieder welche Interesse haben. Nein, er darf es nicht. Und wenn er sie an sich bisschen mehr presst, wird aus einer Rettungsaktion sofort ein sexueller Übergriff, für den er sicherlich keine Zuneigung ernten wird. Sie könnte auch anfangen, ihn zu hassen. Und das wäre eine Katastrophe.

Kandomere schaute ihr in die Augen, er konnte gestern deren Farbe nicht beschreiben, es war so etwas wie.. heißer Kakao? Zimt? Nein, etwas dunkler. Karamell.. immer noch dunkler. Honig? Schokolade? Er mag Schokolade, und er … mag diese Augen... Kandomere vergaß wo er ist, warum ist er da, und was er da eigentlich will. Er sah nur eines - diese Schokoladen-Augen mit der einzigartigen roten Schattierung. Und plötzlich wusste er die Bezeichnung dieser Farbe – es war rostige Milchschokolade mit einem goldenen Sternenstaub.  
Die Wärme ihres Körpers stimulierte stark seinen Körper, er spürte ihren Puls überall wo sie sich berührten, und dann bemerkte er, dass er anfing, sie viel zu kräftig an seinen Schwanz zu drücken.

Plötzlich ließ er sie abrupt los, atmete schwer, verdammt, gerade noch im letzten Augenblick, halbe Sekunde später, und sie hätte gespürt seinen Schwanz deutlich zu zucken. Kandomere brachte sich schnell unter Kontrolle, bevor er es wirklich vermasselt. Er erkannte seinen Fehler – er war so beschäftigt damit, nach ihr zu suchen, sodass er sich keine Strategie vorbereitete für den Fall, wenn er sie wieder finden, und ihr begegnen sollte. Gut, dann muss er improvisieren, und natürlich keinen Fehler machen. Er darf sie mit keinem unüberlegten Handeln verschrecken. Diesmal muss er taktisch vorgehen.

„Wer bist du, und was tust du hier?“ ein guter Anfang.

„Sir, ich...“

Natürlich erkannte sie ihn wieder, sie war auch offensichtlich von diesem seltsamen Zufall überrascht. Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Verwirrung spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wider. Was für eine Fügung, wie groß kann die Wahrscheinlichkeit sein, mit diesem Elf, der sich so merkwürdig verhält, nochmals zusammenstoßen? Wieder an einer Ecke, und diesmal auch noch in dem Königs-Palast?

„Ich habe dich etwas gefragt.“

„Sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Sie heißt Kira.“ Die zweite Prinzessin stand mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür ihres Zimmers.

Kira.. Gott, er hat ihren wunderschönen Namen erfahren, ja!

„Gut, danke Lady Mayan. Also Kira, und weiter?“

„Sie hat keinen menschlichen Nachnamen, Lord Kandomere, vor dem Gesetz hat sie Elfen-Rechte.“ Prinzessin Mayan schaute ihn frech an.

„Noch mal danke, aber ich würde gerne die Antwort von Miss Kira selbst hören, Lady Mayan.“

Ihre Stimme, er will wenigstens seinen Gehörsinn befriedigen, mit ihrer reizenden süßen Stimme..

„Ich bin Kira, Adoptiv-Tochter von Samilla und Mortice, die die Angehörigen des Elfen-Volkes sind, und ich bin hier, um meine Freundin Mayan zu besuchen, Sir.“

Kira beantwortete nochmal geduldig die schon eigentlich geklärte Frage. Am heutigen Morgen, meinte Mayan vorhin, gab es irgendeinen kurzen Aufruhr in dem Palast, was sich als falscher Alarm herausstellte. Mehr wusste sie darüber selber nicht.  
Nun was auch immer es war, anscheinend wurden die Nerven vom Personal noch nicht ganz beruhigt. Kira nahm an, dass die Neugier dieses harschen Elfen, der hier wohl für die Sicherheit zuständig war, noch eine Nachwirkung dieses Aufruhrs sei, und hoffte, dass ihre Information ihn nun zufriedenstellte. Weil er nichts erwiderte, hielt sie das Gespräch für beendet, und wollte gehen. Bevor sie zweiten Schritt machen könnte, ergriff er ihren Ellbogen:

„Wohin gehst du?“

Hat sie etwas falsch gemacht? Nicht, dass sie es gewusst hätte. Mayan kam ihr nochmal schnell zu Hilfe:

„Sie möchte aus dem Auto paar Bücher holen, und sie zurückbringen, die sie sich aus unserer Bibliothek ausgeliehen hat. Brauchst noch etwas wissen? Vielleicht die Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche? Oder wer steht auf ihrer Liste der nervigsten Elfen? Da bin ich sicher, dass die Liste leer war, bevor du hierher kamst."

Farbe ihrer Unterwäsche..., ja, das würde er tatsächlich wissen wollen.  
Nun, das Wichtigste ist jetzt, dass er sie gefunden hat, und er sie nie mehr verlieren wird, das beruhigte ihn. Er soll sich jetzt beherrschen, Mayan muss nicht wissen dass er für diesen Mensch Schwäche hat. Er ließ Kira los. „Gut, du kannst die Bücher abholen.“ Sie kommt wieder zurück. Er schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, zwang sich aber gleich den Blick abwenden und sein Empfinden zu verbergen.

„Teurer Lord Kandomere, gehört jetzt auch zu deinen neuen Pflichten meine Freunde zu schikanieren? Oder bedeutete diese Aufführung, dass du dich für Kira interessierst?  
Ich kann an deiner herrischen Haltung nie unterscheiden, ob du mit jemanden flirtest, oder ihn disziplinierst. Übrigens, was ist der Anlass deines Besuchs? Wolltest du, der geschäftigste Elf dieser Stadt, nur mit mir reden und ein Glas Wein trinken?“ fragte ihn Mayan halb belustigt, und halb argwöhnisch.

Ja, deshalb ist er hier. Ganz recht, er muss mit Mayan reden, ihr paar Fragen stellen, vor allem ob sie weiß, ob ihr Assistent Feinde hatte, oder sich letzte Zeit ungewöhnlich verhielt, und ihr mitteilen dass er tot ist. Er wird auslassen die Details, das Wort 'zerhackt' wird erst recht nicht fallen. Mayan war noch jung, viel zu jung für solche Grausamkeiten. Wenn sie die Wahrheit trotzdem erfährt, wird er wenigstens behaupten, dass es sich um einen anderen grünhaarigen Elf handelt.

\---

Als Kira mit den Büchern zurück kam, fand sie Mayan und Kandomere in dem Wohnzimmer der Prinzessin. Sie standen am Fenster, vertraut in einer Unterhaltung, so dicht beieinander, dass sie sich fast berührten. Kira blieb in der Tür stehen, sie beobachtete die beiden Elfen, sie schauten sich gegenseitig intensiv an, redeten leise. Um was ging es wohl? Mayan schaute bestürzt aus, und dieser Kandomere... hat sie sanft umarmt. Sie standen sich also nahe, mehr als Kira anhand ihres vorherigen Gesprächs annahm. Sofort, und doch zu spät beherrschte sich Kira – Mayan war damit voll beschäftigt, sich die Nase putzen, aber Kandomere drehte seinen Kopf zu ihr, er hat sie bemerkt, roch er was sie gerade kurz empfand? Das wäre nicht gut. Überhaupt nicht gut.

Kandomere hat es in der Tat gerochen - und wünschte sich plötzlich, er hätte es lieber nicht getan. Weil er gerade das Geheimnis Kiras absoluten Desinteresses für ihn gelöst hat. Jetzt wusste er, warum sie auf den leicht erotischen, physischen Kontakt zwischen ihnen gar nicht reagierte. Die Erkenntnis durchstach ihn wie ein scharfer Pfeil, gefolgt von einem Gefühl, als würde er einen kräftigen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, und nun spürte er einen Druck, als hätte ein schwerer Stein auf seine Brust gefallen, und dort liegen geblieben. Er fühlte etwas, was er überhaupt nicht mochte. Es war Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Er wusste gar nicht dass sich eine Hoffnungslosigkeit so ungeheuerlich schmerzhaft anfühlen kann.  
Das, was er gerade ganz kurz, aber deutlich an Kira roch, war ihre Eifersucht. Es war nur schwach, aber dennoch definitiv da. Es wurde schlimmer. Nun fühlte es sich so an, als wäre dieser scharfer Pfeil, der ihn durchbohrte, vergiftet, und dieser Gift dabei wäre, alle seine Nervenzellen zu zersetzen.

Wenn sie hetero oder bisexuell wäre, hätte sie auf ihn wenigstens ein bisschen reagiert, besonders bei der etwas intensivere Berührung. Selbst den kleinsten Hauch davon hätte er aufgespürt, wenn sie leicht erregt wäre.  
Das war sie aber nicht, weil sie es nicht könnte. Sie konnte durch seine Berührung nicht erregt werden, denn Kira, diese Frau, die er haben wollte, war offensichtlich lesbisch. Auf ihre menschliche, unabwendbare Art, ohne die Chance dass sie ihre sexuelle Neigung wie die Elfen nach Laune steuern könnte. Ihr kurzer Eifersucht-Stich roch er genau in dem Moment, als er Mayan umarmte - Kira verspürte Eifersucht, weil er Mayan berührte. Er hat es jetzt verstanden. Kira war lesbisch, und offensichtlich war sie in Mayan verliebt. Ihm wurde jetzt schlecht. Er brauchte raus gehen, in die Luft, und sich irgendwo hinsetzen. Er ließ Mayan los, entschuldigte sich, sagte nur noch dass es gerade den Lunch gibt, und dass der König wünscht dass Mayan gleich dazukommt, und ging weg, schnell an Kira vorbei, ohne sie anzusehen.

Gleich wendete sich Kira der Prinzessin zu.

„Was ist los, May?“

„Mein.. mein Assistent, er hatte einen Unfall, er ist tot... Der Schuldige ist geflüchtet. Aber Kandomere sucht nach ihm.“ Mayan hielt bestürzt in der Hand die Platin-Karte, die ihr Kandomere wiederbrachte.

Eine Weile hielten sich beide Junge Frauen umarmt, Kira tröstete sie, bis sich Mayan etwas beruhigte. Langsam mussten sie in den Speisesaal gehen. Sich Vaters Wunsch zu widersetzen wollte Mayan nicht, und Kira, als ihre Freundin, sobald sie zu Besuch kam, war automatisch mit eingeladen. Sich dagegen zu sträuben wäre beleidigend wie zwecklos, sie kannte die elbische Gepflogenheiten.

„Sag mal, dieser Lord Kandomere,..“ Kira wollte auf dem langen Weg in den Speisesaal etwas fragen, ihre Freundin ließ sie aber den Satz nicht beenden.

„Hat er dich verärgert?“ Mayan dachte zu wissen was Kira beschäftigte. „Ich entschuldige mich für ihn. Er ist manchmal etwas schroff, besonders wenn er denkt, dass jemand aus meiner Familie in Gefahr ist. Manchmal übertreibt er auch. Zum Beispiel darf ich den Palast gerade nicht verlassen, ohne Belfour vorher zu informieren. Und dann darf ich nur noch mit zehn Bodyguards raus gehen. Ich hab so einen Eindruck, dass hinter dem Unfall mit meinem Assistenten mehr steckt. Wie du siehst, ich hab auch Ärger mit Kandomere. Bist du sehr sauer auf ihn?“

„Nein nein, das ist in Ordnung. Ich wollte nur..,“ Kira hielt inne, sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie es ansprechen soll. Noch weniger war sie sich sicher, ob sie die Antwort hören wollte.

Die junge Elfe sah sie fragend an. Und dann sagte sie sich, Kira wurde von Kandomere grundlos unhöflich befragt, und sie möchte sicher wenigstens den Grund dafür erfahren. Irgendwie war ihr Mayan eine Erklärung schuldig. Also verriet sie:

„Er arbeitet für meinen Vater, aber ich weiß nicht genau was alles er für ihn erledigt. Mir wurde immer nur gesagt, dass sein Job ist, unsere Familie zu beschützen. Zur Zeit kommt er aber nicht so oft hier her, weil er ja viel beschäftigt ist bei Magic Task Force. “

Mayan kannte Kandomeres spezifischeren Aufgaben-Bereich in der Tat nicht, nur das, was sie erläuterte, aber selbst diese Information war vertraulich. Aber Mayan war sich Kiras Vertrauenswürdigkeit sicher. Übrigens hat sich Kandomere mit der autoritären Befragung selbst entlarvt. Sein Verhalten machte deutlich, dass er für das Königshaus arbeitet, und zwar definitiv nicht als ein Suppen-Koch.

„Da fällt mir ein, dazu gibt es eine lustige Geschichte. Als Kind erschrak ich einmal, als ich hörte, wie ein Wächter einem anderen sagte, Kandomere sei ein kaltblütiger Auftragsmörder. Als ich Vater darauf ansprach, lachte er viel, und meinte 'jawohl, das ist er', und deutete auf Kandomere, der gerade hereinkam und eine tote Ratte am Schwänzchen hielt. Kandomere fand das ganze aber gar nicht lustig, und sagte dann, dass diese Ratte wohl nicht die einzige im Palast ist, die kleine Mädchen erschreckt. Ich wollte später dem Wachmann sagen dass er sich nicht fürchten muss, und dass Kandomere nur Schädlinge tötet, aber er war nicht mehr da, es wurde mir gesagt, dass er ab jetzt eins von unseren Anwesen weit im Norden bewachen wird.“ Mayan versuchte zu lächeln: „Kandomere ist nur manchmal barsch, ist aber garantiert kein Mörder.“

"Ich denke, ihr zwei habt euch wirklich gern, oder? “ Kira könnte nicht anders. Es war nicht ihre Art jemanden so hartnäckig auszufragen, und erst recht nicht nach privaten Angelegenheiten, aber sie wollte es wissen. „Es sieht sogar so aus, als würdet ihr füreinander tiefere Gefühle haben.“

Mayan schaute Kira zögerlich an, überlegte kurz, und dann sagte sie:

„Gut, aber behalte es für dich. Wir hatten eine Liebesbeziehung.“

Also war es wirklich so. Das wollte Kira wissen - gleichzeitig wollte sie es aber nicht hören.

„Du hattest..?“  
Warum kann sie es nicht ruhen lassen... Und übrigens, wieso weiß sie nichts davon, Kira kannte doch sonst absolut alle Mayans Liebesgeschichten als sie beide studiert hatten, und Mayan erzählte ihr doch immer alles mit allen Details.

„Es ist vorbei.“

„Er war vorhin _**sehr** _zärtlich zu dir.“

„Bestimmt nur weil ich weinte.“

„Aber du magst ihn immer noch, stimmt?“

„Wir sind... gute Freunde. “ Mayan senkte den Blick, sie wirkte bisschen unruhig.

Kira hat es verstanden, Mayan empfindet bestimmt noch etwas für ihn, und will darüber nicht reden.  
Sie wurde auf sich selbst sauer - warum musste sie Mayan quälen, wenn sie doch spürte, dass es für ihre Freundin eine heikle, vielleicht auch eine schmerzhafte Sache ist. Vielleicht ging es sogar um verbotene Gefühle.  
Sie hat mit diesen Fragen nur unnötig ihrer Freundin weh getan, und mit den erzwungenen Antworten verletzte sie sich auch selbst, obwohl sie nicht genau wusste, wieso, und warum sie auf einmal dieses merkwürdige Unbehagen verspürte.

\---

In der Haus-Bar neben dem Speisesaal füllte gerade die vollbusige Elfe Elmiri drittes Mal Montehughs Aperitif-Glas. Montehugh konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Die Tatsache, dass er sie außerordentlich umwerfend fand, versuchte er zu verbergen, aber das war natürlich zum Scheitern verurteilt, und so gab er schließlich auf. In Ordnung, dann wird diese rothaarige Schönheit halt wissen, dass er sie geil findet.  
Sie lächelte ihn die ganze Zeit an, selbstverständlich roch sie Montehughs Interessen für sie. Irgendwann musste er aber seine Aufmerksamkeit doch in irgend eine andere Richtung lenken, denn langsam wurde es peinlich, wie er auf ihre makellose Figur und diese seidigen Haare starrte.

  
Sein Blick wanderte umher und blieb bei einigen den ausgestellten Bildern der königlichen Familie stehen. Da war ein neueres Foto, auf dem war das regierende Paar mit allen drei ihren erwachsenen Kindern, sowie sehr alte, kleine Porträts. Montehugh schaute sich die königliche Kinder aufmerksam an. Die jüngste, die zweite Prinzessin, hatte lange sonnenblumengelbe Haare, und fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Er erkannte sie, denn über sie wurde öfters berichtet. Sie war nicht scheu wie ihre Geschwister. Die ältere, die erste Prinzessin, hatte auf dem Bild ihre natürliche silberne Haarfarbe und trug eine modische Kurzhaarfrisur, und dann war da der älteste, der grünhaarige Thronfolger. Die beide älteren trugen stylische Augenmasken. Sogar auf dem Familien-Foto. Wirklich konsequent, aber verständlich, sonst wäre es sinnlos. Das Foto konnte ja jedermann sehen, der zur Besuch hierher kam.  
Bei repräsentativen Angelegenheiten, wo sie sich zeigen mussten, in der Zeitung oder Fernsehen, hatten die beiden älteren immer die Maske, oder zur Abwechslung sah man sie mit großen Sonnenbrillen.  
Sie anwendeten diese Maßnahme, weil die beiden ihr privates Leben zurzeit in der Anonymität genießen wollten. Soviel war allgemein bekannt, das wusste Montehugh. Natürlich würde sich niemand trauen, nicht autorisierte Paparazzi-Fotos zu veröffentlichen. Es wäre für diese Medien ein sofortiger Selbstmord, mit sehr unangenehmen persönlichen Auswirkungen für alle mitverantwortlichen. Die mächtigste Familie der Welt zu verärgern war definitiv nicht ratsam. Die beiden Älteren zu finden war übrigens ohnehin schwierig, da sie sich mit ihren grenzenlosen Mitteln aller Art und der Magie gut tarnen konnten. Das Magie-Verbot galt für die Familie des Herrschers nicht. Und letztendlich - ihre königlichen Frisuren und Haarfarben wurden zum Trend, die Welt war somit reich an deren Doppelgängern. Einen besseren Schutz der Anonymität könnten sie sich kaum wünschen.  
Elmiri beobachtete Montehugh und bemerkte:

„Die erste Prinzessin und der Thronfolger leben derzeit nicht hier. Ebenfalls Lord Silvius und Lady Kassandre verweilten auch immer oft in ihren anderen Palästen. In den letzten Jahren haben sie dieses Gebiet jedoch aufgrund des Studiums ihrer jüngeren Tochter nur selten verlassen. Die zweite Prinzessin hat sich entschieden für eine Fakultät in dieser Stadt, und der Lord und die Lady wollten ihre Tochter hier nicht allein lassen, denn sie ist ja noch so jung.“

Montehugh schaute sich auch die anderen Bilder an. Elmiri kommentierte es mit einem Hinweis, dass es die drei Kinder sind, als sie zehn Jahre alt waren.  
Von einem Mädchen gab es ein farbiges Foto, das könnte die jüngste sein. Die Fotografie des anderen Mädchens war schwarz-weiß und nachkoloriert. Das musste also die ältere, erste Prinzessin sein. Von dem Jungen gab es ein gemaltes Porträt, damals existierten wohl noch gar keine Kameras. Das Jahrhundert konnte Montehugh nicht bestimmen, denn an den Bildern hatten alle drei alte klassische elbische Kleidung, und einfache langhaarige Frisuren. Er sah auch, dass die Naturhaarfarbe beider Mädchen silberblond war, wie das Haar ihres Vaters, der Junge hatte sehr dunkle Haare.  
Montehugh fiel ein, dass man eigentlich elbische Kinder nur selten sieht. Wohl weil sie sorgsam im Verborgenen und höchster Sicherheit gehütet waren, dabei kaum nur 2% des Lebens im Kindesalter verbrachten.

Elmiri erzählte auch ein wenig über die Königsfamilie. Sie enthüllte keine Geheimnisse, doch es handelte sich um unbekannte private Details - dass die erste Prinzessin plant eine große eigene Familie mit mindestens zehn Kindern, und die jüngere Prinzessin anstatt Medizin ursprünglich die Tierwissenschaft studieren wollte, und mit ihrer besten Menschen-Freundin gleich zum Essen kommt. Und dass der Sohn talentiert ist für alle Kampfsport-Arten. Dann wurden sie von Bediensteten unterbrochen und zum Tisch gebeten. Als nächsten kamen Silvius und Kassandre, dann Mayan mit ihrer Freundin Kira.

Zuletzt kam dazu Kandomere. Der entschuldigte sich, dass er die Prinzessin nicht persönlich begleitete, denn er musste etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen.

Etwas wichtiges... es war nicht gelogen, er musste sich in den Garten zurückziehen, sich auf die Parkbank hinlegen, und in den Himmel starren, weil er die neue Situation nicht aushalten könnte. Er brauchte nach draußen gehen, aber vergeblich hoffte er, dass ihm die frische Luft gut tut, oder sein Leid mildert. Er lag da, auf dieser Bank, verzweifelt, kraftlos, und schaute ins Nichts vor sich hin. Er fühlte sich so schrecklich. Noch schrecklicher als an dem Tag zuvor, als er Kira kennenlernte, und gleich erfuhr, dass sie keine Emotionen für ihn verspürte. In der Brust und der Kehle breitete sich dieser wachsende erdrückende Schmerz, der zunehmend nicht auszuhalten war.

Kira... nachdem er sie jetzt wieder gefunden hat, erkannte er, dass sie sein Licht war, ohne sie war er nicht mehr fähig zu überleben. Diese wunderschöne Kira war das Einzige, was er wollte. Er brauchte sie, nur sie, sonst nichts.  
Aber egal wie sehr er sie brauchte, er wird es niemals schaffen, sie zu seiner Geliebten zu machen. Weil sie Frauen mochte. Sie wird nie Gefühle für ihn hegen, ihn sehnsüchtig berühren oder küssen wollen. Auf seine sinnlichen Annäherung-Versuche würde sie sicher nur mit einem Ekel reagieren. Der Schmerz in seiner Brust wurde so heftig, dass er nicht mehr atmen könnte.  
Den schönen sonnigen Tag, und alles was ihn umgab, nahm er nicht mehr wahr. Er spürte nur eine dunkle schaurige Kälte, und diesen unerträglichen Schmerz.

Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen. Er sah auch keinen Ausweg mehr.

Kandomere knöpfte seinen Jackett auf, öffnete mit dem Daumen das dort versteckte Waffenholster, und nahm von da seine Waffe heraus. Das war es jetzt. Er kann nicht, und will nicht mehr. Er wird es beenden.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass dieses Leiden den Symptomen der akut ausgebrochenen Partner-Krankheit ähnelt. Genau so wie er, benahmen sich doch die Elfen, die ihren Gefährten verloren haben. In seinem resignierten Zustand blitzte nun eine schwache, aber rettende Wut durch. Die Wut auf ihn selbst riss ihn aus der tödlichen Lethargie. Ja, gegen diese Partner-Krankheit könnte man sich kaum wehren - sie verwandelte starke Elfen in hilflose, weinerliche, lebende Tote, aber er hat seine Schicksal-Gefährtin weder erkannt, noch verloren. Er hatte diese Krankheit nicht. Verdammt, ist er so schwach, und lässt er sich von einer Krankheit zerstören, die er gar nicht hat?!  
Er muss doch etwas unternehmen können gegen dem Zwang sterben zu wollen, und muss sich dazu bringen, die Waffe zurück in die Halterung zu stecken. Er versuchte ganze seine Wille zu mobilisieren. Ja, er muss so gut er es kann, wenigstens für ein paar Momente, die Aktivität seines Seelen-Körper unterdrücken – er war der folternde Element, der mit dem übermäßigen Leid seine Vernunft blockierte. Er wird nur den Mental-Körper agieren lassen. Er wird es nicht lange halten können, aber er nutzt schnell den Moment, der ausreicht, um die unmittelbare Selbstmordgefahr abzuwenden.

Kandomeres Geist erlangte einigermaßen die Oberhand - rasch zwang er sich die Waffe wieder rein schieben, und die Gartenbank zu verlassen. Er kehrte zurück ins Palast, und ging direkt in den Speisesaal. Er kam als Letzter, also nahm er den letzten Platz ein, der noch frei war. Neben Kira. Verdammt. Ihr Duft schwächte seine Kontrolle. Er fühlte sich wie benommen. Einen Plan, was er nun tun sollte, hatte er nicht. Alle Reste seiner Kraft verwendete er, um seinen erbärmlichen Zustand vor den anwesenden Elfen zu verbergen. Es gelingt ihm nicht hundertprozentig, aber alle Elfen waren selbst noch bedrückt wegen dem Mordfall, also wird er wenigstens nicht auffallen.

Dass er tatsächlich an der Partner-Krankheit litt und sich in ernster Gefahr befand, wusste Kandomere zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht. Er konnte es auch nicht mehr beurteilen. Er war so beeinträchtigt, dass er nicht mehr beim klaren Verstand war. Er erkannte nicht mehr, dass seine einzige Chance darin bestand, seinen Zustand nicht mehr zu verbergen und Hilfe von den Elfen zu bekommen.

Die rothaarige Elmiri, die bei dem Tisch zwischen Montehugh und Kandomere saß, merkte leicht, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmt, sie war ja direkt neben ihm. Jedoch konnte sie die Art des Problems, und das Ernst der Lage nicht erkennen, denn Kandomere hat mit aller Kraft sein Leiden unterdrückt.  
Also kommentierte es Elmiri mit keinem Wort, und brachte ihm schweigend nur ein Glas des trockenen Sherry, das auch Montehugh vorhin bekam. Kandomere hat es wortlos genommen und es sofort getrunken.

Elmiri wollte ihm nun Kira vorstellen, Kandomere hob allerdings die Hand.

„Danke, Elmiri, ich habe Kira soeben kennengelernt.“

Sein Schmerz kam zurück. Gott, es soll aufhören... Seine vorgetäuschte Gelassenheit wird nicht mehr lang halten.

Kira wurde wieder etwas unruhig. Sie saß bei diesem runden Tisch zwischen Mayan und Kandomere. Er war jetzt viel zu nah. Das wollte sie nicht, aber es gab keine Sitzordnung. Kandomere kam als letzter dazu, also setzte sich auf das einzige freie Platz – neben sie.

Es fiel ihr auf, dass Kandomere hat, wie sie selbst, ebenfalls nicht angesprochen, dass sie sich nicht erst heute kennenlernten. Was mochten **_seine_ **Gründe dafür sein?

„Wir beten jetzt für unseren treuen verstorbenen Freund, und bitten die Gottheit um Gerechtigkeit,“ begann König Silvius. „Wenn wir seine sterbliche Überreste erhalten, wird er in dem Palast-Friedhof beerdigt.“ Daraufhin beteten stillschweigend alle für den toten Elfen.

Kandomere wagte einen Blick zur Kira. Sie hatte ihre Augen geschlossen, die Hände gefaltet. Sie war dabei so wunderschön. Er roch ihr Duft jetzt aus nächster Nähe. Sie war so nah, dass er sie berühren könnte. Aber das dürfte er nicht tun. Niedergeschlagen ergab er sich seinem Schicksal, das ihn in den Abgrund führte. Sein Verstand wich langsam wieder dem seelischen Leid. Das bedeutete, dass er bald ganz aufhört, sich zu beherrschen. Was passiert dann mit ihm? Wird er sich dann unter dem enormen seelischen Schmerz weinend auf den Boden werfen, wie es die frische Witwer tun? Ja, das wird passieren, er spürte es. Er, der unempfindliche Kandomere, dem über Jahrhunderte keine Schwierigkeiten bereitete, kaltblütig zu agieren in absolut jeder Situation.

Kandomere verspürte nun den Wunsch, mit dem toten Elfen die Plätze zu tauschen. Er schloss seine Augen wie alle andere betende.

Gleich wurden Speisen gebracht, es gab Muschelsuppe, gebratene Wachteln, mehrere Sorten Fische vom Grill, wie auch diverse Kleinigkeiten, und reichlich Obst und Gemüse. Als Nachtisch gab es eine Schokoladentorte und andere Desserts, und viele verschiedene Schokoladenpralinen.

Kandomere aß jedoch kaum etwas. Er tat eher nur so, als würde er essen.  
In seinem Kopf war nur noch der Gedanke an Kira.  
Er hat diese Kira gefunden, aber trotzdem verloren, denn freiwillig wird sie nie die seine sein. Auch wenn sie keine Gefährten waren, tat es trotzdem unerträglich weh, so unvorstellbar weh. Der Seelen-Körper gewann wieder die Oberhand.  
Die Nähe zu Kira quälte ihn. Der Druck in seiner Brust wurde noch kräftiger. Der Schmerz und die Hoffnungslosigkeit ließen sich nicht weiter unterdrücken.

Gut, er wird jetzt schnell handeln müssen, bevor die Elfen an ihm die Verzweiflung riechen werden, und ihn fesseln und sedieren. Das lässt er aber nicht zu. Es ist allein seine Sache, ob und wann er sein Leben beenden möchte. Er wird diese Augenblicke wenigstens noch mit Kira verbringen, sowie ihre süße Stimme genießen. Er hat sich jetzt entschieden für eigenen Weg. Er wird nicht mehr gegen diesen unerträglichen Schmerz kämpfen, seine ganze Kraft war aufgebraucht. Er muss diese fürchterliche Folter nicht länger ertragen.  
Um ihre Stimme noch mal zu vernehmen, wird er sie etwas fragen. Und er wusste auch, was er sie fragen wird. Er war nun bereit, dieses Gespräch zu führen, ihre süße Stimme zu hören, mit der sie ihm die vernichtende Antworten geben wird.  
Danach wird er zu der Gartenbank zurückkehren und sich dort erschießen.

„Miss Kira,“ Kandomere wandte sich zu seiner menschlichen Nachbarin am Tisch, „erzähl mir, gehst zurzeit mit jemanden aus, hast einen Freund? Oder wohl eher Freundin? Hast eine Beziehung?“  
Kira schaute überrascht zu ihm, alle anderen am Tisch wurden neugierig. Er fühlte, dass ihn Mayan unerfreulich anschaute, am liebsten würde sie ihn sicher unter dem Tisch treten, wenn ihr Fuß ihn erreichen würde, aber das interessierte ihn nicht, er beobachtete Kira und ihre Reaktion, lauschte dem Klang ihrer Stimme.

„Nein, Sir, ich bin nicht liiert.“

„Aber du wünschst es dir, eine Beziehung zu haben, richtig? Ich meine, du magst doch jemanden? Eine Frau vielleicht? Und in dem Fall - eine, die womöglich gerade anwesend ist? Sag, hast du ein Verlangen nach ihr?“

Kandomeres Verstand war betäubt von dem Schmerz. Er machte sich keine Gedanken mehr über ein korrektes Verhalten, es war ihm egal, was jeder um ihn herum denken würde, er ignorierte die Wahl seiner direkten schamlosen Worte und den Mangel an Diplomatie.

„Antworte mir.“ Kandomere wollte es nun schnell. Er wollte endlich den Todesstoß.

„Lord Kandomere, muss es sein?“ Mayan meldete sich jetzt zur Wort, noch war sie aber höflich. Was will er von Kira, warum fragt er sie wieder aus? Und was ist das für seltsame Fragen? Sie witterte in seine Richtung – Interesse an ihr hat er irgendwie keine, oder hat er doch? Mayan spürte ein Durcheinander aus seiner Richtung. Er schien sonderbar nervös zu sein. Merkwürdig, so hat sie ihn noch nie erlebt. Hat es etwa mit dem Mord zu tun, und hat er vielleicht, treu seinem Beruf, einen schwerwiegenden Verdacht, und das Kreuzverhör hier ist Teil der Ermittlung?  
Also echt, ihm muss doch bewusst sein, dass Kira bereits von Belfour gründlich überprüft worden war, bevor sie als vertrauenswürdige Palastbesucherin eingestuft wurde. Schon damals hat sie sich darüber geärgert, dass ihre Freundin als Mensch einer doppelt strenge Prozedur ausgesetzt wurde, weil Belfour die Menschen nie sonderlich mochte, und jetzt fängt es aufs neu an?

Kira war etwas verwirrt über die all Fragen, aber dann erinnerte sie sich – hat das Verhör etwa damit zu tun, was er an ihr zuvor roch? Also bemerkte er diesen Moment der Eifersucht, der über sie kam, und nun wollte er etwas über die Details erfahren. Wie verstand er es eigentlich?  
Sie muss ruhig bleiben.  
Kira antwortete etwas angespannt:

„Sir, falls ich es richtig verstehe, verlangen sie Angaben meiner sexuellen Orientierung, oder eher verlangen sie von mir direkt ein Geständnis der homosexuellen Neigung?“

„Offensichtlich stuft die Magic Task Force lesbische Frauen als besonders gefährlich ein,“ ersparte sich nicht Mayan und forderte Hilfe: „Papa, sag ihm doch er soll mit dem Unsinn aufhören.“

„Miss Kira, wenn es dir keine Umstände macht, könntest du Lord Kandomere diese paar Fragen trotzdem beantworten?“  
Der majestätischer Elf ignorierte das Meckern seiner Tochter, und ergänzte:  
„Wir lassen ihn sich einfach selbst vergewissern, dass du keine Gefahr darstellst, egal welches Geschlecht du nun magst. Er soll sich selbst überzeugen, dass du sogar geradezu ein Engel bist, in Ordnung?“ König Silvius war sich aber auch sicher, Kandomere würde nicht einfach etwas sinnlos fragen. Es war zwar schleierhaft warum er über dieses goldige Mädchen solche Sachen wissen muss, aber er wird schon seine Gründe haben.

Mayan seufzte, Vater war keine Hilfe, und Mama sagte auch gar nichts. Sie warf also Kira einen entschuldigenden Blick, und schob sich frustriert einen großen Stück Schokoladenkuchen in den Mund.

„Natürlich, Lord Silvius.“ Und dann schaute Kira Kandomere in die Augen:

„Ich bin weder lesbisch noch bisexuell, Sir, und auch nicht asexuell. Und damit es nicht zu Missverständnissen führt, oder zusätzlichen Fragen kommt - ich habe auch keine sonstigen speziellen sexuellen Neigungen. Ich bin definitiv an keinen Beziehungen der romantischen Art mit Frauen interessiert, und ich verspüre kein Verlangen nach Frauen, und daher ebenfalls nicht nach denen, die gerade anwesend sind. Wenn ich mich irgendwann in der Zukunft für jemand entscheide, wird es ein Mann sein. Ein _**männlicher** _Mann des _**männlichen** _Geschlechts. Gibt es noch weitere Fragen?“

Mayan gluckste vor Lachen: „Richtig so, Kira!“ Und dann schaute sie siegreich zu Kandomere, soll er wissen dass ihre Freundin antworten weiß, und sich nichts gefallen lässt, natürlich auf höfliche Art. Aber dann stockte Mayan abrupt, Kandomere sah plötzlich so sonderbar aus, eine Mischung aus Schock und Freude, oder so, und als würde er weinen wollen, oder, doch nicht, er ist wie immer, hatte sie sich getäuscht? Jedenfalls sah es so aus, als ob seine Neugierde endlich ein Ende gefunden hätte.

Kandomere unterdrückte schnell das wilde Karussell der Gefühle, das in ihm ausbrach. Gott, er hat sich absolut fatal geirrt. Ja, kein Wunder, er hat es unter der Anspannung einfach falsch interpretiert. Kiras Eifersucht bestand nicht aus sexuellen Motiven oder Liebesgefühlen für Mayan. Sie wollte einfach nur mit ihrer Freundin entspannte Zeit verbringen, die Mädels wollten alleine bleiben und plaudern, und er störte sie dabei. Ja, so war es. Bestimmt. Oder... war sie etwa... wegen ihm.. Ja, Wunschdenken ist eine feine Illusion, aber irreführend und irreal. Sie konnte keine Eifersucht wegen ihm empfinden. Dafür müsste sie erst mal wenigstens einen Gefallen an ihm verspüren, oder Sympathie, jedenfalls keine Gleichgültigkeit.

Nun, der ganze fundamentale deprimierende Suizid-Zwang und tiefste Hoffnungslosigkeit verschwanden auf der Stelle. Fast hat er tatsächlich angefangen zu weinen, allerdings diesmal vor Erleichterung und Freude. Er beherrschte sich, brachte schnell sein emotionales Chaos in Ordnung.  
Kira will also irgendwann einen Mann? Gut, er wird dieser Mann sein. Er alleine. Der erste und einzige.

"Danke, Miss Kira. Entschuldige die Befragung. Als Mitarbeiter des Sicherheitsteams wollte ich nur unsere Datenbank mit Informationen über Besucher vervollständigen, denn der Sicherheits-Standard wird ständig verbessert.“  
Gut, er hoffte dass es genug glaubwürdig klang. Dann fügte er hinzu:

„Ich habe zwar keine weiteren spezifischen Fragen, aber du kannst ein wenig über dich erzählen, wenn du möchtest, Miss Kira. Ist selbstverständlich freiwillig,“ sagte er, und versuchte nicht mal zu verbergen, dass diese Aufforderung, ihre privaten Angaben preiszugeben, nichts anderes ist als ein schlichter Befehl, dem man lieber Folge leisten sollte.

Kira verhielt sich weiterhin neutral, dachte sich aber: Gut, dieser blauhaariger Elf könnte doch einfach in ihre Akte genauer rein blicken, die der strenge Belfour anlegte, als sie sich mit Mayan anfreundete, aber Kandomere schien offensichtlich ein Faible zu haben, seine Opfer persönlich zu plagen, also bediente sie ihn mit Informationen von einem gerade abgeschlossenen Medizin-Studium über alle Rassen, mit Sonder-Spezialisierung auf Menschen und Elfen. Das königliche Paar nickte dabei stolz zu, als wäre Kira ihre dritte Tochter.

„Sie war übrigens mit einem großen Abstand die beste Studentin,“ meinte Mayan, „ Sie ist halt überdurchschnittlich intelligent. Kira mag damit natürlich nicht angeben, weil sie auch bescheiden ist, es muss aber auch gesagt werden.“

„Ja, sie ist wirklich fabelhaft, und es erwartet sie eine erfolgreiche Karriere, ich sage es auch immer wieder,“ lobte jetzt auch Lady Kassandre die junge Frau, und fragte sie: „Welchen Plan hast du jetzt, meine liebe Kira?“

„Ich möchte zuerst annehmen eine Stelle als Assistent-Ärztin, dann überlege ich es mir, wie es weiter geht. Es wird etwas schwierig, ich werde mein Wissen wohl nicht voll verwenden können. Mir wurde das Studium an der besten medizinischen Fakultät ermöglicht, aber die Elfen lassen sich lieber von Elfen-Ärzten behandeln. Was auch nachvollziehbar ist. Im Notfall kann ich nicht mit dem Geruchssinn diagnostizieren, oder mit heilenden Händen dienen. Ich werde wahrscheinlich etwas Zeit brauchen eine passende Stelle zu finden.“ Kira sagte es ohne Bitterkeit, es waren für sie einfach nur Tatsachen wie die Naturgesetze.

„Das ist wirklich sehr Schade, ich kenne dich als sehr fleißige Studentin, und bin überzeugt, dass du eine herausragende Ärztin sein wirst. Du hast auch stets unsere Mayan zum lernen animiert, so gesehen stehen wir sogar in deiner Schuld.“ Lady Kassandre überlegte kurz etwas, dann wandte sich an Kandomere: „Mein teure Lord Kandomere, besteht vielleicht ein Bedarf an vielversprechenden Assistent-Ärzten bei MTF?

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Kandomere, aber er sagte zuerst nichts. Dachte er darüber nach? Sein wieder undurchdringlicher Gesichtsausdruck verriet seine Meinung nicht.

„Du könntest vielleicht fragen den Manager, oder den Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung, ob sie jemanden brauchen, oder geradewegs den Direktor überzeugen, ich würde ihn persönlich anrufen und die Sache unterstützen.“ Lady Kassandre ließ nicht locker.

Nun reagierte Kandomere. Er sagte nur kurz:. „Nicht nötig, Miss Kira ist angestellt.“

„Ah...“ Kira schaute verdutzt, langsam traute sich aber zu fragen:

“...Sir, brauchen Sie den nicht zuerst meine Unterlagen, oder Vorstellungsgespräch? Muss ich denn nicht zuerst den Eignungstest bestehen?“

Kandomere wandte sich zu Kira:

„Nein, ich kümmere mich darum. Also, falls du bei MTF überhaupt arbeiten willst.“

Nun sah ihn Kira verlegen an: „Ja, sehr gerne, Sir, natürlich möchte ich es,“ antwortete sie, und ihre Wangen wurden etwas rosig vor Aufregung.

„Gut, melde dich am Montag in der Personalabteilung.“

Kira könnte es kaum fassen. Sie erwartete nicht, dass sie ihr Ziel so schnell und leicht erreicht. Sie rechnete mit langen Jahren Geduld und Mühe, bis sie irgendwann in das medizinische Team bei MTF aufgenommen wird. Doch dann flog ein kleiner Schatten über ihre Freude. Nein, sie wird _**daran** _noch nicht denken, noch nicht, vielleicht muss sie es nicht, wenn die Situation nicht günstig wird...

Kandomeres Herz schlug wie wild. Die Gottheit hatte Gnade mit ihm, das Schicksal umschlug abrupt unerwartet um 180 Grad. Nur wenig fehlte, und er läge jetzt gerade in eigener Blutlache unter einer Parkbank in dem Garten, nur weil er überzeugt war, dass seine wunderschöne Kira nur Frauen mag, und damit für ihn unerreichbar bleibt.

Kandomere wusste - Kira empfand immer noch nichts für ihn, was weiterhin ein Grund zum Verzweifeln war, aber im Vergleich zu der Tragik ihrer vermeintlichen Homosexualität stellte es ein fast lächerlich kleines Problem dar. Die Chance, dass sie ihm irgendwann doch gehören könnte, empfand Kandomere jetzt als einen großen Triumph. Und nun darf er auch mit ihr an den Arbeitstagen im Kontakt bleiben. An jedem dieser Tage darf er sie sehen, sie riechen, mit ihr reden.

Er wird es langsam angehen, sie muss zuerst ein Vertrauen zu ihm gewinnen. Sie wird sich an ihn gewöhnen, und dann, Schritt für Schritt, für ihn bestimmt auch immer mehr Sympathie entwickeln.  
Durch diese Hoffnung war er nun wie betrunken vor Glück.  
Es war eine große Erleichterung, in diesem Moment nur die einzige Sorge zu haben, sein vor Freude laut trommelndes Herz vor den anwesenden Elfen zu verbergen. Er setzte auch seine gewöhnliche kalte Miene auf, keiner wird etwas merken, aber drinnen, da war er mit goldenem Feuerwerk der Hoffnung durchflutet, es war so schön, so wunderschön. Entspannt ergab er sich nun völlig Kiras betörendem Duft, und griff sogar nach einer Schokoladenpraline. Er fühlte, wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte.

Der Lunch endete, und beim Kaffee und Digestif wurden noch ein paar private Themen beredet. Jeder war mit etwas beschäftigt, und niemand langweilte sich.  
Mayan sprach darüber, dass sie vielleicht noch ein neues Studium beginnen wird, speziell im Bereich Tierwissenschaften. Kira nickte ihr zu, und dachte über ihren seltsamen zwei letzten Tagen, und deren Auswirkung auf ihre Zukunft. Lord Silvius verleitete Montehugh zu einem Trink-Duell, wobei Montehugh die Sorgen aufgab, wer ihn und Kandomere jetzt zurück fahren wird, denn die hübsche vollbusige Elmiri die Schiedsrichter-Rolle übernommen hat. Montehugh wollte ihr unbedingt beweisen, dass er mit den Elfen, ja sogar mit dem Elfen-König, mithalten kann.

Kandomere wich nicht von Kiras Seite. In seinem heimlichen Rausch genoss er mit allen Zügen ihre unmittelbare Nähe. Dabei dachte er optimistisch an den zukünftigen täglichen Kontakt mit ihr, und ergab sich einer Hoffnung auf vielversprechende Aussichten, und nur beiläufig schenkte er Lady Kassandre Aufmerksamkeit, die zu ihm sprach. Die redete über einem Telefon-Gespräch, das sie mit Kandomeres Mutter gestern führte. Kandomeres Mutter hat sich dabei bei der Königin bitter beklagt, dass Kandomere gestern an seinem Geburtstag der ganzen wartenden Familie den Besuch kurzfristig absagte. Danach hat die Königin Kandomere streng befohlen, dass er die Sache wieder gut zu machen muss, und mit seinen Eltern wenigstens den nächsten Sonntag verbringen soll.

Belfour alles beobachtete von seinem Wachposten. Heute wollte er lieber den Wachdienst persönlich übernehmen, Gründe dafür hatte er genug.  
Kandomeres Befragung der Miss Kira hat ihn zwar etwas verwirrt, sowie die Aussage über die Datenbank, aber das gehörte wohl zu der Vertuschung der tatsächlichen Kandomeres Funktion und Stellung in diesem Haus. Miss Kira sollte wahrscheinlich glauben, dass Kandomere nur zum Sicherheitsteam gehört. Also blieb Belfour still im Hintergrund, ohne sich wieder einzumischen. Er wollte nicht auffallen, nachdem er bei Montehugh bereits einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Nun, jetzt schien hier alles ruhig zu sein, also wird er auch endlich zu Mittag essen. Belfour seufzte erleichtert. Es ist nichts mehr unerfreuliches passiert. Alles ist zum Glück gut gelaufen bei diesem Lunch. Und er erfuhr gerade eine neugewonnene Erkenntnis - seit dem heutigen Tag soll er mehr schätzen wissen die ruhige langweilige Tage, und danken für die Gottes Gnade, die sich manchmal entscheidet, ein Unglück abzuwenden. Er wusste selbst nicht, wie sehr er recht hatte.


	13. Das Höschen und der Rivale

Kandomere lag auf Kiras Handy in ihrer Handtasche, und schaute durch die schmale Öffnung zu der hohen Decke des Saals. Der Lärm der hunderten Stimmen den anwesenden Gästen deutete darauf, dass der Saal voll war. Die Begrüßung-Zeremonie der Geburtstag-Feier von Kiras Vater Mortice neigte sich offensichtlich dem Ende zu.  
Kandomere nutzte die Zeit, die er in Kiras Handtasche verbringen musste, voll aus. Er war fertig mit der Retrospektion-Aufgabe, die ihm seine Tante Cassian auferlegte. Er durchging die komplette Rückblende der Zeit, als er Kira kennenlernte, dabei ging er aber sogar noch weiter in die Vergangenheit, zu den gewissen zwei Tagen, obwohl diese mit Kira nichts gemeinsam hatten. Oder hatten sie doch ein bisschen? Warum erinnerte er sich spontan auch an diesen Magie-Fall mit dem Druiden, das vor 16 Jahren geschah? Und dann ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

In der Tat, er bekam das erste Mal das Gefühl, als würde er in dieser Geschichte wirklich etwas übersehen. Er spürte, dass es um einen versteckten Zusammenhang handeln muss. Auf der Bergstraße vor 16 Jahren, sowie kurz davor als er Kira vor einem Jahr kennenlernte, empfand er dieses seltsame gleiche Gefühl. Er bemerkte zwar bereits vor einem Jahr die Ähnlichkeit, aber widmete diesem zusammenhängendem Detail keine ausreichende Aufmerksamkeit mehr.

Und dann kam ihm in die Gedanken noch eine weitere Sache. Er hatte gerade endgültig akzeptiert, dass er Kira als seine Schicksal-Gefährtin erkannt hat, wobei aber das berüchtigte Symptom des Erdbeben-Gefühls völlig ausblieb. Kira als Mensch könnte es möglicherweise anders wahrnehmen, aber er war ein Elf, er müsste alle begleitende Anzeichen auf jeden Fall erleben, als sie sich begegnet wurden. Also auch dieses Erdbeben-Symptom. Und das hatte er wirklich erlebt! Aber nicht vor einem Jahr als er Kira kennenlernte, sondern vor 16 Jahren. Damals hatte er dieses bebende Erlebnis auf der medizinischen Station gehabt, an dem Tag danach, als sich in den Hügeln der Magie-Fall mit dem Unfall ereignete. Da hatte er also ein Erkennung-Symptom, jedoch ohne die dazugehörige Schicksal-Gefährtin.  
Und jetzt begann er zu glauben, dass es vielleicht eine Verbindung bei diesen zwei Puzzlestück-Ereignissen gab. Sie gehörten zusammen, obwohl dazwischen 15 Jahre lagen.

Etwas entgeht ihm, er muss sich konzentrieren, und auf dieses Rätsel aus einem neuen Winkel schauen. Nachdem damals der Druide verschwunden war, und keine Spuren hinterließ, übergab Kandomere den Fall an Hadrien und Montehugh. Die beiden fanden dann erwartungsgemäß keine magischen Hinweise mehr. Sie konnten es danach praktisch nur als einen gewöhnlichen Unfall untersuchen, an dem ein elbisches Paar und eine menschliche Familie beteiligt waren, die laut Hadrien keine Verbindung zueinander hatten.  
Damals suchte er gleichzeitig auch in privater Angelegenheit nach einer Frau, der potenziellen Schicksal-Gefährtin, die dies Erdbeben-Gefühl verursachen könnte. An der Unfallstelle gab es nur eine bereits tote menschliche Frau, und eine Elfen-Frau, die sich jedoch schon in einer Schicksal-Partnerschaft befand, wie Hadrien berichtete, also waren die Detail-Daten für Kandomere in privater Hinsicht von keiner Bedeutung mehr. Er brauchte keinen Probe-Kontakt zu der elbischen Frau, die schon einen Schicksal-Gefährten hatte, und eine bereits tote konnte er nicht erkennen. Nun konnte er das Gefühl aber jedoch nicht loswerden, dass er den Unfall und die Identitäten trotzdem selbst genauer überprüfen sollte. Er wird also die Fall-Akte demnächst wieder rauskramen, und aufmerksam lesen.

Seine Überlegung wurde durch eine Unterhaltung unterbrochen. Das Begrüßung-Ritual der Geburtstag-Feier war beendet – auch an dem Gastgeber-Tisch wurde es lebhaft. Kandomere hockte auf dem Boden Kiras Handtasche, also sah er nichts, aber er nahm wahr paar Stimmen und Gerüche, die er erkannte. Abgesehen von Kira hörte er die Laborantin Rose, und … Mayan? Ist sie auch da als ein Gast? Er hörte die Höflichkeitsfloskeln zweier unbekannten männlichen Elfen, die sich den jungen Frauen vorstellten, anscheinend Mortices guten Freunden, die definitiv noch - _**verdammt** _\- Single waren, und die deshalb als Gesellschaft und zur Unterhaltung für die jungen Frauen eingeplant wurden. Und dann hörte er Kiras Vater jäh aufgeregt zu sagen:

„Er ist hier, Samilla.“

Und Kiras Mutter, mit gleicher Aufregung, meinte:

„Endlich! Er erwähnte zwar, dass er später kommt, aber langsam zweifelte ich daran. Ich befürchtete, dass er es sich vielleicht anders überlegen könnte.“

Sie wandte sich zu ihrer Tochter:

„Nun, Kira Schätzchen, es ist Zeit für die versprochene Überraschung. Du wirst gleich jemanden Besonderen kennenlernen.“

Jemanden Besonderen? Die Bezeichnung gefiel Kandomere überhaupt nicht. Diesen jemanden musste er sich ansehen. Er sprang auf die Schachtel mit dem Höschen, als alles erschütterte und er stürzte. Gleich schaute er nach oben – es war Kira, sie ergriff die Handtasche, blickte auf ihn durch die schmale Öffnung, dann hängte sie die Tasche über die andere Rückenlehne-Seite ihres Stuhls, weiter weg von dem noch freien Stuhl neben ihr. Kandomere wartete einen Augenblick, und dann kletterte nochmal auf die Schachtel. Er wird für einen Moment herausschauen, um sich eine Übersicht zu verschaffen, und einen Blick auf diesen Jemand zu werfen.  
In Ordnung, er konnte die Rücken-Lehne des Stuhls teilweise als Schutzschild ausnutzen, niemand nahm Notiz von ihm, alle Augen waren ohnehin auf den Neuankömmling gerichtet. Nun sah er ihn auch, den angeblich besonderen Fremden, der direkt zu dem Gastgeber ging.

Mortice begrüßte herzlich diesen Elfen, stellte ihn allen als Lord Modrane vor, und wies höflich zu dem noch einzigen freien Platz neben Kira. Dieser Stuhl war für ihn offensichtlich reserviert. Kandomere verspürte ein Missfallen - dieser dunkelhaarige Elf war attraktiv, und strahlte eine unterkühlte, überlegene Kraft aus. Er wirkte irgendwie noch etwas eleganter und erhabener, als die prominentesten anwesenden Elfen-Gäste.  
Modrane. Ein Lord? Kandomere versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie sich schon begegneten. Nein, er war sich absolut sicher, dass er diesen Elfen nicht kennt. Obwohl er ihm irgendwie seltsam bekannt vorkam. Sein Schmuck deutete jedenfalls tatsächlich auf eine adelige Herkunft hin. Kandomere versuchte dieses Schmuck-Muster zu bestimmen, aber er könnte nicht erkennen, welchem Haus es zugehören könnte. Ein unbekannter Adeliger? Vielleicht ist er ein junger Elf aus dem Ausland? Kandomere sah die undurchdringlichen Augen dieses Elfen - nein, das waren nicht die Augen eines unbeschwerten jungen Elfen, sondern eines älteren, der Lebenserfahrungen hatte. Wer zum Teufel ist er? Verwendete dieser Modrane etwa eine magische Tarnung, damit ihn niemand wiedererkennen könnte? Kandomeres Augen verengten sich.

Der dunkelhaarige Modrane überflog mit dem Blick nur kurz alle am Tisch, die ihm nun auch vorgestellt wurden – zwei männliche Elfen, sowie Rose und Mayan. Er benahm sich höflich, jedoch mit einer Spur Gleichgültigkeit. Er lächelte nicht. Von der Anwesenheit der Prinzessin zeigte er sich völlig unbeeindruckt.  
Er ging zu seinem zugewiesenen Platz. Sein Blick richtete sich jetzt auf Kira.

„Und das ist meine wunderschöne Tochter.“ Mortice strahlte wie eine Mittags-Sonne, als er Kira aufforderte:  
„Schätzchen, begrüße meinen letzten Gast, Lord Modrane.“

„… Lord Modrane …“ wiederholte wie geistesabwesend Kira - in dem Augenblick, als sie diesen Gast kommen sah, wurde sie bleich.  
Sie tat nun, was Vater verlangte, sie begrüßte diesen Elfen.

Lord Modranes stechende Augen waren auf Kira geheftet, und für einen Moment blitzte etwas Unheimliches und Gefährliches in seinem attraktiven Gesicht auf. Den anderen schien dieses Detail jedoch nicht aufgefallen zu sein. Mit Ausnahme von Kira waren alle sichtlich beeindruckt von seinem unnahbaren Charme.  
Auf einmal witterte Modrane in der Luft, und schwenkte sein Blick Richtung zu Kiras Handtasche, als würde er nach etwas suchen. Er neigte sogar den Kopf etwas zur Seite, um die Tasche besser zu sehen. Kira erstarrte, roch er etwa Kandomere? Durch seine jetzige geringe Größe dürften ihn doch die Elfen kaum wittern. Kandomere schaffte gerade noch den Kopf einziehen, sodass er nicht gesehen wurde, und verärgert fluchte er. Er, Kandomere, war so hilflos, sodass er gezwungen war, sich vor anderen zu **_verstecken_**.

Obgleich er eines zugeben musste. Als er noch kleiner als eine Fee aufwachte, hat er gespürt, als würden alle seine Sinne auf ein höheres Level aufsteigen, sie waren besser, schärfer, und er fühlte sich stärker. Als er in seinem Büro Kiras Schal aus ihren Händen wegziehen wollte, merkte er, dass er die gleiche Kraft wie Kira hatte. Das war bei seiner momentanen Größe enorm. Das war seltsam, es könnte allerdings ein vorübergehender Nebeneffekt der Verzauberung sein. Er hatte also jetzt fast die Kräfte eines Menschen, war er aber einem männlichen Elfen trotzdem absolut unterlegen. Ärgerlich, denn seine Eifersucht wachte wieder in vollem Umfang auf - es war unmissverständlich, dass Modrane eine ernste Konkurrenz darstellt, aber er konnte dagegen gar nichts unternehmen. Er konnte ihn nicht angreifen oder töten, nicht mal ihn höflich auffordern, sich zu verpissen. Dann fiel ihm auf, ist Modrane etwa die private wichtige Verabredung, die Kira noch nach der Feier geplant hatte?! Nochmal fluchte er laut, und zog sich wütend zurück in eine Ecke der Handtasche. Er erinnerte sich - diese Sache mit Kiras Verabredung hatte einen Vorrang. Er muss Kiras Date verhindern, egal ob es mit diesem blendend aussehenden Bastard ist, oder mit wem auch immer es sein soll.

Alle Gäste gingen langsam zum Buffet. Dort gab es alle erdenkliche warme und kalte Gerichten, alle elbischen Spezialitäten und Getränken, es gab da das feinste, beste und teuerste. Mortice gehörte immerhin zu den sehr reichen Elfen.  
Unterwegs zu den beladenen Buffet-Anrichten stürzte sich Rose endlich ungeduldig auf Kira. Eigentlich wollte sie Kira vorwurfsvoll ausfragen zu ihrer heimlichen Freundschaft zu der Prinzessin, aber die Prinzessin war dabei, sie ging zum Buffet mit ihnen, also musste Rose diese Angelegenheit verschieben. Sie überging also zu dem nächsten interessanten Thema. Nun wollte sie von Kira alle Details zu diesem attraktiven Lord Modrane erfahren. Aber auch Mayan schaute aus, als hätte sie dazu ein paar Fragen, die Sache hat sie sichtlich überrascht.  
Rose ergriff das Wort und fing mit dem Verhör an:

„Kira, sag mal, haben deine Eltern für dich diesen Lord als eine Art Ehemann ausgesucht? Also, ich meine, für eine ernste Dauer-Beziehung? Wenn ja, dann bist du echt zu beneiden! Ich glaube, er mag dich sehr, er hatte ja nur dich beachtet! Und er ist sogar ein Aristokrat, und dazu noch sieht er umwerfend gut aus! Er ist auch der erste, den ich gleichermaßen so attraktiv finde wie den unseren Kandie! Was kein Wunder ist, er sieht ihm nämlich ähnlich, ist gleich gut gebaut und hat auch eine ähnliche Langhaar-Frisur, halt in schwarzbraun. Ob es seine echte Haarfarbe ist? Nur wenige Elfen haben so dunkles Haar. Ah ja, und sogar dieser strenge ernste Blick erinnert an Kandie, findest du nicht?“  
Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sich die Prinzessin ignoriert fühlen könnte. Ja, Rose wird sie in das Gespräch geschickt und unauffällig mitten in diesem lockig-flockigen Mädels-Tratsch einbeziehen, wie sie es sich eigentlich auch vorgenommen hatte. Die Gelegenheit war wirklich günstig. Sie wandte sich zu der gelbhaarigen jungen Elfe:

„Eure Hoheit, ihr kennt wahrscheinlich Kandie nicht. Also, ich meine Kandomere, er ist unser Boss.“  
Rose hielt plötzlich den Atem an, mit Erschrecken wurde ihr bewusst – sie hatte keine Kenntnis über die Etikette den allerhöchsten Kreisen. Sie hat auf dieser Feier zwar eine feine elbische Gesellschaft erwartet, aber keinen Hochadel. Überhaupt hätte sie nie ahnen können, dass sie jemandem aus der königlicher Familie je begegnen wird. Ergo - sie war absolut nicht vorbereitet. Sie hat mit dieser Ansprache womöglich gegen die Regeln grob verstoßen, und die Prinzessin auch noch falsch angeredet. Und darf Rose sie überhaupt als erste anreden? Wie wird nun die Prinzessin reagieren?

Mayan bekam einen verlegenen Gesichtsausdruck. Eigentlich freute sie sich, von dieser fröhlichen freundlichen Rose in dieses ungezwungene Mädchen-Gespräch eingezogen zu werden. Aber sie sprach über Kandomere, und das machte Mayan unsicher. Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie dazu sagen könnte, aber sie wollte nicht ignorierend schweigen. Und schlussendlich war diese Rose auch Kiras gute Freundin, und weil sie sich jetzt kennengelernt haben, wird es höchstwahrscheinlich in der Zukunft noch weiteren gemeinsamen Kontakt geben. Wenn Mayan jetzt nicht einigermaßen ehrlich antwortet, verheddert sie sich in einem komplizierten Lügen-Geflecht, und das wird ein schlechter Start für diese neue Freundschaft. Also sagte sie:

„Doch, ich kenne Lord Kandomere, er steht gelegentlich im direkten Dienst meines Vaters. Ich hoffe allerdings, dass Sie diese Information vertraulich behandeln werden, Miss Rose.“

Rose konnte nicht geschockter sein. Kandie ist ein Lord, und hat einen persönlichen Kontakt zu dem König?!  
Aber egal wie geschockt sie war, sie musste der Prinzessin jetzt antworten.

„Natürlich, Hoheit, ich werde es für mich behalten!“ Und dann wandte sie sich etwas zu Kira, und vorwurfsvoll fragte:  
„Du wusstest, dass Kandie ein Aristokrat ist, hab ich recht? _**Diese** _Tatsache ist doch sicher nicht streng geheim!“

Kira schien etwas zerstreut zu sein, gleich aber reagierte sie:

„Ja Rose, aber Kandomere gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich darüber nicht reden soll.“

Kira zwang sich zu lächeln, obwohl sie sich steigernd unwohl fühlte. Sie drehte sich kurz um – der Grund für ihr Unbehagen, Modrane, saß jetzt allein am Tisch, trank Champagner, und beobachtete sie konzentriert. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Kira wandte sich von ihm wieder ab.

Rose hat kurz nachgedacht. Sie war etwas geheimnisvollem auf der Spur. Ihre innere Stimme warnte sie, aber es war zu spät, sie konnte sich nicht mehr stoppen:

„Ah, Kira, wenn ich die Fakten so betrachte und zusammenfüge - Kandie ist also aristokratisch, und auch im engen Kontakt mit dem Königshaus. Und du hast immer hartnäckig gemeint, dass er zu mir nicht passt, und dass ich mich für ihn nicht interessieren soll. Du selbst zeigtest an ihm auch keine Interesse. Dafür gab es vielleicht einen Grund, den ich erst jetzt anhand der neuesten Informationen womöglich erkennen kann. Es würde auch erklären, warum Kandie keine Frauen mehr beachtete. Vielleicht liegt es nicht daran, dass er jetzt lieber Männer bevorzugen sollte, sondern daran, dass er eine ernstere und wahrscheinlich geheime Beziehung hat, und wie es die Hinweise vermuten lassen, höchstwahrscheinlich mit der …“  
Rose schaute die Prinzessin an, und stoppte abrupt, legte sich die Hand auf den Mund. Oh Gott, sie hat die Schlussfolgerung jetzt beinahe laut ausgesprochen - wenn sie richtig deduzierte, heißt es, dass Kandomere hat eine Beziehung mit der Prinzessin. Rose fühlte jetzt allerdings, dass sie mit ihrer laut gesagten Recherche doch etwas zu weit ging. Es klang unverschämt fast wie eine indirekte Frage, ob Kandomere mit der Prinzessin ins Bett geht. Oh je, sie hätte lieber schweigen sollen. Ihr blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es die Prinzessin nicht bemerkte, worauf Rose hindeutete.

Kira blieb still, was Rose allerdings auch als eine Aussage auffasste. 

Dafür meldete sich aber Mayan zu Wort - sie musste nun gelassen bleiben, nicht nervös werden, und die Situation ohne große Lügen retten. Und natürlich auch ohne die Wahrheit zu enthüllen.

„Miss Rose, ich gebe zu, ich habe Sie soeben kennengelernt, aber ich fürchte mich bereits vor Ihrer analytischen Begabung.“

Mayan lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.  
Rose hat verstanden - die Prinzessin hat anscheinend sehr wohl bemerkt, woraufhin war Roses Überlegung gerichtet. Und mit ihren Worten gestand sie praktisch eine Liebesbeziehung zu Kandomere. Rose beschloss jetzt zu schweigen, bevor sie es noch schlimmer macht. Sie befürchtete, ihre neugierige Recherche hinterließ keinen guten ersten Eindruck. Etwas besorgt fing sie an, sich ihren Teller mit den Spezialitäten zu beladen.

Plötzlich erinnerte sich Rose aber auch an das neueste brisante Geschehnis. Gott, also jetzt wird es richtig heikel!  
Rose fasste diese Informationen zusammen. Kandomere hat, wie es aussieht, tatsächlich eine Beziehung mit der Prinzessin, aber er bedrängte vor ein paar Stunden Kira, in seinem Büro. Er wollte sie küssen. Jetzt war ihr klar, warum Kira darüber gar nicht reden wollte. Aber weil Rose Kira gezwungen hat, es ihr zu erzählen, ist sie jetzt eine indirekte Zeugin von Kandomeres Untreue, worüber die betrogene Prinzessin bestimmt noch nichts weiß.  
Gott, warum hat sie das Thema angebissen, warum war sie so neugierig…  
Rose schaute zu der ahnungslosen Prinzessin, und dann zur Kira. Die zwei waren Freundinnen, Kira wird über Kandomeres Sünde berichten müssen. Also deshalb wurde sie auf einmal so blass und schweigsam - denn sie wird es noch heute auf dieser Geburtstagsfeier der Prinzessin sagen müssen. Vielleicht wird sie es schon jetzt tun, in diesem Augenblick.  
Bei dem Gedanken an diesen Konflikt fing Rose an zu schwitzen, als sie plötzlich gerettet wurde. Für erst. Die peinlich angespannte Stimmung wurde Gott sei Dank unterbrochen von Kiras Mutter Samilla, die zu ihnen kam, und lächelnd erklärte, Kira entführen zu müssen. Gut, Rose bleibt mit der Prinzessin allein, also hat sie sich sofort entschieden, auf alle indiskrete Themen zu verzichten und nur auf die feine Auswahl den Speisen zu lenken.

Samilla führte Kira etwas abseits von dem Feier-Rummel, und dann nahm sie an den Händen.

„Kira, gefällt dir Lord Modrane?“

„… ja, Mama.“  
Kira fragte nichts, es war überflüssig.

„Und wenn ich dir sage, dass er ernsthaft an dir interessiert ist, würdest du ihn akzeptieren?“

„… ja, Mama.“  
Kira könnte ihrer Mutter die Freude machen, es blieb ihr ohnehin nichts anderes übrig.

„Ach Schätzchen, dann bin ich jetzt beruhigt, es freut mich so sehr, dass du ihn magst. Denn wir glauben, dass Modrane der Schicksal-Gefährte für dich ist. Ich weiß, du bist nicht begeistert, dass wir dir immer wieder jemanden vorstellten, aber diesmal wissen wir, dass er wirklich der richtige ist. Es war ein langer Weg, über einen Schamanen haben wir aber endlich gefunden, wonach wir gesucht haben – wir entdeckten die Existenz dieses besonderen Elfen.“

Samilla schaute prüfend Kira, sie schien irgendwie energielos zu sein. Hat sie verstanden, dass es sich hier nicht nur um ein paar Dates mit ihm handelt? Und meinte sie wirklich ehrlich, dass sie Modrane sympathisch findet? Seine Bedingung war, dass Kira selbst dieser Verbindung zustimmt.

Sie roch unauffällig an Kira, nein, sie log nicht. Selbstverständlich nicht, ihre Tochter würde sie nie anlügen, niemals. Und natürlich war sie energielos, sie hatte diese unnötige lange Arbeitswoche hinter sich, dabei verfügte sie leider nicht über eine Kraft und Energie eines Elfen, sie war sicher auf menschliche Art müde. Samilla drückte Kiras Hände. Das wird sich nun endlich ändern. Der erste wichtige Punkt ist Gott sei Dank erfüllt, Kira verspürt zu Modrane eine echte Sympathie. Jetzt kann Samilla den Rest der wundervollen Neuigkeit verraten.

„Nun, stell dir vor, Lord Modrane wäre garantiert ein Traum allen Frauen aller Rassen, wenn sie natürlich wüssten, dass es ihn gibt. Die Sache ist, Lord Modrane ist nicht gebunden an die schicksalshafte Erkennung der Gefährtin. Durch eine geheime Praktik kann er sich selbst eine Frau aussuchen. Wenn die Entscheidung getroffen wird, und die Auserwählte der Paarung freiwillig zustimmt, kann er mit seiner Biss-Markierung die wahre Schicksal-Partnerschaft aktivieren. Das bedeutet, er kann dann mit dieser Frau seine verbleibende Zeit teilen, sowie auch mit ihr eine Familie gründen.“

Samillas Augen leuchteten, sie konnte das Gefühl des Glücks nicht mehr verbergen. Sie umarmte Kira. Nun konnte sie die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten. Aber dann fasste sie sich wieder, sie hatte noch viel zu erklären.

„Und es ist noch nicht alles. Das weitere Geheimnis ist - hier geht es nicht um eine üblich lange Lebenszeit. Lord Modrane hat eine sehr hohe Lebenserwartung. So hat er es gesagt. Wie hoch, oder welche Magie er dazu benutzt, wissen wir nicht. Wir können ihn nicht zwingen alle seine Geheimnisse preiszugeben. Er versicherte uns nur, dass die Hälfte seines verbleibenden Lebens es dir ermöglichen würde, viel länger als der durchschnittliche Elf zu leben. In dieser Hinsicht wärst du dem Elfen-Volk also nicht nur gleichgestellt, sondern sogar überlegen.“

Samilla wurde nun ganz ernst. Sie sollte es Kira genauer erklären.

„Lord Modrane hat eine freie Wahl, jedoch nur diese eine, die für ihn endgültig wird, ohne es wieder ändern zu können. Er möchte deshalb sorgfältig wählen, und es ist verständlich, dass er Bedingungen stellte. Er war nicht bereit, Kompromisse einzugehen. Das was er angegeben hat zu suchen, war eine außergewöhnlich attraktive und intelligente Frau, vorzugsweise dunkelhaarig, eine Elfe oder Mensch. Sie sollte einen tadellosen und starken Charakter haben, und eine Jungfrau sein. Nun, er war ziemlich überrascht, als wir ihm mitteilten, dass du ihm das alles bieten kannst. Mitsamt noch einer reichen Erbschaft. Danach haben wir ihm deine Fotos gegeben, und vorgeschlagen, dass er es sich in der Ruhe anschauen soll.“

Kira sagte nichts. Sie hörte nur halb, was Mutter sagte. Denn schon als sie Modrane erblickte, wurde ihr übel, sehr übel, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Allerdings brauchte sie dafür momentan ganze ihre Konzentration. Sie schaffte es nur zu nicken.

„Und dann, als Lord Modrane dich auf den Bildern sah, sagte er zuerst nichts, er schaute sich die Fotos nur sehr lang an. Wir befürchteten schon, dass du vielleicht nicht genau seinem Geschmack entsprichst, und die Sache wird scheitern. Plötzlich verriet er uns, dass du so atemberaubend bist, sodass er zuerst keine Worte fand. Er hat zugegeben, dass er sich von dir mächtig angezogen fühlt. Und dann sagte, dass du genau die Richtige bist, die er so lange gesucht hatte, und dass er selbst darüber überrascht ist, dass es dich gibt. Danach sagte er, dass er dich bald kennenlernen will, und dass es ab nun an nur von dir abhängt. Schätzchen, stell dir vor, obwohl er nur deine Fotos sah, hat er sich für dich entschieden! Wir können es irgendwie immer noch nicht richtig fassen, aber er meinte alles ernsthaft, wir haben es an ihm gerochen. Selbstverständlich haben wir zusätzlich insgeheim auch einen magischen Test-Zauber angewendet, um möglichen Betrug aufzuspüren. Er hat uns definitiv nicht angelogen. Ich weiß, es ist zu überraschend, um vernünftig sofort zu reagieren, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich denke, du solltest schnellstens die Paarung mit ihm vollziehen. Dieser Elf ist nämlich der Hauptgewinn, den du kein zweites Mal bekommst. Diese Chance ist einzigartig.“

„Ja Mama, du hast recht. Ich würde mir jedoch gerne etwas Zeit nehmen, um ein wenig darüber nachzudenken.“

„Natürlich, Schätzchen, das solltest du, aber denk nicht zu lang darüber nach, nicht zu lang! Er ist mächtig, adelig, mit unvorstellbaren Fähigkeiten, und ziemlich gutaussehend. Lass ihn lieber nicht warten. Nutze das Glück, dass er dich will. Sobald die Paarung und das Markieren abgeschlossen ist, ist er an dich gebunden. Denk daran, du musst ihn auch ausreichend markieren. So wie du es mit dem rohen Roastbeef trainiert hast. Deine Zähne sind nicht scharf, du musst also ganz fest zubeißen. Je kräftiger, desto besser. Er muss bluten. Fürchte es nicht, er wird es mögen, glaub mir.“

„Hab keine Sorge, Mama, ich muss mich nur an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Ich werde dann Modrane richtig markieren, ich verspreche es.“

Kira konnte nun nicht mehr – sie entschuldigte sich, sagte, dass sie auf die Toilette muss, und verließ Samilla. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich übergeben zu müssen. Dort angekommen, schloss sie sich in eine der Klo-Kabinen, und mit der Stirn an der kühlen Marmor-Wand blieb sie kurz angelehnt eine Weile, bis sie die Kontrolle wiedererlangen konnte. _**Er** _hat also doch einen teuflischen Weg gefunden, sie pünktlich am Tag der Wintersonnenwende zu bezwingen. Und diesmal wird sie das Ritual nicht verschieben können. Ob sie wenigstens die Paarung verschieben kann? Kira seufzte. Ist sie umsonst in eine Mission geflüchtet? Dachte sie wirklich, sie entging für eine lange Zeit _**diesem** _Brauch? Dachte sie, sie könnte _**ihm** _entkommen?

Kira kehrte langsam zurück in den Speisesaal. Rose mit Mayan standen noch am Buffet, im Gespräch mit den beiden Elfen, die mit ihnen am Tisch saßen. Gut, sie muss sich im Moment niemandem widmen. Sie schaute sich um, ob sie ihre Eltern entdeckt – sie standen unweit von ihr, redeten unter einer Kokospalme miteinander. Dann schwenkte sie den Blick zum Tisch - ist Modrane noch da, oder wollte er heute nur kurz erscheinen, um ihr sein Wille und den Sieg zu demonstrieren, sie auf die Pflicht zu erinnern, und ging er wieder?

Sofort wurde sie aber noch bleicher als vorhin, denn er war nicht nur einfach da, er stand zwischen den Stühlen und hielt ihre Handtasche, eine seine Hand steckte drinnen. Gott, nehmen die Schwierigkeiten heute kein Ende? Sie lief sofort zum Tisch, aber Modrane hatte in ihrer Tasche bereits _**etwas** _gefunden. War es das, was er suchte? Er nahm _**es** _raus, oh Gott, … nein, es war nicht ihr Mini-Chef. Kira seufzte erleichtert, es war nur das Höschen, dass er aus der Schachtel rausnahm. Er hielt es sich erst mal vor seinen Augen, um zu sehen um was es sich handelt, und dann drückte er sich das Wäschestück an seine Nase, und atmete es ein. Bei dem Marsch zu dem Tisch sah Kira aus dem Augenwinkel, dass auch ihre Eltern diese unverschämte Szene beobachtet haben. Zuerst waren sie etwas verwirrt und verdutzt, in nächstem Moment lächelten sie doch noch zufrieden. Kira musste ihre Eltern nicht hören, sie wusste ganz genau was sie dachten – wenn Modrane in der Öffentlichkeit solche sittenwidrige Dinge tat, wie beschnuppern aus ihrer Tasche geklaute Unterwäsche, bedeutete es, dass er Kiras Anziehung nicht mehr widerstehen könnte. Es war für Kiras Eltern der letzte Beweis – dass er Kira wirklich zu seiner Schicksal-Gefährtin machen will.

Kira kam schnell zum Tisch. Erstes Mal wird sie die schickliche Manieren missachten. Modrane hat diese Regeln ja schließlich ebenfalls missachtet. Sie lief zu ihm, und wortlos versuchte sie ihm resolut ihre Handtasche aus der Hand zu nehmen. Er sah sie kalt und räuberisch an. Die Tasche ließ er nicht los. Dann steckte er das Unterwäsche-Stück wieder in ihre Handtasche und gab sie ihr zurück. Er beugte sich etwas zu ihr, und sagte eisig und leise, damit ihn niemand außer Kira hören könnte:

„Erkläre mir, warum ich an diesem Unterwäsche-Stück, das du kürzlich eindeutig getragen hast, einen männlichen Elfen rieche, genauer gesagt, seinen verfickten Schwanz?“ Modrane schaute Kira unheimlich an.

„Ich … weiß es nicht.“ Kira versuchte ihre wachsende Furcht vor ihm zu unterdrückten.

Modrane trat näher an sie heran, roch an ihrem Hals, dann sagte ihr bedrohlich:

„Mein Schatz, du wolltest mir doch nicht etwa untreu sein, oder …?" Der Geruch ihrer unberührten Jungfräulichkeit beruhigte ihn zwar jetzt, aber er war noch nicht fertig. Seine Lippen waren dicht an ihrem Ohr:  
„Möchtest du wissen was ich tun würde, wenn du dich von irgendeinem Bastard ficken lassen wirst? Was genau ich _**dir** _antun würde?“

Kira schluckte. Nein, sie wollte es nicht wissen. Es wird ohnehin nicht passieren. Sie kannte ihre Bestimmung.

Mortice und Samilla kehrten sehr langsam zum Tisch zurück. Sie wollten Kira und Modrane so lang wie möglich allein lassen. Und sie konnten nicht genug von dem Anblick bekommen. Sie beobachteten und genossen sichtliches Modranes Verlangen nach Kira, und seine Versuche, sich ihr körperlich zu nähern. Die beiden standen dort beieinander, und machten sich miteinander vertraut. Flüsterte er ihr jetzt gerade etwas Verliebtes zu?  
Samillas und Mortices schönster Traum wurde endlich wahr. Sie schauten sich gegenseitig an, Gott, es sah so aus, als hätte sich dieser dunkelhaarige außergewöhnliche Modrane in ihre Tochter bereits verliebt, und als hätte er das Warten kaum noch aushalten können. Er wird Kira sicher so schnell wie möglich markieren wollen. Es kommt vielleicht bald zu der Paarung. Womöglich schon diese Nacht? Samilla griff aufgeregt nach der Hand ihres Gefährten. Dieser geheimnisvolle Modrane war mächtig, sehr mächtig. Ob seine Magie, zusammen mit den individuellen Kräften, die ihm Kira durch ihr Jungfrauen-Blut schenken wird, auch etwas absolut unvorstellbares ermöglichen würde? Vielleicht könnte dieser mächtige Elf mit den dazugewonnenen Fähigkeiten dann sogar Kira komplett auch physisch in eine Elfe verwandeln?!

Samilla und Mortice störte nicht Kiras menschliches Aussehen, sie wollten sie nur schützen vor möglichen zukünftigen Schikanen den Traditionalisten, die sie als minderwertig behandeln könnten. Das wollten sie vermeiden, sie wollten für ihre Tochter ein absolutes Glück, wenn sie beide selbst nicht mehr da sein werden und über sie nicht mehr wachen können.

Kira sah sie langsam kommen, auch Rose und Mayan mit den beiden Elfen waren wieder auf dem Weg zum Tisch, mit ihren vollen Tellern. Sie musste sich nun damit beeilen, was sie sagen wollte:

„Du hast also einen Weg gefunden, das Gesetz und unsere Abmachung umzugehen, und wenn ich jetzt versuche, mich dagegen zu wehren, würde ich damit meine Eltern zutiefst enttäuschen. Gut, ich werde mich deinem Willen unterwerfen, im Gegenzug will ich aber, dass du deine Rolle für meine Eltern bis zu deren Lebensende glaubwürdig spielst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du sie in irgendeiner Weise verletzt.“

Modrane sah Kira in die Augen, nur sie konnte sehen, wie sich seine silbrigen Iris für einen Moment verdunkelten:

„Schatz, du wagst es, mir Bedingungen zu stellen? Vergisst du _**wer** _ich bin?“ Modranes Stimme war leise und finster. „Du hast hier bei den gewöhnlichen Elfen, und den Menschen wohl viel zu lange gelebt. Ich glaube, ich werde dir die richtigen Manieren wieder beibringen müssen. Übrigens, ich finde deine Schwäche für diese Elfen, die du 'Eltern' nennst, seltsam. Sie sind doch nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, du belügst sie, und nutzt du sie die ganze Zeit nur aus. Aber nun denn, durch deine Schwäche für sie konnte ich sie jetzt auch für meine Zwecke ausnutzen.“

Kira hielt jetzt krampfhaft ihre Handtasche, damit Modrane nicht merken könnte, dass ihre Hände zitterten. Wird er sich für ihre damalige Flucht jetzt an ihren Eltern oder an ihr rächen? Er kam nun mit einem gut durchdachten Plan, wobei er benutzte ihre Eltern als Druckmittel. So wie es aussieht, wird er seinen Willen durchsetzen.  
Sie fürchtete ihn und die Vorstellung davon, was sie jetzt zu erwarten hatte, sie war angewidert von diesem gutaussehenden Modrane, den sie einst mochte. Warum änderte es sich? Modrane hat doch damals keinen Fehler gemacht, er behandelte sie immer anständig.  
Als sie eine Mission begann, war er allerdings natürlich sehr verärgert. Sie hätte es erwarten können, dass er sich bis zu dem nächstbesten Ritual-Termin eine Methode einfallen lässt, wie er Kira trotz ihrer Arbeit beanspruchen kann.

Modranes Lippen berührten fast Kiras Ohr, er raunte ihr zu:

„Ich hoffte die ganze Zeit, dass du mich irgendwann vermissen wirst, die Arbeit hier beendest, und zu mir zurückkehrst. Aber ich hab vergebens gewartet, also musste ich andere Maßnahme ergreifen. Und wie du siehst, habe ich einen Weg gefunden, wie ich trotz deiner Mission dein Leben aktiver mitbestimmen kann. Jedoch hast du meine Geduld bereits zu sehr strapaziert, und damit meine Gnade verspielt. Du wirst jetzt meine harte Seite kennenlernen.“

Modranes kalte finstere Stimme ließ Kira erschüttern.  
Und dann nahm er ihre Hand, und rechtzeitig, als eben alle zum Tisch kamen, küsste er Kiras Handrücken sanft und liebevoll, und sagte: „Ich entschuldige mich, Miss Kira, ich dürfte ihre persönlichen Sachen nicht anrühren. Aber, ich bin nun mal nur ein schwacher, in eine schöne junge Frau vernarrter Elf, ich bitte um Verzeihung.“

„Nun, natürlich, Lord Modrane, es sei Ihnen verziehen.“ Kira schenkte Modrane ein Lächeln.  
Sie war zwar deprimiert durch diese düstere Entwicklung, aber das erkannte niemand, sie hat es gut verborgen.

Sofort ertönte ein lautes Schluchzen. Samilla schaffte es nicht es zurückhalten. Schnell trocknete sie mit einem Taschentuch ihre Tränen. Aber auch Mortices Augen wurden feucht. Sie waren überglücklich – Kira hat Modrane akzeptiert.

Als sich alle wieder hinsetzten, reinschaute Kira sofort unauffällig in ihre Handtasche. Kandomere war nicht da. Natürlich, sonst hätte ihn Modrane gefunden. Kira schaute sich um, wo kann er sein? Hat er es aufgegeben, und ließ sich von irgendeinen Gehilfen abholen? Aber das würde er sie wissen lassen. Sie blickte unauffällig in alle Richtungen, sie suchte vor allem auf dem Boden. Sie wollte unter dem Tisch nachschauen, aber neben ihr saß Modrane, der sie streng beobachtete, das käme ihm sicher merkwürdig vor, und würde sie erst recht nicht aus den Augen lassen. Aber – sie kann doch Kandomere anrufen. Nein, schlechte Idee, sie darf vor Modrane rein gar nichts unternehmen, er würde lauschen, Fragen stellen, und es analysieren, sie hatte keine Ausrede parat, warum sie ihren Chef so spät anrufen sollte, und dann auch noch nur um zu fragen, wo er ist. Modranes Aufmerksamkeit wäre in diese Richtung gelenkt, und dann würde er ihr das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn er diese Sache herauskriegen sollte. Diese _**bestimmte** _Sache. Sie sah sich noch einmal vorsichtig um, nein, sie hat Kandomere wohl verloren. Hat ihn womöglich jemand entführt, ohne dass sie es bemerkt hatte? Jemand von denen, die für den Fluch verantwortlich waren? Es wäre sehr einfach, er war so winzig und hilflos. Sie könnte aber ihre Tasche mit dem Handy auf die Damen-Toilette mitnehmen und ihn von dort aus anrufen.

Plötzlich erledigte sich das Problem, denn wieder passierte es. Es gab wieder eine Seelenverbindung mit ihrem Chef. Er schien in keiner Gefahr zu sein. Sie spürte nur seine wilde Wut, aber sie fragte sich nicht, weshalb. Es reichte ihr, dass sie ihn durch die Verbindung gefunden hat.  
Sie sah sich mit dem inneren Auge seitlich von hinten, aus seiner Perspektive, von weiter weg, ein bisschen bedeckt von einer Säule. Er war in diesem Saal. Ein paar Pflanzenblätter waren im Weg. Ficus-Blätter. Sie schaute unauffällig wie möglich zu dieser Seite. Da, dort war ein Ficus-Blumenentopf. Dort muss Kandomere versteckt sein. Es war die richtige Stelle, sie sah sich in ihre Richtung schauen. Diese Information reichte ihr, Kira beendete die Verbindung.  
Modrane beobachtete sie. Kira versuchte sich also unauffllig verhalten, und etwas zu essen.

Gut. Kandomere ist also selbst weggelaufen und versteckte sich aus irgendeinem Grund unter einer Topfpflanze. Aber eigentlich war es besser als gut, sonst hätte ihn Modrane gefunden. Oder Kandomere hätte die Unterhaltung mit Modrane mitbekommen. Wenn das passiert hätte, wäre ihre Mission gescheitert und beendet. Sie kann jetzt trotz Modranes teuflischen Plan immer noch weitermachen, und das wird sie auch tun. Sie wird dem Ritual, das zur Wintersonnenwende stattfinden soll, wohl nicht länger entkommen, aber die Paarung wird sie versuchen weiterhin zu verschieben. Das kann sie aber nur, wenn sie ihre Mission bei MTF als Ausrede benutzt. O.k., sie wird hartnäckig bleiben.

\---

Kandomere nutzte, dass alle zu der Buffet-Einrichtung gingen, und dass dieser verdammte suspekte Modrane, der als einziger am Tisch blieb, irgendwo hin glotzte, und mit einer Flasche Champagner beschäftigt war. Also sprang er aus Kiras Handtasche unauffällig runter. Der Boden war mit einem dunkelblau gemusterten Teppich ausgelegt, sodass Kandomere etwas getarnt war. Er lief stückchenweise unter den jetzt fast leeren Tischen und Stühlen zu seinem Ziel – einer Pflanze. Dort, in der Unterschale ahnte er etwas Wertvolles zu finden, als er sich vorhin umsah. Er hat sich nicht getäuscht. Wasser. Etwas zu trinken! Er war so durstig, dass er es ohne nachdenken sofort trank, als er dorthin gelang. Dieses eigentlich fast ungenießbare Wasser empfand er jetzt als das schmackhafteste Getränk, das er je gekostet hatte. Das Zaubermittel machte ihn wirklich extrem durstig.  
Nun, niemand hat ihn dorthin laufen sehen, aber vielleicht würde er auf dem Rückweg nicht so viel Glück haben, also ist er geblieben, wo er war, versteckte sich nur etwas unter dem herabhängendem Laub der Pflanze. Er konnte aus seinem Standpunkt den Gastgeber Tisch relativ gut sehen. Er beschloss, eine gute Gelegenheit abzuwarten, um dann Kira anzurufen, und ihr mitteilen, wo er ist, damit sie ihn abholen kann. Es war aber natürlich sehr ärgerlich, dass er jetzt die Konversation an dem Tisch nicht mithören kann.

Und dann sah er es. Dieser Bastard Modrane zog aus Kiras Handtasche das Höschen raus und roch daran. Als Kira zurückkam, wurde er auch noch zudringlich, und hat ihr andauernd etwas zugewhispert. Kandomere packte eine schreckliche Wut. Es war keine Einbildung, dieser Elf will offensichtlich _**seine** _Kira ficken. Er sah zu, wie Modrane an Kiras Nacken roch. Wollte er sie beißen?! Gott, Kandomere war so nahe dran, auf ihn zu rennen, auf den Tisch zu springen, und versuchen, ein von den stumpfen Tafelmessern in ihn zu rammen. Aber diese spontane Aktion würde definitiv missglücken. Er würde ihn nicht töten können, sondern höchstwahrscheinlich selbst sterben. Der Bastard oder sonst jemand würde ihn mit einer Fee verwechseln und tot klatschen. Nicht nur, dass es ein entwürdigender Tod wäre, es hätte Modrane zum Sieger gemacht. Niemand würde ihn daran hindern, wenn er Kira ficken wollen würde. Also hielt sich Kandomere nur mit geballten Fäusten zurück. Er muss warten und ihn später erledigen. Wenn er wieder seine normale Größe und seine volle Kraft zurückerlangt, wird er diesen Modrane zu einem offiziellen Schwertkampf auffordern, mit ihm wie eine Katze mit der Maus genüsslich spielen, und ihn in diesem legalen Duell zum Schluss grausam töten. _**Sehr** _grausam.

Modrane nahm Kiras Hand und küsste sie. Er _**begrapschte** _sie mit seinen Dreckspfoten. Er _**besabberte** _ihre Haut mit seinem Drecksmaul. Kandomere keuchte vor Wut, musste sich aber beherrschen. Er wollte jetzt aber wenigstens wissen, was geschieht da, was redet der Bastard mit seiner Kira? Kandomere war viel zu weit weg, um etwas zu mitbekommen. Er könnte es aber versuchen mit einer Seelen-Verbindung, und nach einiger Zeit klappte es diesmal problemlos, jedoch zu spät. Das Gespräch zwischen den beiden war beendet.  
Kira hatte nun die Verbindung wahrgenommen. Sofort sah er alles aus ihrer Sicht, spürte auch ihr Missbehagen und eine Beklemmung. Sie versuchte es stark zu verbergen. Verdammt, was war denn da los? Trotz der Verbindung hörte er nichts, weil dort gerade in diesem Moment niemand sprach. Die Verbindung hatte aber Kira zumindest vermittelt, wo er sich befindet. Sie sah eindeutig, wo er sich versteckt, sowie sie auch verstanden hatte, dass sie ihn bei bester Gelegenheit aus dem Blumentopf abholen soll. Gleich danach hat Kira die Verbindung gekappt.  
Kandomere fing an, das drittes Mal zu fluchen.


	14. Modranes Recht und Kiras Vorlieben

„Mein Gebieter, hattest du einen schönen Abend?“

Modranes menschliches Haustier stand mit einem Glas seines Lieblings-Getränks devot in der Tür zum Salon, als er in seine Residenz zurückkehrte. Modrane antwortete nicht, trank aber den angebotenen Drink.  
Ja, er könnte tatsächlich zufrieden sein, der Ausgang dieses Abends wurde mit einem vollen Erfolg gekrönt. Ohne die Regeln zu brechen, gelang es ihm, seinen Willen durchzusetzen. Seine rechtmäßige Gefährtin hat endlich aufgegeben, sich ihm zu widersetzen.

Als ihm berichtet wurde, dass Mortice und Samilla für Kira einen Elf mit speziellen Fähigkeiten suchten, ergriff er die Gelegenheit in Kiras Leben eintreten zu können, obwohl sie mit ihrer Mission beschäftigt war. So wird er jetzt ein Teil ihres Lebens in der Welt der gewöhnlichen Elfen werden, und sie wird ihn nicht ablehnen können, weil sie ihre 'Eltern' nicht enttäuschen will. Er muss dabei auf Kira keinen Druck ausüben, Mortice und Samilla erledigen es für ihn.

Somit ging sein Plan auf. Geschickt hat er ausgenutzt Kiras Adoptiv-Eltern, so wie auch Kiras Schwäche für diese gewöhnliche Elfen. Er hat gut erkannt, dass Kira inzwischen alles für Mortice und Samilla tun würde, um sie glücklich zu machen. Auch wenn es für ihn unbegreiflich war. Warum mochte sie diese Elfen, die ihr eigentlich nur als ein Zweckmittel dienten?

Ursprünglich hatte Kira geplant mindestens 30 Jahre mit ihrer Mission zu verbringen, und erst danach, wenn sie es beendete, käme Modrane an die Reihe. Erst dann dürfte er sie endlich markieren, und sie zu seiner Schicksal-Gefährtin machen.

Sie hat sich aber zuerst für diese Aufgabe entschieden, mit dem Recht des Gesetzes, und auch er, Modrane, trotz seiner Macht, müsste sich dieser Regel unterordnen.  
Damit ist jetzt aber Schluss, er muss nicht mehr warten. Er kann jetzt Kiras Adoptiv-Eltern in seinem Interesse agieren lassen. Und dieses alternde Elfen-Paar hat ihn nicht enttäuscht. Tatsächlich schafften sie es bereits, Kira zu der baldigen Paarung mit ihm zu überreden. Es wird zwar für ihn mit ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten verbunden werden, für die Dauer ihrer Mission, aber er muss keine weitere Jahrzehnte auf Kira warten.  
Und er wollte nicht mehr warten. Er sehnte sich nach seiner Gefährtin, die für ihn bestimmt war, nach ihr, Kira.

Kira teilte zwar seine Sehnsüchte nach dieser Verbindung nicht, aber sie war noch sehr jung, sie verstand noch nicht, dass es sich um das Höchste handelt, und dass es auch ihre Erfüllung bedeutet. Sie würde es ohnehin vielleicht nie ganz verstehen. Denn als weiblich hat sie das Glück, nie erfahren müssen, wie leidvoll es sein kann, wenn man als männlich so lange warten muss.

Sie wird in ihrer Unwissenheit zwar jetzt sicherlich versuchen die Paarung zu verzögern, damit sie so spät wie möglich stattfindet, das ahnte er, aber ihre 'Eltern' werden auf sie schon einen Druck ausüben, so dass es nicht zu lange dauert. Zumindest kann er schon das Ritual-Brauchtum vor der regulären Paarung an der Wintersonnenwende beanspruchen. Davor kann sie jetzt nicht mehr flüchten, weil sie jetzt offiziell auch in dieser Welt als ein Paar gelten werden. Bei diesem Band-Ritual wird eingeleitet die letzte Phase vor der Paarung. Dabei werden beide ihr gemeinsames zukünftiges Schicksal mit Gelübde akzeptieren, er kniet dann vor ihr, und sie vor ihm. Dieses Gelübde wird Modrane die restliche Wartezeit versüßen, trotz Kiras ablehnenden Verhalten ihm gegenüber.

Ja, diese Ablehnung trübte ihn natürlich trotzdem. Er wollte, dass es mit seiner regulären Gefährtin perfekt wird, so wie es bei allen anderen Gefährten-Paaren perfekt ablief. Es war aber alles andere als vollkommen - Kira war wieder nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen. Das hat ihn aufs neu getroffen und verstimmt. Außerdem hat sie sich erlaubt, ihn der Intrige zu beschuldigen. Aber was erwartete sie? Dass er weitere Jahrzehnte unterwürfig zusehen wird, wie sie ihn austrickst? Sie sollte wissen, dass gerade er genug des Wartens hatte. Demnach - je mehr sie jetzt vor ihm wegläuft, um so härter wird er einschreiten. Das ließ er sie eben spüren. Er hat sie auf der Feier wirklich übel eingeschüchtert. Aber das kann sie sich selbst zuschreiben. Sie traf definitiv eine falsche Entscheidung, sich ihm entziehen zu versuchen. Denn er wartete so lange auf sie, und ist jetzt nach ihrer Flucht erst recht ausgehungert. Er hungerte nach der Paarung mit seiner rechtmäßigen Gefährtin, ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm, und nach ihrem jungfräulichen Blut.

Er hat so lange auf Kira warten müssen, viel länger als andere, die er kannte. Als ihm endlich das Orakel verriet, wann und wo seine rechtmäßige Gefährtin auf die Welt kommen wird, standen noch viele Jahre bevor, und danach musste er sich auch noch gedulden, bis sie das erwachsene Alter von 25 Jahren erreicht. Erst dann wäre sie reif für das Ritual am Wintersonnenwende. Danach könnte er sie auch zu seiner Gefährtin machen.  
Aber als die Zeit gekommen war, verschob Kira das Bandritual plötzlich um ein weiteres Jahr. Sie hatte an dem Tag der Wintersonnenwende Geburtstag, und sie stellte plötzlich fest, dass sie beim Einbruch des 21. Dezember tatsächlich erst 24 Jahre alt und noch nicht volljährig war. Als er also nach einem weiteren Jahr glaubte, dass die Geduldsphase endlich beendet ist, entschied sie sich kurz vor diesem gemeinsamen Band-Ritual für diese verdammte Mission. Da wurde es offensichtlich, dass sie ihm mit andauernden Ausreden entkommen wollte. Modrane erinnerte sich gut daran, wie wütend er war. Es war eine unerhörte Frechheit und Beleidigung, und er stand damals nur kurz davor, seine Macht nutzen, das Gesetz zu brechen, und diese Mission Kira verbieten.

Bis zum heutigen Tag verstand Modrane nicht wirklich, warum Kira anfing, Widerstand zu leisten. Alle anderen Weibchen wären doch überglücklich, wenn sie für ihn bestimmt sein sollten.  
Was hatte sie denn daran auszusetzen, seine Gefährtin und dazu noch Königin zu werden? Er wusste es einfach nicht. Auf jeden Fall hatte er daran keine Schuld. Er, Modrane, hat keinen Fehler begangen, er hat Kira immer so behandelt, als wäre sie eine Göttin. Er gab ihr nie einen Grund für solche Ablehnung.

Eigentlich schien die damals jugendliche Kira ihn am Anfang zuerst zu mögen, als er sie immer wieder besuchte. Sie freute sich auch über all die Geschenke die er ihr machte, und sie errötete immer so süß und unschuldig wenn er ihr zum Abschied die Hand küsste. Er spürte, dass sie ihn mochte.  
Später gefiel ihr auch der körperliche Kontakt mit ihm, als er sie auf das Training vorbereitete. Und dann, eines Tages, änderte es sich. Plötzlich fühlte er, dass sie keine Zuneigung mehr für ihn empfand. Plötzlich, und absolut unbegründet.

Nun gut, er wird ihr jetzt beibringen, wie sie sich zu verhalten hat, und sorgt er auch dafür, dass sie ihn wieder zu mögen wird. Wenn er mit der Dressur fertig ist, wird sie nach ihm _**süchtig** _sein.

Die Dressur wird hart sein, allerdings einigermaßen auch sanft ablaufen muss, denn eine grobe bezwingende Gewalt kann er leider nicht anwenden. Er kann sich mit ihr nicht paaren gegen ihrem Willen. Kira muss es freiwillig tun wollen, sonst würde er ihr Jungfrauen Bonus nicht erhalten, und er könnte deshalb zum Schluss auch von seinem Volk verspottet werden. Er wäre nicht mehr respektiert. Er würde als ein ungeduldiger Schwächling ohne Wille gelten, und möglicherweise würde das Elfen-Volk dann versuchen, ihn zu stürzen oder sogar liquidieren. Denn der mächtigste Elf der Welt darf sich definitiv nicht erlauben, schwach zu sein.

Modrane saß bequem in seinem weichen Sessel, trank einen zweiten Drink, und ließ sich von seinem menschlichen weiblichen Haustier Cleo die Schulter massieren. Es fühlte sich gut an und seine Gedanken wanderten nun zu einer angenehmeren Sache. Er verspürte die Vorfreude auf die schöne Seite der baldigen Vereinigung mit seiner rechtmäßigen Gefährtin. Wird seine Dressur sie willig genug machen? Modrane fing an, sich die erste Paarung mit der willigen Kira vorzustellen, und das erregte ihn.

Cleos geübter Blick erfasste es. Langsam nahm sie ihm sein leeres Glas aus der Hand um es abzustellen, und begann ihm seine lange dunkle Haare zu streicheln. Modrane genoss es, und sie machte weiter, massierte seine Kopfhaut, dann überging sie zu seinen Ohren, fuhr mit den Fingern über die Kanten zu den Ohrenspitzen. Modrane stieß einen langen, hörbaren Atemzug aus. Das war für sein Haustier Cleo ein Zeichen. Mit den Jahren wusste sie bereits was ihr Gebieter will, wann und wie er es will, sie lernte auf seine verschiedenen Reaktionen umgehend zu reagieren.  
Sie ging um den Sessel herum, kniete sich auf den Boden hin zwischen seinen Beinen, legte ihre Hände auf seine Oberschenkel und streichelte ihn langsam, weiter, höher, bis sie seine steigernde Erregung erreichte.

Mit kaltem Blick, aber mit zunehmender Gier beobachtete Modrane Cleos Aktion.  
Als sie den Gürtel und die Hose öffnete, und seinen steifen Schwanz rausholte, legte er seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die breite Lehne des Sessels, und schloss seine Augen. Nun stellte er sich Kira bildlich vor, nackt, und vor ihm liegend, die sich mit ihm bereitwillig paaren will, und es überkam ihn eine Lustwelle. Jetzt wurde er ganz hart.  
Gleich genoss er auch schon die Wärme Cleos weichen Mundes, die fest umschlossene Lippen, und ihre Zunge, die sich an den harten Penis drückte.  
Cleo war geübt damit, was sie tat, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Modrane sich in letzter Phase befand.  
Als er dann dem Höhepunkt ganz nah war, beugte er den Kopf nach vorne, packte Cleo an den Haaren am Hinterkopf, und presste er ihren Kopf an sich, sodass sein Schwanz ganz in ihrem Mund tauchte. Dann kam er tief in ihrer Kehle, dabei schaute er sie mit einem wilden und kalten Blick an.  
Gleichzeitig verloren seine Augen die silberblaue Färbung, sie waren jetzt komplett schwarz mit roten Rändern. Das Tarnzauber löste sich mit seinem Orgasmus vollständig auf.

\---

Kira verabschiedete sich früh von der Feier. Zum Leid ihrer Eltern war Modrane auch nicht mehr da, um sie nach Hause begleiten zu können, er ging sehr bald, als erster. Eigentlich hofften Mortice und Samilla, dass er Kira heute näher kommen würde. Besser gesagt wäre ihnen recht, wenn Modrane Kira nicht nur begleitet, sondern auch gleich bei Kira übernachten hätte und sogar die Paarung vollziehen würde, sie freuten sich aber immerhin über seine rücksichtsvolle Einstellung, Kira nicht zu bedrängen. Modrane entschuldigte seinen frühen Abgang mit nur wenig erklärenden Worten, dass auch er keine Regeln brechen darf, und küsste nur noch zum Abschied nochmal leidenschaftlich Kiras Hand, um seine Absichten unmissverständlich als felsenfest zu verdeutlichen.

Mit Kira gingen auch ihre zwei Freundinnen. Der wartende Chauffeur der Prinzessin sollte auch Kira und Rose nach Hause zu fahren. Begleitet wurden sie von weiteren zwei Fahrzeugen und Bodyguards, die über den ganzen Abend Prinzessin Mayan verdeckt bewachten, ohne dass sie störten oder auffielen.  
Zuerst wurde nach Hause gebracht die beschwipste Rose, die sich allerdings vorher noch einen zukünftigen gemeinsamen Abend gesicherte, wobei Mayan freiwillig versprach, dass alle drei in einen den allerfeinsten elbischen Club gehen werden.

Eigentlich wäre Rose gerne noch länger auf der Feier geblieben, aber sie wäre da ohne Kira dann allein, und das traute sie sich in ihrem angetrunkenem Zustand nicht. Sie befürchtete, dass sie unter diesen Umständen womöglich einen bestimmten Fehler begehen könnte. Alles nur, weil der sexy Elf mit den lila Haaren, der neben Rose am Tisch saß, und mit ihr zunehmend flirtete, verbarg seine Absichten zum Schluss nicht mehr, und vor diesem Ausgang fürchtete sich Rose. Sie war bereits in einem hemmungslosen Zustand, und das war gefährlich, denn der Elf gefiel ihr, aber sie wollte auf keinen Fall eine leichte Beute sein. Und eine leichte Beute war meistens nur für einen schnellen Sex gut. Das reichte ihr allerdings nicht. Sie erwartete von den männlichen Elfen natürlich keinen Ehering oder eine ewige Liebe, aber sie wollte schon etwas mehr als nur eine Nacht.

Rose wusste sehr gut, dass besonders die Elfenmänner erweckten eine erhöhte Interesse vor allem an etwas, das vor ihnen davonlief, und nicht an etwas, das sich ihnen sofort ergab. Sie wollten jagen, und je schwieriger es war zu jagen, desto wertvoller erschien ihnen die Beute.

Die blonde hübsche Rose entschied sich also seufzend mit Kira und Mayan gehen, obwohl dieser lilahaarige Elf wirklich heiß war, aber etwas so extrem kurzes wie ein One Night Stand wollte sie gar nicht mehr.  
Ja, der Sex wäre mit ihm sicherlich fantastisch, aber Rose wollte auch viele aufregende Dates, Aufmerksamkeiten, all die Abendessen in den edlen elbischen Restaurants, und sonst alles was dazu gehört. Nun, jedenfalls weiß jetzt dieser schnuckelige Elf, wie er Rose finden kann, nachdem ihre Arbeit bei MTF erwähnt wurde. Jetzt liegt es also an ihm. Wenn er sich nach diesem Abend die Mühe gibt, sie zu suchen, und ihr Blumen schickt, würde es nach dem elbischen Brauch signalisieren, dass daraus mehr wird.

Dies Thema wurde von allen drei jungen Frauen sofort auch entsprechend durchdiskutiert. Mayan bestätigte, dass Blumen von diesem lilahaarigen Elfen definitiv ein Anzeichen eines deutlichen Interesse bedeuten würde. Sie merkte aber auch an, dass sich Rose lieber keine große Hoffnungen machen sollte, denn dieser Elf war ein berühmter Geiger mit einer großen Fangemeinde, folglich gab es eine große Konkurrenz. Für ihn würden sich sicherlich bereits viele Elfenfrauen interessieren. 

Das war auch Kiras Meinung. Obwohl sie im Moment keine Lust hatte, irgendwelche Diskussionen zu führen, war es zumindest ein bisschen entspannendes Thema, weil es weder Modrane noch Kandomere beinhaltete.

Nach dem Rose vor ihrem Haus abgesetzt wurde, sind Kira mit Mayan alleine in der königlichen Limousine allein geblieben. Jetzt wollte sich Kira endlich dafür entschuldigen, dass Rose zu direkt war, und besonders für Roses etwas freche Deduktion, als sie unerwartet Mayans Beziehung zu Kandomere laut vermutete, aber Mayan unterbrach sie:

„Du willst dich entschuldigen? Bist du verrückt? Rose ist doch lustig und nun mal schlau. Sie ist das Gegenteil von langweilig, und ich freue mich wirklich auf unser gemeinsames Treffen. Das wird garantiert eine aufregende Party werden.“

Sie schaute Kira mit einem unbestimmten Lächeln an:

„Ich staunte aber natürlich, wie sie auf der Stelle unbeirrt in die Runde einwarf die eigentlich geheime Sache, dass ich mit Kandomere eine Affäre haben könnte. Das verblüfft mich grenzenlos. Und, hast du ihr echt auch untersagt, dass sie an ihm Interesse zeigt? Hast du es etwa wegen mir getan? Du weißt doch, dass die Affäre mit ihm definitiv vorbei ist. Aber, woran könnte sie merken können, dass es da etwas gab? Ist in eurem MTF mit Zusammenhang auf Kandomeres Privatleben etwas vorgefallen, woraus Rose so etwas schließen könnte? Ich kann es mir nicht erklären. Na auf jeden Fall scheint Roses Talent in der Labor verschwendet zu sein, ihr sollte eine Stelle als Agent angeboten werden.“

Auch wenn es Kira nicht klar zeigte, wurde sie ein wenig unruhig. Denn sie waren nicht wirklich alleine. Sie überlegte, wie sie das Thema beenden könnte.

Mayan bemerkte Kiras ernste Miene. Ihre Freundin wirkte auf sie heute irgendwie anders als sonst, lustlos, etwas bedrückt, und wenn Mayan so nachdachte, Kira hatte sich auf der Feier kaum mit jemandem unterhalten. Und jetzt schien sie plötzlich auch fast bestürzt zu sein. Genau als Mayan Roses Schlussfolgerung über Kandomere erwähnte. Berührte Mayan etwa unbewusst irgendwas Heikles? Irgendetwas mit Kandomere? Aber nein, nein, sie kennt ihre Freundin sehr gut. Der Grund für Kiras plötzlichen Ernst ist mehr als offensichtlich etwas anderes!

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir, Kira? Fühlst du dich etwa überrumpelt, wegen Modrane?“

Ja, Kira fühlte sich in der Tat überrumpelt, nicht nur wegen Modrane, sondern wegen des ganzen Tages. Sie erinnerte sich auch plötzlich mit voller Wucht an die erste Katastrophe dieses Tages. Als sie am Feierabend von Kandomere in seinem Büro von ihm so aggressiv bedrängt wurde, sodass er ihr fast das Handgelenk zerschmetterte. Was ausserdem begleitet wurde von seinem bedrohlichen, beinah wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck und einer deutlichen Erektion, die er nicht mal verdecken versuchte.  
Und nein, Kira glaubte nicht wirklich, dass es zwischen Mayan und Kandomere vorbei ist. Immer im Bezug auf die angebliche Trennung schien Mayans Reaktionen darauf seltsam zu sein, als würde sie sich bemühen, überzeugend zu wirken. Kira vermutete demnach, dass es vielleicht doch anders ist, und dass für Mayan die Beziehung mit ihm gar nicht vorbei ist. Kira sollte deshalb ihrer Freundin Mayan erzählen, was in Kandomeres Büro passierte, aber sie konnte es nicht. Niemand dürfte davon erfahren.

Abgesehen davon hörte Kandomere jetzt gerade alles mit, und auch das könnte fatale Folgen haben.

„Lass mich raten, du ahnst langsam, dass Modrane wirklich der richtige ist, und dass es deshalb diesmal wirklich geschieht? Genauer gesagt, du hast Angst vor dem ersten Sex!“

Die beschwipste Mayan war sich sicher, das war es, was ihre Freundin bedrückt.  
Sie umarmte Kira um den Hals und grinste ihr ins Gesicht:

„Wäre ja auch Zeit dass du es auch endlich tust. Hihi, ich weiß dass du die ganze Theorie kennst, ich hab dich ja genug und detailliert belehrt, damit du nicht unwissend bleibst. Aber eigene Praxis ist halt eigene Praxis, nur dann erfährst du den Spaß daran richtig.“

Als sich Kira an der Uni mit Mayan anfreundete, blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als sich zu der Jungfräulichkeit zu bekennen, denn Mayan könnte es ohnehin riechen. So wie alle Elfen diesen verborgenen Duft an Kira riechen könnten, soweit sie sich für Kiras Sexualleben interessieren sollten, um es genauer heraus zu spüren.  
Kira seufzte, es war immer unerfreulich, dass sie vor den Elfen diese private Sache nicht verbergen konnte. Und sie hätte es am liebsten vor allen versteckt. Denn es war verbunden auch mit etwas anderem, dass sie niemandem erzählen könnte. Nicht mal ihren zwei besten Freundinnen.

Mayan wartete auf keine Reaktion, sie setzte ihr Vortrag gleich fort:

„Meine Meinung ist immer noch dieselbe - ich verstehe nicht, warum du die ganze Zeit den Sex gemieden hast. Dir ist so eine wirklich lustige Zeit entgangen. Dabei weiß ich gut, dass du gar nicht so leidenschaftslos bist. Dir haben doch schon Paar Jungs von der Uni gefallen, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, weil ich es gerochen hab! Na, erinnerst du dich zum Beispiel an den blauhaarigen Alfonse und seinen gutgebauten Freund? Ha ha, ich weiß, dass du dich erinnerst! Leider bist du den Jungs dann aber immer entkommen, wenn die sich an dich ran machen wollten. Oh, jetzt ist mir aber etwas eingefallen! Wieso hab ich es erst jetzt bemerkt? Du hast ja ein Vorliebe-Schema! Langhaarig, blauhaarig, muskulös und elbisch! Solche Typen gefielen dir irgendwie. Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht?“

„ … das, das stimmt ja gar nicht…“ Oder war es so, und Kira war sich dessen bis jetzt nicht selbst bewusst? Gut gebaute, langhaarige, blauhaarige Elfen. Kira zuckte leicht. Glücklicherweise bemerkte es Mayan nicht, sie beschäftigte sich gerade beharrlich mit Kiras Vorlieben.

„Also uninteressiert bist du definitiv nicht. Neulich konnte ich sehen, wie du Belfours Sixpack genauer beobachtetest, als er halbnackt in dem Garten trainierte.“

„Zufälligerweise, er geriet in mein Blickfeld.“ Kira fühlte sich immer noch merkwürdig verwirrt.

„Zufälligerweise? Ha ha! Tja, ich gebe zu, ich finde Belfour auch sexy, aber Papa mag nicht, wenn ich mich mit unserem Personal auf diese Art einlasse. Obwohl - eigentlich kann ich dir Belfour nicht empfehlen. Er ist schon alt, und das bedeutet, dass er bald seine Gefährtin erkennen könnte. Also wäre es mit ihm womöglich nur eine kurze Affäre. Ein bisschen Sex mit ihm wäre trotzdem nett, aber das würdest du bestimmt nicht wollen. Oder würdest du doch?“

Kira verteidigte sich etwas eingehender:

„May, der halbnackte Belfour war nicht zu übersehen, und sein Sixpack ist wahrlich bemerkenswert, aber beobachten hab ich ihn nicht. Und Interesse hab ich definitiv gar kein an ihm.“

Mayan grinste: „Du brauchst dich nicht so vehement zu rechtfertigen, er hört dich nicht. Du weisst es doch, wir sind unter uns, **_keiner_ **hört uns,“ und zeigte auf das zugeschlossene schalldichte Schiebe-Fenster, das sie trennte von den Bodyguards, die beide vorne saßen. Einer von ihnen war natürlich Belfour.

Dem war allerdings nicht so, denn Kandomere saß wieder in der Handtasche. Kira war klar, dass ihre Hauptaufgabe im Moment darin bestand, dieses persönliche Gespräch unauffällig aber rasch zu anderen Themen umzuleiten, bevor die beschwipste Mayan noch mehr über solche Dinge plaudert. Kandomere würde etwas mitbekommen, das er aus mehreren Gründen absolut nicht hören sollte. Seien es Mayans oder Kiras Vorlieben, Geheimnisse, oder sonstige intime Angelegenheiten, dieses Gespräch war definitiv nichts, was ihr Chef mitlauschen sollte.

Aber die ahnungslose Mayan ließ nicht locker:

„Warum hast deine Jungfräulichkeit eigentlich die ganze Zeit für einen unbekannten Elfen bewahrt? Einem Elfen bringt es ohnehin keine besondere Vorteile, wenn er dich entjungfert, weil du sowieso nicht seine wahre Schicksal-Gefährtin bist. Na ja, außer etwas bisschen der Eroberungs-Freude. Aber ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass du nur deshalb so lang damit gewartet hast. Wie auch immer, jetzt hast anscheinend den richtigen gefunden. Also wird halt dein Elf in der ersten Nacht ein bisschen des zusätzlichen Spaßes bekommen."

War es vergebens, Mayan von diesem verräterischen Plausch abzuhalten? Und sie wollte natürlich noch das wichtigste Detail erfahren:

"Deine Eltern machten kein Geheimnis daraus, dass sie diesen Modrane für dich irgendwie ausgesucht haben, und du machst immer alles was sie verlangen, weil du sie nie enttäuschen willst. Aber du musst dich über die Wahl wirklich nicht beklagen. Sein Aussehen und sein männlicher resoluter Stil ist auf jeden Fall erstklassig. So jemanden würde ich eigentlich selbst wollen. Er schien mir auch etwas älter und somit sehr erfahren zu sein. Er sieht aus, als ob er die besten Praktiken kennt, um dich zu den süßesten Orgasmen zu bringen. Nun, und jetzt, verrate mir, wann planst du mit diesem heißen Modrane ins Bett zu gehen?“

Mayan bemerkte nicht, dass Kiras Handtasche sich von selbst bewegte.  
Kira legte auf die Handtasche ihre Hand, teils damit sie weitere mögliche Bewegungen dämpft, und teils versuchte sie so die Öffnung oben etwas schließen, in der Hoffnung, dass dies das Gespräch dadurch drin weniger hörbar würde. Was natürlich sinnlos war. Kiras Chef Kandomere müsse absolut taub sein, wenn er jedes Wort nicht hören könnte.

Kira antwortete auf Mayans Frage erst mal nicht, aber davon ließ sich Mayan nicht entmutigen. Sie fühlte sich verpflichtet ihre beste Freundin mit Ratschlägen zu unterstützen, denn die hatte trotz ihrer Klugheit keine elbische Fähigkeiten. Außerdem interessierte Mayan wirklich brennend, wie sich wohl Kiras mögliche Beziehung zu Modrane entwickeln wird. Sie fuhr also fort:

„Seine kalte Art und sein zurückhaltendes Verhalten schienen mir zuerst ein bisschen seltsam, also hab ich versucht ihn insgeheim zu beschnuppern, und ich muss bestätigen, dieser gutaussehende Modrane hegt zu dir wie es aussieht tatsächlich aufrichtige Zuneigung. Ich roch es, seine Absichten sind rein. Es könnte wirklich eine glückliche Beziehung werden. Es ist nur ein bisschen traurig, dass wenn du dich für ihn entscheidest, dass es trotzdem über eine normale Beziehung nicht hinausgehen kann, und somit er seine Lebenszeit mit dir nicht teilen kann, wie wir Elfen es tun. Ich meine, auch die gewöhnliche Beziehung kann etwas schönes sein, aber ich wünschte mir ebenso wie deine Eltern, dass du ein langes Leben haben würdest, und ich dich für viele Jahrhunderte als meine beste Freundin behalten dürfte. Wenn er bloß dein echter Gefährte wäre, einer, der es ermöglichen würde, einer, der dir seine Lebensjahre schenken könnte.“ Mayan legte den Kopf auf Kiras Schulter.

Und dann erschrak sie. Warum sprach sie die Sache überhaupt an? Sie weiß doch, dass es unabwendbar ist, Kira ist und bleibt nun mal ein Mensch, und kann keinen Elfen als Gefährten erkennen. Inwiefern soll dieses Gejammer daran etwas ändern?

Mayan schämte sich sichtlich, sie tat ihrer Freundin mit diesen Worten bestimmt weh, obwohl sie sich eben genau um das Gegenteil bemühen wollte.  
Kira sah die Verlegenheit ihrer Freundin. Sie sollte sie beruhigen, und ihr erzählen, dass Modranes Fähigkeit Kira durchaus ein langes Leben bescheren kann. Aber sie konnte darüber nicht reden. Nicht jetzt. Sie konnte überhaupt nicht über irgendetwas sprechen, am allerwenigsten über Modrane, oder seine Fähigkeiten. Denn Kandomere saß in ihrer Handtasche und alles hörte. Und als leitender MTF-Agent sollte er auf keinen Fall über Modranes Magie, so wie auch über dem wahren Hintergrund dieser Angelegenheit etwas erfahren.

Mayan umarmte Kira noch fester. Sie hatte Gewissensbisse. Musste sie denn unbedingt über Kiras begrenzten menschlichen Leben reden? Sie sollte es schnell wieder gut machen.

„Herzchen, beachte nicht mein besoffenes Geschwätz, ich weiß nicht was ich rede. Vergiss einfach was ich sagte. Also, wo waren wir …, ja, bei Modrane. Übrigens, hast du schon gehört, dass man den Elfen mit dunklen Haaren eine übermäßige Ausdauer im Bett nachsagt? Wenn das wahr ist, würdest du mit dem dunkelhaarigen Modrane mehr Spaß haben als mit einem durchschnitt-Elfen.“

Und dann fiel ihr ein, von dieser elbischen Ausdauer würde Kira wohl kaum welche Vorteile geniessen können. Eher das Gegenteil. Meistens mussten sich die Elfen-Männer normalerweise beim Sex mit menschlichen Frauen etwas zurückhalten, weil diese hielten den vollen Kraft-Potential der Elfen nicht aus. Für die Menschen war es übermäßig anstrengend, und es könnte mit Blutergüssen, Knochenbrüchen oder diversen anderen Verletzungen enden. Mayan seufzte. Kira soll sich vor ihrem ersten Mal doch nicht ängstigen. Sie muss zurückrudern.

„Ach, aber eigentlich denke ich, es kann nicht stimmen, was andere über die Ausdauer der dunkelhaarigen Elfen erzählen, es ist sicherlich wieder nur ein blödes Mythos. Und der Modrane sah erfahren aus, er muss wissen, dass er sanft zu dir sein soll. Aber, sag mal, du magst ihn doch, oder? Also warum guckst du dann so traurig, wenn dich so etwas freudig geiles wie der Sex mit ihm erwartet? “

Unter Kiras Hand rüttelte es schon wieder etwas in der Handtasche. Was treibt er denn da, dachte sich Kira, und bekam eine unangenehme Vorahnung. Jedes mal, wenn Mayan erwähnte Kiras Sex mit Modrane, schien Kandomere in der Handtasche zu zappeln.  
Wieder kam ihr jetzt die Erinnerung daran, was am Frühabend in seinem Büro passierte. Hat Kandomere womöglich an Kira größeres Interesse, als sie dachte, und die Information über Kiras zukünftigen Sex mit Modrane machte ihn vielleicht eifersüchtig? Kira wünschte sich zutiefst, sich zu irren. Sie brauchte keinen zusätzlichen eifersüchtigen wütenden Elfen um sich. Ja, sie irrt sich. Bestimmt. Kandomere wollte in ihrer Handtasche sicherlich nur seine Beine strecken. Oder so.

„Nö, ich bin nicht traurig, ich bin einfach nur müde, es war ein langer Tag.“

Ja, Kira muss dieses Thema unbedingt beenden. Sofort.

„May, lass uns über Modrane und Sex nächstes mal reden, in Ordnung?“

Kira lächelte Mayan an. Sie versuchte zumindest zu lächeln.

Kiras Worte waren überzeugend, und Mayan roch, dass Kira sie nicht täuschte. Gott sei dank, Kira hat keine tödliche Angst vor dem Sex, sie war tatsächlich wohl nur müde. Aber kein Wunder, sie arbeitete offensichtlich zu viel, nicht mal am Freitag Abend auf einer Feier ließ sie die Arbeit ruhen. Eben vorhin, als sie beide alleine an der Getränke-Theke waren, bat Kira sie um kleine Hilfe zu einem Fall, den sie gerade bearbeitete. Mayan sollte ihr mit ihren Elfenfähigkeiten aushelfen, weil damit Kira nicht bis Montag warten wollte, um es mit elbischen Kollegen erst dann zu besprechen. Mayan sollte begutachten ein Foto, das ihr Kira von Handy aus schicken wird. Sie musste lediglich eine kurze Beschreibung als eine Nachricht zurücksenden. Kira fügte nur dazu ein, dass es sich auf dem Foto um einen Biss handelt, und sie sich um die Biss-Färbung interessierte.

Kira belog ihre Freundin nicht gerne, sie könnte aber nicht erzählen, dass sie von dem winzigen Kandomere gebissen wurde. Geschweige denn über den Rest der Geschichte.  
Sie beschloss bereits, die Wunde morgen irgendwo bei einem fremden Elfen-Arzt entfernen lassen. Bis dahin lässt sie es mit einem Pflaster bedeckt, und wird es einfach ignorieren. So war der Plan. Aber dann wollte sie irgendwie doch noch erfahren, welche Farbe der Biss ihres Chefs wohl haben könnte. Nach dem Büro-Vorfall sollte sie es jetzt vielleicht einfach wissen.

Es war kein absichtlicher Biss. Als Kandomere als eine Miniatur in ihrer Hand aufwachte, erschreckte er sich offensichtlich. Der Fluch versetzte ihn in einen Schock, und daraufhin biss er Kira in den Daumen. Da er sich in einem verwirrten Zustand befand, ist die Farbe des Bisses möglicherweise nicht aussagekräftig. Trotzdem wollte Kira jetzt aber erfahren, welche Farbe es annahm. Vielleicht kann sie anhand der Biss-Farbe erraten, warum ihr Chef sich plötzlich wie ein Wahnsinniger verhielt, und den Übergriff begangen hatte. Oder gab es noch weitere Gründe, warum der Biss Kira interessierte? Sie entschied sich, diese Frage nicht näher anzugehen. Wie auch immer - wenn sie wissen will, welche Farbe der Biss hat, muss sie einen Elf befragen, weil von der menschliche Rasse könnte keiner die Färbung sehen. Sie hat sich schließlich für Mayan entschieden, weil sie die sicherste Wahl zu sein schien.

Die königliche Limousine hielt nun vor dem Haus an, wo Kira wohnte. Es war eine einstöckige, gemütlich aussehende kleine ältere Villa mit einem Vorgarten. Es wohnten dort ausser Kira noch paar andere, ältere Untermieter.

Beide junge Frauen verabschiedeten sich, und Mayan fuhr weg.

Kira ging auf dem halbdunklen Weg zu der Haustür. Die Straßen-Laternen beleuchteten nur sehr schwach die Umgebung. Kira wohnte nicht in dem Nobelviertel, sondern in einer gewöhnlichen, ruhigen Gegend. Sie hat jedoch diesen unauffälligen Ort bewusst gewählt.

Automatisch wollte sie nun in ihre Handtasche greifen, um die Schlüssel herauszunehmen, dann erinnerte sie sich, dass sie aufpassen muss, weil ihr Chef in der Tasche saß. Sie kann ihn jetzt aus Versehen wirklich nicht noch mal hauen, nicht nachdem sie ihm vorher praktisch absichtlich das Handy auf den Kopf warf.

Plötzlich spürte sie einen kurzen Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken ging. Kira wurde unruhig. Etwas stimmte da nicht.


	15. Was gibt es zum Abendessen, Liebling?

Kira schaute zurück zu der Straße. Nein, sie hat sich nicht geirrt. Dort in der Dunkelheit der Nacht fand sie den Grund des Schauers, der ihr über ihren Rücken lief. In einem parkenden Wagen am Straßenrand könnte sie sehen die Umrisse eines Mannes. Ein kleines rotes Licht aufblickte dort, und ein wenig Zigaretten-Rauch entwich aus dem Autofenster. Er saß regungslos da, rauchte, und starrte definitiv in Kiras Richtung.  
Kira wendete den Blick ab, und tat, als würde sie den Mann nicht bemerken. Sie zwang sich, mit ruhigem Schritt zur Haustür ihrer Wohnung zu gehen, dann holte sie ihre Schlüssel aus der Handtasche, diesmal ohne sich um ihren Chef zu sorgen. Wieder sah sie sich unauffällig um. Und dann entdeckte sie auf der anderen Seite der Straße noch einen weiteren Wagen, mit ebenfalls einem unbeweglichen Männer-Schatten drin. Kira trödelte nicht länger. Sie ging sofort in ihre Wohnung rein, und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Dann öffnete sie etwas ihre Handtasche, und sprach da hinein:

„Sir, ich könnte mich natürlich irren, aber es sieht fast so aus, als würde mich da draußen jemand beobachten. Genauer gesagt, es sind sogar zwei. Vielleicht sind die Männer nicht hinter mir her, aber ich denke Sie sollten es wissen.“

Es könnten sein auch Spione von Modrane, der Kira beobachten ließ, aber was wäre, wenn es die Täter waren, die hinter dem Fluch ihres Chefs steckten, und die nun mitbekamen, dass Kira etwas mit seiner Flucht zu tun haben könnte? Kandomere hat vorhin unverhüllt auf eine Lebensgefahr hingedeutet, die von diesen Kriminellen ausgehen könnte. Sie sah Kandomere in dem Schatten ihrer Handtasche, wie er sofort nach seinem Handy griff. So wie es aussah, tätigte er wieder die Freisprechfunktion. Gleich hörte Kira wieder ihren Chef:

„Es gibt _**nur zwei** _da draußen? Ich habe _**drei** _angefordert. Sie sind übrigens da, um deine Sicherheit zu gewährleisten. Für alle Fälle, obwohl ich glaube, dass wir uns heute Nacht nicht mehr in akuter Gefahr befinden. Die Täter sind geflohen, und tauchen wohl eine Weile nicht auf."

Oh, es waren also Kommandant Hagens Leute, die Kandomere hierher beordert hatte. Gott, könnte der Chef Kira nicht vorher warnen? Sie hat sich wirklich erschreckt.

„Ich verstehe. Und ja, es könnte durchaus sein, dass es da draußen wirklich drei sind, so genau habe ich nicht nachgeschaut, aber wenn Sie es wünschen, Sir, könnte ich herausgehen, und die Wachen richtig zählen.“

Okay, wird Kandomere Kira für diesen bissigen Vorschlag zurechtweisen?  
Natürlich war es frech, ihrem Chef so etwas zu sagen, aber sie war immer noch verärgert, dass er sich selbst so direkt zu ihr nach Hause eingeladen hatte. Obwohl er definitiv eine viel bessere Wahl der Zuflucht hätte, wo er sicherer wäre, als mit nur drei Observierer vor einem Haus, in das man in Sekunden einbrechen könnte. Abgesehen davon war er hier jetzt ein Störfaktor. Kira hatte noch etwas zu tun, bei dem sie keinen Zeugen brauchte.

„Belästigt es dich, dass du mir im Not helfen musst, Doktor Kira?“ Kandomere verstand gut ihre freche Antwort, und zahlte höflich bissig zurück.

„Sir, ich sagte doch, dass ich noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen habe. Abgesehen davon wären Sie doch woanders besser aufgehoben und wären Sie auch besser betreut, als bei mir. Das wissen Sie doch selbst.“

Kira betrat ihr Wohnzimmer, sie ließ nur ein gedämpftes Licht aufleuchten.

„Was diese wichtige Angelegenheit betrifft – handelt es sich um einen späten Besuch von Lord Modrane zu intimen Zwecken?“

Nun ließ es Kandomere raus. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Seine Nerven waren, besonders nachdem er soeben Kiras Gespräch mit Mayan gelauscht hatte, in einem äußerst angespannten Zustand.  
Was wird sie jetzt antworten?  
Kandomere war bereit zu handeln. Wenn sie jetzt seine Frage bejaht, erhalten die drei Wachen da draußen umgehend Modranes Beschreibung und den Befehl, ihn ohne jegliche Fragen abknallen in dem Augenblick, als er aufkreuzt.  
Kandomere seufzte. Nein, nein, das soll er nicht tun, er darf nicht überreagieren. Aus Wut hätte er fast einen Fehler gemacht. Er sollte ihn nur festnehmen lassen. Er will doch seinen Plan, ihn _**persönlich** _töten zu können, nicht torpedieren.

Kira antwortete aber nicht, sie ignorierte die anmaßende Frage. Sie stellte ihre Handtasche ab, ging schweigend zu den Fenstern, zog sorgfältig alle Vorhänge zu, und schaltete eine leise beruhigende Musik ein. Dann griff sie in die Handtasche, um Kandomere herauszunehmen und ihn auf den Tisch hinzustellen. Sie schaute ihn wortlos an, in ihrem Gesicht regte sich kein einziger Muskel, der ihre Emotionen verraten könnte.  
Gleich sah sie, dass er auf seinem Handy wählte. Er rief jemanden an, das Gespräch könnte sie allerdings nicht hören. Er hat anscheinend die Freisprechfunktion ausgeschaltet.

In der Tat, keine Antwort war auch eine Antwort. Kandomere wartete nicht länger und wies die Wachen vor dem Haus an, jeden Mann zu verhaften, der sich Kiras Haustür nähern sollte. Er wusste nicht, was noch alles geschehen wird, jedoch war sich eines sicher – er wird definitiv nicht zusehen, wie ein anderer seine Gefährtin berührt, oder sogar Sex mit ihr hat.  
Dann plötzlich sprach Kira wieder:

„Nein Sir, ich erwarte keinen Besuch.“

Kandomere aktivierte die Funktion des Lautsprechers auf seinem Handy.

„Gut.“

Er wird trotzdem den Befehl nicht widerrufen. Heute Nacht wird hier an der Tür niemand klingeln, und Kandomere wird Modrane trotzdem töten, sobald er die Chance dazu hat.

„Sir, warum glauben Sie, dass Sie hier am sichersten sind? Es gibt für Sie geeignetere Unterkünfte. Sogar der König könnte Ihnen bestimmt den Schutz und die Unterstützung gewähren.“

'Weil du meine Gefährtin bist, ich nach dir verrückt bin, und deshalb bei dir sein will, sowie ich auch verhindern muss, dass du mit einem anderen schläfst.'  
Wie würde sie daran wohl reagieren, wenn er das gesagt hätte? Vielleicht wäre es an der Zeit es wirklich auszusprechen, aber es könnte dafür kein ungünstigerer Moment sein als jetzt. Nein, noch kann er es ihr nicht sagen, zuerst muss er den Fluch loswerden, jetzt wäre es nur noch lächerlich. Er wollte ihre Leidenschaft, nicht das Mitleid.

„Kira, ich schulde dir in der Tat eine Erklärung. Nun, absolut niemand kennt die genaue Art des Angriffs auf mich, sowie auch, wo ich mich jetzt befinde. Die Agenten wissen nichts von der Verzauberung, und die Alchemisten, die ich angewiesen habe das Gegenmittel zu finden, wissen nicht, dass ich das Opfer bin."

So sehr wollte er ihr sagen, dass er hier eigentlich nur ihretwegen war, aber das konnte er nicht. Noch nicht.

"Aus taktischen Gründen hab ich noch keinem die volle Wahrheit erzählt. Und weil ich mit allen normal telefonieren kann, hat niemand den Verdacht geschöpft, dass ich jetzt kaum so groß wie eine Fee bin. Du bist die einzige, die um mich Bescheid weiß, was und wo ich jetzt bin, und ich möchte für erst, dass es eine Weile so bleibt.“

Niemand sonst weiß es? Kiras Augen wurden für einen Moment ausdruckslos. Sie allein weiß es …  
Dann reagierte sie.

„Na schön, aber bitte beschweren Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie keinen entsprechenden Komfort erhalten, oder Ihnen etwas zustößt, Sir, weil ich für Ihre Sicherheit nicht ausreichend garantieren kann.“

„Ich fühle mich hier vollkommen sicher, Kira.“

Sie wird ihn also nicht loswerden. Sie muss sich darauf einstellen, dass er da bleibt, und dass sie die Nacht miteinander verbringen.

„Na, wenn Sie es so sehen, Sir. Dann müssen wir wohl für Sie jetzt paar Lösungen finden. Erst mal, brauchen Sie etwas? Haben Sie Hunger?“

Dann wurde es ihr bewusst, sie hat ihn bis jetzt nicht mal gefragt, ob er welche Bedürfnisse hatte, zum Beispiel, ob er etwa trinken müsse. Obwohl sie wusste, dass die Opfer der meisten Verzauberungen schrecklich unter Durst litten. Oder dass er vielleicht auch aufs Klo musste. Die Tatsache, dass er auf der Geburtstagsfeier ihres Vaters in einen Blumentopf geflohen ist, könnte sicherlich einige Gründe haben.

„Das wäre zuvorkommend, ich würde tatsächlich gerne etwas essen und trinken. Zum Trinken würde ich nur Wasser nehmen, bitte.“

Kiras Wohnung war klein, es gab dort nicht mal einen Flur, nur ein Wohnraum mit Kochecke und ein Schlafzimmer mit einem Bad. Es war nicht luxuriös, wie Kandomere es bei einer Tochter reicher Eltern erwartet hätte. Hat es ihr etwa gefallen, so zu wohnen? Er wusste, dass sie sich etwas viel Besseres leisten könnte, selbstverständlich direkt im Elftown. Wobei sie auch ein elbisches Gehalt bezog.  
Die Wohnung war wirklich extrem bescheiden, trotzdem wirkte es hier gemütlich. Oder es schien ihm gemütlich zu sein, weil hier alles duftete so herrlich nach ihr?  
Kandomere beobachtete Kira, die nachdenklich blickte in den Kühlschrank. Überlegte sie, was sie ihm servieren, oder sogar _**kochen** _könnte? Eine Welle wolliger Glückseligkeit überkam ihn. Er war mit Kira in ihrer Wohnung, allein mit ihr, und er bekommt bald etwas zum Essen, etwas, was seine Gefährtin _**für ihn**_ zubereiten wird, _**nur** _für ihn. Es war so ein himmlisches Gefühl. Es war ihm bisher unbekannt, dass er so etwas empfinden könnte.

„Sir, eine große Auswahl habe ich da nicht, wäre Ihnen recht gedünstetes Gemüse und gegrillte Hühnerbrust?“

Oh, das klang tatsächlich nach selbst Zubereitetem. Kandomere begann, die Situation ohne Zurückhaltung ganz zu genießen.

„Natürlich, Kira, ein hervorragender Vorschlag.“

Es gäbe da natürlich auch etwas Einfacheres, wie Sandwich und dergleichen, aber Kira kannte sehr gut die Ansprüche der Elfen. Etwas Kohlenhydrat-lästiges zum Abendessen war nicht üblich. Ihrem Chef ein Käsebrot anzubieten wäre absolut beleidigend. Sei denn er würde es selbst vorschlagen, was er jedoch nicht tat. Sogar auch das Huhn mit dem Gemüse war etwas zu bescheiden für die gängige elbische Gewohnheiten. Und Kandomere gehörte zur anspruchsvollsten Elfen-Elite. Aber nun denn, etwas Besseres hatte sie hier nicht.

Kandomere sah sich um. Auf dem Tisch wo er stand, war keine Sitzgelegenheit für ihn. Sollte er sich einfach so, unkultiviert, auf die Tischplatte hinsetzen? Kira schaute ihn an, und stellte vor ihn einen Schreibblock-Würfel. Kandomere verstand es. Er setzte sich darauf, erstaunt, dass sie aufmerksam erraten hatte, was er wollte. Es schien ihm plötzlich, als würde sie versteckte Fähigkeiten haben, die sie bis jetzt geheim hielt.  
Er beobachtete sie, wie sie das Essen zubereitete. Endlos könnte er dem zuschauen. Seine Schicksal-Gefährtin sorgte sich um ihn, um sein Wohl, sie kochte für ihn. Er sah ihr zu, wie sie ein kleines Stückchen Hühnerfleisch vorbereitete und unter den Grill legte, einen Löffel vom gemischten Gemüse aus dem Gefrierfach entnahm und es mit Butter kurz schmorte. Durch die minimale Menge war alles recht schnell gar, und es wurde ihm serviert. Kira nahm eine Tasse, stellte sie vor Kandomere, obendrauf legte sie eine Espresso-Untertasse mit dem Essen – sie hat für ihn einen Mini-Tisch gebastelt. So süß ist seine Kira, dachte sich Kandomere, er würde sie am liebsten auf der Stelle umarmen und küssen, sehr lang küssen, und ihre Wange streicheln, sein Gesicht in ihres dunkle Haar einsinken lassen …

„Sir, ich glaube, dass es sehr schnell kalt wird, wenn Sie nicht gleich essen“, riss ihn aus dem Wachtraum Kira. Sie winkte mit einer kleinen Gabel, und fügte sie hinzu:

„Sie benötigen wohl noch das Besteck. Ich hab aber nur diese kleine Kuchen-Gabel, die annähernd geeignet wäre. Es ist die kleinste die ich habe, allerdings befürchte ich, dass sie immer noch zu groß ist.“

'Groß' war eine Untertreibung, die Gabel war beinah so groß wie Kandomere selbst.  
Er könnte zwar auch mit den Händen essen, aber ob es eine Ausnahme-Situation gab oder nicht, Buttergemüse und Grillfleisch waren kein Finger-Food. Kandomere wird sich zu solchen niederen Manieren nicht herabsetzen.

„Danke, ich nehme es, das passt schon.“ Er griff die Gabel an der schmalen Stelle und spießte mit ihr gleich eine Erbse auf. Die ganze Erbse konnte er sich selbstverständlich nicht in den Mund schieben – Kira beobachtete ihn, wie er also daran knabberte. Es sah wirklich putzig aus, wie er versuchte, die für ihn übergroße Erbse manierlich zu essen. _**Er** _sah putzig aus, mit den kleinen Händchen, und seinem hübschen Gesicht, das von den langen blauen Haaren umrahmt war.  
Er ist wirklich süß, wenn er so winzig ist, dachte sich Kira, und errötete. Schnell unterdrückte sie es, bevor er es an ihr riechen würde.  
Sie schenkte ihm nun etwas Mineralwasser in einen Flaschen-Verschluss, den sie neben ihn auf eine andere umgedrehte Tasse stellte.  
Kandomere war mit der Erbse, Brokkoli und einem Stück Hühnchen fertig, jetzt biss er in ein Maiskorn. Er war sicherlich gewöhnt besseren, raffiniert gewürzten Delikatessen, aber das gewöhnliche Buttergemüse schien ihm hervorragend zu schmecken. Oder hatte er einfach nur einen großen Hunger.

„Als Nachtisch hätte ich nur einen Schokoladen-Keks, Sir, ich hab gerade keine richtige Schokolade da.“

  
Elfen hatten eine Schwäche für Schokolade. Sie waren geradezu süchtig danach. Größere Mahlzeiten wurden fast immer mit schokoladigen Spezialitäten beendet. Ein Keks war jedoch nicht das geeignete. Kira war sich sicher, dass er es ablehnen wird.

„Ich nehme gerne ein Stück von diesem Gebäck, danke.“

Kandomere brauchte eigentlich jetzt weder Schokolade, noch einen Nachtisch, er brauchte Kira, idealerweise einen Hautkontakt mit ihr, aber er wird auch diese Gelegenheit auskosten. Er wird alles essen, was sie zuvor in ihren Händen gehalten hat. Alles, was sie ihm anbietet, egal was es sein sollte, von ihr berührtes Essen war für ihn das Richtige, es war für ihn die feinste Delikatesse.

Kira brachte ihm nach dem Essen eine neue Untertasse mit kleinem Stück Keks, und schaute zu, ob er damit zufrieden ist. Nach einer Weile könnte sie diesmal das Schmunzeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Der Anblick des ernsten, am Keks knabbernden Kandomere übertraf alle niedliche Dinge, die sie jemals gesehen hatte.

Kandomere bemerkte es. Großartig, ja, genau das hat er befürchtet. Eine Belustigung war nicht die Emotion-Art, die er bei Kira auslösen wollte.  
Kira merkte natürlich wie sein Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich noch reservierter wurde, als es schon üblich war. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt unhöflich war – man könnte ihr Lächeln tatsächlich so auffassen, als würde sie ihn auslachen. Sie musste etwas sagen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich hatte mal einen Hamster, er hielt einen Keks in beiden Händchen genau so … niedlich, als er ihn gegessen hatte.“

Vielleicht wäre doch besser, wenn sie gar nichts gesagt hätte …? Sein empörter Blick war aussagend.  
Kandomere wurde als niedlich bezeichnet, und mit einem Hamster-Viech verglichen.  
Schweigend griff er nach dem Flaschen-Verschluss mit dem Mineralwasser um zu trinken.

Kiras Wangen waren ganz rosig von dieser Verlegenheit. Sie fand unglaublich niedlich auch die Art wie er jetzt trank, sie wird sich aber weitere Kommentare und Schmunzel verkneifen, ihr Boss war sichtlich über die Anmerkung über dem Hamster gar nicht amüsiert.

In der Tat war er darüber nicht amüsiert. Er soll _**niedlich** _sein?! Wenn er den Fluch los wird, und dann er auch auf sie wieder von oben schauen kann, wird er ihr schon zeigen, **_wie niedlich_** er ist.

„Ich werde jetzt dein Bad benutzen, falls ich darf?“ Kandomere wartete jedoch keine Erlaubnis ab, er sprang vom Tisch, und ging zu der Tür, hinter der er das Bad vermutete. Jetzt stand er aber wie erwartet erneut vor einem weiteren Hindernis – die Badetür war zu. Er überlegte kurz seine Optionen. Soll er sich noch lächerlicher machen und versuchen auf die Klinke zu springen? Er spürte ja seine enorme Kraft, aber die Klinke war ziemlich hoch.

Kira war aber schon da, beugte sich zu Kandomere, und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand, öffnete die Tür, brachte ihn ins Badezimmer rein und stellte ihn auf den Waschbecken-Tisch. Dann brachte sie alles, was er benötigen könnte, in seine Reichweite. Feuchttücher, kleinen Waschlappen als Handtuch, Wattestäbchen als Zahnbürste, so wie noch paar sonstigen Utensilien, tropfte etwas Seife seitlich in den Waschbecken, und ließ das Wasser, das sie auf angenehme Temperatur einstellte, in kleinem Strahl fließen. Dann ging sie raus, und bevor sie hinter sich die Bad-Tür zumachte, sagte sie zu Kandomere:

„Wenn Sie fertig sind, Sir, rufen Sie mich mit dem Handy an, ich werde sie abholen.“

Kandomere schwelgte nochmal in einer wonnige Welle. Trotz der unerfreulichen Situation fühlte es sich traumhaft an, als sie ihn gerade wieder in die Hand nahm, die Berührung war so herrlich. Und es war wirklich süß, wie sie ihn umsorgte.  
Er schaute sich die Hygiene-Utensilien an – sie dachte an alles, und den Waschbecken Abfluss kann er ja gleich auch als Toilette benutzen. Kandomere zog sich aus und sah sich sofort einem neuen Problem gegenüber – er hatte danach nichts mehr anzuziehen, keine saubere Kleidung, und das war unangenehm. Na gut, er wird seine Unterwäsche und das Hemd gleich mit waschen. Bis morgen trocknet es. Schlafen muss er halt nackt. Hm, schlafen, ob er es überhaupt kann, unter diesen Umständen, aber, auch stellte sich hier die Frage, wo. Denn er wollte bleiben in Kiras Nähe. So nah wie möglich. In ihrem Bett. Er muss sich eine Begründung einfallen lassen, warum er in ihrem Bett, neben ihr, unbedingt schlafen muss. Aufgrund seiner jetzigen Größe braucht sie jedenfalls nichts zu befürchten, und sie nimmt ihn im Moment sichtlich sowieso nicht als einen erwachsenen männlichen Elf wahr. Ja, die Möglichkeit, dass sie einen niedlichen humanoiden Hamster mit ins Bett nimmt, war durchaus denkbar.

Kandomere genoss diese Idee, neben Kira zu schlafen, als ihm einfiel – und was wenn es dann, mitten in der Nacht, plötzlich zu einem spontanen Abbruch seines Fluchs kommt, und er unerwartet wieder normal wird? Normal groß und nackt, neben ihr, in ihrem Bett …? Gott, warum denkt er an so was, es erregt ihn doch nur wieder, ohne dass ihm eine Aussicht auf eine Befriedigung winkt. Aber es war nicht allein nur der Sex, wonach er hungerte. Kandomere wollte vor allem die Nähe und die Berührung, die würde ihm sogar für heutige Nacht reichen.  
Er würde so gerne eng an ihrem Körper liegen, ihre Haut spüren. Er vermutete jedoch, dass sie das nicht zulassen würde. Aber er könnte ja abwarten, bis sie einschläft, und dann sich direkt zu ihr hinlegen, vorzugsweise unter ihr Nachthemd, direkt auf die nackte Haut. Wenn er aufpasst, wird sie es nicht mitkriegen. Er ergab sich den Überlegungen, wohin er sich am liebsten einkuscheln würde. Auf den Busen? Ja, das wäre eine gute Wahl.

Er fing an, seine Wäsche zu waschen. Erneut schaute er sich jetzt ihr Biss auf dem Finger an. Es war immer noch braun.  
Wie sollte es denn auch sonst sein.  
Er hätte gerne auch seinen eigenen Biss an ihrem Daumen gesehen, aber sie hat es gleich mit einem Pflaster überbeklebt, als sie in Astorion ankam. Jetzt folterte ihn der Gedanke, dass sie den Biss von einem Elfen entfernen lässt. _**Seinen Biss**_, und das auch noch, bevor er es wenigstens schafft, es sich anzusehen. Wie ist es wohl gefärbt? Und weiß Kira es bereits? Hat sie mit der Hilfe eines Elfen schon herausgefunden, welche Farbe sein Biss hat?  
Aber höchstwahrscheinlich interessierte sie das gar nicht.

Die Farbe wird wohl sowieso nicht aussagend sein – er wusste zuerst nicht mal, dass er Kira gebissen hat, weil er sich in einem Schock-Zustand befand, war verwirrt, er dachte ja, dass er schon im Jenseits sei.  
Wieder wanderten Kandomeres Gedanken zu dem Geschehen, als er nach dem Fluch aufwachte. Ja, er dachte da, dass er bereits tot ist, und dass er sich auf dieser anderen Seite den realen Kontakt mit Kira visualisieren kann, mit der Macht den Gedanken. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er aufwachte, _**weil** _er Kira _**wirklich** _roch, weil er fühlte ihre Nähe und Berührung, was ihn schließlich auch rettete. Aber dann sah er sie, riesig, spürte, dass da etwas nicht stimmt, und erschreckte sich. Etwas hielt ihn fest, und er biss zu, ohne zu realisieren, dass es Kiras Daumen war. Daher – eine aussagekräftige Biss-Färbung in dieser Sachlage kann er womöglich nicht erwarten, trotzdem würde er den Biss natürlich gerne auf jeden Fall sehen.  
Nachdenklich begann sich Kandomere nun zu waschen.

Nachdem Kira ließ Kandomere im Bad, und schloss die Badetür, ging sie in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie dürfte jetzt keine Zeit verlieren, also zog sie ihr Kleid aus, öffnete den Schrank, und kurz überlegte. Sie brauchte etwas ganz un-erotisches, etwas, was die Elfen möglichst nicht besonders als reizend empfanden. Denn ihr Mini-Chef war weiterhin ein männlicher Elf, der ihr bereits deutliche Absichten signalisierte. Jetzt verbringen beide gemeinsam eine Nacht in ihrer Wohnung, was auf ihn zusätzlich erregend wirken kann.  
Technisch gesehen drohte im Moment von Kandomere keine unmittelbare Gefahr eines ernsthaften Annäherung-Versuchs. Aber irgendwann erlangt er wieder seine normale Körpergröße, und dann könnte er ein Nachholen-Bedarf verspüren. Er könnte dieses Bedürfnis später auf elbische Weise beharrlich verfolgen, wenn er Kira jetzt zu anziehend finden sollte. Deshalb darf sie das Verlangen bei ihm in keiner Weise entfachen.

Männliche Elfen könnten eine enorme Ausdauer entwickeln, wenn sie sich etwas Bestimmtes in den Kopf gesetzt haben, vor allem wenn sie ein bestimmtes Weibchen wollten. Es musste sich um keine Schicksal-Gefährtin handeln, die meisten Elfen bewiesen ihre Hartnäckigkeit auch bei ihren normalen Liebesbeziehungen, die sie vor der wahren Bindung hatten. Die Elfen-Männer erkannten ihre Schicksal-Gefährtinnen erst nach einem Zeitraum von mindestens 100 Jahren, das war eine lange Zeit. Es gab keinen Elfen, der die Zeit nicht dazu nutzte, sexuell aktiv zu sein.

Kira sollte daher bei der Auswahl ihrer Hauskleidung unbedingt erotische Effekte vermeiden. Also wählte sie zum Umziehen das Schlotterige, was in ihrem Kleiderschrank zu finden war – eine labberige Haushose und flauschiges übergroßes T-Shirt. Damit wird sie ihre Figur verbergen.  
Dann zog Kira das Pflaster von ihrem Daumen ab, und machte ein detailliertes Foto des Bisses aus nächster Nähe, sodass nicht zu erkennen war wie groß es wirklich ist, oder um welches Körperteil es sich handelt, und schickte es Mayan. Danach klebte sie den Biss wieder zu, und ging zu einer Kommode. Dort öffnete sie eine Schublade und holte einen aufklappbaren runden Spiegel heraus, der in einem kunstvollen Metall-Rahmen eingesetzt war.  
Kira hatte jetzt etwas Zeit gewonnen, die sie brauchte. Sie musste aber schnell handeln, bevor Kandomere im Bad fertig ist. Sie setzte sich ins Bett, klappte den Spiegel auf, und druckte auf paar bestimmten Stellen auf der metallischen Verzierung. Gleich erschien auf der Spiegeloberfläche eine weibliche dunkelhaarige Elfe. Sie sah mit ihren feuerroten Augen Kira vorwurfsvoll an.


	16. Die verbotene Erkenntnis

_„Kira, wo bleibst du, ich habe mehrmals versucht uns zu verbinden. General Raven verliert langsam die Geduld.“_

Die Elfenfrau in dem Spiegel erwartete auf diese mehr oder weniger rhetorische Frage allerdings keine Antwort, und bevor sich Kira entschuldigen könnte, verschwand die Elfe aus dem Spiegel. Stattdessen erschien dort ein imposanter männlicher Elf mit harten Gesichtszügen. Er hatte halblanges schwarzes Haar, das nach hinten gekämmt war, und er trug eine prächtige Lederkleidung. Er blickte schweigend und scharf mit schwarz-roten Augen auf Kira. Aber für irgendwelche lange strafende Blicke hatte Kira keine Zeit.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich heute etwas spät dran bin. Papa feierte den Zehnten, und ich könnte von der Feier nicht früher gehen,“ ergriff Kira schnell, aber leise das Wort. Heute muss sie sich mit der Besprechung beeilen, und auch versuchen, nicht zu laut zu sein, damit Kandomere nichts hört. Jedenfalls sollte das Geräusch des fließenden Wassers im Bad, zusammen mit der Musik im Wohnzimmer dieses Gespräch übertönen. Aus dem Grund hat Kira ja vorausschauend den Musikplayer wie beiläufig eingeschaltet, gleich als sie nach Hause kam.

Und dann erschrak sie, als sie diese Worte sagte. Ihr fiel ein kleiner flüchtiger Fehler auf, der ihr dem ganzen Stress wegen gerade unterlief.

_„Papa?“_ wiederholte fragend streng der Elf in der schicken Lederuniform. Seine Augen verengten sich.

War ja klar.

„Verzeih mir, Vater, ich wollte selbstverständlich sagen Mortice“, korrigierte sich sofort Kira. General Raven, ihr echter Vater, hat es noch nie deutlich angesprochen, aber sie wusste – er hasste diese Mission, weil sie seine geliebte Tochter aus dem Familienkreis und der sicheren Stadt riss. Und vor allem hasste er den unschuldigen Mortice, der ihn ersetzte.

Raven schaute Kira noch mal mit einem warnenden Blick an, ging aber gleich zu dem Wichtigem über:

_„Vor ein paar Stunden wurde mir eine schwache Anomalie __gemeldet__, die sich im MTF ereignete, wobei du dich dort angeblich zu dem Zeitpunkt befinden solltest“,_ mitteilte ihr der Elf, und sofort befehligte:

_„Berichte!“_

„Ja, es gab einen Vorfall, den ich in der Tat zufällig mitbekommen habe. Es wurde ein Angriff verübt, auf den leitenden Agenten. Die unbekannten Täter flüchteten.“

Plötzlich überraschte Kira etwas bei diesen eigenen Worten. Sie erkannte, dass sie keine Details über den Fluch-Vorfall preisgeben wollte. Ja, es gab dafür irgendwie einen Grund, aber sie spürte, es war nicht der Einzige. Kira könnte jedoch über diese Gründe nicht nachzudenken. Sie war mitten in der Sitzung, und musste schnell einen vernünftigen Bericht erstatten. Kira wagte es dabei nicht, zumindest die wichtigsten Fakten ihrem Vater, der auch ihr Vorgesetzter war, vorzuenthalten. Fiebrig überlegte sie sich also die Formulierung der Informationen, mit denen sie die volle Wahrheit verschweigen könnte.

_„Hat er das überlebt?“_

„Ja.“

_„Gab es eine Chance hinsichtlich der Aufgabe Nummer 5?“_

Kira sah den wartenden Gesichtsausdruck des Generals und versuchte mit fester Stimme zu antworten:

„Nein, es war ungünstig.“

Der schwarzhaarige Elf gab sich mit dieser Antwort gezwungenermaßen zufrieden. Aber dann schaute er Kira mit prüfendem Blick an:

_„Irgendwie muss ich heute alles aus dir herausziehen. Du drückst dich besonders kurz aus, und sprichst auch zu leise.“ _Argwöhnisch hob er eine Augenbraue:_ „Gibt es dafür einen Grund?“_

Es kam, was Kira befürchtete. Er merkte es also doch.

„Ich hab hier gerade einen ungeplanten Besuch, Vater.“

_„Zu so einer späten Stunde?“_ Und prompt kam noch scharf dazu: _„Ich hoffe, es ist kein Mann.“_

Kira wurde nervös – wie viel darf sie verschweigen? Inwiefern darf sie die Wahrheit biegen ohne zu lügen? Sie hatte aber keine Zeit, unsicher zu zögern.

„Es ist ein Kollege von der Arbeit. Ein Elf, männlich. Er benutzt gerade mein Badezimmer, daher muss ich mich sehr kurzfassen.“

_„Ein **männlicher Elf**?! Ich höre wohl nicht recht!“_

Kiras Vater, General Raven, könnte wirklich furchteinflößend dreinblicken.  
Dann wurde sein Blick doch etwas weicher, seine Stimme blieb aber dennoch streng:

_„Ist es dein Ernst? Willst du Lord Modrane provozieren? Wie kannst du bloß so etwas Dummes tun!“_

„Aber Vater, ich hab selbstverständlich nichts Unangebrachtes vor.“

_„Natürlich nicht, aber ein Mann, und vor allem ein Elfen-Mann ist immer ein Risiko. Dein Besucher könnte aufdringlich werden, und dich gegen deines Willen überwältigen. Mit deinem derzeit schwachen menschlichen Körper bist du wehrlos, und hättest gegen ihn keine Chance gehabt. Bist du dir den möglichen fatalen Folgen bewusst?“_

Glücklicherweise beschäftigte insofern den General diese, in der Tat katastrophale Zukunftsvision, sodass diese ihn völlig ablenkte von der wahrlich brisanten Tatsache – der Identität Kiras Besuchers. Somit versäumte er nachzufragen, wer genau dieser Kiras Arbeitskollege eigentlich sein soll. Kira nutzte es aus und ergriff schnell das Thema, um weiterhin von Kandomere abzulenken, bevor ihrem Vater sein Fehler auffällt:

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass hier absolut nichts passieren wird. Es droht von meinem Arbeitskollegen definitiv keine Gefahr. Er kam hierher aus rein beruflichen Gründen, und braucht nur eine kleine Hilfe in einem Notfall. Nachdem ich ihm bei seinem Anliegen geholfen habe, erledigt sich die Angelegenheit, und er wird gehen.“

Gut, insofern war es die volle Wahrheit. Zwar könnte sich die 'Hilfe' bei dem 'Anliegen' über Tage ziehen, aber bei dem allen, was sie sonst noch ihrem Vater Raven verschwieg, war diese Gegebenheit eigentlich nicht mehr das Wichtigste.  
Auf jeden Fall bleibt sie von ihrem 'Besucher' einer Gewalt wirklich erspart. Kandomere ist gegenwärtig einfach zu winzig für ernstzunehmende sexuelle Übergriffe, also besteht von ihm tatsächlich überhaupt keine Gefahr.

_„Na gut, dann beenden wir es heute, aber nimm meinen Rat an – werde diesen Elfen so schnell wie möglich los. Lord Modrane wäre ziemlich verärgert, wenn er über irgendwelche männliche Nachtbesucher erfahren sollte. Vermeide dies Risiko. Du hast sicher schon gehört, wie Lord Modrane übel gelaunt sein kann, hast ihn aber in solchem Zustand noch nie erlebt. Und glaub mir, das willst du gar nicht.“_

Nachdem General Raven Kira erlaubte die Sitzung zu beenden, schaltete sie den Spiegel sofort aus, klappte ihn zu und legte ihn zurück in die Schublade. Sie atmete aus. Diese Besprechung lief eigentlich unkomplizierter ab, als sie ursprünglich erwartete.  
Plötzlich summte das Handy. War es Kandomere, der ihr sagen wollte, sie solle ihn aus dem Badezimmer abholen? Ist er denn schon fertig?  
Aber es war nicht ihr Boss.

_„Mein Gott, Kira, was für eine ungewöhnliche Biss-Markierung ist es auf dem Foto? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass deine Arbeit auch so aufregende Sachen beinhaltet! Und du musst es jetzt irgendwie untersuchen, als ein Beweis, oder so ähnlich? Wie auch immer, verrate mir auf der Stelle, wer da gebissen wurde, und von wem der Biss stammt! Handelt es sich möglicherweise um jemanden, den wir kennen? Erzähl mir alles!“_

Es war Mayan. Kira überraschte der Anruf, denn sie erwartete von Mayan nur eine bündige SMS mit der Angabe der Biss-Farbe, und das erst irgendwann Morgen. Keinesfalls erwartete sie, dass Mayan deswegen enorm neugierig, und trotz der späten Stunde umgehend anruft. Warum war überhaupt ihre Freundin wegen dieses Biss-Bildes so aufgeregt? Was war daran ungewöhnlich? Kira schluckte. War es übrigens wirklich klug, Mayan da einzuziehen?

„May, ich würde dir gerne alles darüber erzählen, wenn es keine MTF-Angelegenheit wäre. Wie ich bereits sagte, ich darf keine weiteren Informationen zu dem Fall offenlegen.“

Ja, Kira hatte jetzt eine Übung darin, eine Wahrheit so zu verschleiern, sodass es in Wirklichkeit eigentlich schon eine Lüge war. Aber sie hatte nicht wirklich eine andere Wahl.

_„Klar. Blöde MTF-Geheimnistuerei. Echt Schade. Auf dasjenige Elfenpaar wäre ich nämlich schrecklich neugierig. Ich würde wirklich gerne wissen, wer die beiden sind, weil ich noch nie eine solche Farbkombination eines Bisses gesehen habe."_

Was sagte sie da …? Kira wurde unruhig.

„Gott, Mayan, machst du es nicht zu dramatisch?“

Was könnte einen Biss so außergewöhnlich machen?  
Eine fürchterliche Vorahnung schlich sich ein. Kira erschütterte es. Nein, sie weigerte sich, diese schreckliche Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen. Gott, warum hat sie Kandomeres Biss analysieren wollen, warum verdrängte sie diese zerstörerische Neugier nicht, warum ignorierte sie es einfach nicht?  
Aber noch hatte Kira paar Sekunden, um dies zu ändern. Sie sollte Mayan sagen, dass sie es sich anders überlegt hatte, und dass sie diese viel zu ausführliche Analyse und Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt, weil sie es lieber doch erst am Montag mit den MTF Kollegen untersuchen wird. Noch hat sie die, die Paar Sekunden, um sich herausreden, und Mayans Aussage zu stoppen.

_„Kira, wer auch immer die gebissene Elfenfrau ist, sie und ihr Schicksal-Gefährte – dieses Elfen-Paar wurde recht außergewöhnlich reich beschenkt.“_

In Kira breitete sich eine richtige Panik aus. Nein, sie will diesen Unsinn nicht hören! Sie könnte allerdings nur schwach antworten:

„… ist es so?“

Kira könnte das Gehör aber auch ausschalten, sich konzentrieren auf etwas anderes und Mayan nicht zuhören …  
Könnte sie es …?

_„Na dann sollten wir jetzt die einzelnen Farbnuancen der Zusammensetzung des Bisses durchgehen. Das Foto ist gut belichtet, deuten kann ich es also exakt.“_

Womit sich auch Kira gegen diese Informationen wehren wollte, sie kam nicht dazu, denn Mayan fuhr in gleichem Atemzug fort:

_„Erst mal – es ist definitiv ein Schicksal-Gefährten-Biss. Es stammt offensichtlich von einem männlichen Elfen, der überdurchschnittlich intensiven Gefühlen fähig ist – worauf ein dunkles Blau hinweist. Also, die Markierungen der echten Gefährten-Liebe enthalten ja immer Blau, allerdings je mächtiger sind die Gefühle, desto dunkler ist die Färbung. Je dunkler, desto seltener. Des weiteren – seine physische Leidenschaft für seine Gefährtin ist genauso beträchtlich. Die zeichnet sich durch das Rot, das ist die Farbe der physischen Anziehungskraft zu dem rechtmäßigen Gefährten. Hier auf deinem Foto ist es wie auch das Blau sehr dunkel, etwa weinrot.“_

Mayan stoppte kurz den Redefluss. Es schien, als würde sie etwas überlegen, aber dann fügte sie doch amüsiert gleich hinzu:

_„Und wenn ich mit einem passenden Vergleich ins Detail gehen soll – dieses Rot hat keinen besonders warmen Ton eines süßen Weins. Vielmehr sieht es nach einer kühl-roten Variante der trockenen Weinsorte. Das bedeutet, dass die sexuellen Vorlieben dieses Elfenmannes wahrscheinlich nicht immer der sanften Art sind. Du verstehst sicher, was ich damit meine.“_

Kira hörte eigentlich nicht mehr genau zu. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich wie geschnürt an.

„… und … ist es mehr blau oder rot“, fragte sie mit heißer, schwacher Stimme. Obwohl das jetzt wirklich nicht mehr wichtig war. Wenn Mayans Grundaussage stimmen sollte, würde es keine Rolle spielen, ob da eine Farbe dominiert.

_„Weder noch. Sag ich doch, die beide Farben sind gleichermaßen kräftig, also überwiegt keine von denen. Sie ergeben zusammen einen ausgewogenen, außergewöhnlich satten Purpur-Ton. Solche Nuance sehe ich nur selten. Bei den meisten Gefährten-Bissmarkierungen überwiegt eine Farbe, sie sind vorwiegend bläulich und heller. Hier muss ich anmerken, dass manche Elfen meinen, dass sehr satte purpurne Markierungen viel zu dunkel sind. Diese Elfen sagen, dass solche Bisse einen düsteren Nachgeschmack haben, und das sie ein Anzeichen von zu großer Abhängigkeit vom Gefährten sein sollen. So wie es auch angeblich enthält viel zu dunkles Rot, was ein Zeichen der übermäßigen Sexsucht wäre. Es ist jedoch bekannt, dass diese Elfen dies nur aus Neid sagen. Denn alle wissen, dass absolut jeder Elf würde dafür alles geben, damit seine eigenen, oder besser noch – ebenfalls auch die Bisse des Schicksal-Partners genau diesen Farbton hätten.“_

„Ja …“

Kira fühlte sich seltsam und entkräftet. Diese Mayans Worte klangen jetzt, als würden sie nur aus der Ferne auf sie zu kommen, aber sie waren trotzdem deutlich. Sehr deutlich. Kira wollte jedoch nicht weiter hinhören. Sie wollte die Worte ihrer Freundin abzuwehren, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schloss ihre Augen, und versuchte ruhig zu atmen.

_„Aber das ist nicht alles.“_ Die Prinzessin war mit der Analyse noch nicht fertig._ „Der Biss auf deinem Foto ist nämlich nicht nur dunkel purpurn, sondern hat noch eine andere Besonderheit, und das alles zusammen macht diese Biss-Markierung eben absolut außergewöhnlich. Und nun – was denkst du, um welche zusätzliche Farbkombination es hier wohl geht, und warum ich erkannt habe, dass die gebissene Elfe weiblich ist, und der Biss folglich von einem männlichen Elfen stammt?“_

„...“

Kira schaffte nicht mehr mal einsilbig zu antworten. Der Halt schwand ihr immer mehr unter den Füßen. Sie wird sich jetzt alles bis zum bitteren Ende anhören müssen. Ob sie will oder nicht.

Mayan war in aufgeregter Laune, das Thema fand sie einfach faszinierend. Und sie hatte sichtlich Spaß daran, es spannend zu gestalten:

_„Du kannst die Biss-Färbung zwar nicht selber sehen, hast aber die elbische Medizin studiert, und bist du mit der Theorie und den elbischen biologischen Gesetzen vertraut, also könntest du es jetzt durch meinen Hinweis vielleicht selbst enträtseln.“_

Kira antwortete nicht. Sie war nicht mehr fähig, irgendetwas von sich zu geben. Sie lehnte nur den Kopf nach hinten in die Kissen. Es gibt kein Entkommen. Kira fing dabei an, ihre alle Kräfte zu sammeln, den sie wird die gleich brauchen. Etwas Schreckliches lag in der Luft.

Mayan deutete Kiras Schweigen als Aufforderung zur Erklärung. Sie vermutete zwar, dass Kira über ausreichend umfassende Theorie verfügte, jedoch wäre möglich, dass sie sich das Wissen über elbische Paarung-Besonderheiten erfrischen müsste. Es wäre verständlich, denn als Mensch war Kira nicht ständig umgeben von der elbischen Markierung-Präsenz wie die Elfen. Und schließlich, wohl nicht um sonst bat sie Kira um Hilfe bei der Analyse des Bisses.

_„O.k…, also, das Blut der weiblichen Elfen-Gefährtin kann bei ihrem männlichen Elfen-Partner die Sinne, Stärke und diverse Fähigkeiten vertiefen, oder neue erwachen lassen, so wie auch die Lebenserwartung deutlich verlängern – aber nur wenn sie noch eine Jungfrau ist. Was allerdings eine Seltenheit ist, denn zu der Erkennung und Paarung kommt es, wenn die Elfen-Frau in der Regel mindestens 100 Jahre alt ist oder eher älter, und wer hat denn schon Lust, Jahrhunderte in der Keuschheit zu verbringen? Richtig, niemand! Die Blut-Gabe funktioniert dabei nur, wenn die Elfen-Frau ihrem rechtmäßigen Gefährten das Jungfrauen-Blut freiwillig schenkt. Sie muss ihn akzeptieren. So hat es wohl die ursprüngliche göttliche Vorkehrung aus alten Zeiten geregelt, damit sich kein fremder Elf gewaltsam bereichern könnte. Denke ich, jedenfalls wäre es erläuternd. Also, dieses Paar mit der Jungfrau-Besonderheit markiert sich gegenseitig, der Elfenmann wird dann der Träger irgendwelchen speziellen Fähigkeiten, und seine Bisse zeichnen sich auf der Haut seiner Gefährten-Frau fortan mit silbriger Umrandung. So, und genau diesen silbrigen Rand hat der Biss auf deinem Bild.“_

Mayan machte eine Pause, und wartete, ob Kira irgendwelche Fragen hatte, aber die schwieg. Mayan fing an, es seltsam zu finden. Wieso kommentiert es Kira mit keinem Wort? Plötzlich kam es ihr in den Sinn, dass ihre Freundin doch eine Jungfrau ist. Wäre möglich, dass der Biss auf dem Foto ihr eigener ist?  
Kurz dachte sie nach. Dann verwarf sie aber diesen Einfall. Als eine vertrauliche Freundin hätte sie auf jeden Fall mitgekriegt, wenn Kira mit einem Biss markiert worden wäre und schließlich – Kira war keine Elfe. Selbst wenn ein Wunder passierte, und sie einen Elfen als ihren Gefährten erkennen könnte, würde sie ihm als Mensch keine besonderen Fähigkeiten verleihen können, denn diese Veranlagung, die es ermöglichen könnte, lag wahrscheinlich nur in einem elbischen Erbgut. Somit wären silbern umrandete Bisse auf Kirs Haut ausgeschlossen.  
Mit ein paar Details schloss sie das Thema nun also ab:

_„Nach der vollzogenen Paarung, bei der der Elfenmann auch noch die ein paar Bluttropfen der Wunde der Entjungferung kostet, werden die Fähigkeiten, die er erhalten hat, vollendet und versiegelt, und die Biss-Umrisse färben sich auf der Haut der Elfenfrau immer golden. Zusammengefasst – weil auf dem Bild, das du mir geschickt hast, der Biss einen silbrigen Rand hat, bedeutet es, dass das Foto von einer noch jungfräulichen Elfe stammt, die sich von ihrem Schicksal-Gefährten freiwillig markieren ließ, die Paarung wurde bei denen aber noch nicht vollzogen. Der Biss als dunkel-purpurn, und dazu noch silbern umrandet ist ausgesprochen rar. Die beiden haben etwas Außergewöhnliches vom Schicksal bekommen. Und ehrlich gesagt – ich beneide diese Elfenfrau um den überaus leidenschaftlichen und verliebten Partner. Soviel zu meiner Analyse. So, ich hoffe, ich konnte dir damit helfen.“_

Kira fühlte sich wie gelähmt. Sie war unfähig zu kommunizieren, also schaltete ihr Körper auf Not-Bereitschaft, in einen automatischen Modus. Sie hörte ihre eigene Stimme, als würde aus der Ferne kommen:

„Danke Mayan, ja, das hast du.“

Wie eine mechanische Puppe verabschiedete sie sich von Mayan, stellte das Handy zur Seite und legte sich auf das Bett. Sie starrte einfach in die Zimmerdecke über ihr, und versuchte an diese Sache nicht zu denken. Kira wusste, wenn sie es tut, wenn sie diesen Gedanken zulässt, wird etwas Schreckliches passieren. Sie wollte es nicht. Das einzige, was sie jetzt wollte, war davonlaufen. Wenn es nur einen Ort gäbe, an den sie fliehen könnte.  
Ihre Bemühungen, daran nicht zu denken, war jedoch vergebens.  
Es begannen sich jetzt vor ihrem inneren Auge bestimmte Erinnerungen-Szenen abspielen. Erinnerungen, die sie erst jetzt vollständig verstanden hat.

Damals, eines sonnigen Herbsttages vor einem Jahr, verführte sie das ansprechende Interieur eines feines Restaurant namens Safran, nachdem sie durch die großen Fenster flüchtig rein geblickt hatte. Sie entschied sich für eine Kaffeepause, und trat ein. Kurz später saß sie schon an einem mit Orchideen umgebenem Tisch, und genoss ihr exzellent schmeckenden Getränk in einer angenehmen Sitzecke. Aber dann, ganz plötzlich, wurde sie unruhig, aus völlig unbekanntem Grund. Es fühlte sich nicht eindeutig negativ an, eher würde sie es als eine seltsame Mischung aus aufregend und unbehaglich bezeichnen. Die Unruhe war sehr verwirrend, und das mochte sie nicht, also beschloss sie herauszufinden, was diese Unrast verursachen könnte. Lag es an dem Kaffee, irgendeinem Geruch, oder daran, was sie zuletzt sah? Welchen Gedanken hatte sie unmittelbar vor dem Zustand der Unruhe? Kira überlegte – sie dachte da beim Kaffee trinken eigentlich nur an die faszinierende Pflanzenvielfalt des Restaurants, dabei bewunderte sie die hübsche Einrichtung und flüchtig blickte zu den Gästen. Die schienen alle Elfen zu sein. Zuletzt bemerkte sie unter einer Fächerpalme einen blauhaarigen Elfen in einem dunkelblauen Anzug. Er saß da allein, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Sie erinnerte sich jäh – da, genau da in dem Augenblick verspürte sie es! Ihr Herz aufschlug. War dieser Elf der Auslöser ihrer Unruhe? Kira schaute nochmal in seine Richtung, und sofort erschütterte es sie. Das reichte ihr. Sie beendete die Analyse. Sie wusste zwar immer noch nicht, was genau da geschah, aber sie spürte, dass sie sich ab jetzt mit dem Rätsel der Unruhe nicht weiter beschäftigen sollte.

Kira bezahlte gleich ihren Kaffee und verließ rasch das Restaurant. Sie verbot es sich, weiterhin an die Sache mit dem Elfen zu denken. Draußen an der Tabakladen-Ecke kaufte sie sich dann auch noch eine Zeitschrift, um sich abzulenken von dem merkwürdigen Gemüt.  
Aber dann, als sie zum Taxi eilen wollte, stieß sie an der Ecke ausgerechnet mit diesem blauhaarigen Elfen zusammen. Dieses seltsame unbehagliche und aufregende Gefühl trat wieder ein, allerdings um einiges stärker. War es dem so, weil er ihr noch näher kam? Kira bekam somit jedenfalls die Bestätigung, dass die Ursache der Unruhe tatsächlich dieser Elf war. Blitzschnell unterdrückte sie jegliche Empfindungen, damit er nichts davon riechen konnte, gleichzeitig schaute sie ihm jetzt auch ins Gesicht. Sie erkannte ihn jetzt. Es war Kandomere. Aber er hat Kira nicht wieder erkannt. Das konnte er gar nicht. Zum Glück.  
Es schien ihm nach der Kollision irgendwie nicht gutzugehen, also begleitete sie ihn zurück in das Safran, veranlasste ihm etwas Hilfe von dem Empfangschef und verließ sie schnell wieder das Restaurant.

Als sie dann in dem Taxi wegfuhr, geschah nochmal etwas Eigenartiges. Kira wurde plötzlich schwindelig, es bebte alles herum um sie. Nein – es war kein Schwindelgefühl, es war wirklich ein Erdbeben, ein ziemlich starkes. Kira packte fest den Sitz vor ihr, und wollte den Taxifahrer anschreien, dass er doch anhalten soll. Sah er denn nicht was los ist?! Aber er reagierte auf das Erdbeben gar nicht. Und dann wurde ihr klar – er merkte gar nichts, weil es gar kein Erdbeben gab, es war nur das Empfinden ihres seelischen Körpers, das Beben geschah _**nur** _in ihrem Kopf.  
In dem Kopf? Aber natürlich! Es musste von dem Schlag auf ihr Stirn kommen, als sie mit Kandomere zusammenstieß! Hatte sie eine Gehirnerschütterung? Sie wollte schon zu einer Apotheke fahren, und sich ein Kopfschmerz-Medikament zu holen, aber dann verschwand diese Beschwerde plötzlich wieder.  
Ihr fiel damals überhaupt nicht ein, dass es möglicherweise das berüchtigte Erdbeben-Gefühl sein könnte, dieses bekannte schicksalshafte Symptom, das mit der Erkennung eines wahren Gefährten einherkommen sollte. Es wäre in ihrem Alter, sowie nach ihrer Schulung sowieso absurd und absolut unmöglich.

Absolut unmöglich, das dachte sie damals, wie sie es auch noch bis heute glaubt. Aber … ein silbrig umrandeter dunkel purpurner Biss auf ihrem Daumen könnte nicht lügen.  
Oder war etwa Mayans Aussage falsch? Kira war sich sicher, Mayan scherzte nicht. Ihre Freundin glaubte, dass das Biss-Foto zu Kiras Arbeit gehörte, und dass Kira ernsthaft eine Hilfe brauchte, und da würde sie nicht riskieren Kira nur aus Spaß mit falschen Angaben Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Mayan könnte sich jedoch mit ihrer Analyse versehentlich irren. Veränderte das Foto zum Beispiel vielleicht den richtigen Farbton und Glanz? Wie auch immer es sich Kira so wünschte, Mayans unerschütterliche Überzeugung dessen, was sie sah, schloss solche Zweifel aus.

Heißt es also **_… Kandomere ist Kiras Schicksal-Gefährte?_**

Kira atmete schwer …

** _Nein, das kann nicht sein!_ **

Und doch, ein Teil von ihr hat schon vor langem unbemerkt die Tür zerstört, hinter der sie die Wahrheit vermutete, und schrie sie nun an: 'Du ahntest es doch, die ganze Zeit, du weißt doch schließlich am besten, was du andauernd unterdrücken musstest!'

Aber selbst wenn sie angenommen hätte, dass es sie die unerwünschte Erkennung des wahren Gefährten traf, sie ließ sich nicht von Kandomere bereitwillig beißen! Kira hat ihm ihr Jungfrauenblut ganz bestimmt nicht freiwillig gegeben! Der silberne Biss sagt jedoch, dass sie es doch tat. Freiwillig, das heißt, sie wollte es.

Sie **_wollte,_ **dass er sie markiert? Gott, das würde direkt beweisen, dass sie ihn will. Kira atmete tief durch. Ist es tatsächlich so? Will sie ihn?

Gab es da nicht immer ganz leichte, aber unmissverständliche Anzeichen, die es bestätigen? So wie sie beispielsweise die unerklärliche Eifersucht verspürte, als sie Kandomere vor einem Jahr in diesem intimen Gespräch mit Mayan im königlichen Palast sah.  
Aber egal was sie da dabei für eine Sekunde fühlen sollte, sie unterdrückte eigentlich immer jegliche Empfindungen und Wünsche, sogar vor sich selbst, und so gut, dass solche Art Gefühle praktisch nicht existierten. Und wenn sie zu ihm nichts fühlte, konnte keiner seiner Bisse auf ihrem Körper purpurn oder sogar silbrig werden.  
Also wie ist es passiert? Kira dachte fieberhaft nach, und dann fiel ihr mit Erschrecken eine Erklärung. Als Kandomere sie biss, achtete sie nicht darauf, sich zu kontrollieren, oder etwas unterdrücken, denn sie dachte, dass es nicht notwendig wäre. Sie war in dem Raum ganz allein mit nur dieser hübschen Puppe, die wie ihr attraktiver Chef aussah.  
Gott …, sie dachte da doch an ihn, mit eindeutiger Zuneigung, ja anscheinend sogar mit einem leichten, doch existenten Verlangen.  
Sie verbarg da in dem Moment des Bisses nicht ihr wahres Empfinden …

Kira zog nochmal das Pflaster von ihrem Finger kurz ab, und schaute sie den Biss an. Aber ihre menschlichen Augen konnten nur eine kleine gewöhnliche Biss-Verletzung sehen, die inzwischen gut heilte.

Hat sie sich jetzt etwa gewünscht, diese purpur-silberne Färbung selbst zu sehen …? Warum, wollte sie es selbst analysieren können, oder wollte sie den Anblick **_genießen_**? Kira spürte einen Schweißtropfen, die ihr von der Stirn runterlief.

Eine Gefährten-Bindung zu Kandomere …  
Kira atmete immer schwerer.  
Hätte sie jemals über der Existenz dieser wahren Schicksal-Bindung zu ihm erfahren, wenn es diesen Biss nicht gegeben hätte? Oder würde sie der Schlinge des Schicksals sowieso nicht entkommen, weil alles bereits entschieden wurde, als sie vor langen Zeit sein Foto sah?

Damals beredete Kiras Vater etwas mit Onkel Aragas, der dabei irgendein Foto auf den Schreibtisch legte, gerade als sie in Vaters Arbeitszimmer reinstürzte.  
Begeistert wollte Kira ihrem Vater neuestes Geschenk präsentieren, das sie gerade von Modrane bekam, einen umwerfenden Diamantring.

'… Raven, wir sollten ihn nur mit absolut sicherem Plan und äußerster Vorsicht beseitigen. Ich glaube, dass sein Tod nicht so schnell ad acta gelegt wird, wie bei jemanden von dem einfachen Elfen-Fußvolk. Die werden dafür bestimmt unermüdlich alles tun, um den wahren Täter zu fassen. Ein übereilter unsauberer Attentat könnte daher zu uns führen, was ja das Gegenteil davon wäre, was wir mit dieser Aktion ja erreichen wollen.

'Gut, Aragas, dann soll unser Spion bei MTF weiter agieren ohne Veränderung wie bisher. Für die andere Aufgabe werden wir einen anderen Agenten einsetzen.'

Ah nee, Vater war wieder mitten in einer langweiligen Arbeit, wie immer. Die Junge Kira missfällig schnaufte. Flüchtig schaute sie auf das Foto, das auf dem Tisch lag. Darauf erblickte sie irgendeinen blauhaarigen Elfen, offensichtlich von der niederen Rasse. Es ist wohl derjenige, der beseitigt werden soll, dachte sie sich gleichgültig.  
Plötzlich wurde ihr irgendwie merkwürdig. Gegen ihrem Willen wurde sie von dem Foto des blauhaarigen Elfen mächtig angezogen.  
Sie wusste es in dem Augenblick noch nicht, aber von diesem Zeitpunkt an, sollte ihr schönes sorgloses und höchst privilegiertes Leben nie mehr so sein, was es mal war.

'Onkel Aragas, wer ist das?' Was drang sie bloß dazu, jegliche zugängliche Informationen über diesen Elfen zu erfahren?  
Wäre sonst alles in Ordnung geblieben, wenn sie sich gezwungen hätte dieses Bild des Fremden zu ignorieren?

Ja, es war in der Tat ein Fehler, ein verhängnisvoller Fehler, das Foto des blauhaarigen Elfen zu beachten, aber damals konnte sie nicht ahnen, dass überhaupt etwas passieren könnte. Kira war, und ist noch heute für die Erkennung des wahren Schicksal-Gefährten immer noch viel zu jung. Sie ist nicht mal annähernd in dem Alter, in dem irgendwelche Anzeichen der wahren Schicksal-Erkennung auftreten und gefährlich sein könnten. Und schon definitiv gar nicht durch nur ein Foto.

'Er ist ein Feind, mein liebes Kind', antwortete auf ihre Frage damals Onkel Aragas. Vater fügte nur hinzu, dass sich Kira mit solchen Angelegenheiten noch gar nicht beschäftigen braucht, dann begutachtete er mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln Kiras neuen Ring von Modrane. Danach schickte er schließlich seine Tochter wieder fort, mit den Worten, er und Aragas müssen weiter arbeiten.

Ja, ihre Eltern Raven und Erena waren in höchstem Maße überwältigt und überglücklich, als das mächtigste Wesen dieser Welt, König der reinen Dunkelelfen-Rasse Lord Modrane, ihnen eines Tages persönlich einen Besuch abstattete, und die Offenbarung des Orakels überbrachte – ihre Tochter Kira und er wurden auf diese traditionelle Weise füreinander bestimmt. Als Ersatz-Wahl für die eigentliche wahre und strengstens verbotene Gefährten-Bindung mit einem Elfen der niedrigen Mischrasse, die mit speziellem Training und Vorkehrungen verhindert sein musste. Natürlich versuchten alle, wie auch Kira, dieses Training erfolgreich absolvieren. Niemand wollte einen Schicksal-Gefährten aus dem niederen Elfen-Volk.

Die Bindung zu Modrane war nicht nur eine Pflicht und vorbestimmtes Glück, es war ein wahr gewordener schönster Traum, den sich ein Mädchen nur wünschen kann. Modrane, der attraktive und geächtete Herrscher der Erde war ebenfalls überaus glücklich mit der Bestimmung des Orakels, und vergötterte er Kira von Anfang an. Dem absoluten Glück stand nichts im Wege.  
Aber dann kam eines Tages unerwartet dieser Augenblick, ab dem alles in Kira Modrane ablehnte, ohne dass es dafür einen ersichtlichen Grund gegeben hatte.

Jetzt hat Kira den Zusammenhang begriffen. Sie begann Modrane genau an dem Tag abzuweisen, als sie damals Kandomeres Foto auf Vaters Schreibtisch sah.

Irgendwann flüchtete sie dann vor Modrane in die Welt der gewöhnlichen Elfen, und noch gewöhnlicheren Menschen, wie auch sonstigen untergeordneten Rassen. Aber auch in dieser Welt wünschen sich jetzt ihre liebgewonnenen Adoptiv-Eltern Lord Modrane als Kiras Gefährten. Wenn sie wüssten, wer er wirklich ist, wären sie von ihm natürlich noch begeisterter, als sie jetzt schon sind.

Kira empfand gerade ihr Schicksal als eine Schlinge, die sich endgültig um ihren Hals festzog.

Sie glaubte immer, sie sei stark, und nun kämpfte sie kraftlos mit Tränen. Aber sie wusste, dass sie selbst schuld ist. Kira war enttäuscht von sich selbst, denn sie hat es nicht geschafft, die wahre Schicksal-Erkennung zu verhindern. War bei ihr das ganze Training also sinnlos? Hat sie bei der wichtigsten, primären Pflicht und Aufgabe versagt?

Plötzlich merkte sie, dass es nicht die Schuldgefühle des Versagens sind, die sie dermaßen zerrütten. Sie spürte es immer stärker, dieses andere, bestimmte Gefühl. Das Gefühl, das sie die ganze Zeit tief in sich unter dem Verschluss hielt, und das sie nun zu einem Selbstbekenntnis zwingt.

Kira wusste jetzt, was es ist. Dieses bestimmte Gefühl war die tiefe Zuneigung zum Kandomere, ihrem wahren Schicksal-Gefährten.  
Kira packte ein Kissen und drückte sich ihn ins Gesicht. Sie musste ein Bedürfnis zu schreien ersticken.  
Die letzten Hinweise gingen ihr jetzt durch den Kopf.  
Ja, sie musste sich nun gestehen, dass sie in Kandomeres Nähe immer diese unerwünschten Gefühle für ihn empfand. Wenn sie ihn zusammen mit anderen Frauen sah, fühlte sie sich immer unwohl. Oft wurde sie nervös, wenn vor allem eine weibliche Kollegin ihn anlächelte, oder ihn sogar berührte. Mit Unbehagen horchte sie den Plänen von Rose zu, die ihn verführen wollte. Und schließlich erinnerte sie sich an den stechenden Schmerz, als er Mayan umarmte und die danach ihre Beziehung zu ihm zugab.  
Wellen dieser Erkenntnis und mächtige Gefühle, die jetzt plötzlich ausbrachen, überfluteten Kira.

Tränen kullerten Kira jetzt frei die Wange herunter. Die kleinen Anzeichen gab es schon immer, aber jetzt wusste sie es, sie erinnerte sich jetzt an alles, an jedes Detail. Sie verstand jetzt auch, warum sie diese Mission wirklich angenommen hatte. Warum sie damals plötzlich an Modrane das Interesse verlor, und ihm entkommen wollte. Warum alles in ihr Modrane ablehnte, obwohl sie ihn doch früher so sehr mochte.

Nun, sie wusste aber auch, was es bedeutet, und was sie jetzt tun muss.  
Sie muss es mit noch mehr Kraft unterdrücken.  
Besser, effektiver.  
Sie muss die Gefühle für Kandomere abwürgen, und diese stattdessen erneut zu Modrane aufbauen. Egal wie widerlich sie es findet.

Und dann wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen. Sie spürte auf der Seelen-Ebene wieder ihren Chef. Kandomere versuchte sich mit Kira zu verbinden, und das bedeutete wohl, dass sie ihn aus dem Bad abholen sollte. So wie es aussah, konnte er mittlerweile die Seelen-Verbindung zwischen ihnen schnell herzustellen, und auch ohne wörtliche Gedanken taktisch nutzen. Somit brauchte er so gut wie kein Handy mehr, um ihr seine Bedürfnisse mitzuteilen.  
Schnell schirmte sie ihr Gemüt und Gedanken ab. Denn obwohl diese eher unbedeutenden gegenseitigen Biss-Markierungen an den Fingern ermöglichten nur die Übertragung der Orte, der Geräuschen oder Bedürfnissen, und konnte keine konkreten Gedanken vermitteln, musste sie jetzt vorsichtig sein. Die jungfräuliche Gabe ihres Blutes ist womöglich bereits eingeleitet worden, und es könnten sich bei Kandomere schon jetzt neu gewonnenen Fähigkeiten entwickeln, worunter auch das Gedankenlesen sein könnte.

Ob er schon seine entstehenden Fähigkeiten entdeckte? Und wenn ja, weiß er, dass es sich um eine Sonder-Gabe des Schicksal-Gefährten handelt?  
Aber hat er Kira überhaupt als wahre Gefährtin erkannt? Gott, selbstverständlich hat er das! Es passte doch alles zusammen! Kira sah jetzt auch diese Anzeichen-Details. So wie der Zusammenstoß mit Kandomere an der Ecke des Zigarettenladens, als er sie da so lange in seinen Armen hielt. Er fühlte sich damals schwindelig. Fühlte er sich so, weil ihn erschütterte das Erdbeben-Symptom der Gefährten-Erkennung? Und dann als er sie bei dem zweiten Zusammenstoß im Palast nochmal und viel fester an ihn drückte. Kira erinnerte sich jetzt auch an die stillen Gerüchte im MTF, denen sie damals nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und die behaupteten, der ehemals wilde Chefagent Kandomere habe seine privaten sexuellen Kontakte plötzlich stark reduziert. Das sollte genau zu der Zeit geschehen, als er Kira vor einem Jahr traf. Und letztendlich die Sache vorhin am Vorabend, in seinem Büro, als er sie bedrängte. Es gab da kein Anflug einer lockeren spielerischen Anmache, es war frei von charmanter ungezwungener Verführung, wie es die Elfen bei den Sex-Affären gewöhnlich pflegten. Es war ernst, verzweifelt, bedrohlich.

Kira betrachtete die Situation nun auch aus Kandomeres Sicht. Oh Gott, wenn er also Kiras wahrer Gefährte ist, hat er dann die ganze Zeit gelitten! Er ist doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Elf, der keine spezielle Ausbildung absolvierte, in der er lernen konnte, der schicksalhaften Verbindung und ihren Folgen zu trotzen. Das bedeutet, dass er ein ganzes Jahr lang Qualen ertragen musste, weil er nicht einmal das Bedürfnis befriedigte, sie zu berühren! Sein Oxytomin-Spiegel müsste folglich kritische Werte erreicht haben, und er steckt in einer fortgeschrittenen Phase der Partner-Krankheit!

Kira wurde jetzt auch klar, warum hat Kandomere sie damals sofort auf der Stelle bei MTF eingestellt hatte, ohne sich um ihre Qualifikation-Unterlagen zu interessieren. Und warum er immer versuchte, unter verschiedenen Vorwänden mit ihr zu interagieren. Er tat es, weil er ihre Nähe brauchte. Wenn er nicht wenigstens ihren Duft am Arbeitsplatz aufnehmen hätte, der ihm übrigens auch gleich verriet, dass sie noch keinen Sex mit jemand anderen gehabt hatte, was sein Leiden etwas linderte, wäre er jetzt sicherlich ein Pflegefall. Besonders unter der Beeinträchtigung seiner Leidenschaft der dunkel purpurnen Art. Ganz ohne einen Kontakt mit Kira müsste er jetzt wahrscheinlich sediert oder sogar dauerhaft gefesselt worden sein, damit er sich nicht verletzen könnte. Man kann auch vom Glück sprechen, dass es bis jetzt keine Toten gab. Wenn bloß die männlichen MTF-Mitarbeiter gewusst hätten, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befanden, als Kira mit denen in Kandomeres Gegenwart redete und sie anlächelte. Die Folter seiner Eifersucht musste unvorstellbar qualvoll gewesen sein. Das musste ihn in den Wahn treiben!

Kira erinnerte sich jäh an das Elfenweib, das am Vorabend an dem MTF Empfang-Pult stand, und wie Rose behauptete, das wie Kiras Zwilling aussah. Jetzt hat Kira auch diesen seltsamen Zufall verstanden. Diese Kira ähnelnde Elfe war sicherlich ein Begleitservice, das von Kandomere als Not-Ersatz bestellt wurde. Er brauchte sie, sonst würde er die Qual und das Bedürfnis nach Kira nicht überstehen …

Nein, Kira brauchte keine weiteren Hinweise mehr, diese alle eindeutige Beweise reichten ihr vollkommen.  
Kandomere war definitiv ihr wahrer, verbotener Schicksal-Gefährte.


	17. Barbie und Ken

Liegend in ihrem Bett schaute Kira zu der Badetür, hinter der ihr Mini-Chef auf dem Waschtisch auf sie wartete - durch die bestehende seelische Verbindung gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass sie ihn jetzt abholen kann.

Ihre schicksalhafte Erkenntnis hat sie allerdings mächtig durcheinander gebracht, sodass sie zunächst einen kurzen Moment brauchte, sich zu beruhigen, um wieder ganz gefasst aufzutreten. Oder vielleicht brauchte sie dazu mehr als nur einen Moment, denn die Erkenntnis der Zugehörigkeit zu Kandomere zwang Kira mit steigernder Tendenz dazu, intensiver an ihn zu denken. Das versetzte sie noch stärker in diesen unerwünschten Unrast.

Welche innere Kraft hatte eigentlich dieser Elf, dass er sich so lang seine Qual nicht anmerken ließ? Selbst vor den elbischen MTF-Kollegen, die sofort alles wittern, schaffte er offensichtlich alles zu verheimlichen. Er verbarg es das ganze Jahr, bis sein Bedürfnis heute in seinem Büro letztendlich ausbrach und eskalierte.

Gott, Kira fing an, erneut zu schwitzen. Sie erinnerte sich an Kandomeres wilden Blick, seine Erektion und den eisernen Griff seiner Hand, und es wurde ihr klar, er war da in einem üblen Zustand, und absolut unzurechnungsfähig. Wieso bemerkte sie da nicht den tatsächlichen Ernst der Lage? Erst jetzt, im Nachhinein, begriff sie es. Er stand da in dem Wahnsinn, der durch die Partner-Krankheit verursacht wurde, direkt davor, sie auf der Stelle mit Gewalt zu nehmen! Erst als er ihre Schmerz-Tränen sah, schaffte er sich doch noch zusammenzunehmen.

Seltsam ist, dass Kandomere sich ihr über das Jahr nicht erklärte, und auch keine Beziehung oder Affäre mit ihr anstrebte. Hat er es befürchtet, es an ihr gerochen, dass sie ihn ablehnen würde? Denn sie würde ihn tatsächlich ablehnen. Er musste es wohl wittern, es an ihrem Duft erkennen, dass es hoffnungslos war, dass sie keine Interessen hatte, keine Gefühle für ihn hegte, und sie ihn als Gefährten nicht erkannte. Nein, tat sie nicht, denn dank ihres Trainings konnte sie all dies bis heute unterdrücken.

Wie sich aber nun herausstellte, hatte sie letztendlich ihre Gefühle doch nicht ganz unter Kontrolle, wie sie dachte. Einer möglichen schicksalhaften Erkennung des wahren Gefährten sollte sie nach ihrem Training übrigens komplett gleichgültig begegnen.

Schlicht ausgedruckt, zum Schluss hat sie also versagt.

Aber wie ist es denn möglich? Sie galt doch als eine herausragende Training-Absolventin, und hat sie sich einen beneidenswerten unerschütterlichen Willen angeeignet. Jeder war überzeugt, dass Kira mit ihren Fähigkeiten eine würdige Königin, und für das Dunkelelfen-Volk ein perfekter Vorbild sein wird.

Kira konnte sich nur eine Erklärung für ihr Versagen vorstellen – sie war bei der Ausführung der Unterdrückung den all Empfindungen wohl etwas nachlässig, weil sie nicht wirklich erwartete, dass bei ihr diese berüchtigte Erkennung des unerwünschten Gefährten so früh eintreten könnte. Sie war doch noch viel zu jung, und hat sie sich darauf deshalb noch nicht ernsthaft eingestellt. Und eben weil auch sonst niemand andere damit gerechnet hatte, dass es eintritt, dürfte sie die Mission in der Welt den Elfen zweiter Klasse annehmen. Alle hielten es für risikofrei.

Kira seufzte. Es ist in der Tat wirklich rätselhaft, warum es schon jetzt passiert ist.

Eines ist zumindest zu ihrem Vorteil in diesem Unglück. Weil Kandomere, wie es aussieht, glaubt, dass Kira zu einer Schicksal-Erkennung nicht imstande ist, und er auch überzeugt ist, dass sie auf ihn absolut nicht steht, wird er höchstwahrscheinlich weiterhin nach keiner Beziehung streben. Aus Angst davor, dass sie wegen seinem Bedrängen vielleicht sogar ihren Job bei MTF kündigen könnte, und er somit diesen bisherigen geringen Kontakt zu ihr ganz verlieren würde.

Das muss sie ausnutzen und ihn in diesem Glauben auch lassen.

Wenn sie sich ihm gegenüber weiterhin gleichgültig verhält, wird Kandomere nichts tun können. Außer natürlich, dass er sie gegen ihren Willen nehmen könnte, was er allerdings bewusst sicherlich nicht noch mal versuchen wird. Die Furcht vor ihrem Hass, und somit auch vor dem Endstadium der Partner-Krankheit wird ihn dazu zwingen, sich mit aller seiner Kraft zu beherrschen.

Übrigens hat sie jetzt auch die Bestätigung, dass ihr eigener Biss gar nicht so verräterisch war, wie sie befürchtete. Denn wenn er an der Farbe ihres Bisses die geringste Spur von ihrer Zuneigung zu ihm erkennen hätte, würde er diese Chance sicherlich ergreifen.

Aber sie sollte jetzt lieber jegliche solche Gedanken vermeiden, die mit irgendwelchen Empfindungen begleitet seien könnten. Denn Gefühle und Empfindungen könnte Kandomere durch die Verbindung einfangen, und Kira war sich in diesem Augenblick nicht sicher, ob sie diese wirklich restlos abgeschirmt hatte – dazu noch vor einem Elfen, dessen Fähigkeiten durch ihre Jungfrauenblut-Gabe gerade sicherlich gewachsen sind.

Sie selbst spürte jede neue Verbindung zunehmend intensiver, sie bemerkte seine diversen Empfindungen, seine Wut darüber, dass er mit diesem Fluch-Handicap auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen war, und den daraus verursachten Scham. Jetzt fielen ihr noch Weitere auf. Eins davon war, dass er vor ihr irgendeine quälende Sehnsucht unzureichend verbergen versuchte. Wie sie jetzt vermutete, war es wohl die Sehnsucht nach ihr.

Kira stand auf. Sie fühlte sich noch zu unsicher, aber sie konnte Kandomere in dem Badezimmer nicht weiter warten lassen.

So gut wie sie könnte, verdrängte sie ihre neugewonnenen Erkenntnisse, und alle daraus resultierende Emotionen.

Die momentane Priorität stand fest – sie darf sich vor Kandomere auf keinen Fall anmerken lassen, dass sie ihn als ihren Schicksal-Gefährten erkannt hatte.

Nun beendete sie die seelische Verbindung zwischen ihnen, und ging in das Bad, um ihren Chef abzuholen. Sie wird sich um ihn kümmern, wie er es ihr auferlegte. Dabei bleibt sie standhaft, ruhig und beherrscht.

–

Kandomere war überhaupt nicht erfreut, dass sie das Seelen-Band beendete. Kira hat zwar verstanden, dass sie ihn abholen soll, und somit hat das Seelen-Band seinen Zweck erfüllt und konnte in der Tat beendet werden, aber er hoffte, dass sie die Verbindung noch eine Weile bestehen lässt. Obwohl er dadurch von ihr nicht viel mitbekam. Nur das, wie sie müde und irgendwie angespannt auf dem Bett lag, aber dieser Vereinigung den Seelen war trotzdem einfach wonnig!

Er betrauerte den Verlust, bis ihm dann bewusst wurde, dass ihn zum Trost jetzt etwas anderes angenehmes erwartet. Ein Körperkontakt!

Um Kandomere ins Zimmer zurückzutragen, wird ihn Kira wieder in die Hand nehmen müssen. Das bedeutet, sie fasst ihn wieder an. Ein erregender Gedanke! Ja, er wird es in vollen Zügen genießen, besonders weil es diesmal auch einen speziellen Hautkontakt-Bonus mit dazu gibt!

Als Kira dann ins Bad kam, blieb sie jedoch jäh vor ihm stehen, und schaute ihn nur an, irgendwie verlegen. Kandomere musste nicht lange überlegen, woran es wohl liegen könnte. Er hatte nur ein Kosmetiktuch an, das er sich um die Hüften festband. Schämte sie sich ihn zu berühren, weil er halbnackt war? Kandomere griff zu seinem Handy, und schaltete wieder die Lautsprecher-Funktion ein.

„Ich musste meine Wäsche waschen, damit ich morgen etwas Frisches zum Anziehen habe. Würdest du dich darum kümmern, dass es bis dahin trocknet?“

Kandomere wollte nicht erklären, dass er die Bad-Heizung nicht erreichte, um seine Sachen dort selbst aufzuhängen. Die Hilflosigkeit war ihm zunehmend immer peinlicher. Nun, auf jeden Fall hat Kira jetzt verstanden, dass er für die Nacht leider nichts anderes anzuziehen hatte als dieses Kosmetiktuch, und dass sie ihn jetzt _**so**_ anfassen muss. Seine Anzughose und die Weste wird er freilich nicht als Schlafanzug missbrauchen, wenn er morgen nicht als ein Obdachloser aussehen möchte.

Kira nickte nur, dann bewegte sie sich wieder. Nachdem sie seine winzige Wäsche wie gewünscht auf die Bad-Heizung gelegt hatte, bot sie ihm ihre offene Hand an, damit er aufsteigen konnte.

Dass sie gerade etwas die Beherrschung verlor, trotz dem festen Entschluss es nicht zu tun, ärgerte sie etwas – aber es überraschte sie, dass Kandomere nicht vollständig angezogen war, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Jetzt sah sie das erste Mal ihren Chef unbekleidet, und darauf war sie nicht vorbereitet, deshalb zögerte sie diesen einen Augenblick. Schlimmer war allerdings, dass sie dabei wieder eine neue Auswirkung spürte.

Die volle Erkenntnis, dass er ihr Schicksal-Gefährte ist, aktivierte bei ihr wohl weitere magisch-biologische Prozesse. Der Anblick seines attraktiven Körpers, selbst in dieser verkleinerten Ausgabe, versetzte sie in einen seltsam aufgeregten Zustand, den sie noch nie zuvor gehabt hatte, und den sie sofort unterdrücken musste.

Kandomere setzte sich auf ihre Hand, und sie brachte ihn ins Zimmer – und dann blieb sie erneut etwas unsicher stehen. Sie hatte sich bisher noch gar nicht den nächsten Schritt überlegt. Aufgrund des Zeitmangels und der psychischen Überlastung hatte sie für ihren Chef noch keinen Schlafplatz vorbereitet.

Zuerst muss sie ihn jetzt wenigstens irgendwo absetzen, um dann mit ihm klären, wo er schlafen könnte. Suchend schaute sie sich um, um einen passenden Ort zu finden. Das Schlafzimmer war klein, viel Möglichkeiten gab es nicht. Vielleicht auf die Kommode? Oder auf den einzelnen Stuhl in der Ecke?

Kandomere bemerkte es, und löste es mit einer taktischen Forderung:

„Du kannst mich auf das Bett stellen.“

Und sie tat es wirklich! Ausgezeichnet! Dieser kleine Zwischenerfolg brachte ihn seinem Ziel einen Schritt näher. Er war jetzt in ihrem Bett, und dort bleibt er auch. Kandomere lässt garantiert nicht zu, dass ihn Kira woanders hin verdrängt.

Andererseits enttäuschte ihn, dass sie ihm eben im Bad ihre Hand nur anbot, damit er daraufsteigen kann. Er wollte doch, dass sie seinen Körper richtig mit den Fingern umschlingt. So wie sie es an diesem Abend immer jedes Mal tat, wenn er sich in ihrer Handasche verstecken musste.

Er freute sich doch so sehr auf diesen Bonus, auf ihre Hand auf seinem nackten Oberkörper!

Nun, sie hat sichtlich versucht den Hautkontakt zu vermeiden. Kira wollte ihn also nicht anfassen. Schämte sie sich, oder war ihr seine Nacktheit widerlich? Kandomere verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich. Ihren ach so niedlichen Hamster, von dem sie vorhin sprach, hätte sie sicherlich liebevoll angefasst und gestreichelt.

Großartig, jetzt ist er auch noch auf diesen Hamster eifersüchtig.

Missmutig bemerkte er:

„Ich bräuchte vielleicht irgendetwas anderes zum Anziehen, denn ich befürchte, dass mir dieses Taschentuch jeden Moment abrutscht.“

Kira hat ihn fragend angeschaut. Irgendetwas zum Anziehen? Klar. Denkt er etwa, sie hat in der Schublade ein ganzes Modehaus für 17 Zentimeter große, und äußerst anspruchsvolle Elfen?

„Selbstverständlich könnte ich aber auch nackt bleiben, falls es dir nichts ausmacht.“

Oh, so meinte er es also, er will sich etwas anziehen nur ihretwegen.

Na gut, sie hat aber trotzdem nichts Passendes. Kira wollte Kandomere bitter vorschlagen, dass sie den Kleiderschrank gerne öffnet, und er, wenn er meint etwas zu finden, doch selber wählen darf, was er haben möchte. Aber dann fiel ihr diese eine alte Schachtel ein, in der sie gewisse, möglicherweise geeignete Gegenstände aufbewahrte.

In dem Moment rutschte ihm das Kosmetiktuch tatsächlich von der Hüfte runter. Kandomere konnte es zwar schnell fangen und es sich wieder festbinden, dennoch sah Kira genug, um zu erröten.

„ … Sir, mir fällt ein, ich hätte da vielleicht etwas, bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob … “

„Her damit.“

Kandomere war getrübt von der Tatsache, dass Kira sich vor ihm scheut, aber es machte ihn jetzt neugierig, was sie ihm zum Anziehen anbieten möchte.

Gleich sah er zu, wie Kira eine Schachtel mit Blumenmuster aus der hinteren Ecke ihres Schranks holte, diese neben ihren Mini-Chef auf das Bett stellte und dann öffnete.

„Ich habe bei meinen Eltern noch viel von solchem alten Krempel, sie wollten nie etwas von mir wegwerfen, da sind sie ganz sentimental. Hier drin sind die wenigen Erinnerungsstücke, die ich mitgenommen habe, als ich von zu Hause ausgezogen bin.“

Mit diesen Worten nahm sie verlegen eine Barbie und einen Ken aus der Schachtel, gefolgt von einem pinken Stoffbeutel, aus dem gleich paar kleine Kleidungsstücke herausfielen.

Und dann erkannte sie ihren Fehler. Möglicherweise einen ziemlich großen Fehler.

Sie sollte ihm doch die alten Puppen nicht direkt zeigen, hätte sie lieber nur den Beutel herausgenommen! Zu spät – Kandomere begutachtete bereits das Spielzeug aus ihren Kindheitstagen – eine menschlich aussehende Barbie mit haselnussbraunen Haaren und Augen, und – Kandomeres linke Augenbraue hob sich leicht – einen _ **blauhaarigen** _ Elfen-Ken, mit spitzen Ohren und silbrigen Augen.

Kira errötete noch mehr, als ihm das Taschentuch von der Hüfte fiel, und leise bemerkte:

„Als Mädchen fand ich diese Elfen-Männchen mit bunten Haaren interessant und hübsch. Ich meine, _**früher**_. Also _**damals**_. Das heißt, in der _**Vergangenheit**_.“

Glückwunsch, sie hat es gerade mit dieser übertriebenen Verdeutlichung irgendwie noch schlimmer gemacht. Fürchtete sie, dass er durchschauen würde, dass diese ihre Information nicht ganz stimmte? Denn es waren nicht _**die**_ männlichen Elfen, mit _**bunten**_ Haaren, die sie interessierten. Es war nur _**einer**_. Ein bestimmter, mit einer _**bestimmten**_ Haarfarbe.

Kandomere sah Kira mit stechendem Blick an. Sie beobachtete ihn ebenfalls, mit angehaltenem Atem, aber keinen einzigen Gedanken könnte sie in seinem Gesicht erahnen. Ein bisschen Schweiß floss ihr den Rücken runter. Sie sollte irgendwie reagieren. Bevor er sich an gewisse alte Zeiten erinnert und möglicherweise auch Zusammenhänge erkennt, muss sie diese Entwicklung mit einer anderen Handlung überspielen. Das Beste wäre, weiter tun, was sie ursprünglich beabsichtigte, als sie die Schachtel heraus kramte.

Kira nahm gleich ein Kleidungsstück von dem Elfen-Ken, stellte sie jedoch fest, dass dies von dem fast doppelt so großen Ken für Kandomere zu groß wäre. Sie stöberte also weiter in den Barbie-Klamotten. Sie ist ja schmaler als ihr elbischer Plastik-Freund. Und tatsächlich, Kira glaubte nun, dass ein Stück passen könnte, auch wenn es sicherlich nicht Kandomeres Geschmack entsprach.

Gleich präsentierte sie ihm ihr Fund, damit er es beurteilen könnte – eine rote Shorts mit weißen Herzchen und einer riesigen Schleife. Sie sah ihn an, was er dazu sagt, … und erschrak. Kandomere schaute Kira mit tiefstem Entsetzen an. So etwas wird er nicht anziehen, niemals, lieber bleibt er nackt, sagte ihr aussagend sein Blick.

„Sir, warten Sie, ich werde sicher etwas anderes finden.“

Nach kurzem Wühlen fand sie eine schlichte dunkelblaue Radlerhose aus Barbies Sport-Outfit, die Kandomere glücklicherweise billigte. Sie überließ es ihm, und schlug vor:

„Sir, Sie können sich anziehen, während ich kurz dusche. Dann richte ich Ihnen ein Platz zum Schlafen ein, vielleicht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer?“

Oder will er noch vorher TV schauen? Es war schon wirklich sehr spät, also wird er wohl lieber gleich schlafen wollen.

„Nein, ich möchte lieber hier im Schlafzimmer bleiben.“

'Und in deinem Bett, mit dir.'

Den zweiten Satz sprach er vorerst aber nicht aus.

Ohne darauf zu antworten, oder ihn noch mal anzusehen, ging nun Kira nachdenklich ins Bad.

Kandomere beobachtete Kira, bis sie hinter sich die Badezimmertür schloss. Durch ihr Schlabber-Hausanzug konnte er nicht ihre wunderschöne Figur bewundern, aber das schmälerte seine Freude nicht. Selbst die Tatsache, dass sie ihn womöglich noch mehr als zuvor auf Distanz halten will, konnte seine Vorfreude nicht ganz verderben.

Denn er wird doch die Nacht bei Kira verbringen, in ihrem Bett!

Dass er dabei so winzig bleibt, trübte natürlich diese Freude, aber andererseits verdankte eben seiner jetzigen Größe, dass er überhaupt hier nächtigen dürfte. Und wieder brachte der Gedanke an Kiras baldige direkte Nähe sein Blut in Wallung.

Mit Kira im Bett, Gott, ja! Süße Wonne kribbelte erregend durch seinen Körper.

Kandomere zog sich Barbies Radlerhose an, und dann schaute sich genauer das 'Feld' an. Das Bett war überfüllt mit weichen Kissen. Kira mag es offensichtlich sehr kuschelig. Gleich lächelte er – es war eine neue Entdeckung einer ihrer Vorlieben.

Kandomere entschied – er wird sich gleich auf ein von den Kuschelkissen hinlegen, und dann genießen den Anblick, wie sie, in irgendeinem hauchdünnen Nachthemdchen gekleidet, aus dem Bad heraustritt, und wie sie sich frisch geduscht und wohlduftend neben ihn in das Bett legt.

Sie wird einverstanden sein müssen, dass er sich diesen Schlafplatz ausgesucht hat. Wenn sie dagegen welche Einwände haben sollte, wird er taktisch argumentieren, dass er in dieser Notsituation lieber direkt in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe bleiben sollte.

Und dann wartet er nur noch ab, dass sie einschläft, und schmiegt er sich eng an sie. Oh ja. Kandomere glühte vor Aufregung. Er wird seine Kira endlich sinnlich berühren, ihre Haut, ihre Haare, er wird sich in ihrer intimen Nähe mit ihrem Duft überfluten lassen …

Er sollte vielleicht auch schon mal das 'Feld' vorbereiten, das heißt, das Barbie-Zeug vom Bett wieder in die Schachtel wegräumen, bevor Kira kommt. So gewinnt er zusätzlich ein paar wertvollen Sekunden der Kuschelzeit.

Kandomere sammelte und stopfte in den pinken Beutel all die verstreuten kleinen Kleidungsstücke, anschließend legte er es mit dem Puppen-Paar zurück in die Schachtel – und hielt inne. Dann nahm er alles wieder heraus, samt noch diversen bunten kleinen Kästchen, die vermutlich mit Kinder-Schätzen gefüllt waren. Denn etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Unten auf dem Boden der Schachtel erblickte er irgendwelche Zeichnungen, mit notierten Jahren und Kiras Namen in den Ecken.

Kandomere nahm die Bildsammlung heraus. Der Datierung nach zeichnete sie es anscheinend noch als Jugendliche. Es waren nicht viele, also musste es nur eine Auswahl sein. Waren es Kiras Lieblingsstücke? Er schaute es sich an, sie waren wunderschön. Kira war also eine begabte Zeichnerin, und er wusste es gar nicht. Es waren Skizzen von der Natur – Wiesenblumen, Felsen, kleinen Tieren. Er bewunderte fasziniert zum Schluss eine erstaunliche Zeichnung eines gewundenen Baumes, als er dann zu dem untersten, einem vergilbten älteren Papierblatt kam. Und da erstarrte er. Einen Moment brauchte er dann, um zu begreifen, was er da sah.

Denn das, was er verdutzt auf dem Blatt erblickte, war er selbst.

Oder bildete er sich gerade etwas ein? Nun denn, er wird sich bemühen um eine objektive Analyse.

Dieses Kunstwerk unterschied sich von dem Rest mit dem Zeichenstil, sowie mit dem Motiv. Der Zeichenstil schien hier noch nicht ganz ausgereift zu sein, dennoch war bereits überdurchschnittlich gut.

Es war eine Buntstift-Abbildung eines Elfen mit einem männlich kantigem Gesicht und längeren blauen Haaren. Er war angezogen in dunkelblauem Anzug und weißem Hemd mit weinroter Krawatte, um den Hals hing ihm ein Gorget.

Kandomeres Blick glitt nach dem Datum in der unteren Ecke hin. Das Bildchen wurde vor 16 Jahren gezeichnet. Da war Kira 10 Jahren alt. Es war auch mit Abstand das Älteste in der Skizzen-Sammlung. Sie war wirklich sehr begabt, wenn sie bereits in diesem Alter so zeichnen konnte.

Nun, er konnte objektiv sein, wie er wollte, er bildete sich nichts ein. Dieser gezeichnete Elf hatte außer der Haarfarbe sonst gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Ken aus der Schachtel. Im Gegensatz zu ihm. Es waren Kandomeres Gesichtszüge und Frisur. Auch diese getreue Abbildung seines eigenen Kleidungsstils, der sich seit Jahrzehnten kaum änderte, samt dem seltenem Gorget, war verblüffend.

War das alles nur ein Zufall? Dann wäre es aber ein merkwürdiger Zufall.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Das Bild war 16 Jahre alt? Genauso lang leidet er doch an diesem Zustand, der vor eben diesen 16 Jahren mit dem mysteriösen Erdbeben-Symptom anfing. Tante Cassian diagnostizierte dann diesen Zustand als die Partner-Krankheit.

Hat er etwa damals die zehnjährige Kira irgendwo getroffen? Aber auch wenn es so sein sollte, sie war vor diesen 16 Jahren erst 10 Jahre alt, und er als ein Elf kann nur eine geschlechtsreife Gefährtin erkennen, definitiv kein vorpubertäres Mädchen. Dieselbe Kira ist aber doch seine wahre Gefährtin, obwohl er keine Erdbebensymptome bei den Begegnungen mit ihr hatte.

Nun schaute er auf dieses seltsame Bild, das exakt so alt ist wie sein Leiden, gezeichnet von seiner Gefährtin, die er allerdings erst vor einem Jahr kennenlernte und erkannte. Ausserdem wurde es gezeichnet zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er das Erdbeben-Symptom hatte.

Da muss es doch irgendwie ein Zusammenhang geben, aber wie soll es bloß zusammen passen?

Kandomere spürte jäh, als würde kurz eine alte Erinnerung aufblitzen. Er bekam plötzlich ein Gefühl, als hätte er dieses Bild eigentlich schon einmal gesehen. Oder war es ein Déjà-vu ?

Dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein, Kira meinte doch, dass die Schachtel nur ein paar ausgewählte Erinnerungsstücke beinhaltet. Also sind ihr diese Dinge offensichtlich in irgendeine Weise wichtig.

Dann gehört seine getreue Bildnis zu ihren Lieblingserinnerungen? Kannte sie ihn bereits, mochte sie ihn etwa? Davon hat er jedenfalls nichts mitbekommen, ihr brauner Biss und ihr kaltes Verhalten ihm gegenüber sagten etwas anderes aus.

Was zum Teufel ist hier also eigentlich los?

Oder ist er einfach nur überreizt, er steigert sich wieder in eine Wahnidee, und auf dem Bild ist wirklich nur der Ken?

Nein, das glaubte er nicht. Er war sich sicher, hier ging definitiv etwas sehr Merkwürdiges vor sich.

Es wurde ihm auf einmal schwindelig. War es wegen der Aufregung über diese rätselhafte Bild-Entdeckung, oder der Nachwirkung des Mitternachtsraute-Krauts? Vielleicht wegen beidem.

Kandomere legte sich auf die Bettdecke neben diese mysteriöse Zeichnung, und versuchte sich in das Gedächtnis die Zeit aufrufen, in der er sich erhoffte die Lösung zu finden. In diese eine bestimmte Zeit, vor 16 Jahren.

Er _**muss**_ sich erinnern.

Und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

-


End file.
